


Four Lives, Four Worlds: Present Day Era

by SailorStar9



Series: Four Lives, Four Worlds [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Gundam 00
Genre: 90's Sailor Moon anime, Canon Divergence, F/M, For once Usagi doesn't get everything, Gundam Wing References, Minor Character Death, Powered up Inner Senshi, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 98
Words: 100,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: The 'Present Day Era' Book of the 'Four Lives, Four Worlds' series: in which Solon gets reborn as a normal human being, or as normal as Sailor Moon standards go.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Setsuna F. Seiei/Tomoe Hotaru, Tieria Erde/Mizuno Ami
Series: Four Lives, Four Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759492
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> After dealing with the Silver Millennium Era, we fast-forward to the Present Day Era of this series. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi, Setsuna F. Seiei/Hotaru. Present Day Tieria and Ami will start off as childhood friends before falling in love in junior high.
> 
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

Time passes, thousands of years since the Fall of the Silver Millennium...

The young mistress of the prestigious Kubo family had birthed the family's new heir in the Keiai Hospital in Fujimi City of the Saitama prefecture.

“Satoshi.” Kubo née Miyazaki Kazumi named her newborn son as she gazed into his deep red irises. “Kubo Satoshi.”

“A wonderful name.” Kubo Takashi nodded, sitting beside his exhausted wife.

“Indeed.” Kubo Takumi, the Kubo Family's patriarch concurred.

* * *

Four months later...

In the Aiiku Hospital in Minami-Azabu, Mizuno Saeko gave birth to one Mizuno Ami.

As the recovering new mother put her daughter back into the crib, the astrological symbol of Mercury started glowing on the newborn's forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the nursery of the Kubo Household, the four-month-old Kubo Satoshi turned away from his nursemaid, the astrological mark of Saturn burned faintly on his forehead.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone else, a thin red string manifested, tying itself around the pinky fingers of the two infants.


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi.

Three years later...

“Now, behave yourself, Ami.” Saeko told her daughter in front of the gates of the kindergarten.

“Yes, kaa-sama.” Ami nodded, adjusting her hold on her backpack.

“Miyazaki-sempai?” Saeko looked up and noticed the familiar brunette arriving.

“Yoshida-kun?” Kazumi recognized her former high school junior. “It's been over ten years. Your daughter?” she noticed Ami poking her head shyly from behind Saeko's leg. “Satoshi, don't be rude.” she nudged her son out. “Say hello.”

“Good morning.” the light violet-haired boy stepped out from behind his mother. “I am Kubo Satoshi. Nice to meet you.”

“Ami.” Saeko cast a look at her daughter.

“Good morning.” Ami shuffled out from behind Saeko. “I am Mizuno Ami. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“It's almost time to go in.” Kazumi reminded the two children.

“I understand, kaa-sama.” Satoshi nodded and the quartet made their way into the building.

* * *

“Kubo-san, Mizuno-san, welcome.” Abe-sensei greeted the two mothers as one of her assistant teachers, Miura-sensei led Satoshi and Ami to their classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	3. Elementary School Days, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?

Three years later...

“Looks like we're going to the same school.” Ami remarked, standing in front of the Azabu Elementary School gates with Mizuno Saeko when Satoshi and Kubo Kazumi came into view.

“Seems like it.” Satoshi ran up to his best friend.

Both mothers looked on with pride as the two children walked into the school, hand-in-hand. Smiling at each others, both women proceeded to the welcoming ceremony.

* * *

Three weeks into the school semester...

It had become quite evident that Satoshi and Ami were the two top students amongst their schoolmates; with Ami getting top marks in arithmetic and Satoshi with Japanese.

Their classmates had long noticed the pair's close relationship and there was even a rumor by one of the class' more gossipy female students about them being in an arranged marriage. The rumor got even more stirred up when it was made known that Ami had been spending her after school hours in the Kubo household ever since the second week of the school semester started.

* * *

  
During that weekend...

“Did you hear about the ongoing rumor about us?” Satoshi asked, in mid-stroke of his calligraphy brush that Saturday morning, the two children were having their _kaisho_ lesson.

“What rumor?” Ami inquired, putting the finishing stroke on the kanji for 'butterfly'.

“About us being in an arranged marriage.” Satoshi answered, putting the final dot on his 'butterfly' kanji.

“Does that trouble you?” Ami looked up from her sheet of washi paper.

“Not really.” Satoshi admitted, rubbing his ink-stone on his ink slab. “Does it bother you?”

“I...” Ami looked away, dipping her brush on her ink slab absentmindedly.

“Ami?” Satoshi blinked curiously, confused at his best friend's unusual response.

“Keep a sturdy hand, the two of you.” Amaya-sensei coached his two students.

“Yes, sensei.” both children chorused and set to work on their next word.

* * *

  
After lunch which consisted of udon soup and a side dish of tofu...

  
“If this is what you call 'light' reading, I'll hate to see what is heavy-duty reading for you.” Satoshi joked, seeing Ami settle down in the Kubo family library and pull out a half-read novel from the overnight bag she had packed. “Ami, what's wrong?” he sat himself beside her. “You've been weird since this morning. It doesn't have anything to do with the question from earlier, does it?”

“Satoshi, I...” Ami stammered.

“I'll drop this if it makes you uncomfortable.” Satoshi assured and stood up to leave. “But you should know that I _won't_ mind getting betrothed to you.” he voiced.

“Satoshi, Ami.” Kazami called from the other side of the door. “I bought some anko yōkan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	4. Elementary School Days, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

Time passes, on the first day of the Golden Week holiday...

“You look... nice.” Satoshi flushed slightly, seeing Ami in a wisteria-patterned dress as she and Mizuno Saeko waited for him and Kubo Kazumi outside Buzoji Temple.

“Thank you.” Ami looked away, her grip on her travel bag tightened.

“Come on, you two.” Kazumi urged the two children into the Temple.

* * *

  
“Amazing...” Satoshi gawked at the hanging trellis of wisteria flowers within the Temple grounds.

“That's true...” Ami breathed in awe. Taking a deep breath, she took in the aroma of the wisteria flowers.

“Pose for a picture, you two.” Kazumi voiced, her digital camera was already out of its carrier bag.

* * *

  
“Taiyaki?” Satoshi offered one of the cakes he bought to Ami, who was currently under a maple tree, her sketchbook was already open and a piece of carbon in her hand as she drew out the outline of the wisteria trellis.

“Thank you.” Ami took the treat using two pieces of tissue paper to avoid getting any drawing carbon on the cake.

“Just one, Ami.” Saeko informed her daughter. “We're heading to lunch later.”

“Okay.” Ami nodded, biting into the fish tail.

* * *

  
In the Log House Restaurant Alaska later that afternoon...

Both Kazumi and Saeko each ordered a Sirloin steak lunch set each while the two children shared the NZ grilled salmon lunch set.

* * *

  
Later in the evening...

In the front seat of Kazumi's vehicle, Saeko turned back to the two dozing children in the back seat and smiled faintly; Ami was using Satoshi's shoulder as a pillow.

“They must've been quite exhausted.” Kazumi remarked, turning into a side road.

“True.” Saeko agreed, taking out Ami's sketchbook and flipped to the almost complete wisteria trellis carbon still-sketch.

“I see Ami has also inherited your husband's arts skill.” Kazumi noted.

“Ex-husband.” Saeko corrected.

“Right...” Kazumi let out a knowing smile.

* * *

  
On Constitution Memorial Day...

With Saeko on call at the hospital, it fell on Kazumi to take both Satoshi and Ami to the Diet Building which was open to the public only on that particular day.

After the soba lunch in the Nippoan, Shugi-in, Kazumi then took the two children to the National Diet Library to get an early start on Japan History.

* * *

  
On Greenery Day...

Using the entire morning, Kazumi guided Satoshi and Ami to re-pot the Kubo patriarch's bonsai.

In the kitchen, the cooks were busy preparing that day's lunch special; matcha rice with azuki matcha mochi for dessert.

* * *

  
On Children's Day...

Early in the morning, after a quick breakfast of _chimaki_ , Ami then helped Kazumi hang up the multicolored _koinobori_ streamers in the Kubo backyard.

After Kazumi brought out the _gogatsu ningyo_ and _kabuto_ , Ami helped arrange the samurai doll and the warrior helmet on the display platform in the main hall.

Meanwhile, the other maidservants were replacing the flowers in the vases all over the house with iris flowers.

Glancing at the wall clock and realizing that it was almost time for Satoshi to awaken, Ami hurried off to the bathroom to draw up a _syobuyu_ bath.

Later that day, as he bit into the kushi dango Kazumi had brought from the supermarket, Kubo Takumi recounted two traditional fables related to Children's Day to his grandson and his potential life partner; Kintaro: the Nature Boy and Momotaro: The Peach Boy.

Unwrapping the pickled oak leaf from one of the _kashiwa mochi_ Kazumi had brought for the occasion, Ami handed the sweet rice cake to the entranced Satoshi as the two children listened to Takumi's vivid narration.


	5. Elementary School Days, Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

Time passes and soon it was the Tanabata Festival in early July.

The day before, during the school's Tanabata celebrations, Satoshi and Ami had put up a musical performance before the entire school body, Ami sang the 'Tanabata no Uta' with Satoshi on the zither as an accompaniment. That short performance garnered exclusive attention from the teacher-in-charge of the music club and Saori-sensei resolved to have the two children in her club once they were in fourth grade.

Early in the morning on the day of the Tanabata Festival, both Satoshi ad Ami were outside the Kubo main doors, tying their respective strips of tanzaku to a dangling bamboo branch.

“I don't think you'd need more prowess in academics.” Satoshi sweatdropped, seeing the black tanzaku paper tied on the bamboo branch. “You're good enough as it is.”

“Why is yours yellow?” Ami thought to ask, seeing the tied paper strip in front of Satoshi.

“It's secret.” said purple-haired boy smiled. “Now, shall we go back in to continue folding senbatsuru? I think grandfather would appreciate the one thousand senbatsuru.”

* * *

  
Later that evening...

“Be careful, you two!” Kazumi shouted at the entrance of a nearby shrine, Satoshi having pulled Ami off into the crowd.

“We will!” Satoshi shouted back. “We'll be on the bench on the hilltop!” he informed. “Excuse me!” he weaved through the legs of the adults. “I'm sorry!” not losing his hold on Ami's wrist, he maneuvered them through the crowd and towards the okonomiyaki stall. “Two orders of okonomiyaki, please.” he forked out the coins from his money pouch.

“Aren't you two a little too young to be on a date?” the okonomiyaki vendor teased.

“It's not a date.” Ami denied.

“It's a _play_ date.” Satoshi corrected.

“Ah, that explains it.” the vendor chuckled. “Here you go.” he handed the two their orders. “Have fun.”

* * *

  
On one of the benches on the hilltop...

Sitting themselves on their self-designated bench, the two children opened their plastic boxes of okonomiyaki, pulled apart the wooden chopsticks and started digging into the pancakes as night slowly fell and the stars twinkled in the night sky.

“There!” Satoshi pointed out the Altair and Vega stars respectively.

“They look so happy.” Kazumi gushed to herself, taking a bite of a beef cube from her beef skewer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	6. Elementary School Days, Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

Time passes...

“Eating on a trip is indeed the best thing ever.” Satoshi beamed, digging into the ekiben Kazumi had bought for them, the older woman was taking him and Ami to western Kyoto for her class reunion.

* * *

  
In the main hall of the Arashiyama Benkei...

“It sure is good to see all of you again.” Kazumi was catching up with her former classmates, leaving Satoshi and Ami to have a soak in the mixed onsen.

“Agreed.” Horikoshi Yumi, an employee in a cosmetic company, agreed. “It's the first time since our last reunion five years ago.”

“This sure brings back memories.” Kazumi reminisced. “Of those days of cramming for university entrance exams.”

“Who're you to talk?” Ayashiro Yukio teased. “You were constantly in the top three of the entire school.”

“That's right.” Ayashiro Noriko concurred.

“And in the end, you were the only one who ended up being a rich housewife.” Omura Jun added.

“But that was because...” Kazumi voiced.

“Hey, Satoshi, it's good to see you.” Nakamichi Kazushi heard the two children enter the hall.

“Satoshi, where've you been this whole time?” Kazumi asked his son.

“The open-air bath.” Satoshi answered.

“The open-air bath?” Kazumi echoed. “That's a mixed-gender bath.”

“It's alright.” Satoshi assured. “There was nobody there. Right. Ami?” he beamed at the heavily blushing girl.

“You mean you two took a bath together?” Kazumi exclaimed.

“So, this is the girl you and Kazumi have been talking about.” Noriko remarked, peering closely at Ami.

“What a cute girlfriend, Satoshi.” Yukio teased.

“It's nice to meet you.” Ami greeted.

“What's that?” Yumi pointed to an aged book that was in a wooden box. “Is that our university album?”

“Yeah, I brought it so we could all look at it.” Noriko retrieved the album from its storage case.

“May we look at it?” Satoshi inquired.

“Go right ahead.” Noriko handed the album over.

“We're all so young.” Jun mused, Satoshi flipping open the album to the class graduation photo.

“Now that I think of it, Nakamichi and Yumi used to be an item back then.” Kazumi recalled. “So, are you two still...”

“Don't be silly.” Yumi joked. “I dumped this clod a long time ago. And besides, he has chosen someone else to marry.”

“I had hoped to formally announce it to you guys.” Nakamichi stammered. “But the ceremony is going to be somewhere this year. She's my boss' daughter, we met six months ago. I'll introduce her to you guys sometime. Oh yeah, why don't we play some ping-pong right now?” he suddenly suggested.

“But we're supposed to watch the fireworks this evening.” Noriko reminded.

“Don't worry.” Yukio assured his wife. “The fireworks start at 6.30.”

“We still have over three hours.” Nakamichi reminded. “If we end before 6.00, we can make it in time.”

* * *

  
At the vantage fireworks viewing spot...

Both Satoshi and Ami bit into their own candy apples as they watched the fireworks go off in the sky.

“They'll make such a wonderful couple when they're grown up.” Yumi gushed at the two children.

“I know right?” Noriko giggled at the fond look Satoshi was giving his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	7. Elementary School Days, Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

Three years later...

“Ami, the penguin show is about to start.” Satoshi reminded, seeing his best friend gawk at the numerous water life in the aquarium.

“Alright.” Ami nodded, peeling away from the glass cylinder.

* * *

  
“They're so amazing.” Satoshi applauded, an Emperor Penguin swimming through a hula hoop, before jumping through the hoop in rapid succession.

“She's so lucky.” Ami gushed, the female trainer tossing the penguin a fish as a reward. “I want to swim with the penguins, too.”

“That's right.” Satoshi recalled. “Ami, you are really good at swimming.”

“So cute.” Ami squealed as the two Emperor Penguins waving to the audience after the performance.

“Not as cute as you, though.” Satoshi muttered. “Say Ami, should we come back next weekend?” he suggested.

* * *

  
“That is a big fish...” Satoshi gawked at the massive fish swimming past them.

“No kidding.” Ami agreed.

“Come on.” Satoshi pulled Ami up the winding staircase around the large glass cylinder. “We didn't see this room the last time we were here. Did you know there is also a tearoom here? You can have something to eat as you watch the fish. The strawberry-milk snow cones here are really delicious.” he added, gesturing for a waiter nearby as the two children took their seats. “Can I have two orders of strawberry-milk snow cones?” he placed the order.

* * *

  
“I'm back.” Satoshi returned to the Kubo household and took off his outdoor shoes.

“Welcome back.” Kazumi greeted her son. “Did you have fun today, Satoshi?”

“Tons.” Satoshi nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	8. Elementary School Days, Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

Time passes...

“Morning.” Satoshi greeted Ami, the younger girl had arrived at the wooden bridge which was their usual meeting spot.

“Morning.” Ami returned the greeting and the two fourth-graders proceeded to walk to school.

* * *

  
In the shopping district...

“There you go.” the delivery man took back the signed receipt Matsumoto Maki had handed back to him.

“Thanks for you help.” Maki responded as the delivery man went his way. “Guess I get to it.” she entered her new store with a cardboard box in hand, just as Satoshi and Ami walked past.

“A new shop is going to open here.” Satoshi noted “Yikes.” he winced when Maki dropped the box she was carrying and the plush toys contained in it fell to the ground.

“Thank you.” Maki sighed relief as the two children went up to help her pick up the soft toys.

“You sure have lots of cute plush toys here.” Ami gawked.

“Is this shop opening today?” Satoshi asked, after they repacked the toys.

“Yes, I'm Matsumoto Maki.” Maki introduced herself. “I'm the owner of this shop. Nice to meet the two of you.”

“I'm Kubo Satoshi.” Satoshi introduced himself. “And this is Mizuno Ami.”

“Satoshi, Ami, stop by on your way home from school.” Maki offered. “By then, I should be done with the preparations for the grand opening.”

“Okay.” Satoshi nodded.

* * *

  
After school...

“Oh dear...” Satoshi muttered, peering through the display window and seeing the interior of the 'Twin Bells' store was littered with several unsealed and unpacked boxes.

“It looks like the shop isn't open yet.” Ito Akira remarked, as she and her cohort of female classmates stopped by the still unopened shop.

“I think it is.” Ami pointed to the 'Open' sign hanging on the door.

“But it isn't tidied up at all.” Ikeda Hotaru noted.

* * *

  
Inside the shop...

“I did it again.” Maki sighed, tripping over one of the fallen over boxes. “Welcome.” she greeted, haring the door open. “It's the two of you from this morning.” she recognized Satoshi and Ami.

“Good afternoon.” Satoshi replied.

“I'm sorry.” Maki apologized. “Everything is still so cluttered.”

“Can we help?” Ami offered.

“But I can't let my customers do that.” Maki protested.

“But we want to see the cute goodies as soon as we can.” Akira whined.

“Thanks.” Maki smiled and the group of fourth-graders got to work. “Thank you, everyone.” she brought out a plate of cookies and a pot of tea after everything was tidied up. “I just moved to this province, so I don't know anyone. You helped me a lot. I guess you can't tell what's in this shop like this.” she sighed, looking about her newly furnished store. “I'll have it done by tomorrow so that you can come in and relax, so come visit.”

* * *

  
The next day, after school...

Maki rang up Ami's postcard purchase.

“For your father?” Satoshi guessed after the pair exited the shop.

“Yes.” Ami nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	9. Elementary School Days, Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

Time passes...

“You don't look too cheerful today.” Satoshi pointed out, the two children were on their way to school. “Didn't you sleep well last night?”

“Kinda of.” Ami answered.

“I'm sorry about what happened to your grand-uncle.” Satoshi whispered. “From what grandfather told me, he was a great man.”

* * *

  
“Morning, you two.” Akira greeted the pair who had entered the classroom.

“You too, Akira.” Ami took her seat.

“For you.” Akira presented Ami with a small primrose. “It's because you aren't as cheerful as usual. Hey, don't you have some free time today?” she thought to ask.

“Yeah, my mother's pulling a double shift at the hospital again tonight.” Ami replied. “So, I'll just get some karaage from the food stall and cook some rice to go with it.”

“Well, I found a wonderful little shop just last week.” Akira spoke “And I roped in Hotaru as well. Would you like to come with us?”

“Just go and have some girl bonding.” Satoshi cut in. “I'll be fine going back on my own.”

* * *

  
After school...

Akira led her two classmates into a small quaint shop. “Here.” she stopped in front of the Victorian-era shop.

It did not take too long for the girls to be drawn to the numerous brooches on sale.

“I'll get this.” Hotaru picked up a cross-shaped brooch after Ami selected an owl-shaped brooch. “I've been wanting a brooch for some time now.”

“In that case, I'll get this one.” Akira claimed the sword-shaped brooch for herself.

* * *

  
After making their purchases...

Ami had invited both Akira and Hotaru to the condominium unit she was living with her mother.

“Thanks.” Hotaru took the cup of Earl Grey tea Ami had poured out for them as Akira helped herself to the buttered vanilla scone on her dessert plate.

“Delicious!” both Akira and Hotaru squealed in unison as they bit into their scones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	10. Elementary School Days, Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: With Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

Time passes...

“First again.” Satoshi smiled, after Ami came in first place in the swimming heats of the school's athletic festival. Tossing her a towel, he added, “And twice in a row. There's a 100-meter dash that is limited to just parents.” he read off the sports festival's itinerary after Ami changed out of her swim suit. “I hope both our mothers make it in time for that.”

“Agreed.” Ami nodded.

* * *

  
“Next up the last event for the morning.” the student announcer declared over the loudspeaker. “A race through an obstacle course, for fourth-graders only. Everyone, please cheer them on as they overcome many obstacles and head for the finish line.”

“Do your best, Satoshi.” Ami waved to her best friend from the side.

At the starting line, said purple-haired boy gave her a thumbs-up and got into a ready stance.

A split second after the starting pistol sounded, Satoshi took off. Crawling past a gap in a horizontal ladder, he made his way to the group of giant balls and started pushing his selected sphere along the tracks. Hopping onto a single bench, he made his way across, while keeping his balance, all the while keeping up with his main competition, a second cousin of his, a Tanaka Atsushi.

Lifting the large net cast over the section of the tracks, both fourth-graders crawled under the net before making the final dash to the finishing line.

“It's a tie!” Ogawa-sensei blew the whistle, signaling the end of the obstacle race.

* * *

  
“Auntie Kazumi isn't here yet?” Ami asked after Satoshi rejoined her.

“No, but I think she'll be here soon.” Satoshi frowned. “Come on, let's find us a spot for lunch.”

* * *

  
After lunch...

“Those running in the Parents' 100 meter Dash, please report to the front gate.” the student announcer voiced over the loudspeaker. “Repeat, those running in the Parents' 100 meter Dash, please report to the front gate.”

“That's...” Satoshi gawked, seeing his mother at the starting line. “Mom?”

“Is Auntie Kazumi a fast runner, by any chance?” Ami wondered.

“If I remember correctly,” Satoshi recalled. “Her relay team went to the national championships back in high school.”

“That's amazing...” Ami gawked. “They're starting.” she turned when the starter pistol sounded.

“Go, Mom!” Satoshi cheered.

Ami just giggled at her best friend's overenthusiastic cheer.


	11. Elementary School Days, Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

Time passes...

“May I ask what you're building?” Satoshi inquired, carrying a bucket of seawater he had filled upon Ami's request, the said blue-haired girl was piling up sand.

“You'll see.” Ami answered, dipping both hands into the seawater and patting down the sand mound she created. Her sculpturing base done and leveled with a small trowel, she took to her shovel to curve out her creation.

“Is it what I think it is?” Satoshi blinked, bringing Ami a third bucket of seawater in under twenty minutes and recognizing beginnings of a fish tail. “Are you trying to replicate the Copenhagen's Little Mermaid statue in _sand_?”

Ami just gave him a bright smile and went back to work.

“Oh dear,” a surly voice suddenly sounded as a volleyball landed right smack into Ami's uncompleted work. “I missed.” Ami's biggest academic rival in class, one Sakurai Noriko sneered unapologetically as she sauntered up to retrieve the ball. “Oh my,” she purposefully shoved Ami aside. “Did I _accidentally_ destroy whatever you're working on? I'm _so_ sorry.”

“You...” Satoshi was on his feet, glaring daggers at the his partner's main tormentor. “You did that on purpose!”

“Oh, so forceful...” Noriko cooed, trailing a finger down the furious boy's cheek. “I like that in my future husband. How about it, Kubo-kun? Should I inform your grandfather about a betrothal contract between us?”

“Read my lips, Sakurai.” Satoshi's glare intensified. “I will _never_ be yours!”

“Everyone, gather around!” Kikuchi-sensei's whistle blew, indicating the end of the free session and giving Satoshi the opening he needed to get Ami and himself out of the tense situation.

“I am the daughter of Diet Councilor Sakurai.” Noriko sneered at the retreating back of her rival. “I _always_ get what I want.”

* * *

  
“Now, pull when I say go.” Kukuchi-sensei instructed the two lines of students holding the two tug-lines of the fishing net the teachers had cast out earlier in the morning. “Go!” she gave the go-ahead and the students pulled at the tug-lines. “We've got quite a catch.” she remarked, the students gathered round to see the flailing fishes.

At the preparation table at the campsite, Ami set aside two tubs of white and red miso paste and two mixing bowls. She then brought out several sachets of brown sugar and a bottle of rice vinegar.

“Looks like we're all in for a treat.” Satoshi declared to his fellow classmates, realizing Ami's intention. “Ami's miso-glazed fish is something you _have_ to try at least once.”

“No kidding.” Akira took a deep whiff at the first fish that was already grilling on the barbecue. “It smells delicious!”

* * *

  
Later that night...

“It sure was fun today.” Hotaru recanted, on the lower deck of the twin deck beds she was sharing with Akira. “We went fishing and cooked our own dinner.”

“Mizuno's miso-glazed fish is especially tasty.” Akira piped in. “What are we doing tomorrow?”

“I believe it's a test of courage.” Hirano Rie supplied. “That's right, over the rocks.” her grin suddenly turned creepy. “And speaking of the rocks, does everyone know this story?”

“Hirano seems very enthusiastic about this...” Ami trailed.

“Anyway,” Rie continued her tale. “Long ago, there were grade schoolers about our age who had outdoor classes here. The first day, they had fun swimming in the ocean and pulling on the fishing net. But the next evening, they had a test of courage. And apparently, they did it at the cave in the rocks over there. Deep inside that cave is a small spring. There's a bridge which leads to a small shrine in the middle of the bridge. In the test of courage, two students make one team, enter the cave and leave a candle at the small shrine. But as they went one, one group left, but no matter how long they waited, they never came back. So, the teacher and the other students got worried and went inside to look for them, and there...”

Suddenly, the door to their cabin opened and Akira, Hotaru and Rei screamed out in fright.

“Good evening, Kukuchi-sensei.” Ami greeted the inspecting teacher. “We were just surprised because the door opened so suddenly.”

“Sorry about that.” Kukuchi-sensei chuckled.

“Is it past lights-out already?” Ami guessed the Social Studies' teacher's reason for the unexpected visit.

“It indeed is.” Kukuchi-sensei confirmed. “You all should go to sleep soon.”

* * *

  
The next day...

Satoshi was quietly watching Ami sketch the sea view from under the couple of trees they were under, he himself was enjoying the temporal relief from the summer heat the tree shade provided.

* * *

  
Late that night...

“Here we are.” Mutrata-sensei, the fourth-grade's Japanese literature teacher addressed her students with candles standing on the table beside her. “Everyone, we will start the test of courage all of you have been waiting for. There is a small spring at the back of this cave. If you cross the bridge over the spring, you will reach a shrine. You have to go put these candles in the shrine. Got it?”

“Hirano sure looks excited.” Ami sighed at Rie's starry-eyed expression.

“The cave is a one-way path and it dead-ends at the shrine.” Mutrata-sensei added. “So, there is no worries of getting lost. When you put the candle in the shrine, please come straight back here. Now, let's begin.”

“Whatever you do, don't let go.” Satoshi tightened his grip on Ami's hand as the pair waited for their turn.

* * *

  
In the cave...

“Sugawara-sensei, is that you?” Ami deathpanned at the sudden appearance of the fake ghost that had jumped out from behind some rocks in an attempt to scare them.

“As expected from my best student.” said Science teacher chuckled, pulling off the cloth over his head. “Be careful, you two.” he sent the pair forward. “If these two don't get married in the future, I'll eat my shoe.” he shook his head. “I wonder who else is in on the betting pool now?”

* * *

  
After crossing the bridge...

“That's strange.” Satoshi frowned, seeing the candles that had been placed on the ground in front of the shrine. “All these candles and yet not one student made it back out from a one-way path?”

“That's true.” Ami agreed. “Wait, wind?” she turned, hearing the whistle of a wind gust coming from the side of the shrine.

“There's an opening.” Satoshi pointed to the small arched opening in the cave wall. “Perhaps... let's go!” he pulled Ami off and the pair ran through the opening. “Guess everyone else used this to go back.” he surmised, the pair finding themselves facing the ocean.

“So, Hirano's ghost story is merely just a warning after all.” Ami mused.


	12. Elementary School Days, Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

Time passes as autumn slowly gave way to winter...

“And here I thought it was cold.” Satoshi tapped on the frozen over road in front of the school gates after school. “It's frozen.”

“That's true.” Ami gawked at her reflection in the ice. “I wonder if I'll do okay at the skating lesson tomorrow.”

“You will be fine.” Satoshi assured. “Even if it's your first time, you will be able to skate in no time.”

“I don't know...” Ami sighed. “I'm still a little worried.”

* * *

  
The next day...

“We'll be at the skating rink soon.” Kondo-sensei, the class's homeroom teacher, informed his students.

As she was putting on her rented skates, Ami looked up to see Satoshi was already on the ice, the purple-haired boy was skating as easily as breathing. “He makes it look so easy.” she sighed as she made her way into the rink. “Ow...” she winced when she fell on her backside.

“Are you alright?” Satoshi immediately skated over.

“I think so.” Ami replied.

“Up you go.” Satoshi pulled his partner back to her feet. Taking both her hands, he guided her through the basic steps. “It's like kicking the ice.” he coached.

* * *

  
“I'll go get us some drinks.” Satoshi offered during lunch break. “Excuse me, two hot cocoa please.” he placed his order at the beverage counter.

“Time to eat!” the pair chorused in unison and dug into their homemade bento lunches.

“Your kitchen staff decide to get a little creative, huh?” Ami peered at the five onigiri balls in Satoshi's bento box.

“So did Auntie Saeko.” Satoshi pointed out. “Taco rice?”

* * *

  
“Amazing, Mizuno sure got the hang of it in such a short time.” Hotaru was impressed by Ami's rapid improvements on the ice rink.

“Nothing less from her.” Akira smiled.

“Especially since she had a _specialized_ teacher coaching her.” Rie teased the experienced skater coming up beside her.

“Shut up.” Satoshi muttered, flushing and causing the three girls to giggle.

“Don't forget to send us the wedding invitations!” Hotaru called at Satoshi's retreating back.


	13. Is the Genius Girl a Youma? Brainwashing School of Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic and we enter the Sailor Moon world proper. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

Time passes...

With Saeko being transferred to Azabu-Juuban's Juuban Second General Hospital, both mother and daughter had no choice but to move to the Azabu-Juuban District after Ami's graduation from elementary school.

After making numerous promises to visit each other during the holidays, Satoshi was forced to bid Ami farewell.

* * *

  
Some time later, in the Dark Kingdom...

“Right now, he children of Japan are forced to study day after day and they are suffering.” Jadeite reported.

“I have heard that there are more and more mothers who are called 'academic mothers' who push their children mercilessly.” Queen Beryl added.

“The parents are desperate to send their children to the best kindergarten, the best primary school, the best junior high school, the best high school, and the best college.” Jadeite remarked.

“And?” Queen Beryl prompted. “What happens after graduating from the best college? What do they do?”

“I am not quite certain.” Jadeite answered.

“I will leave it to you.” Queen Beryl gave him the go-ahead.

* * *

  
At night...

Luna snuck into the Crown Arcade and leapt onto the stool in front of the Sailor V game. “Code name 0091. This is Luna. My secret password is 'The rabbit of the Moon makes rice cakes.'”

“'The Moon rice cakes are sticky.'” the disguised voice of Artemis responded.

“'When I grill them, they puffed up.'” Luna continued.

“Have you found the Princess?” Artemis asked.

“Not yet.” Luna replied. “I still have no clue where she is. Sailor Moon is not as dependable as I thought she would be.”

“I understand.” Artemis chided. “Do not grumble so much.”

“By the way, I sensed a new and strange energy.” Luna reported. “This is her.” she produced Ami's picture.

“It could be another Youma sent bu our enemy.” Artemis mused.

“That's what I thought.” Luna noted.

“Investigate her quickly.” Artemis instructed.

* * *

  
The next day...

“It's Mizuno Ami from Class 5 again.” a male student stated, the group of students were clustered around the exams listings pinned on the student board. “Just what you expect from a genius.”

“As expected, Mizuno is at the top of our class.” Naru noted.

“Not only that, she's the best in the country.” Kūri piped in.

“What?” Usagi and Naru chorused. “Best in the country?”

“According to rumors, her IQ is supposedly 300.” Umino suddenly popped in.

“She really is a genius.” Usagi gawked. “Hey, that's her.” she blinked, spotting Ami in the distance.

“I heard she attends Crystal Cram School.” Umino supplied.

“That's the new place they just built, right?” Usagi stated. “My mom told me it was really expensive.”

“I heard that Mizuno's mother is a doctor.” Naru said.

“They're probably rich.” Kūri scoffed. “I mean, it has been heavily speculated that she is engaged to the heir of _the_ Kubo Family since they were kids.”

“However, she's on a scholarship, so she's attending for free.” Umino spoke.

“But, she's got a bad attitude.” Kūri whispered. “It's like she thinks she's better than everyone else.”

“I can't stand people like that.” Naru muttered, the group not noticing the resigned sigh Ami let out.

* * *

  
After school...

“But, it must be nice to be so smart.” Usagi noted, walking back home. “I always have to worry that Mom's going to kill me. Oho, Mizuno.” she stopped, seeing Ami walked down a stretch of road.

Just then, Luna jumped off the latch as she walking on and onto Ami's shoulder. _I sense a strange energy coming from this girl._ The Mau cat's senses was on alert.

“You're so soft.” Ami stroked Luna's chin. “If only our condominium doesn't have a 'No Pets' rule, I could get a nice cat, too.”

“Luna.” Usagi called out, the Mau cat returned to her mistress. “Sorry, are you okay?”

“Is that your cat?” Ami turned.

“Yeah.” Usagi nodded.

“Since she came from the sky, I thought she was an angel.” Ami spoke.

“You're Mizuno Ami from Class 5, right?” Usagi confirmed, the two girls continued their way together. “I'm Tsukino Usagi from Class 1. Nice to meet you. This cat's name is Luna.”

“Usagi,” Luna whispered. “She could be a Youma sent by the enemy. So be careful.”

“By the way, Mizuno, do you play games?” Usagi pressed.

“No, I've never tried before.” Ami admitted.

“Then, let's play some.” Usagi insisted. “I'll teach you how to play.”

* * *

  
At the Crown Arcade...

“Mizuno, do you want to try?” Usagi offered, after 'dying' for the last time on the Sailor V game. “It's fun.”

“But, it looks difficult.” Ami noted.

“You're very observant.” Usagi agreed. “The game is really very hard. So, you'd be doing good if you can score 500 points on your first try. You're pretty good.” she gushed, after Ami took her place on the stool and started playing. _No way._ She gulped, seeing Ami's score go over 25000 points.

“Usagi, I didn't know you are here.” Motoki piped in over the gathering crowd. “She's amazing.” he gawked.

“Look at the time.” Ami suddenly exclaimed, taking a look at her watch. “I'm sorry, Tsukino. I have to go to cram school.” she grabbed her book bag and took off.

“Usagi.” Motoki spoke. “By any chance, I think this belongs to your friend.” he handed Usagi a CD-ROM disc.

“I'll make sure she get it.” Usagi took the disc.

* * *

  
At Crystal Cram School...

“My disc isn't here.” Ami searched through her book bag. “Did I drop it somewhere? Oh well, I don't use it much anyway.”

“Mizuno.” the disguised Garoben rested a hand on Ami's shoulder. “Use the Crystal Disk and study hard. You're on a scholarship, so you mustn't be lazy. I have high expectations of you.”

“I hate to say this, but that disc gives me a headache.” Ami muttered once Garoben was out of earshot.

* * *

  
“Usagi, let's use the computer lab at school.” Luna suggested. “I want to check out that disc. I thought so.” she frowned, activating the disc's program. “This is a brainwashing program. So, she is a Youma.”

* * *

  
“I heard someone is sick here.” using the Disguise Pen, Usagi turned into a doctor and Ran into the Crystal Cram School. “Everyone, get away from the computers right now.” she ordered, opening the door to the classroom.

“Who are you?” Ami demanded. “Don't interrupt our studies.”

“So, you are a Youma.” Usagi accused.

“What are you talking about?” Ami blinked.

“Don't play dumb.” Usagi snapped.

“Transform into Sailor Moon.” Luna prompted.

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” Usagi transformed.

“No way.” Ami gaped when Sailor Moon presented herself.

“I am the Youma of Knowledge, Garoben held a hand over Ami's mouth. “This genius girl is going to sacrifice her brain energy to our great ruler.” she declared, reverting back to her Youma form.

“Which mean Mizuno isn't a Youma, after all.” Sailor Moon glared at Luna. “Stop this, evil villain.” she turned to Garoben. “Geniuses are valuable because they help to make the world more peaceful. I won't let them fall into the hands of evil. I'm thee pretty Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Question No. One,” Garoben started. “Genius Newton question: why do apples fall from trees?”

“How should I know?” Sailor Moon snapped. “Ask the apples, not me.”

“You idiot!” Garoben retorted. “If you don't know the answer, take this!” she sent a wave of papers flying towards the Moon Senshi.

“I can't believe you.” Luna moaned, Sailor Moon was wailing as she fled from the tossed papers. “It's because Earth has gravity.”

“Because Earth has gravity.” Sailor Moon shouted out the answer.

“Then, answer Question No. Two.” Garoben halted her attack. “What is gravity? Explain in less than 50 words.”

“That's impossible!” Sailor Moon whined.

“If you can't answer, this is what happens.” Garoben had the brainwashed students surround Sailor Moon. “Now is my chance.” with Sailor Moon cornered, she turned to her hostage. “Give up your brain energy.” she forced Ami's head towards the computer screen. “It's not absorbing her energy.” the Youma frowned. “You didn't use the Crystal Disc, did you?” she realized.

“You should study on your own without using machines.” Ami argued.

“You imprudent little...” Garoben growled, as the symbol of Mercury blazed on Ami's forehead.

“That mark is...” Luna recognized the symbol. “I see, that strange energy was from a Sailor Senshi.” ducking back into the corridor, she backflipped and produced the Mercury henshin pen.

“Then, I'll just take your brain instead.” Garoben snorted and tossed Ami onto the ground, her left hand turning into an ax.

“Ami, take this!” Luna slid the pen over. “Say Mercury Power, Make Up!” she instructed, Ami pushed herself back to her feet and dodged the ax.

“Mercury Power, Make Up!” Ami had no choice but to call out her transformation phase.

“So Ami is the second Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury.” Luna realized.

“Sabão Spray!” wasting no time, the water Senshi cast her fog.

“I”m getting cold.” Garoben shivered.

“Droplet Spear!” Sailor Mercury's triple spearing water streams shot towards the distracted Youma and turning her into dust.

“This...” Sailor Mercury looked at her new form.

“You're the second Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury.” Luna confirmed.


	14. Cursed Buses! Fire Senshi Mars Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

A few days later, in the Dark Kingdom...

“If those troublemakers that appear on Earth get a hold of the Ginzuishou which we are looking for, we'll have a serious problem.” Queen Beryl informed Jadeite.”Our empire the only one who should have the Ginzuishou. I will show no mercy to anyone who tries to hinder our Dark Kingdom. Can't you find the Ginzuishou yet?”

“I'm sorry.” Jadeite apologized.

“You have already failed several missions.” Queen Beryl reminded. “But I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. Collect the energy and also find the Senshi and kill them.”

“Yes, my lady.” Jadeite bowed.

* * *

  
“Did something happen?” Usagi wondered, seeing the police cars travel down the road. “Ami!” she waved to the water Senshi waiting at the bus-stop. “Where are you going?”

“To cram school.” Ami replied.

“You have to take a bus to the cram school?” Usagi asked.

“If it's for a good cram school, I'd even take a plane.” Ami voiced. “I'm a Sailor Senshi. I have to study hard and gain more knowledge so that I can help Luna.”

“Way to go, Ami.” Luna encouraged. “You're the best. On the other hand, when you compare that so someone else...”

“The bus isn't here yet.” Usagi looked away, laughing nervously.

“Did you know the story behind that bus?” Naru came up to the pair. “I heard a bus with some passengers which left here just after 6pm suddenly disappeared. You know there's a bus stop up ahead called Sendaizaka Ue, right? I heard that a bus with about fifty passengers just suddenly disappeared around there.”

“A cursed 6 o'clock bus...” Ami mused.

“Do you know the Hikawa Shrine near Sendaizaka?” Usagi changed the subject. “They're famous for their amulets that ward off evil. Maybe we should buy one.”

“I heard the daughter who lives there has psychic powers and her fortune-telling is really accurate.” Naru pointed out.

* * *

  
At the Hikawa Shrine...

_It's coming._ Rei was in the fire-reading room in front of the Sacred Fire with Phobos and Deimos at her side. _Something evil is coming closer._ “Grandpa, stop hitting on girls already.” she scolded Grandpa Hino who was accosting Usagi's group. “There are bad rumors about you going around in the neighborhood.”

“She looks so cool and so pretty.” Usagi gushed.

“I sense an unusual aura.” Rei's senses picked up on Jadeite's brainwashing energy. “An evil spirit? You can try to bring misfortune to our Shrine, but I won't allow you.” she pulled out an ofuda. “Begone, evil spirit!” she slapped the ofuda on Usagi's forehead, knocking her out. “This wasn't how it was supposed to be.” she sighed.

“Rei, I have brought you a towel and water.” the disguised Jadeite reported.

“Please leave them there.” Rei requested. “Did you say your name was Usagi?” she turned to the awoken Usagi. “I'm sorry. There is something strange going on these days. My sixth sense and prophecies used to be absolutely accurate, but now, it's gone haywire.”

“Usagi, something's not right.” Luna voiced her concern after the group split off. “I think this has to do with our enemy. Contact Ami, we have to figure out what to do.”

* * *

  
“There are so many of them.” Usagi gaped at the crowd of schoolgirls gathered at the bus stop.

“Everyone has Hikawa Shrine amulets.” Ami noticed. “It's here.” she spotted the incoming bus. “5.59. That must be the bus.”

“Usagi, get on.” Luna instructed after the last schoolgirl boarded the bus.

“But, I don't wanna.” Usagi whined. “I'm scared!”

“I can't believe you, Usagi.” Luna chided. “You're such a coward.”

“Guess it can't be helped.” Ami sighed. “We'll have to come back again tomorrow at 6 o'clock.”

“What in the world...” Luna gaped as the bus floated into the air after traveling several meters and entered a dimensional portal.

* * *

  
The next day...

“Usagi.” Rei noticed Rei and Luna arriving to the Shrine as she was feeding Phobos and Deimos.

“I saw it.” Usagi spoke. “Yesterday, the 6 o'clock bus disappeared again. I was wondering if you might know anything about it.”

“I don't know anything!” Rei snapped.

“I'm sorry.” Usagi stammered. “I really want to be your friend. Honest. I'll come again later.” she backed upon seeing Rei's withering glare.

“Did she drop this?” Rei picked up the henshin pen Luna left behind. _Why did the bus disappear in front of the Shrine?_ She consulted the Scared Fire again. “Is somebody there?” she demanded, hearing the twin crows' caw.

“Your meal is ready.” Jadeite informed.

_Mysterious eyes like ice._ Rei turned back to the Fire after Jadeite shut the door. _Do those eyes have something to do with the way my prophecies stopped working?_

* * *

  
Outside the Shrine...

“That's the bus.” Luna alerted Usagi. “We have no choice, let's just get on the bus ourselves.”

“Moon Power!” Usagi brought out the Disguise Pen. “Turn me into a cool bus attendant. Wait!” she leapt onto the bus.

“I didn't make it.” Ami moaned, seeing the bus vanish into the portal.

* * *

  
In the Fire-reading Room...

“Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!” Rei chanted in front of the Scared Fire. “So, you're the origin of this evil.” she confronted Jadeite after the fire showed her the Shitennou's image. “I trust the fire and it's telling me that you're the main instigator. Show me who you are!”

“So you found out.” Jadeite chuckled. “You will go inside too.” he opened up the portal and sucked Rei in.

* * *

  
In the alternate dimension...

Kigaan jumped out of the bus after Usagi and Luna fell out from the front door.

“Rei.” Usagi gasped when Rei fell out from the other portal and Kigaan took her hostage. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” she transformed. “I'm the pretty Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!”

“That mark!” Luna gasped, seeing the Mars symbol on Rei's forehead.

“Release Rei!” Sailor Moon demanded. “Keeping everyone locked up in here is unforgivable. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! Moon Tiara Action!” she tossed her disc at Kigaan, who jumped to dodge the flying disc. “You fell for it.” she bragged, redirecting the disc back to Kigaan who grabbed it. Said disc then turned into a magical band to trapped the Youma in its confines.

“Rei, take out your henshin pen.” Luna instructed. “Take out the henshin pen you picked up at the Shrine use that and transform.” she pressed, Rei pulling out the henshin pen from her kosode. “You're Sailor Mars, Senshi specialized in fire. Just yell 'Mars Power, Make Up!'”

“Mars Power, Make Up!” left with no choice after Kigaan broke free, Rei transformed. “Evil Spirit, you won't get away with this. I'll take care of you. Fire Soul!” she took out the Youma with her fireball, incinerating it in a fire tornado.

* * *

  
At the bus stop...

“Mercury Power!” Ami drew on the magic of her Guardian Planet, hoping it would connect to the rest of the trapped Senshi.

* * *

  
“That!” Luna recognized the power of the water/ice Planet that descended from the closing portal. “We'll escape towards the direction where the light is coming from.”

“I'll be the driver.” Tuxedo Kamen informed the two Senshi from the driver's seat of an abandoned bus. “Hurry.”

“Tuxedo Kamen!” Sailor Moon gushed. “Since when did he get here?”

“Let's go, both of you.” Luna urged as Tuxedo Kamen led the abandoned buses of schoolgirls towards the portal.

* * *

  
“So, another Senshi has appeared.” Jadeite growled, watching the reunited Senshi. “They are worthy opponents. I will beat them next time, without fail.”


	15. A Nightmare in Dreamland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: With Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

Some time later, in the backyard of the Hikawa Shrine...

Usagi yawned disinterestedly as she watch Ami and Rei spar against each other in the open yard.

“This isn't the time to be lazy, Usagi.” Luna chided. “Seeing Ami and Rei taking being a Senshi seriously is so heartening. But, we shouldn't get overconfident.” she reminded the two elemental Senshi. “Our battle is still ahead of us.”

“A Sailor V manga!” Usagi pulled out the comic she had snitched from Rei's room.

“In other words...” Luna twitched as Usagi flat-out ignored her. “So, what I am trying to say is... pay attention!” she clawed Usagi's face, just as Ami and Rei ended their sparring session. “Having you is meaningless if you're always lazy like this. Be more aware of yourself as a Senshi.

“Easy for you to say.” Usagi pouted. “I don't have any training like them.”

“So, what is the agenda?” Rei asked, toweling herself off.

“Like I've been saying,” Luna positioned herself between the three girls. “You girls need to work together to find the Princess.”

“How?” Ami posted the important question.

“She must have a sign hanging on her saying who she is.” Rei answered.

“Really?” Ami sweatdropped.

“Actually...” Luna muttered.

“Unbelievable.” Rei snorted. “Then, there's no way we can find her.”

“How about we do something else while Luna get more information on the Princess?” Ami suggested, pulling out the newspaper she brought along. “Take a look at this.”

“This is Dreamland.” Usagi piped in. “It's a new amusement park.”

“They say something mysterious is going on in Dreamland.” Ami explained. “Of the people who went to Dreamland in the past week, fifty has gone missing.”

* * *

  
In the Dark Kingdom...

“To think you allowed a third Sailor Senshi to join them,” Queen Beryl accused. “Jadeite, you do not have many opportunities to redeem yourself.”

“I'm already working on a plan to steal a large amount of energy.” Jadeite defended. “I will also kill those three Sailor Senshi, without fail.

“Do not forget what you have just said.” Queen Beryl reminded. “Remember, I can always replace you.”

* * *

  
The next day...

“If the number matches, did those people disappear on their way home from Dreamland?” Rei wondered, after hearing the security guard deny the reporters' accusations.

“But it's strange that only people who come here disappear.” Luna pointed out.

“That's true.” Rei agreed.

“Where did Usagi go?” Ami noticed Usagi was missing.

“I'm sure she's goofing off somewhere again.” Rei declared.

“I'm riding a horse!” Usagi called out joyously, as she rode the merry-go-round.

“I can't believe you...” Luna muttered, the group having reconvened on bench. “Just what were you thinking, Usagi?”

“I'm sorry.” Usagi mumbled. “I was wrong.”

“Be more responsible.” Rei scolded. “And you call yourself a Sailor Senshi?”

“Don't be so bossy!” Usagi retorted, Rei's slap on her back sent her onto the ground. “I do a good job when I have to.”

“A lion?” Ami was taken aback by the sudden appearance of a lion.

“Hello.” the lion answered.

“Don't worry.” the Dream Princess giggled as she rested a hand on the lion. “He's a mechanical lion.”

“You're the Dream Princess!” Usagi gushed. “I wanted to see you.”

“You said it's mechanical?” Ami asked.

“Yes,” the Dream Princess confirmed. “It's controlled by a remote control.” waving her hand over the apple she was holding, she summoned the other animals.

“Something's wrong.” Rei's physic senses went on alert. “Usagi, get off.” she pulled Usagi off the back of the bear.

“What are you doing?” Usagi demanded.

“I sense a strange aura coming from the Dream Princess.” Rei informed.

“It can't be.” Usagi denied.

“I have a show at the candy house in an hour.” the Dream Princess informed the girls. “Please come and see me.”

* * *

  
“I see nothing wrong.” Usagi remarked, the group was walking around the amusement park.

“Let' split into two group and look.” Luna suggested. “Ami will go with me, Usagi, go with Rei.”

“Then, we'll see you later.” Ami took off with Luna in her arms.

* * *

  
“Luna.” Usagi called out, she and Rei running up to the Mau cat who was in front of the candy house. “Where's Ami?”

“Inside.” Luna replied.

“I feel an evil aura.” Rei stated.

* * *

  
Inside the candy house...

_We may find some clue in here._ Ami looked around.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the Dream Princess spoke. “Welcome to the candy house. Please enjoy the show.” she blew out a red mist from her mouth, the mist settling around the area and sending everyone into an illusion.

“No way.” Ami gasped. “This just can't be possible.”

_I'll take your energy while you're dreaming._ The Dream Princess grinned and activated the draining spell using her apple.

_I see._ Ami was, too, caught in the spell. _That apple collects energy. Just as I thought, this is the place where everyone disappeared._

* * *

  
“Something happened inside.” Rie frowned.

“Oh no, Ami...” Luna gasped.

“It's no use.” Rei tried to force the doors open to no avail. “It's locked.”

“Both of you, transform now!” Luna barked.

“Mars Power, Make Up!”

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

“Fire Soul!” Sailor Mars wasted no time in blasting the door open.

* * *

  
“I really shouldn't have come in here alone.” Ami managed to recover first.

“Ami!” Sailors Moon and Mars ran up to the water Senshi.

“Everyone, that apple is what absorbs the energy.” Ami informed as the revealed Murido appeared behind the other two Senshi. “Mercury Power, Make Up! Droplet Spear!” the duo spearing water streams knocked the apple from Murido's hands.

“Akuryo Taisan!” Sailor Mars' ofuda was slapped on the Youma's forehead, immobilizing her.

“Moon Tiara Action!” Sailor Moon charged up her disc and sent it flying to the paralyzed Youma.

“Fire Soul!” Sailor Mars added her attack for good measure, the fire giving the flying disc a power boost and the charged up disc turned Murido into dust.


	16. I Want a Boyfriend Too! A Trap on a Luxury Cruise Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?  
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.  
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

In the Dark Kingdom...

  
“Darn that detestable girl.” Jadeite cursed as he reviewed Sailor Moon’s fights.

“I had no idea Jadeite-sama was having such a hard time with a little girl.” Thetis manifested behind Jadeite. “I'm glad you remember me, Jadeite-sama.”

  
“You serve directly under Queen Beryl.” Jadeite reminded. “What brings you here?”

  
“You have not changed a bit.” Thetis smiled. “I adore you, yet you always give me the cold shoulder.”

  
“I don't have time for your games.” Jadeite retorted. “Get out of here.”

  
Don’t say that.” Thetis pouted. “I, Thetis, have developed a very efficient way to collect energy. Do I finally have your attention now?” she grinned. “I call it Operation Romantic Cruise.”

* * *

  
“In the middle of the night in the ocean, it is a world for just the two of you. On a night like this, you feel like you can talk about anything. Romantic Cruise for Lovers.” The advertisement broadcasted. “Finally leaving on its maiden voyage tomorrow.”

  
“It must be so nice.” Usagi pouted.

* * *

Later that night, Rei had convinced Ami to accompany her on the cruise using the tickets the Fire Senshi had won in the shopping district’s raffle.

  
At the docks, Usagi, much to Luna's protests, had used the Disguise Pen to sneak onboard the ship.

* * *

“Shouldn't you eat more quietly?” the embarrassed Ami muttered at the loud manner Rei was gobbling down her dinner.

  
“Nonsense!” Rei snapped. “If I can't find a boyfriend, I’m going to eat all I want. I'm going to eat everything in sight ”

  
“Ladies and gentlemen, please gather at the reception area.” Thetis announced over the intercom. “We will be putting on a special show for you.”

* * *

  
In the reception hall...

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen.” The disguised Thetis greeted with Jadeite beside her. “We will now show you the most romantic show you have ever seen.” Reverting back to her true form, she turned the disco ball into an energy draining mechanism. “You shall keep dreaming even after you go to Hell.” She laughed.

  
“Jadeite.” Ami recognised the Shitennou.

  
“You two.” Thetis gasped at the two unaffected girls.

  
“A terrible miscalculation, Thetis.” Jadeite remarked. “You only stole the energy of love. Your trick does not work in these girls who are not in love.”

  
“You two, why didn't you come with boys?” Thetis demanded.

  
“Shut up.” Rei snapped. “This is none of your business.”

  
“Pesky girls.” Thetis retorted. “Get rid of them.”

  
“How about this?” Rei cut a humanoid water monster into half using a folded chair. “It’ll be endless at this rate.” She muttered, seeing the two halves reform into two monsters.

  
“We can't transform now because they'll find out who we are.” Ami pointed out.

  
“We're in trouble. “ Rei agreed.

  
“Stop right there!” Sailor Moon barked. “I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!”

  
“Imprudent girl.” Thetis was not impressed.

  
“How dare you steal energy from only lovers?” Sailor Moon snapped. “How about those poor girls who don't have boyfriends? In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

  
“Finally you show yourself, Sailor Moon.” Thetis charged straight at the Moon Senshi. “I am your opponent.” Sending both Sailor Moon and herself onto the deck, Thetis summoned two large water tornados. “Take this!” she sent one tornado towards the Moon Senshi, who dodged the attack.

  
“Fireball!” Sailor Mars evaporated the water creatures with a larger version of her ‘Fire Soul' attack.

  
“Sabão Spray!” Sailor Mercury’s fog prevented Thetis from locating Sailor Moon.

  
“Fireball!” Sailor Mars’ flame ball evaporated the two tornados Thetis conjured.

  
“Moon Tiara Action!” taking the opening, Sailor Moon destroyed Thetis with her attack.

  
“I underestimated you because you were just girls.” Jadeite admitted, jumping down to engage the Senshi himself. “But you seem to have become more powerful than before.”

* * *

  
“Queen Beryl-sama...” Jadeite gaped, suddenly being teleported back to the Dark Kingdom, before he could finish the Senshi off.  
“You used my precious Youma subordinate, the Youma Thetis, without my permission and allowed her to die.”

  
“This is a misunderstanding.” Jadeite defended. “This was all Thetis’ idea to begin with.”

  
“I will listen to your excuses later “ Queen Beryl glared. “And depending on the situation, I will see to it I will listen to your excuses later “ Queen Beryl glared. “And depending on the situation, I will see to it that you pay for this.”


	17. Girl Power! The End of Jadeite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: With Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

* * *

Time passes, in the Dark Kingdom...

“Jadeite, you have collected a large amount of energy on Earth.” Queen Beryl stated. “However, you also had a great many failures. Furthermore, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars have appeared. But in spite of the appearance of this opposition, you had yet to destroy them.”

“But, Queen Beryl-sama...” Jadeite protested.

“I don't want to hear your excuses!” Queen Beryl snapped. “You will defeat the three Sailor Senshi standing in our way. If you cannot defeat them, you will be sentenced to Eternal Sleep. Jadeite, I hope you already know that once you are sentenced to Eternal Sleep, you will fall to the bottom of darkness, never to return.”

* * *

That night, Usagi was looking out of her window and into the night sky. “Cyrus, Sagittarius, Libra.” She started naming all the constellations in sight. “The arcade obi-wan constellation. The Tuxedo Kamen constellation. I'm so unfaithful.” She giggled. “I'm in love with both of them.”

Just then, Jadeite's image appeared in the sky. “I'm Jadeite. Listen, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Haneda Airport at 1am tomorrow. Come to Runway F. If you do not...” he spat out a ball of fire and ignited it on the buildings below for emphasis. “That was just an illusion. But if you don't show up, I will burn Tokyo to the ground.”

* * *

At the Hikawa Shrine...

“I know Jadeite will burn Tokyo, just like he warned us.” Luna was affirmative. “What shall we do,”

“We should go.” Rei answered. “When evil challenge s us, we have to accept.”

“But we will just be walking into a trap. “ Ami pointed out.

* * *

Later that night ..

“I have no business with you people, so you can sleep for a while.” Jadeite appeared at the airport and spotted the patrolling policemen. He released a sleeping mist that caused the policemen to fall asleep.

“Mercury Power, Make Up!” sensing something was wrong with the police officers chasing them, Ami transformed.

“Me too, then.” Rei took the cue. “Mars Power, Make Up!”

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” left with no choice, Usagi transformed.

Activating her crystal visor and using it in tandem with her compact computer, Sailor Mercury analysed their opponents. “They aren't real police officers. They are made of clay.”

“Now that I know that, I won't show them any mercy.” Sailor Mars declared. “Exploding Flame Shot!” her multiple fireballs burnt the clay puppets into a char.

“Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, I saw who you are.” Jadeite declared on the air-control tower. “The life of a flower is short and full of suffering. Today will be the end of your lives as well.”

“We have a mission.” Sailor Mercury glared at Jadeite. “We can't die here.”

“Poor little lambs.“ Jadeite mocked. “You're all going to Hell.” He then used his powers to move two stationary airplanes towards the three Senshi.

“Run!” Luna shouted and the girls were forced to run for their lives.

“There is no runway left!” Sailor Moon exclaimed, the girls were now cornered.

“Are you having fun bullying these helpless girls?” Tuxedo Kamen's tossed rose distracted Jadeite enough to stop his telepathic abilities.

“You appear again, Tuxedo Kamen.” Jadeite remarked. “I'll send you to Hell along with these three.”

“Tuxedo Kamen!” Sailor Moon gasped when both men fell into the ocean.

“Your trusty Tuxedo Kamen is dead.” Jadeite chuckled, levitating out if the water, the floating rose heavily suggesting the masked hero’s demise. “Cry and wail! Can you do nothing without the help of a man? Women are such foolish creatures in the end. Behold my powers!” He sent the two airplanes towards the Senshi again.

“This way.” Sailor Mars led the girls off.

“Don't let the jet distract you.” Luna advised. “ Our opponent is not the jet, but the guy manipulating the jet, Jadeite.”

“Sabão Spray!” Sailor Mercury’s fog was cast, shielding the Senshi from Jadeite as Sailor Moon played decoy, running through the mist. 

“Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!” Behind the blinded Jadeite, Sailor Mars had already pulled out an ofuda and stuck the paper on the unsuspecting Shitennou’s back.

“What is this?” Jadeite was forced to run when he realized the two jets he was controlling were now aimed at him.

“Moon Tiara Action!” Sailor Moon's flying disc sent Jadeite to the ground as the two jets closed in on him. 

* * *

“Queen Beryl-sama...” the gravely wounded Jadeite teleported back to the Dark Kingdom.

“Fool!” Queen Beryl barked. “You have the shame to come crawling back.”

“Queen Beryl-sama, I have discovered the identities of the Sailor Senshi.” Jadeite reported.

“Excuses are unbecoming!” Queen Beryl refused to listen. “Sleep for eternity.” She locked Jadeite in crystal. “Useless minions can only be tossed aside. You'd be the next strategic commander.” She called forth the next Shitennou after Jadeite was disposed of.

“Jadeite was a fool.” Nephrite stepped forward. “Leave matters to me.”


	18. Nephrite's Evil Crest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

* * *

Some time later, in the Dark Kingdom...

“Jadeite randomly stole energy from anybody. If you ask me, that is a ridiculous way to take care of business.”

“Really?” Queen Beryl was intrigued. “Then Nephrite, how would you do it?”

  
“I would not go after large groups of people like Jadeite did.” Nephrite reasoned. “I will show you that I can get enough energy from one individual.”

“Is that so?” Queen Beryl got interested.

“All humans are controlled by the movement of the stars.” Nephrite explained. “And everyone of them has their own fate. The same is true of their energy. Every human has a moment in their life when their energy level peaks. In short, I will read the movement of the stars and go after the humans when their energy level has peaked.”  
  
“You seem very confident.” Zoisite giggled. “Overconfidence can be your downfall.”

“I will infiltrate the human world and take advantage of their weaknesses.” Nephrite informed Queen Beryl.

“Nephrite, I'll leave this in your hands.” Queen Beryl gave the go-ahead.

* * *

The next day...

“The stars know everything. “ Nephrite declared after settling inside an abandoned mansion. O stars, grant me your mysterious powers. The proud Sagittarius Chiron, is about to fire his arrow at the centre of the Milky Way. The target Sagittarius has chosen is Saionji Rui. I will take your energy.

* * *

“He's so handsome!” Both Usagi and Naru gushed when Nephrite, in his Sanjoin Masato guise, appeared at the tennis court where Rui was having her match. “Use your weight more when you hit the ball. “ he advised Rui. “Your racket.” He approached Rui's opponent. “Now try.” He issued the challenge.

Rui served the ball and Nephrite returned it effortlessly, the returning ball knocking Rui's racket out of her hands.

“A fly could land a serve like that.” Nephrite chided.

“Who are you?” Rui asked.

“Sanjoin Masato, just an eccentric coach.” Nephrite introduced himself. My loyal Youma, possess this racket. Reaching to retrieve the fallen racket, he implanted his Youma into the racket. Bring Saionji Rui's energy to its peak level and steal it. “Just think about putting your weight behind the ball.” He returned the branded racket back to Rui. “Someone, come receive her serves.” He instructed and a male player stepped up.

* * *

That night...

“Codename 0091. This is Luna.” Luna contacted her contact again. “The secret password is ‘ The rabbit on the Moon makes rice cakes.’ Please respond.”

“The Moon’s rice cakes are sticky.” Artemis answered.

“When I grilled them, they puffed up.” Luna added.

“I have found out who the enemy is.” Artemis informed. “The name of the enemy organization is the Dark Kingdom. They seem to be after human energy for some reason.”

* * *

The next day at Hikawa Shrine...

“Dark Kingdom...” Rei mused, after Luna conveyed the newest information to the Senshi. “Let's go after them and crush them with one blow.” She suggested.

“The way we are now, we aren't capable of that yet.” Ami stated plainly.

“Exactly.” Luna agreed. “Right now, you need to study more and make yourselves more fit.”

“I know.” Usagi piped in. “How about playing tennis to make ourselves more fit? There is this super-cool coach called Sanjoin Masato.” She whispered.

“I’m glad I have Ami and Rei.” Luna moaned. “If Usagi is all I had, the Dark Kingdom would have stolen all of mankind's energy by now.”

* * *

“The energy level is at its peak.” Nephrite declared. “Go, Tesuni.” He summoned his Youma from the tainted racket. 

* * *

“Your energy is mine!” Tesuni manifested, after draining Rui of her heightened energy.

With Naru knocked out, Usagi took the chance to transform. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up! A Youma can never aim for an ace!” she stood before her new enemy. “Abusing tennis for evil deeds, I bet even Navratilova is crying now. I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Imprudent girl.” Tesuni snarled and formed a racket in her hand and served an energy sphere at the Moon Senshi.

“What is this?” Sailor Moon wailed when the attack struck her and trapped her in a giant tennis ball. 

“You look good out there.” Tesuni mocked, using her powers to bounce Sailor Moon all over the court. “Who's there?” she demanded when a rose struck her in the face. “If you interfere with me, you'll end up like hern" she growled when Tuxedo Kamen showed himself.

“It looks fun.” Said masked hero fired back. “Why don't you try it?”

“You fool.” Tesuni snorted. “Why don't you try it for yourself to see if its really fun?” that said, she fired a second energy ball at Tuxedo Kamen, who jumped to dodge the attack. Extending his cane, he struck the Youma in the face and sending her to the ground.

With Tesuni taken down, the tennis ball around Sailor Moon vanished.

Taking the opening, Sailor Moon readied her attack. "Moon Tiara Action!” she vanquished the Youma with one shot


	19. Usagi is Frantic! Ami's First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

* * *

  
Time passes...

“It's a nice and quiet place.” Rei was impressed when Ami led her and Usagi to a small park.

“Yup, perfect for a date.” Usagi agreed.

“So, do you like it?” Ami asked.

“I'm a bit surprised you know a place like this.” Rei noted.

“Really?” Ami blinked. “I always come here to read when I don't have cram school. Ojii-san.” She greeted Kunitachi, the caretaker of the park.

“Ami.” Kunitachi looked up from the flowers he was tending.

“So, you take care of this big park all by yourself?” Usagi gawked after Kunitachi was introduced.

“Well, that will be coming to an end soon.” Kunitachi sighed. “The landowner sold this park and it's apparently being turned into a business district.”

“I had no idea.” Ami admitted.

“When this park is gone, the birds and animals will have nowhere to go.” Kunitachi sighed. 

  
“That's troubling. “ Usagi pitied. "And it's such a nice park, too.”

* * *

On Nephrite's hideout...

_The stars know everything_. The Shitennou was praying to the stars again. _O stars, grant me your mysterious powers. The beta star of Cygnus, Albereo is noticeably brighter after 120 years. So, this is the man who will be influenced by Albireo and reach his peak energy level. I shall take the greatest energy of his life from him._

* * *

Later that night...

Kunitachi was watching the construction crew demolish the park. “I wish there was so w way to protect this nature.”

“You will protect it.” In his Sanjouin Masato guise, Nephrite assured. “People have forgotten the boon that nature bestows upon them. It is time for you to teach those conceited humans the wrath of nature. That's right, you.” Raising a hand, he embedded his Youma into Kunitachis hat.

With Nephrite gone, the possessed Kunitachi summoned a large kaleidoscope of butterflies to disrupt the ongoing demolition work.

* * *

That weekend...

“Isn't that Ami?” Luna spotted the water Senshi sitting at an outdoor eatery and occasionally glancing at her watch.

“Looks like she's waiting for someone.” Usagi remarked. “What is she doing?” she whined, seeing Satoshi greet Ami and present her a pair of pink and red camellias. “I can't believe that Ami's got a boyfriend before me! Such a cute guy looks better with me! We're following them.”

“She's just jealous, plain and simple.” Luna sighed and followed Usagi.

* * *

After shifting to a more cosy dessert shop for their meeting...

“Satoshi, what is this?” Ami blinked when the youngster passed an envelope to her.

“Open it.” Satoshi spoke and Ami did as told.

“A wedding invitation?” Ami echoed, seeing the invitation card and the RSVP postcard.

“Auntie Haruki is getting married next month.” Satoshi sipped his apple soda.  
  
“Wait, didn't she attend the omiai session just half a year ago?” Ami inquired.

“And apparently she's decided that she'd met her Mr. Right.” Satoshi added.

“That's fast.” Ami gawked.

* * *

Outside the dessert shop...

“I wonder what they're talking about.” Usagi mused. “I wish I could go in.”

“Usagi. “ Umino suddenly appeared behind her. “What are you doing?”

“Umino, do you have any money on you?” Usagi asked when an idea came to her mind.

“Yeah, I do.” Umino nodded.

"Then, how about going in a date with me right now?” Usagi offered.

After their meeting...

Ami was walking Satoshi back to the train station when the purple-haired teen spoke up, “What's wrong? You don't look too cheerful. Come on, Spite, talk to me.” He pleaded.

“Actually...” Ami started 

* * *

In the park...

“The caretaker of this park?” Satoshi echoed.

“He was the same until yesterday, but...” Ami replied as they headed towards the shed that served Kunitachi's office as she recalled the caretaker’s warning. “I wonder what happened to him?”

“What in the world...” Satoshi was stunned when he and Ami chanced upon the council representative who was attacked by possessed squirrels.

“This is...” Ami realized what was going on. “It can't be... then ojii-san could also be...”

“You again.” Kunitachi glared. “Foolish humans. You people forgot the boon that nature provided you with and the only way you can atone for it is with your deaths.”

* * *

“The energy has peaked.” Nephrite sensed the outsurge of energy. “Do it, Petasos!”

* * *

“All animals in this park, massacre the humans!” Petasos ordered, after emerging from Kunitachi's hat and draining the caretaker of his energy.

“Oh no, Ami can't transform.” Usagi realized. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up! The two of you, get out of here!” She instructed, facing Petasos. “What are these?” she gasped when a cluster of butterflies started attacking her.

“You won't escape!” Petasos now turned to the fleeing Satoshi and Ami. “Hand Flower!” she shot out a ball of vines at the pair.

“Look out!” Satoshi pushed Ami out of harm's way, allowing himself to be caught by the tangling vines.

“I can't forgive this.” Ami hissed and produced her hanshin pen. “Mercury Power, Make Up! Sabão Spray!” her mist nullified the attacking animals.

“Petasos Rope!” extending her hair, Petasos trapped Sailor Moon in her vines. “I'll squeeze you to death first.” She focused on her captive.

Forming a sphere of solidified water between her palms, Sailor Mercury fashioned the ball of water into a water whip and flung it at Petasos, forcing her to dodge the attack.

“Fire Soul!” Sailor Mars’ fireball freed Sailor Moon.

“Fine then, I'll take care of all three of you together.” Petasos swore.

“Water Gunshot!” Sailor Mercury’s water bullet knocked Petasos back.

“Moon Tiara Action!” Sailor Moon took the opening and destroyed the Youma


	20. Dream of a White Dress! Usagi Becomes a Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing, except this plot.

* * *

Time passes...

Usagi's homeroom teacher, Akiyama-sensei was exiting a dressmaker shop, disappointed of not being able to locate a suitable fabric to work her wedding dress on.

“Akiyama-sensei “ Haruna-sensei called out. “What are you doing? Were you thinking about your fiancé?” She teased. “This silk is beautiful. “ she gawked at the bolt of cloth at the display window. “Didn't you say you were going to see your wedding dress for the ceremony?”

“Yes, but I haven't been able to find a silk cloth that I like.” a blushing Akiyama-sensei answered. Even though I already have a design for it.”

In his car, Nephrite spied on his next target.

* * *

In Nephrite’s hideout...

The star know everything. The Shitennou was consulting the stars again. The star Vega, the tears of Lyra's Vega fill the heavens but they cannot cross the vast Milky Way. “The woman about to shine her brightest under the light of Vega is Akiyama Higure. I know who my next target is.”

* * *

At the Juuban Assembly Hall...

“A handmade wedding dress contest?” Usagi read the promotional advertisement board at the hall's entrance. The grand prize is a free wedding reception? But I'm no good at sewing. I could never make a dress.

“It says a free wedding reception.” Rei was right in the councillor’s face. “But what if the woman doesn't have a fiancé... what if there is no set date?”

“The ceremony can be held whenever the grand prize winner wishes.” The councillor replied. “No matter how many years in the future that may be.”

“Rei, what are you doing here?” Usagi gave the miko a side-glance.

* * *

After at Ami's place...

  
“A wedding dress contest?” Ami echoed.

“That's right.” Usagi nodded. “And Rei is talking about participating too. Doesn’t that get to your nerves?”

“Not really.” Ami answered. “I don't have plans to get married soon anyway.”

“Don't you get it?” Usagi whined. “It's every girl's dream. I know you get good grades in hone economics. Teach me how to sew.”

“If you really want me to.” Ami relented and brought out a pile of beginner guides. “If you want to learn the basics, these should get you started. The actual sewing lessons come after that. A wedding dress, huh?” she mused after Usagi left. “I suppose it'll be a wedding kimono for our case, right, Satoshi?”

* * *

In a fabrics store.. 

The crowd of women were fighting over the bolts of cloth available.

“Beautiful.” Nephrite commented, seeing the piece if cloth that had fallen into Akiyama-sensei's hands. “It is very beautiful. This is a wonderful silk.” He held it against the store's lights. “A silk worthy of becoming your wedding dress.” Embedding his Youma into the cloth, he returned it to her. “I wish you happiness.”

* * *

“Our home economics teacher, Akiyama-sensei?” Ami blinked once Luna conveyed her suspicions.

“I definitely sensed the aura of a Youma, but it's not clear.” Luna nodded.

“What are you going to do with the only rental wedding kimono we have?” Grandpa Hino was chasing Rei around the courtyard when Ami and Luna arrived. “Honestly, I thought you were going to elope with some guy.” He retrieved the kimono.

* * *

In the day of the contest...

“I wish I could...” Usagi wailed outside the hall.

“Anyway, we need to watch and see if anything suspicious happens.” Luna reminded. “Usagi, you are going to infiltrate the hall as a contestant.”

“You know I don't have a dress.” Usagi complained.

“You have the transforming pen, don't you?” Rei asked.

* * *

On stage....

“All the men in the world should fall at their knees before me.” The possessed Akiyama-sensei declared, the stage curtains opening to reveal her standing at the back of the stage. “And all the women should surrender to my beauty. I am the winner of this contest. I and no other.”

* * *

“The energy level has peaked.” Nephrite declared. “Come out, Youma Widow!”

* * *

Said spider Youma manifested from the cloth, the drained Akiyama-sensei then collapsed onto the ground.

“Hold it.” Both Ami and Rei descended from the ceiling monument.

“The wedding dress is an eternal dream for innocent girls.” Ami announced.

“No one will get away with tainting that pure white dress.” Rei added.

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” Usagi took the opening to transform.

“Mercury Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Power, Make Up!”

“I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!” Sailor Moon posed. “In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Imprudent girls!” Widow dashed towards the Senshi, shooting out a string of thread from its mouth.

Both Sailors Mercury and Mars dodged the attack, leaving Sailor Moon to be captured by the Youma.

“I will weave a beautiful shroud for you.” Widow told the caught Senshi. “But of course, I’ll weave you into it.”

“Water Gunshot!” Sailor Mercury's water bullet freed Sailor Moon.

"Fireball!” Sailor Mars’ flame sphere incinerated Widow in a tornado of fire.

* * *

At Akiyama-sensei's wedding some time later..

“Did you know that the person who catches the bride's bouquet will get to marry next?” Ami supplied.

“It's mine!” Usagi, Rei and Haruna-sensei fought over the tossed bouquet, only to have the flowers land straight into Ami’s hands.


	21. Usagi is Thrilled! Tuxedo Kamen’s Love Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 19 out, this is Chapter 20 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot

* * *

Time passes, in Nephrite's hideout...

“The stars know everything.” Nephrite was consulting the stars again. “Leo shines in the southern night sky. And the star Regulus, presides over his strong leg. Show me the weakness of the Sailor Senshi, our despised enemies. I have found Sailor founds weakness.” He declared, having reviewed the past battles where Tuxedo Kamen had intervened.

“ Nephrite, Queen Beryl-sama is calling for you.” Zoisite informed.

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom...

“Nephrite, it seems the collection of human energy is not proceeding very well.” Queen Beryl remarked.

“The universe is not created overnight.” Nephrite pointed out.

“Do not talk back to me.” Queen Beryl snapped. “If you cannot defeat Sailor Moon and the others, I will sentence you to ‘Eternal Sleep', just like Jadeite.”

Such a terrible punishment.” Zoisite mocked.

“I am one of the Dark Kingdom’s Shitennou, Nephrite.” Nephrite retorted. “I don't others to order me around. I am already thinking of a way to defeat Sailor Moon and the others.”

“I remember Jadeite used to say the same thing. “ Zoisite taunted. “I wonder if you can.”

“I swear I will lure out Sailor Moon and kill her without fail.” Nephrite swore. “And I already have a plan.”

* * *

Later, that evening...

The unsuspecting Naru met up with Nephrite at the Shinjuku MS Department Store as promised.

“Welcome. “ in his Tuxedo Kamen disguise, Nephrite greeted Naru. “Sailor Moon!” he jumped down from the elevator in front of Naru. “Reveal yourself. Show me who you really are. What's wrong? Transform into Sailor Moon “ he demanded.

“What are you talking about?” Naru was confused.

“Are you not Sailor Moon?” Nephrite questioned.

“I live you “ Naru confessed and Nephrite started draining her energy.

“What tremendous energy.” The Shitennou was impressed.

“That's not Tuxedo Kamen. “ Usagi realized, spotting Nephrite draining Naru. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” she transformed.

“This girl was not Sailor Moon.” Nephrite noted. “But I have obtained an unexpectedly vast amount of energy.”

“Release Naru!” Sailor Moon ordered. “A tuxedo is not fitting for a Youma who toys with a girl's love. I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“How were you able to tell that I am not Tuxedo Kamen?” Nephrite barked.

“It's the intuition of a guy in love.” Sailor Moon snapped. “Sailor Moon Kick!” she landed a jumping roundhouse kick at Nephrite, succeeding in kicking his hat off.

“If you want this girl, you can have her.” Nephrite tosses the unconscious Naru at Sailor Moon and pulled off his disguise. “I am Nephrite, one of the Dark Kingdom’s Shitennou. Sailor Moon, I became Tuxedo Kamen in order to lure you out. O Regulus of Leo, shining in the southern night sky, grant me your power.” He summoned an animated version of Leo. “I will tear your body to piece. Who's there?” he demanded when a rose was tossed at Youma Regulus.

“So, you sent those love letters in my name in order to lure out Sailor Moon.” The real Tuxedo Kamen was by the open lift. “Unforgivable. Sailor Moon, go now.” He took over the fight.

“Fool, do you think you can run away from me?” Nephrite mocked. “Go!” he sent Regulus on the masked hero.

“Moon Tiara Action!” Sailor Moon's disc knocked Regulus to the ground.

“Sailor Moon, get into the elevator.” Tuxedo Kamen instructed.

“You fell for it.” Nephrite laughed when the elevator doors shut. “This elevator will go up to the roof. What do you think will happen once it gets to the top floor? By the law of Earth's gravity, the elevator will fall. Your bodies will be flattened into pancakes.”

* * *

“Thank you for saving me.” Sailor Moon was relieved when Sailors Mercury and Mars pulled her and Tuxedo Kamen to safety.

“I have a cold you know.” Sailor Mars reminded. "How dare you go behind my back and drape yourself all over Tuxedo Kamen?”

“It wasn't like that “ Sailor Moon argued.

“Stop fighting. “ Sailor Mercury cut in, carrying Naru on her back. “We need to get Naru to the hospital quickly.”


	22. Protect the Children's Dreams! Friendship Linked by Anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 20 out, this is Chapter 21 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“I'm so depressed.” Tadashita Kazuko complained to Matsuno Hiromi as they made their way back to the anime studio. “Do you know what Director Asatou said?”

“Not a word.” Hiromi sighed. “Because he talk in such abstract terms. I just have no talent. Maybe I should just quit the anime industry.”

“What are you saying, Hiromi?” Kazuko chided.

“I was just kidding.” Hiromi assured. “I won't give up so easily.”

“Excuse me.” Ami called out to the two animators running by the bookshop she had just came out of when she noticed Hiromi drop her sketchpad. “Studio Dive?” she picked up the envelope. “It has the address.”

* * *

At Nephrite's hideout...

“The stars know everything.” The long-haired Shitennou was consulting the stars again. “Tying a dream together in light and shadow, time is spent and remains in the eye. The next provider of energy that the Twins, the constellation of Gemini, point to is her. Castor and Pollux, it seems the time has come for me to use my strongest Youma.”

* * *

“It should be around here.” Ami looked about the area, after cram school when she spotted Nephrite’s vehicle drive down the road.

* * *

At Studio Dive..

Hiromi was working on the Sailor V animated movie.

“Pardon me,” the disguised Nephrite approached Hiromi's workplace. “You are Matsuno Hiromi, correct? I'm a fan of yours. And I really wanted to see where you worked.” He picked up the short pro animator pencil Hiromi had took out. With a press of his finger, he injected his Youma into the pencil.

“Nephrite,” Sailor Mercury stood on the roof of Nephrite’s car and addressed the exiting Shitennou. “You're up to something again, aren't you?”

“You saved me the trouble.” Nephrite noted. Jumping in front of the water Senshi, he struck out his arm to knock her off. Sailor Mercury leapt to dodge the attack, a water ball already half-formed in her hands. “Water Whip" she lashed out at the Shitennou. “I've prepared my best Youma for you.” He sidestepped the flailing whip and entered his car. “Make sure to train yourself until the time comes to fight them.” with that, he drove off.

“Excuse me. “ Ami called from the door at Studio Dives after Kazuko bought back dinner. “I found this.” She returned Hiromi’s drawings.

“Thank you very much. “ a relieved Kazuko beamed. “This is very important to us. “Hiromi.” She blinked when the silent animator entered the side office and slammed the door shut.

* * *

The next day...

“You seem quite composed.” Zoisite noted, Nephrite was shipping his brandy on the balcony of his hideout. I wonder if your plan is going well this time.”

“Everything is proceeding nicely .” Nephrite answered.

“You seem extremely confident.” Zoisite remarked. “I will see how well you do.”

* * *

Ami made good on Kazuko's promise that she could visit the animator studio and brought along Usagi and Rei to the studio after school.

“Shut up!” Hiromi snapped, silencing the gushing Usagi and Rei. “Everyone is still working. Why don't you keep it down a little? You're so loud, I can't stand it.”

“Hiromi, how can you say that?” Kazuko scolded. “They're here because they like our work.”

“They just want signatures and cel art.” Hiromi snorted. “This is perfect.” She grinned once she received the call from the director to give her the go-ahead for the movie's last scene. “Director, in the last scene, Sailor V will be killed. That's the kind of thrilling story children want these days. Kazuko,” she put down the phone. “The director asked me to do the last scene. So, it's up to me how I want do it.”

“I feel the aura of a Youma. “ Rei frowned.

“Let me handle this.” Kazuko stopped her co-workers and headed out to confront Hiromi.

“She's on the roof.” Usagi spotted Hiromi walking up the spiralling staircase.

* * *

“Kazuko,” Hiromi looked at her best friend. “You think I have no talent, don't you? You're so uppity, just because you have a little more talent than me. But, I'll be better than you from now on. As long as I have this pencil.” She held up the special pencil in her hand.

* * *

“The energy level has peaked.” Nephrite declared. ‘Go, Castor, Pollux.” He summoned the twin Youma.

* * *

Placing the unconscious Kazuko near the wall, the three girls transformed. 

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

“Mercury Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Power, Make Up!”

* * *

“The strongest Youma?” Zoisite was intrigued.

“That's right.” Nephrite confirmed. “Those two Youma are like twins bound together by a strong friendship. And that power is several levels greater than the Sailor Senshi. They will meet their end today.”

* * *

“We shall see if you can defeat us.” Castor and Pollux challenged the Senshi. “Behold!” they showed their entwined tails. “We're bound by a strong friendship. In other words, you cannot defeat us.”

“How about this?” Castor released a stream of fire, reminiscent to Sailor Mars’ ‘Fire Soul'.

“And how about this?” Pollux fired off a shower of bubbles, similar to Sailor Mercury's ‘Sabão Spray'. “Did you see our teamwork?” She bragged, the three Senshi were forced to hide behind Sailor Mercury’s hastily formed water shield.

“How can they use the same techniques as us?” Sailor Mars wondered.

“I'll finish you guys.” Castor declared, walking towards the Senshi.

“No, that's my job.” Pollux insisted.

“No, I will...” Castor held fast.

“No, I will do it.” Pollux pressed.

“Fine then, this is the end of our friendship.” Castor glared.

“Just what I wanted.” Pollux retorted and the two Youma released their tied tails.

“Now's our chance “ Sailor Moon told the other two Senshi. “Let’s show them what real teamwork is. Moon Tiara Action!”

“Fireball!” Sailor Mars released her attack.

“Aqua Mist!” Sailor Mercury cast a stronger version of her ‘Sabão Spray’.

The combined attack took out the two Youma.


	23. Romance Under the Moon! Usagi's First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 21 out, this is Chapter 22 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“The final mystery of the century will be revealed tonight.” Luna read the newspapers. “Princess Dia visits with the phantom treasure of the Diamond Kingdom’s Royal Family. A phantom treasure...”

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom...

“The phantom treasure of the Diamond Kingdom,” Queen Beryl voiced. “It could be the Ginzuishou.”

“I shall look into it.” Zoisite offered.

“Leave that to me.” Nephrite cut in.

“Nephrite, don't interfere.” Zoisite barked. “Searching for the Ginzuishou is my job.”

“The Earth is under my jurisdiction.” Nephrite reminded. “I will look into it.” He informed Queen Beryl. “Please leave this to me.”

“Nephrite, if the Diamond Kingdom’s phantom treasure turns out to be the Ginzuishou, it will be a pleasant surprise.” Queen Beryl stated. “With the power of the Ginzuishou, we shall revive our great ruler and our Dark Kingdom will dominate the world. Nephrite, what is your plan?”

“I have my own way of taking care of business.” Nephrite stated. “Just watch.”

“Nephrite has failed every time.” Zoisite pointed out. “Why did you assign him to this?”

“He's in a tough situation and he's very desperate now.” Queen Beryl explained.

* * *

At the Hikawa Shrine after school...

“A princess?” Rei echoed after Luna informed the Senshi of her suspicions.

“I'm thinking the princess of the Diamond Kingdom might just be the princess we've been looking for.” Luna relayed.

“No way.” Usagi was sceptical.

“Not necessarily.” Ami voiced. “We can't completely ignore Luna’s intuition. I think there's a need to check into this.”

“How?” Usagi asked. “Princess Dia is always surrounded by lots of bodyguards. And we can't get into the hall where the dinner party is being held at.”

“Let's go to an area where close to the dinner party tonight.” Ami suggested. “And we will wait for a chance to check if Princess Dia is really the princess we've been looking for.”

* * *

Later that night...

Using the Disguise Pen, Usagi changed into a princess and snuck into the embassy hall.

After a couple of dances, Nephrite led Naru out to the balcony where he infused her with his spiritual self.

“Would you care to dance?” Tuxedo Kamen approached Usagi by the dance floor.

* * *

In front of Princess Dia’s room...

The possessed Naru approached the two guards at the door. “I'm Naru. “ she introduced herself. “I’m a friend of Princess Dia. I'm Naru.” She let herself in. “May I come in?”

“Please do.” Princess Dia answered. “May I help you?” she asked once the doors shut.

“All I want is the phantom treasure.” Naru demanded, and Nephrite's Nephrite’s self switched hosts.

“Move!” the now possessed Princess Dia pushed past her guards, having snatched the chest that contained the treasure. "Out of the way! The phantom treasure is mine.”

* * *

On the top balcony...

“Princess Dia,” Usagi tried to stop the possessed Princess from throwing the chest to the awaiting Nephrite below. Please wake up.”

“Let go.” Princess Dia dodged Usagi, causing her to fall off the balcony when Tuxedo Kamen reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“Both of you can fall and die together.” Princess Dia tried to push Tuxedo Kamen over the railing.

“Tuxedo Kamen, you're always in my way.” Nephrite cursed. “Just think you’re lucky to die with a beautiful Princess.”

“Fireball!” Sailor Mars’ attack stopped Nephrite from attacking Tuxedo Kamen.

“Oh no!” Usagi gasped when her hand slipped out of her glove.

Luna reacted and tossed Usagi her parasol which Usagi used to cushion both hers and Tuxedo Kamen's fall.

“Stop, Nephrite!” Tuxedo Kamen was about to chase after the fleeing Shitennou when Sailor Mercury stopped him.

“Who are you?” the water Senshi demanded.

“I would like to know who I am as well.” The masked hero admitted. “To do that, I must solve the mystery of the Ginzuishou.”

“Are you our enemy or ally?” Sailor Mercury questioned.

“If we are looking for the same thing, we could be enemies.” Tuxedo Kamen answered and leapt over the fence to chase Nephrite.

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” Usagi got over her fangirling and transformed. “I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice “ she presented herself before Princess Dia after the possessed girl knocked out the party guests with an energy wave. “I will never forgive you for possessing the innocent Princess Dia.”

“The phantom treasure, the Ginzuishou, is mine.” Princess Dia declared. Encasing herself in a swirl of dark energy, she transported herself outside the embassy building.

“Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!” Sailor Mars pulled out an ofuda. “Akuryo Taisan!” She tossed the ofuda on Princess Dia's back and forced Nephrite's spirit out.

The evil spirit reached out a hand, engulfing the Senshi in a tornado of dark energy.

“Aqua Mist!” Sailor Mercury countered with her twin water spheres, the upward surge of positive energy nullified Nephrite's attack.

“How shameless of you to mislead Princess Dia!” Sailor Moon snapped. “In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! Moon Tiara Action!” she wasted no time in using her attack on the spirit. “Princess, are you alright?” she tended to the awakening Princess Dia.

“By any chance, could you be our Princess?” Luna approached. “Princess Dia, you are our Princess, aren't you?” she pressed as Princess Dia reached for her glasses.

“The cat spoke!” Princess Dia screeched and passed out in Sailor Moon's arms.

* * *

After all the commotion...

Tuxedo Kamen led the drunk Usagi out to the balcony where he laid the sleeping blond against a pillar. “In the distant past, i feel as though something similar has happened before.” He reminisced. “I feel like my memories may return.’ He gave Usagi a fleeting kiss in the cheek.


	24. The Fourth Senshi, Sailor Jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 22 out, this is Chapter 23 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes, after Nephrite's demise in Zoisite's hands...

“Awaken, oh Great Ruler.” Queen Beryl prostrated herself before Metallia. “With this supremely blissful energy, return to life, my Great Ruler.”

“The energy of humans have revived me from my long sleep.”

“I have long awaited this day.” Queen Beryl gushed.

“But at times, my consciousness is still drawn into the depths of slumber.” Metallia droned. “Find the Ginzuishou. The Ginzuishou is necessary for me to completely revive.”

“But we know nothing of its whereabouts. “ Queen Beryl reported.

“When the Seven Youma have been revived along with the Nijizuishou, the Ginzuishou will shine.” Metallia responded.

* * *

“When the Seven Youma have been revived along with the Nijizuishou, the Ginzuishou will shine.” Queen Beryl informed her two remaining Shitennou.

“I seem to recall a long time ago, our allies, the Seven Great Youma were sealed away by our old enemies.” Kunzite remarked.

“Our strongest soldiers of legend, the Seven Youma.” Queen Beryl stated. “Damn our hateful old enemies. “ she cursed. “Into the seven shards of the Ginzuishou, they sealed away the Seven Youma and dropped them onto the Earth. And those seven shards are called the Nijizuishou.”

“What of the Seven Youma?” Zoisite asked.

“They were reborn as human beings. “ Kunzite answered and have lost their memory as Youma.”

‘So, if we recover the Nijizuishou from those human beings, we can get a hold of the Ginzuishou.” Zoisite concluded.

“And the strongest soldiers, the Seven Youma, will also be revived.” Queen Beryl added. “I have modified it so it will only respond to the Nijizuishou.” She handed Zoisite the upgraded Black Crystal.

* * *

“I found you.” Zoisite manifested in front of Crane Game Joe who was in his way home after his haul at the Crown Arcade. “This will be over quickly.” Producing the Black Crystal, he activated its power, the energy wave forcing the Red Nijizuishou out of the young adult.

“Stop right there.” Makoto demanded. “It's not nice to pick on people weaker than you.”

“You'll get hurt if you interfere.” Zoisite warned, irritated by the unexpected intervention. “What are you doing?” he mocked, easily dodging out of Makoto's kicks. “Barbaric. “ he scoffed. “You injured my precious face.” He glared at the pony-tailed girl after Makoto landed a hand knife across his cheek.

“Mako-chan!” Usagi and Luna arrived.

“Shoot.” Zoisite cursed and made his getaway the Red Nijizuishou was still within Crane Game Joe.

* * *

Much later in the evening...

Having ditched Makoto, Crane Game Joe came under attack from Zoisite a second time.

“You don't need to run.” Zoisite cornered Crane Game Joe. “You are one of us. I'm taking the Nijizuishou.” He activated the Black Crystal again, this time extracting the Red Nijizuishou from the carrier .

“Stop right there!” Sailor Moon barked, now facing the new Shitennou.

“You're a bit late, Sailor Moon.” Zoisite chuckled. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am one of the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite. I'll leave the rest to you, Youma Gensen.” Laughing, he vanished and leaving Crane Game Joe to turn into his Youma form.

Turning his left arm into a spiked hammer, Gensen started attacking Sailor Moon with the weapon and forcing the blonde Senshi to dodge the repeated assaults. 

“Take this!” Makoto lifted Gensen with her bare hands and tossed him away.

“That's...” Luna recognised the Jupiter mark blazing in Makoto's forehead.

“Watch out!” Makoto warned when Gensen changed his hammer into a grappling claw and caught Sailor Moon with it.

“Wait.” Luna stopped Makoto, a new henshin pen was already on the floor. “You're a Sailor Senshi. Hold this henshin pen and say ‘Jupiter Power, Make Up’.”

“Jupiter Power, Make Up!” Makoto transformed. Jumping to dodge the second grappling claw, Sailor Jupiter summoned her attack. “My guardian Jupiter! Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Bring down the lightning! Supreme Thunder!” The lightning attack freed Sailor Moon.

“Turn the Youma back I to a human.” Luna commented and produced the Moon Stick. “This is the Moon Stick.” She handed the wand to Sailor Moon. “Say ‘Moon Healing Escalation’.”

“Moon Healing Escalation!” Sailor Moon cast the healing wave, reverting Gensen back to his human form.


	25. The Hunt For The Nijizuishou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 23 out, this is Chapter 24 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“You have obtained one of the Nijizuishou already.” Queen Beryl was impressed. “But Zoisite, what is your next plan?”

“The Black Crystal already senses another Nijizuishou carrier.” Zoisite confirmed.

“I shall leave it to you.” Queen Beryl gave the go-ahead.

* * *

After school at the Hikawa Shrine...

“The power that could blow up a planet?” Ami echoed, as she watched Rei and Makoto spar against each other.

“That's right.” Luna nodded. “In other words, apparently, the Ginzuishou has that much power, depending on how you use it.”

“So, it has tremendous power.” Rei concluded, having conceded the spar to Makoto.

“So, where is the Ginzuishou?” Makoto asked, downed her bottle of water in one gulp.

“I still don't know that yet.” Luna admitted. “But I found out that there are these shards called Nijizuishou. The Nijizuishou are pieces of the Ginzuishou. A long time ago, there were seven of the strongest Youma of the Dark Kingdom, but someone sealed them inside the seven shards of the Ginzuishou. With the Nijizuishou dwelling inside them, the Youma were reborn as normal humans in Earth. But now, Zoisite is trying to take the Nijizuishou out of them. If he can collect the Nijizuishou, he can get a hold of the Ginzuishou. On top if that, he can also revive their strongest warriors, so our enemy is killing two birds with one stone.”

“As long as I am in this, there's no way I can let those villains get their way.” Makoto promised.

“But how do we find the people with the Nijizuishou in them?” Ami wondered.

“The Stick that I gave Usagi will respond to them.” Luna answered.

“In that case, I'm against letting her hold on to that Stick.” Rei voiced her objection.

“Why?” Ami asked.

“You let her have it and she'll just use at as a hammer for some amateur carpentry.” Rei reasoned. 

“I don't think even she would go that far.” Ami noted. “But she may use it for something close to that.”

“I trust Usagi.” Luna spoke up. “It's true that she completely lacks a sense of duty, and she's not dependable, but that's why I want to give her the status of leader, to give her more confidence.”

* * *

In Chinatown...

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” seeing Naru fighting Zoisite, Usagi transformed. “That's as far as you go! Committing evil deeds in a sacred place, you're not getting away with this anymore. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“You're too late.” Zoisite bragged. “The Nijizuishou is mine.” Activating the Black Crystal, he extracted the Orange Nijizuishou from the priest.

“I am the Youma Boxy.” Youma Boxy appeared front the whirl of cloud he was engulfed in.

“Tuxedo Kamen.” Sailor Moon gushed, the masked hero had saved her from getting pummelled by Boxy's punches. After bringing the Moon Senshi to safety, Tuxedo Kamen took over the fight, using his cane to deflect the Youma’s consecutive punches.

“Jupiter Power, Make Up!” arriving on scene, Makoto transformed. “My guardian Jupiter! Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Bring down the lightning! Supreme Thunder!” the lightning attack destroyed Boxy's boxing glove.

“Moon Healing Escalation!” Sailor Moon cast the healing wave.

“That's...” Floating in the air, Zoisite noticed Tuxedo Kamen had claimed the Nijizuishou. “One day, I'll take it back from you.” He promised and vanished, just as Tuxedo Kamen fled the scene.


	26. A Boy Who Can Predict the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 24 out, this is Chapter 25 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“There are a total of seven Nijizuishou.” Queen Beryl informed her two remaining Shitennou. “If we do not collect them all we won't be able to obtain the Ginzuishou. I assume you are aware of this. We do have one in our possession, but another was taken by this so-called Tuxedo Kamen. This is an appalling blunder.”

“Please do not worry, Queen Beryl-sama.” Kunzite assured. “He is certain to come after the other Nijizuishou. If we attack him then, we will surely taqke back the Nijizuishou from him.”

“Then, get a hold of the other five Nijizuishou at once.” Queen Beryl ordered. “Search them out so that we can revive our Great Ruler.”

* * *

Some time later...

Ami was walking underneath a construction site, engrossed in her book, when Urawa Ryo came running behind her.

“Mizuno!” Ryo called out, stopping Ami in her tracks.

“Look out!” a construction worker warned when an I-pillar slipped out from its safety harness and crashed onto the concrete mixer below, said metal beam missing Ami by scant inches.

* * *

Later, at school...

“Who's this Urawa Ryo on the top spot?” a student inquired, once the mid-terms exams results were posted.

“Ami's ranked second?” Usagi was surprised. “Ami, you were so close.” She spotted the water Senshi walk by.

“That kid who got a perfect score in every subject in the same class as you, isn't he?” Makoto pointed out.

“He just transferred to this school the other day.” Ami supplied. “Urawa.” She looked over Makoto's shoulder.

The psychic merely nodded and made himself scarce.

* * *

“I've been waiting to see you, boy.” Zoisite chuckled, sitting on the Juuban District Corporate House platform.

“So, you're Zoisite?” Urawa recognised his enemy.

“How do you know my name?” Zoisite demanded. “Explain yourself. “

“Ever since I was a kid, I've had the power to predict the future.” Urawa answered. And my power's been growing stronger these days. Thanks to that, I've also figured out who I am: an identity I never wanted to know about.”

“Then, that simplifies things.” Zoisite noted. “Now, turn into one of the greatest Youma and kneel before me.”

“I'd rather die than become a pawn for the Devil.” Urawa spat.

“Be a good boy and just surrender.” Zoisite tsked, knocking Urawa to the ground with an energy blast.

“Urawa is being attacked.” Usagi gasped, when she and Ami arrived just to see Zoisite use the Black Crystal on Urawa. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

“Mercury Power, Make Up!”

“Stop right there!” Sailor Moon barked. “As long as the Moon hangs in the night sky, I will not overlook any evil deed. I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!”

“Are you planning on stopping me?” Zoisite glared.

“Mercury, take Urawa somewhere safe.” Sailor Moon instructed.

“I don't have time to play with you.” Zoisite scoffed. Distracting Sailor Moon with a whirlwind of petals, he took off after his target.

* * *

In the nearby park...

“Found you.” Zoisite cooed, appearing before the pair. “Do you really think you can get away from the Black Crystal?” he taunted and reactivated the Black Crystal's power. “Look very carefully, at Youma Bunbo, one of the great Seven Youma.” With Urawa turned into his Youma form, the Shitennou claimed the Yellow Nijizuishou. “Go, Youma Bunbo, kill that Sailor Senshi.”

Using his Swiss Army knife as leverage, Youma Bunbo leapt over the water Senshi and attacked Zoisite instead; tackling the Shitennou, the Youma forced Zoisite to drop the Nijizuishou.

“Youma Bunbo,” using his petals to escape the rebellious Youma, Zoisite reinforced his control using the Black Crystal. “Your opponent is the Sailor Senshi. Get the Nijizuishou from her dead body.”

“Zoisite!” Sailor Moon shouted, arriving with Luna in tow. “You'll never get away with this. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Water Wall!” manipulating the water from the lake, Sailor Mercury conjured up a water barrier to block off Bunbo's weapons. “Tornado of Water!” the water wall then changed into a whirling water vortex which trapped Bunbo within it.

“Moon Healing Escalation!” With Bunbo weakened, Sailor Moon cast the healing wave.

“Just you remember this.” Zoisite swore and vanished.


	27. Illustrations of Love! Are Satoshi and Ami Official?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 25 out, this is Chapter 26 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“Of the seven Nijizuishou, two have been taken by meddlesome outsiders.” Queen Beryl rebuked Zoisite. “And only one is in my hands. Not only that, three of the Seven Great Youma have already been defeated. Zoisite, how do you intend to take responsibility for this?”

“Queen Beryl-sama, please grant me a short period of grace.” Zoisite pleaded. “I shall obtain the Nijizuishou even at the cost of my life.”

“I assume you know what will happen if you fail, Zoisite.” Queen Beryl reminded.

* * *

At Yumeno Yumemi's arts exhibition...

“It's no good.” The bespectacled artist sighed, combing through the visitors to her exhibition for inspiration. “No good. I'm not inspired at all.”

“What's wrong, Satoshi?” Ami asked, the purple-haired teen had stopped before a painting.

“I'm not sure, but this painting seems rather nostalgic.” Satoshi voiced, his eyes trained of the portrait that depicted Solon and Silver Sailor Mercury's sparring sessions, with the image of Avatar Silva hovering over the ice Senshi’s shoulder. “It looks like the recurring dreams I keep having lately.”

“The two of you!” Yumemi pointed to the two childhood friends. “The two of you are it! Please model for me.”

“Could it...” Satoshi trailed. “You're the Yumeno Yumemi.”

* * *

At Yumemi's place...

“It doesn't fit your image of me, right?” Yumemi asked, the trio having settled down in the studio. “Someone who does illustrations like that should be more wonderful and more beautiful. That's why I portray myself as a beauty. I'm satisfied as long as I can create good illustrations. I feel this is going to be a great drawing.” She sat down in her work chair. “I think this could be a masterpiece.”

“This drawing...” Satoshi’s attention was drawn to a carbon sketch by the floor, illustrating a Greco-Roman wedding.

“This scene came to me in a dream and it shows how I imagined a wedding in ancient times would be like.” Yumemi explained. “But somehow, whenever I draw these two, I always feel sad.”

Both Satoshi and Ami looked at each other and Satoshi shrugged.

* * *

Later that night...

Having seen Satoshi off at the train station, Ami made her way back home when she heard a glass window break when she walked past Yumemi’s house.

“Quietly hand over the Nijizuishou and revert back into a Youma.” Zoisite crashed through Yumemi’s broken window. Activating the Black Crystal on the defenseless Yumemi, he extracted the Green Nijizuishou. “Wake up, Youma Binah.”

“Everyone, a Youma had appeared.” Peeking in through a window, Ami called for reinforcements. “Mercury Power, Make Up!”

* * *

“How well it worked.” Zoisite chuckled, exiting the house with Binah in tow.

“Not so fast!” Sailor Mercury declared. “I can't forgive you for taking away Yumemi who is filled with dreams. I am the Pretty Senshi of Love and Intelligence. I am Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!”

“Whatever.” Zoisite scoffed. “Go, Youma Binah.”

Pulling out a feather from her wing, Binah used the shaft to draw a boulder and let the materialized rock fall on the water Senshi.

“That's it, Binah.” Zoisite grinned as Binah continued drawing boulders and dropping said rocks. “Play with her more.”

Sailor Mercury dodged the first rock, both her palms were already channelling twin water spmore.”as she dodged Binah's repeated attacks. “Water Jet!” she let loose the pair of high-pressure water streams at the falling rocks, demolishing them into dust. Molding another water ball between her hands, she turned into an ice ball. “Frozen Beam!” the wave of icy water froze the ropes Binah had conjured.

Meanwhile, Zoisite had fled the battlefield, with Tuxedo Kamen chasing after him.

“Fire Soul!” Sailor Mars’ fire attack burnt Binah's feather, turning it into soot.

“Supreme Thunder!” Sailor Jupiter's attack destroyed one of Binah's wings.

“Moon Healing Escalation!” Sailor Moon’s healing wave purified Binah.


	28. Total Chaos! The Messy Square Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 26 out, this is Chapter 27 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“It’s rare to see you agonising over something.” Luna noted, during lunch break, seeing Makoto sigh.

“Mako-chan!” Usagi called. “What’s wrong? You seem kind of down. Did someone break your heart? Just kidding.

“It’s pisses me off when someone says it so up straight.” Makoto glared.

“I was just kidding.” Usagi gulped. “Anyway, yours truly, the cupid of love, is here to listen.”

“Maybe you’re better off worrying about yourself, instead.” Luna snarked.

“It could help just to talk.” Usagi looked at Makoto in worry. “Who broke your heart?”

“Motoki.” Makoto answered. “There’s nothing for you to be so surprised about.” She reminded, noticing Usagi’s shocked expression.

“Yes I do.” Usagi sobbed. “I have feelings for Motoki, too. That’s terrible!”

“But I thought you were in love with Tuxedo Kamen.” Makoto reminded.

“I love them both!” Usagi wailed.

“Make up your mind.” Makoto rebuked.

“Hold on a second.” Luna sweatdropped. “The two of you, stop it. He’s got a right to choose toilet, you now.”

“If Motoki broke Mako-chan's heart, it means tested Motoki has somebody else.” Usagi blushed. “In other words, that someone else is me!”

“Wrong.” Makoto stuck out her tongue. “Her name is Reika.”

“No way, I can’t go on now.” Usagi teared.

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom...

Zoisite had located his next target.

* * *

Later that weekend...

“That is indeed a complicated relationship.” Satoshi remarked, taking a bite of the grilled Pacific Saury at dinner.

“You don’t say.” Ami deathpanned, biting into a clump of rice.

* * *

At Motoki s place...

Both Usagi and Makoto grew tired of waiting for Motoki to return when Luna alerted them of the appearance of a Nijizuishou.

“Moon Prism PowerPoint, Make Up!” Usagi transformed.

“Jupiter Power, Make Up!” Makoto followed suit.

* * *

At Reika s place...

Both Motoki and Reika were under attack by Zoisite.

“You’re quite brave.” The blonde Shittenou praised. “But you should stop wasting your time. You could never defeat me.” He knocked Motoki out with an energy blast. “Now awaken, one of the Seven Great Youma, Rikoukeidar.” He activated the Black Crystal’s power to extract the Blue Nijizuishou.

“I’m the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon.” Both Sailors Moon and Jupiter arrived on the scene and Sailor Moon began her speech. “In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Girls who don’t gave boyfriends are nothing.” Rikoukeidar taunted. “There!” She tossed a metal cylinder at the two Senshi, Sailor Jupiter grabbing Sailor Moon to dodge the attack.

“The Nijizuishou is mine now.” Zoisite claimed the crystal. “Who’s there?” He demanded when the Nijizuishou was snatched from his hand. “So, you insist on interfering.” He snorted when Tuxedo Kamen jumped in your take him on.

“There!” Rikoukeidar continued raining here cylinders st ghetto two Senshi.

“What’s is this?” Sailor Moon wailed, when the exploding cylinders turned into rapid-growing protists that quickly engulfed her legs.

“The protists is the origin of all life.” Rikoukeidar stated. “And you are also one of them.”

“My guardian Jupiter! Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Bring down the lightning!” Sailor Jupiter summoned her attack. “Supreme Thunder!”

“Big flask!” Rikoukeidar summoned a glass flask after the lightning attack freed Sailor Moon and she used the flask to absorb the attack. “Here.” She tapped the bottom of the flask, redirecting the attack back. “I’ll send you two to Hell.”

“Aqua Mist!” Sailor Mercury’s unusually thick fog shrouded the area.

“Great Fireball!” Sailor Mars’ large Fireball melted Rikoukeidar’s flask.

“Moon Healing Escalation!” taking the opening, Sailor Moon cast her healing wave.

“Looks like I have lost.” Zoisite conceded. “You can have the Nijizuishou.”

“Water Whip!” Sailor Mercury’s water tendril stuck out, allowing her to capture the Nijizuishou. “This power...” She frowned at the Nijizuishou in her hand. “It feels rather... familiar somehow.”


	29. Grandpa Goes Crazy! Rei's in Jeopardy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 27 out, this is Chapter 28 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

One night, Kumada Yuuichirou fell asleep on television stairs of the Hikawa Shrine.

Meanwhile, Grandpa Hino was on the temple roof. “What a beautiful moon “ he gazed at the full moon. “On a night like this, some moon-gazing dumplings and a cup of asked would be great. Who are you?” He demanded when Zoisite manifested.

The Shittenou said nothing, merely activating the Black Crystal’s power to extract the Indigo Nijizuishou. “Do, this ojii-san is one of Seven Youma, just as I thought.” He giggled. “Be patient. I’ll e2xtract the Nijizuishou from your body soon. Now, it’s time to come back to life, Youma Jiji. You!” He cursed when Grandpa Hino forced the Nijizuishou back into his body. “I thought you were just a decrepit old man, but that wasn’t too bad.” He then knocked Grandpa Hino to the ground with an energy blast and alerted Deimos and Phobos, both crows then attacked the Shittenou. “Stop it! I’m not raw rubbish.”

“Grandpa!” Rei had hurried out. “Are you okay? What in the world happened?”

Seeing interference, Zoisite retreated.

“What the heck?” Yuuichirou awoke, stretching himself. “Talk about noisy.”

“Who are you?” Rei inquired.

Laying eyes on the priestess, Yuuichirou fell in love at first sight. “My name is Kumada Yuuichirou.” He prostrated before Grandpa Hino. “Please, make me your apprentice.”

* * *

The next day...

“Grandpa’s acting weird?” Usagi echoed after Rei informed them about Grandpa Hino’s abnormalities.

“Yeah.” Rei nodded, leading the three Senshi to the temple grounds. “Grandpa, what is going on?” She hurried over to Grandpa Hino who was pouring a bucket of water to rouse the fallen Yuuichirou.

“You stupid, clumsy slow poke.” Grandpa Hino scolded Yuuichirou. “You’re a disgrace to this Shrine.”

“Who’s he?” Ami wondered.

“He’s Kumada Yuuichirou.” Rei answered. “He became an apprentice to Grandpa. Yuuichirou, are you okay? How could you, Grandpa?”

“Shut Up!” Grandpa Hino snapped. “Training to become a Shinto priest is tough. You can’t do it with a soft attitude. Training is all about mental strength. What am I to do?” He latched onto Rei and sobbed. “The only person who’ll take over this Shrine is you, my granddaughter. I’m so alone.”

“See?” Rei turned to the other Senshi. “He’s been emotionally unstable these days. Grandpa, enough is enough.” She rebuked, Yuuichirou having been caught in yet another prank. “If you keep doing such stupid things, everyone’s trust in our miracle-working will be destroyed.”

“You shouldn’t be uptight all the time.” Usagi tried to intervene.

“Usagi, this is our Shrine’s problem.” Rei reminded. “So, keep your nose out of it.” She prodded Usagi’s chest, the force sending the pigtailed blonde onto the floor.

“Rei’s being mean to me.” Usagi wailed.

“Honestly, if this is how everyone is supposed to be, I’ll just find another place to train.” Ami retorted and stormed off.

“I think I’ll go with Ami to hone my skills some more.” Makoto turned to leave.

* * *

Later that night...

“So, you appeared again, evil spirit.” Grandpa Hino was in the Fire Reading Room when Zoisite appeared behind him.

“Tonight, I will be taking that Nijizuishou.” Zoisite promised. “It’s time for you to give up.” He advised, both combatants taking the fight outside and the Shittenou released the Black Crystal’s power. “The Nijizuishou is mine.” He grinned, seeing the Indigo Nijizuishou coming out of Grandpa Hino’s body. “You...” He glared at Tuxedo Kamen, a flung rose had forced the Shittenou to drop the Nijizuishou. “Youma Jiji, do away with Tuxedo Kamen.” He ordered.

“Zoisite, you coward.” Tuxedo Kamen chased after Zoisite who had claimed the Nijizuishou. “Fight me!” Both men then headed towards the forest.

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” Usagi transformed, she send Luna arriving just in time to see Youma Jiji corner Rei in the courtyard. “I’m the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Just wake up already, Grandpa.” Rei pulled out an ofuda. “Akuryo Taisan!” She immortalised Youma Jiji with the paper on the forehead.

“Moon Healing Escalation!” Sailor Moon released her healing wave, reverting Youma Jiji back to his human form.


	30. Loved and Chased! Luna's Worst Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 28 out, this is Chapter 29 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“Rhett Butler!” Ohara An called out to her pet, said oversized tomcat having saved Luna from the horde of alley cats that had cornered. “I was so worried about you.” She hugged the cat.

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom...

“So, this little girl possessed a Nijizuishou?” Zoisite narrowed down the final carrier. “The seventh Nijizuishou should be easy to obtain.”

* * *

Later that day...

“You certainly got dragged into a terrible mess.” Ami pitied, Luna was using the water fountain to cool her chewed off tail.

“No kidding.” Luna complained. “I've nothing to do with turf wars among stray cats.”

“Hi there.” Usagi called out, arriving with Makoto.

“Where's Rei?” Makoto looked around.

“She said she wanted to go on a date today because it was Sunday.” Ami signed. “Found it.” Inputting the gathered data they had accumulated from their previous battles, she narrowed down the location of the last Nijizuishou.

“This is where the seventh Nijizuishou is.” Luna stated, once the GPS tracked down the house.

* * *

In front of the Ohara house...

“Let's go.” Makoto took the lead.

I'll just wait here.” Luna spoke, having seen Rhett Butler at the window.

“The Stick is responding.” Usagi blinked when the Moon Stick started beeping when An answered the door.

“That little girl is a Youma?” Makoto was shocked.

“You can't!” An took over after Rhett Butler who had struggled out of her grasp. “Come back, Rhett Butler.”

* * *

In the alleyway...

“Now, time to take the Nijizuishou.” Zoisite looked at the knocked out An. “Why isn't the Nijizuishou appearing?” he was stunned by the lack of reaction from An. “So, that ugly cat was the Youma. “ he realized his mistake. “I can't believe I made that mistake. “ he kept the Black Crystal. “The final great Youma wasn't reborn as a human.”

“This is as far as you go!” Sailor Moon declared. “In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Quiet!” Zoisite was ready to blast the Moon Senshi off.

“Aqua Mist!” Sailor Mercury’s thick fog intervened, distracting the Shitennou.

“Whatever.” Zoisite scoffed and made his getaway.

* * *

Later in the sewers...

“What is this rotten smell?” Zoisite gagged, once he teleported to the sewers Rhett Butler and Luna had fallen into. “Is that ugly cat really somewhere here? It's a horde of mice!” he squealed, fleeing out of a tunnel that was filled with rats. “I've found you!” he spotted the two cats in front of him. “The seventh Great Youma.”

“You have one of the Nijizuishou?” Luna gaped. “Hurry.” She urged Rhett Butler into the hole in the wall. “He won't be able to follow us in here.”

* * *

In An's room...

“The Moon Stick isn't responding. “ Ami exclaimed. “Why didn't I notice this earlier?”

“That means this girl isn't involved.” Makoto realized. “Then, why was it responding earlier? Could it be...”

“It was responding to that cat.” Ami concluded.

* * *

Meanwhile...

“Great Fireball!” Sailor Mars’ flame ball clashed into the mice-covered Zoisite, effectively scaring the nice away. “I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Mars. I won't let you interfere with their love. Even if they are cats, love is still love. The fire of passion is burning. The fire of justice is burning. Anyone who gets in the way of love, or rather the love of beasts, in the name of Mars, Sailor Mars will chastise you.”

“You're such a dummy.” Zoisite mocked and activated the Black Crystal and extracted the Violet Nijizuishou from Rhett Butler. “Now, finish them off, great Youma.” He ordered Youma Bakene. “Ouch. “ he dropped the Nijizuishou when a rose hit his hand.

“The last Nijizuishou is mine.” Tuxedo Kamen nabbed the fallen Nijizuishou and took off, with the fuming Zoisite chasing after him.

“No!” Luna stopped Bakene from entering the town. “Please stay there. I'll get you back to the way you were soon . I promise. Rhett Butler...” she muttered, the Youma having stretched out a hand to stop her from falling off the canal side. “Don't worry. “ she assured. “Usagi will restore you to the way you were.”

“Aqua Mist!” Sailor Mercury’s fog came in, shrouding the area and letting Sailor Jupiter to jump in and get Luna out of the way.

“Moon Healing Escalation!” Sailor Moon cast her healing wave, reverting Rhett Butler back to his oversized cat form.


	31. The Last Sailor Senshi! Sailor Venus Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 29 out, this is Chapter 30 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes, at the Crown Arcade...

“Codename 0091.” Luna reported. “This is Luna. My secret code is ‘The rabbit on the moon makes rice cakes.’ Please respond.”

“’The moon rice cakes are sticky.’ Artemis answered.

“’When I grilled them, they puffed up.’” Luna continued.

“So, how are the Sailor Senshi coming along?” Artemis asked.

“One of them still needs to be self-aware.” Luna admitted. “But the rest of them are doing fairly well.”

“The day where the five Sailor Senshi will come together is near.” Artemis informed. “Therefore, I think it may be good to tell them about that issue soon. The Dark Kingdom seem to be getting impatient these days. We need to heighten the Sailor Senshi’s awareness of the situation.”

* * *

Luna had gathered the Senshi at the Hikawa Shrine later that night.

“Everyone's here, I see.” Luna addressed the gathered Senshi. “You must not be surprised. Listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. I was sent here from that moon. The Princess you're looking for is a descendant of the Moon Kingdom. You girls are certain to find the Princess and you have to protect the Princess. There's not a moment to lose."

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom...

“Beautiful.” Kunzite looked at the Nijizuishou in their possession.

“They really are pretty.” Zoisite agreed 

“However, the true beauty of the Nijizuishou is only revealed when all seven are gathered together. Do you not think so? Once we get all seven Nijizuishou, we will be able to obtain the Ginzuishou. I want the Ginzuishou as soon as possible.”

* * *

Some time later...

“Zoisite, 2hat is the meaning of this?” Queen Beryl demanded, angry at Zoisite's replay of the Senshi's previous battles. “I do not wish to see such scenes again.”

“Queen Beryl-sama, these are actually all scenes showing Sailor Moon when she was rescued at the minute.” Zoisite explained.

“Are you talking about Tuxedo Kamen?” Queen Beryl noted. “Just who is he?”

“Unfortunately, we do not now.” Zoisite admitted. “However, Queen Beryl-sama, he had appeared virtually every time Sailor Moon has been in danger. If we make use of this, we should be able to lure Tuxedo Kamen out into the open.”

“Zoisite, I hope you know this is your final chance.” Queen Beryl reminded.

* * *

Later that week...

“Only Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi will be able to follow her.” Kunzite noted, waiting at the docks after Zoisite used his impersonation of Sailor Moon to lure the heroes off. “Hurry up and come, Tuxedo Kamen, I am waiting for you.”

“She should be here in this direction. “ Mamoru look around. “I've lost sight of her.”

“Let's go, everyone!” Makoto took charge when the girls heard a high pitched scream. “That guy is one of the Dark Kingdom's...” she spotted Kunzite, holding the fake Sailor Moon hostage.

“It's dangerous. “ Luna cautioned. “This could be a trap.”

“I don't care.” Usagi snapped. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

“Mercury Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Power, Make Up!”

“Not so fast!” Sailor Moon took the lead. “You have terrible taste, tying up a girl and hanging her. I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will severely punish you!”

“So, you're here.” Kunzite greeted the Senshi. “I am Kunzite, one of the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, prepare yourselves.” Reaching both hands, he encased the four Senshi in an energy sphere. “How do you like this beautiful darkness?”

“It's quite impressive. “ Sailor Mars admitted. “Great Fireball!” she tossed her fireball at the energy dome, only to have her attack get absorbed.

“He's tough.” Sailor Jupiter hissed, the Senshi were hiding behind Sailor Mercury's water wall when Kunzite started raining bomb pellets at them. “Thunder Javelin!” fashioning a javelin made entirely of electricity, she tossed her elemental weapon at the energy dome, oy to have the attack get absorbed.

“The power is being sucked into the darkness.” Sailor Mercury realized.

“Is that the extent of the Sailor Senshi's power?” Kunzite mocked. Resting both hands on the other side of the dome, he started shrinking it.

“Sailor Mercury, this isn't the time for you to fall asleep.” Sailor Moon whined, seeing the water Senshi close her eyes in concentration.

“Sailor Moon, just shut up.” Sailor Mars rebuked.

“How pathetic. “ Kunzite taunted. “Are you giving up already?”

“Not quite.” Sailor Mercury corrected, conjuring about two dozen water spheres around her. “Water Gunshot Barrage!” she released the multiple shot attack at the rapidly shrinking energy dome.

“Not bad.” Kunzite hissed, the attack barrage rattled against his mental shields.

“Crescent Beam!” Sailor Venus’ energy beam ripped through Kunzite’s gloves, forcing him to release the rest of the Senshi. “Pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus! If you would pardon meme, I've arrived.” She pulled off her eye mask.

“She is the Senshi of Justice, Sailor V. “ Artemis declared. “And her true identity is the pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus.”

“Damn it.” Zoisite cursed, using his body to shield the wounded Kunzite. “Kunzite, please run. I will take care of them.”

“That's enough.” Queen Beryl stopped her two subordinates, after she recognised the unmasked Tuxedo Kamen as the reincarnated Prince Endymion. “The situation has changed. Come back now.”

“We have no choice.” Kunzite obeyed. “Sailor Senshi, we will finish this battle another time.” He promised and the two Shitennou retreated.


	32. The Sparkling Ginzuishou! The Moon Princess Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 30 out, this is Chapter 31 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom...

“Why did you order us to fall back, Queen Beryl-sama?” Kunzite asked.

“We were so close to taking the Nijizuishou and finishing off Tuxedo Kamen.” Zoisite agreed.

“It was our Great Ruler’s order.” Queen Beryl answered. “Our Great Ruler told me not to kill Tuxedo Kamen. Instead, she ordered that he be brought here alive.”

“What do you mean by that?” Zoisite demanded.

“Silence!” Queen Beryl snapped. “Orders need not be explained.”

“Understood.” Kunzite relented

* * *

At dawn the next day...

“What a wonderful room.” Zoisite appeared in Mamoru s TV screen. “Once I found out who you were, it was easy to find you, Mamoru.”

“What do you want?” Mamoru asked.

“Say, since we know who you are now, why don’t we just go ahead and settle this? We will fight for each other’s Nijizuishou; fair and square. How about we meet at the skyscraper, Starlight Tower in the Bay Area? I will be waiting for you at five this evening.”

* * *

Later that day...

“This is too late, even for slow poke Usagi.” Rei stated, the Senshi were waiting at the Hikawa Shrine as per request from Sailor Venus.

“They said she hasn’t been home, either.” Ami added.

“And she wasn’t at school, too.” Makoto supplied.

“Even the communication device isn’t getting through.” Luna pointed out. “Something’s definitely wrong.”

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Rei frowned.

“Anyway, we have to find Usagi.” Ami insisted.

“She’s at Starlight Tower.” Minako chimed in.

“Who are you?” Rei blinked.

“Did you forget about us already?” Artemis complained.

“Artemis.” Ami recognised the white cat. “Then, you’re Sailor Venus?”

“Normally, I go by Aino Minako.” Minako introduced herself. “I’m in eighth grade like all of you.”

“According to our investigation, the enemy seems to be up to something at Starlight Tower.” Artemis explained.

“If you can’t use the communication devices, that must be it.” Minako was certain. “I bet Usagi just decided to go there by herself.”

“If Usagi were that kind of girl, I won’t have any problems.” Luna sighed.

“Anyway, let’s go to Starlight Tower.” Minako urged.

* * *

At the foot of Starlight Tower...

“So, this is Starlight Tower.” Sailor Mars remarked.

“It looks just like another building “ Sailor Jupiter spoke.

“Usagi and Mamoru are in the elevator.” Sailor Mercury reported, using her crystal visor to lock onto the pair. “All the doors are closed.”

“This is bad.” Artemis hissed.

“Supreme Thunder Dragon!” Sailor Jupiter’s lightning construct broke the entrance in. “We just have to force our way in.” The Thunder Senshi declared. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“We came too late.” Sailor Venus gasped, the other Senshi arrive to the top floor just in time to see the unmasked and gravely wounded Tuxedo Kamen.

The single teardrop from Sailor Moon started shining, pulsing in power as it summoned the gathered Nijizuishou to her. All seven Nijizuishou then merged with the teardrop to form the Ginzuishou. Said Ginzuishou thrn attached itself to the Moon Stick as Sailor Moon’s tiara vanished to revealed a crescent moon on her forehead and the Moon Senshi turned into Princess Serenity.

“Princess.” Luna gaped. “The Moon Princess.”

“She has finally awoken.” Artemis remarked.


	33. Memories Return! Usagi and Mamoru's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: With Chapter 31 out, this is Chapter 32 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

“Sailor Moon...” Luna muttered, the crescent moon mark on her forehead shining in response. “Princess Serenity...”

“Princess?” Sailor Jupiter echoed. “Then, Sailor Moon is the Princess we have been looking for?”

“And the true identity of Tuxedo Kamen was Mamoru.” Sailor Mercury added.

The newly revealed Princess Serenity laid the unconscious Tuxedo Kamen on her lap.

“The Princess has awakened.” Zoisite spat. “In that case, I'll just kill you and take the Ginzuishou.” he swore and fired an energy blast at Princess Serenity who used the powered-up Moon Stick to not only deflect the attack, and also blast Zoisite against a pillar.

“Tuxedo Kamen...” the Moon Princess mumbled. “All this for me...” she wept.

“Serenity...” Tuxedo Kamen peered open his eyes. “I remember everything now. Serenity, I am Endymion.”

“Endymion...” Princess Serenity repeated as another memory came to her. “Now I know. I am Serenity.” she recalled how she had given Prince Endymion the Orgel during the Silver Millennium. Another memory flashed when the Moon Castle was engulfed in flames. Prince Endymion drew his sword and leapt into the fire and the Moon Princess cried out after her lover. “Endymion, so you are Endymion.” the Ginzuishou flashed again and reverted back to her Sailor Moon form.

“Sailor Moon!” Sailor Mercury called out, the rest of the Senshi hurrying over to the Moon Senshi who had collapsed over Tuxedo Kamen.

“She's alright.” Sailor Venus made a quick diagnosis. “She just fainted.”

“Her memories when she was the Princess probably came back to her and overwhelmed her.” Artemis reasoned.

“Mamoru, please wake up.” Sailor Mars was by Tuxedo Kamen's side, trying to shake him awake.

“He's badly injured.” Sailor Jupiter noted.

“This is nothing.” Zoisite got to his feet. Just then, Kunzite teleported in and Zoisite leaned against his lover. “Kunzite-sama,” the younger Shittenou began. “Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess.”

“I see.” Kunzite realized what happened. “So, the Princess awoke and the Nijizuishou were drawn to her. I will allow you to live for a while longer yet.” he told the Senshi and fired an energy blast at them to distract them from his real goal.

“Fire Shield!” almost instantly, Sailor Mars' flaming wall was erected to fend off the Shittenou's attack.

“Supreme Thunder Dragon!” Sailor Jupiter took the chance to charge up her elemental construct and fire it at the two Shittenou.

Kunzite let out a low hiss as he put up an energy barrier to block out the attack. Frustrated that he would not be able to nab Tuxedo Kamen for Queen Beryl, he made a hasty retreat.

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom...

“You allowed the Moon Princess to awaken and lost the Ginzuishou as well.” Queen Beryl stated. “Furthermore, you could not bring Tuxedo Kamen to me. That was poorly executed, Kunzite.”

“I am very sorry.” Kunzite apologized. “However, the Princess had just now awoken and has yet fully master the use of the Ginzuishou. I would ask that you wait a while longer.”

“Very well.” Queen Beryl relented. “I will leave it to you. By the way, Zoisite.” she turned her attention to the younger Shittenou. “I hope you are really to face your fate.”

“Please wait.” Zoisite pleaded. “Just one more chance.”

“You tried to kill Tuxedo Kamen against my orders, did you not?” Queen Beryl glared. “Did you think you could fool me?”

“I will take responsibility for that.” Kunzite stepped forward. “Please wait.” he tried to stop Queen Beryl, to no avail when the evil Queen blasted Zoisite with an energy wave from her crystal ball.

“Clean up that mess.” Queen Beryl snarled.

* * *

In the Starlight Tower...

“Is there really an exit around here?” Sailor Venus was skeptical.

“There is definitely a way out.” Sailor Mercury confirmed, already scanning with her crystal visor with the help of her compact computer. “But, it's a little troublesome.”

“What do you mean?” Luna asked the water Senshi.

“This dimension is apparently an imaginary space that's been sealed off.” Sailor Mercury explained. “In short, theoretically, the real dimension we were in is not directly connected to the three-dimensional space here. Instead, they should be connected only to a two-dimensional space with the positive and negative phases reversed and passing through zero-dimensional space.”

“Anyway, can you hurry up?” Sailor Jupiter asked, heaving the unconscious Sailor Moon on her back, both Sailors Mars and Venus each had Tuxedo Kamen's arms over their shoulders. “We just hang around here forever.”

“Everyone, please listen to me.” Artemis stepped up. “Now that the Princess has awakened, I think it's time to tell you everything. Luna, all your memories came back when the Princess awoke too, right?”

“Yes, it's all clear now.” Luna nodded.

“Wait a minute.” Sailor Jupiter voiced. “What are you talking about?”

“About our previous lives.” Sailor Venus supplied. “And about the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium.”

“Long, long ago,” Artemis began. “There was a Kingdom on the Moon called Silver Millennium.”

“It was a peaceful paradise.” Luna recalled.

“Around that time, the Earth was taken over by a dark spirit.” Artemis continued.

“It invaded the Silver Millennium in order to try and obtain the enormous power of the Ginzuishou.” Luna added.

“The Kingdom was destroyed in the fierce war.” Artemis stated. “But with the power of the Ginzuishou, they sealed away the dark spirit. You are those four Senshi would fought back then, now reborn.”

“Then, are we people of the Moon?” Sailor Jupiter asked, the group was now settled on a destroyed slab of rock.

“Now, we're all genuine Earthlings.” Sailor Venus assured. “So, your parents are really your parents.”

“You see, the Queen of the Moon, wanted the Princess and the rest of you to live happily as normal girls, so she transmigrated you to this most peaceful era.” Luna explained.

“But, even in this era, someone unraveled the seal on the dark spirit.” Artemis added.

“So, that dark spirit is the boss of the Dark Kingdom.” Sailor Mercury concluded.

“That's right.” Luna nodded. “If none of this had happened, all of you would be living happily as normal girls. But if we don't protect the Ginzuishou and defeat our enemy, we cannot have a peaceful world.”

“And our duty is to fight for that cause.” Sailor Venus declared. “You understand, don't you? We have to work together and fight so we don't repeat the tragedy of the past again.”

“I don't want to.” Sailor Moon muttered. “I just don't want to fight anymore.”

“You're the Princess.” Sailor Venus rebuked. “How could you say that?”

“Being told that I'm the Princess doesn't make me feel like one and it doesn't make me happy at all.” Sailor Moon retorted. “I don't care about any missions anymore!” she shouted. “All I care is Mamo-chan!”

“You selfish brat!” Sailor Mars snarled, slapping Sailor Mon across the face.

“Yes, I am selfish.” Sailor Moon shouted back. “So what?”

“By the way, Luna, I found the exit.” Sailor Mercury clicked off her visor.

“I am surprised you found the exit.” Kunzite reappeared before the Senshi.

“Luna, Artemis, find somewhere safe.” Sailor Venus took charge. “Everyone, take care of the Princess.”

“You're wasting your time.” Kunzite sneered.

“Supreme Thunder Dragon!” Sailor Jupiter released her lightning dragon.

“Crescent Beam Shower!” Sailor Venus' laser beam had grown in size before splitting into several dozens of needle-thin laser blasts. Said light attack then merged with the lightning construct, powering it up further before it charged straight at Kunzite.

“Not bad.” Kunzite's energy barrier managed to hold out against the attack. “I will take revenge on Zoisite.” he charged a swirling flame ball in his hands.

“Glacier Wall!” a solid slab of ice was erected between the incoming fire attack and the Senshi, said ice wall evaporating under the fireball's assault.

“Star Burst!” Sailor Venus conjured up numerous light orbs around Kunzite, said spheres then exploding, temporarily blinding the Shittenou.

“Thunderbolt!” Sailor Jupiter's supercharged bolt of lightning crashed down from the ceiling onto Kunzite, literally demolishing the deformed tower and obliterating the energy shield around the Shittenou.

* * *

“Darn those brats...” Kunzite cursed, teleporting away at the last minute before Sailor Jupiter's attack struck. “It's unbelievable how strong they have become in such a short amount of time.”


	34. The Legendary Lake Monster! Satoshi's Marriage Proposal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: With Chapter 32 out, this is Chapter 33 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

“Good morning, Ami.” Makoto knocked on the Mizuno apartment door. “Strange, there's no answer.” she frowned after a few minutes. “What's this?” she spotted a note tucked under the peace lily flower pot. “Dear Mako,” the Thunder Senshi read the note. “My mother and I are currently away to our biannual hot springs gathering with the Kubo Family. We'll be back tomorrow night, so any matters concerning the Dark Kingdom, please contact me using the communicator. I'll bring back souvenirs for everyone. Best Regards, Ami.”

* * *

On the train to Kusatsu Hot Springs...

Sitting next to each other, Satoshi and Ami dug into their ebiken bento boxes; Satoshi having bought the Pittari Takomeshi bento while Ami settled for the Anagomeshi bento box.

“It certainly has been quite a while since we traveled together.” Kazumi looked up from her Kinka Sababou Sushi bento box.

“That's true.” Saeko sipped her miso soup. “I've been pulling double shifts for the last few weeks and only managed to squeeze in these two days for a weekend break.”

“It's been hard on you, Saeko.” Kazumi soothed.

“It's rare for you to get second place in school rankings.” Satoshi remarked, swallowing an octopus tuber.

“It happens.” Ami shrugged, biting into a piece of grilled eel. “I see it.” she looked out of the window.

* * *

“It's kind of romantic.” Ami looked over the lake at the bottom of the hot springs inn.

“There really isn't anything here.” Satoshi checked the map.

“The truth is, this is the place where your dad proposed, Satoshi.” Kazumi informed her son. “It really holds a lot of memories for us.”

“Somehow...” Satoshi started, standing beside Ami after he tucked the map back into his backpack. “This scene feels kind of nostalgic.”

“Hm...” Ami nodded mutely.

“We're gonna get going, you two.” Saeko called out to the two teenagers, breaking the somewhat romantic atmosphere. “Is something wrong?” she noticed the stunned look on the two youngsters' faces.

“No, it's nothing,, Auntie Saeko.” Satoshi assured. “Shall we?” he offered Ami a hand.

* * *

At the bed of the lake...

Something stirred from its slumber.

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom...

“So, is this the lake that you detected an unusual energy reading?” Queen Beryl inquired.

“It is similar to the power of our Youma.” Kunzite reported. “But it is producing a slightly different and very strong energy reading.”

“Kunzite, start investigating immediately.” Queen Beryl gave the order.

* * *

In the mixed-sex hot springs...

“Ah.... this is what I've been working so hard for.” Saeko sighed in relief, sinking into the hot water.

“Satoshi, what are you doing?” Kazumi noticed her son by the springs' edge. “Hurry up and get in.”

“But won't it be weird for me to get into a mixed bath?” Satoshi asked.

“If you don't hurry, you'll catch a cold.” Saeko reminded.

“Okay.” Satoshi relented and stepped into the water.

“I can see the lake from up here.” Ami peered over the protruding rocks.

“That's true.” Satoshi agreed. “There's somebody over there.” he spotted a lone figure by the shore.

_Kunzite!_ Ami's eyes widened at the sight of the Shittenou. _What is he doing here?_ “Excuse me!” she fled out of the springs to grab her communicator.

* * *

At the shore of the lake...

“I lost him...” the now yukata-clad Ami had rushed to the spot where she last saw Kunzite.

“So, this is where you disappeared to.” Satoshi came up to her. “Ah, the 'Legendary Lovers'.” he spotted the statue by the lake. “So, this is what caught your eye. It's quite an old story that's been passes down through the generations in this region. A maiden from the Heavens had come down to Earth and a youth on the land fell in love with her. But a girl, who adored that youth, turned into a monster in a fit of jealousy. And she attacked the villagers indiscriminately. The maiden from the Heavens and the youth sealed the monster in this lake with the power of their love. And having exhausted their energy, they rose up to the Heavens together. Or that's how the legend goes.”

_Sealed the monster in this lake._ Ami recalled what Satoshi told her. _Is that why Kunzite was here?_

“Say, Ami.” Satoshi led her back to the inn. “Let's make a promise: if neither of us manage to find a suitable marriage partner by the time we're twenty, let's marry each other.”

“You sound certain you won't find a girlfriend in high school.” Ami pointed out. Seeing her best male friend's wry smile, she sighed in resignation. “Alright, I promise.”

“So, that is the origin of the unusual energy.” Kunzite manifested on a tree branch. “O vengeful spirit sealed within this lake,” he channeled his energy into the lake waters to rouse the monster. “I command thee to rise once again. Come forth, ancient spirit.”

“Give him back!” the revived Lake Monster droned, emerging from the pillar of water. “Give him back!” the naga-like monster floated up into the air, confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. “Give him back!” she scanned the forest, her serpent eyes immediately spotting Kazumi who was spotting a Mizura hairstyle. “Give him back!” the monster was now centered on Kazumi.

“Get down!” Satoshi's senses went in high alert and he tackled his mother to the ground, narrowly avoiding the incoming Lake Monster.

“Run!” Saeko warned, taking the lead.

“The trees!” Kazumi gasped when the Lake Monster's breath attack splintered the surrounding trees.

“It's poison.” Saeko realized.

“The three of you, get out of here!” Satoshi snatched a fallen branch from the ground and shifted into his battle stance. Ducking the Lake Monster's claws, he turned and smacked the wooden branch onto the back of the Monster's neck, only to have the stick snap into two, the force then sending him flying back against a tree.

“Satoshi!” the three females gaped in shock, as Ami produced her henshin pen.

“I will not let you harm innocent people.” Tuxedo Kamen distracted the Monster with a thrown rose. Dodging the Monster's tail, the masked hero extended his cane to smack the Monster into a tree and giving the quartet the opening to flee.

“Magnetic Pulse!” Sailor Jupiter's small orb of lightning stunned the Lake Monster.

Using the Senshi's fight as a distraction, Ami snuck under the shadows of the trees as Kazumi led the rest of the group back to the inn. “Mercury Power, Make Up!” once she was certain the trio was gone, she transformed.

“How dare you frighten innocent tourists.” Sailor Moon launched into her trademark speech. “And ruin Ami's romantic time? It's unforgivable! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Crescent Beam Shower!” Sailor Venus released her rain of laser beams at the Lake Monster.

“Supreme Thunder Dragon!” Sailor Jupiter unleashed her elemental construct.

“No way, that didn't work.” Sailor Venus was shocked when the Lake Monster reformed.

“Moon Tiara Action!” Sailor Moon tried her disc attack. “That's cheap!” she wailed when the Monster reformed again. “This Youma's not fair!”

“No, it's not a Youma.” Sailor Mars corrected. “It's an evil phantom born of old, fanatical jealousy. Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!” she pulled out an ofuda. “Akuryo Taisan!” she slapped the strip of paper on the Monster's forehead. “Fire Stream!” she surrounded the Monster in a ring of flames.

“Moon Healing Escalation!” Sailor Moon cast her healing wave, purifying the Monster of her jealousy and reverting her back to her human form. The now healed spirit then ascended to the Heavens.

* * *

In the hot springs later...

“It feels so good.” Usagi gushed the five Senshi were now soaking in the hot water.

“What a good view.” Rei noted.

“By the way, how did you guys get way out here?” Ami though to ask.

“Mako told us.” Usagi giggled.

“Besides, if we didn't come here, we don't be able to overhear that marriage proposal.” Minako winked.

“You guys!” Ami exclaimed.


	35. Usagi's Awakening! A Message From the Distant Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 33 out, this is Chapter 34 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Sometime later the following week...

Rei and Makoto were standing behind Ami who was busily typing on the Sailor V console game.

“Let's see.” the water Senshi was inputting the data she had gathered into the console using the touchscreen buttons. “Not here. Not here, either. That leaves...” she was alerted when Luna entered with a yawning Usagi in tow. “How was it?”

“The Japanese confectionery store we've checked was the doorway to the Dark Kingdom's hideout.” Luna answered.

“I see.” Ami turned back to the console. “So, these aren't the places either. Youma are being sent in one after another from the Dark Kingdom. There has to be a doorway for them somewhere.”

“How about the places you checked?” Luna asked.

“No leads whatsoever.” Rei shook her head.

“No one place that looked like the entrance to a hideout.” Makoto supplied.

“That just leaves us with Minako.” Luna noted.

“You guys are pretty rowdy in here.” Artemis piped in.

“How was it?” Rei asked.

“Big disappointment.” Minako shrugged. “We checked all the public baths in Tokyo, but we found nothing.”

“I see.” Ami nodded. “Thank you for your hard work.”

“Why don't we call it a night and go home for today?” Makoto suggested.

“What is this?” Ami gasped when the screen suddenly showed a footage of the sharply increasing sunspot activities on the Sun's surface.

“This is...” Luna was shocked.

“It's the same as that other time...” Artemis realized. “The way the sunspots are spreading; it's the same as long ago, when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed.”

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom...

“When the sunspots blanket the Sun, I shall be brought back to life from my eternal sleep.” Metallia informed Queen Beryl and Kunzite.

“Once Queen Metallia-sama is revived and we get hold of the Ginzuishou, the world will become mine.” Queen Beryl chuckled.

* * *

Sometime later...

“I finally found it.” Sailor Venus reported.

“Good work, Sailor Venus.” Tuxedo Kamen nodded, the five Senshi and the two Mau cats were standing in front of the portal that was located the storage room of an empty store. “Here we go!” he snatched the two cats and leapt into the portal. “Is this...” he dashed down the cave system and stopping before a hole near the ground.

“Let's take a look.” Artemis suggested.

“Energy?” Sailor Venus winced, sensing the surge of dark energy coming towards them.

“I would like to welcome you ladies to the Dark Kingdom.” Kunzite manifested. “But preparations to receive you are not ready yet. So, I will take you somewhere more fun.”

“Don't mess around!” Sailor Jupiter snapped. “Supreme Thunder Dragon!”

“Sailor Moon!” Kunzite merely shifted to dodge the elemental construct. “If you quietly hand over the Ginzuishou, I will let you, alone, live.”

“Not a chance!” Sailor Moon stuck out her tongue.

“Such imprudence!” Kunzite glared. “I will send you to the chaotic world of multiple dimensions.” he released a burst of energy from his hands.

“Hyperspatial Sphere Generate!” Sailor Mercury called forth her space distortion sphere around the Senshi, the resulting energy clash sent the group onto the ruins of the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

In the ruins of the Moon Kingdom...

“Where are we?” Sailor Moon was the first to awaken.

“These are the ruins of the Silver Millennium.” a voice spoke. “The land of Gods that once attained the pinnacle of glory.” the hologram of Queen Selenity descended on the stone slab in a glowing sphere of moonlight. “I came here to bring you a message from the distant past. I am the incarnation of the Moon Goddess, Selene. I am the Queen of the Silver Millennium, Queen Selenity I am your mother.”

“What do you mean?” Sailor Moon was shocked.

“I revived Luna and Artemis from their cold sleep, had them make contact with you and watched over all of you.” Queen Selenity explained. “We are long-living lifeforms born on the Moon. Our mission is to protect the sacred will passed down to us on the Moon, the Ginzuishou, and to watch over and aid the progression of Earth's evolution. Remember this, Serenity, of the time when you were living as the Princess of the Moon. Serenity, you adored the green trees and wind of the beautiful blue Earth and often gazed up at it. Then, you found love.”

* * *

In the cave system...

“I see the exit.” Tuxedo Kamen told the two cats on his shoulders as they made their way to the Dark Kingdom's hideout.

“What is this place?” Luna exclaimed, shielding her eyes on the masked hero's shoulders as the sudden gust of icy wind hit them.

“The North Pole?” Artemis gawked.

“Beryl's running out of places to hide.” Tuxedo Kamen remarked. “Hang on tight, you two.”

* * *

In the ruins of the Moon Kingdom...

Queen Selenity recounted the destruction of the Silver Millennium and how she had used the Ginzuishou to seal Metallia, Queen Beryl and the corrupted Shittenou; the Seven Great Youma were also sealed into the seven Nijizuishou. Using the last bit of her life, she cast the transmigration spell on the fallen warriors of the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

At the North Pole...

Tuxedo Kamen was trekking through the arctic plains when the trio came across a crater where dark energy was billowing.

“This is...” Luna asked.

“We found it.” Tuxedo Kamen breathed.

“Finally, we've found the entrance to the Dark Kingdom's hideout.” Artemis nodded.

“We have to tell everyone.” Luna urged.

“But it is already too late.” Kunzite appeared in front of them.

“Find somewhere to hide.” Tuxedo Kamen told the two Mau cats perched on his shoulders and he produced his cane, unsheathing the sword he once used as Prince Endymion. “Rock Gun!” he fired off a barrage of rock splinters at Kunzite.

* * *

The Senshi then found themselves transported back to the cave system.

“Please help!” Artemis dashed towards the Senshi with Luna at his heels.

“Tuxedo Kamen...” Luna tried to catch her breath.

* * *

With Kunzite and Tuxedo Kamen...

“Dirt Wall!” Tuxedo Kamen erected a solid wall of earth to block off Kunzite's energy blades. “Dig Wave!” behind the relative safety of the barrier, he cast his next attack, Kunzite was forced to teleport to dodge the single rock pillar.

“Earth Flow Spears!” Tuxedo Kamen's next attack sent a massive wave of stone spikes towards Kunzite, the rapidly protruding spikes quickly overwhelmed the last Shittenou, piercing him in numerous places on his body. “It's over, Kunzite.” he encased a closed fist in rock as he approached the gravely wounded Shittenou. “Fist Rock!” he ended the fight and his opponent with a stone-powered punch.

* * *

“Sailor Moon.” Luna informed. “The Dark Kingdom's hideout is at D-Point of the North Pole.”

“If you don't hurry, the sunspots will expand.” Artemis reminded. “We have no choice but to launch a surprise attack.”


	36. Into The Dark, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 34 out, this is Chapter 35 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

The following night...

“Finally, it's time.” Minako looked at her fellow Senshi.

“I can't wait.” Makoto cracked her knuckles.

“I can't believe we've finally come this far.” Ami admitted.

“Hey, Rei.” Usagi teased. “Did you at least kiss Yuuichirou before you left?”

“Why are you asking all of a sudden?” Rei snapped.

“Because if something were to happen, you'd regret it.” Usagi whispered.

“Nothing like that is going to happen!” Rei snapped.

“You're so mean!” Usagi wailed. “I was just worried for you, Rei.”

“It's none of your business.” Rei snorted.

“Usagi, let's stop thinking about 'what if'.” Minako voiced.

“She's right.” Makoto agreed. “Like me? When this is all over, I'm planning on having a full-blown romance.”

“Love, huh?” Ami mused. “Maybe me too.”

“Come on.” Artemis cut in before Usagi could launch an interrogation. “We don't have time to chitchat.”

“Everyone, Make Up.” Luna ordered.

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

“Mercury Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Power, Make Up!”

“You're going to D-Point in one shot.” Luna informed.

“You'll combine your powers to teleport.” Artemis supplied. ”As long as the Sailor Senshi work together, you'll be able to defeat Queen Beryl for sure.”

“What about me?” the transformed Tuxedo Kamen spoke for the first time.

“The Terran spellcasters have a variety of common magic spells.” Artemis recalled. ”All of them are readily available to the Prince of Earth. And one of them is the 'Teleport' spell.”

“And if I can link my mind with Usako's, then I can also teleport to where they land.” Tuxedo Kamen reasoned.

“Sailor Teleport!” Artemis shouted out, and the gathered magical users vanished in a beam of moonlight.

* * *

In the North Pole...

“It's cold.” Sailor Moon complained.

“We're almost there.” Sailor Mercury noted, tapping on her compact computer.

“It's cold.” Sailor Moon repeated. ”It's too cold.”

“Maybe I could warm you up a little.” Sailor Mars mocked, a small flame hovering over her right index finger.

“Uh... no, thanks...” Sailor Moon stammered with a sweatdrop.

“Everyone, I found it.” Sailor Mercury reported. ”A large amount of evil energy is being released from over there.” she pointed to the crater where the dark energy tornado was billowing from.

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom...

Queen Beryl was watching the approaching Senshi via her crystal ball. “Queen Metallia-sama will be revived shortly.” she glared at the five Senshi. “I will not allow you to interfere. Whoever wants to give them a death sentence, come forward.” she addressed her remaining Youma.

“Please allow us, the DD Girls, to take that assignment.” the five female Youma stepped forward.

* * *

Sometime later...

“Wait.” Sailor Mercury stepped after a while. “The evil energy is growing stronger, not to mention we also have a group of highly-powered Youma coming this way. Here they come...” she looked up from her computer as the DD Girls made their appearance.

“Let's see what they can do.” Sailor Jupiter noted. ”Thunder Javelin!” she tossed the lightning javelin at the purple-skinned Youma.

“Come on, you can do better.” the purple-skinned Youma simply swatted the attack away.

“Burning Scattershot!” Sailor Mars fired her fireballs at the green-skinned Youma.

“This is boring.” the green-skinned Youma merely deflected the five flaming spheres.

“Droplet Spear!” Sailor Mercury's piercing spears hit the blue-skinned Youma, sending her staggering back.

“Mercury's stronger.” the green-skinned Youma frowned. “Why?”

“No idea, Borax.” the blue-skinned Youma replied.

“Moon Tiara Action!”

The purple-skinned Youma leapt up into the air to dodge the boomerang. “That stupid thing won't ever...” she was cut off when the tiara hit her from behind and knocking her back to the ground.

“Darax, stop fooling around!” the red Youma retorted.

“Am not, Eirax!” Darax stuck out her tongue. “Arax, can we use that now?”

The blue-skinned Youma nodded, “It's the fastest way to get rid of them. DD Girls, get ready to attack!”

“DD Girls?” Sailor Mars echoed as the five Youma fled up and formed a circle in the air.

“Die, Senshi!” the five Youma unleashed a large energy wave at them.

“Water Wall!” Sailor Mercury conjured up a water barrier to counter the energy wave.

Behind the water wall, Sailor Mars summoned her 'Red Ebil Scythe', a blood-red, dragon-headed curved scythe.

Sailor Jupiter followed suit, her 'Thunder Bolt Jovis', an intricately crafted lance appeared in her hands.

Sailor Venus raised both her hands, the 'Luminous Spear', a spiked trident, was summoned into her hands.

Arax paled as the three Inner Senshi summoned their weapons. ”Girls hit them before they can attack!”

It was too late, however as Sailors Mars and Jupiter glared at the airborne Youma.

“Phoenix Flare!”

“Thunder Grand Dragon!”

Both elemental constructs flew up and the Youma tried to counter the charging beasts when the two summoned constructs wrapped around two of the DD Girls, knocking them to the ground and frying them with the magical energy.

Borax took a step back as the two Youma vanished into dust. “Damn it, they're too strong.”

“Let's avenge our sisters, Borax, Cerax.” Arax ordered.

“Arax, look out!” Borax shouted a warning when Tuxedo Kamen rushed past Sailors Mars and Jupiter, his Prince Endymion sword was already charged up with Earth's magic energy.

“Earth Sword Blast!” the Terran Prince fired his attack at Arax, disintegrating her.

“No!” Cerax cried out. “Die human!”

“Moon Tiara Action!” Sailor Moon's magic tiara sliced through Cerax's body, destroying her.

“Light Cannon!” Sailor Venus's energy beam took out Borax.

“Queen Beryl-sama, we failed you...” Borax muttered before disintegrating into dust.

“Bad news, everyone.” Sailor Mercury's computer started beeping loudly. “I think Beryl's about to awaken Metallia.”

“Then, we have no time to lose.” Sailor Moon declared. “Let's go!”


	37. Into The Dark, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 35 out, this is Chapter 36 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

“It's down that corridor, behind that door.” Sailor Mercury was already typing on her computer, the group having made their way into Queen Beryl's lair after dispatching the horde of Youma the evil Queen sent upon them. “And Beryl isn't alone. Metallia's with her.”

“Metallia?” Sailor Mars echoed. “I remember... Metallia, the demoness... I thought it was just a legend?”

“Well, it seems like it was true, and it's about to awaken.” Sailor Mercury noted.

“Then let's hurry!” Sailor Venus took the lead and the Senshi dashed down the corridor.

* * *

In Metallia's hibernation chamber...

“Queen Metallia-sama, please lend me your power.” Queen Beryl besieged. “Please give me the power to defeat that hateful girl.”

“Very well.” Metallia droned. “The time has come to bestow hatred and suffering to all living creatures in this universe. Queen Beryl, kill everything and everyone and turn the world pitch-black.” breaking free of her prison, she merged herself with Queen Beryl and turning Queen Beryl into Super Beryl.

* * *

“I have finally obtained the power of darkness.” Super Beryl chuckled, reforming from within a black flower. “I will rule this world.” she declared from her flower throne. “So you have come, Senshi.” she turned to the approaching Senshi. “This time, all of you will die.” charging up dark energy with her hands, she released the energy wave at the Senshi.

The attack hit the ice, forming an ice sculpture stand which bore the transformed Princess Serenity and the four Inner Senshi baring their weapons.

With a furious roar, Super Beryl charged up another attack.

“Mercury Silver Power!”

“Mars Silver Power!”

“Jupiter Silver Power!”

“Venus Silver Power!”

“Moon Healing Escalation!” combining the four Guardians' powers with the Ginzuishou, Princess Serenity and the four Guardian Senshi countered Super Beryl's energy blast.

“Why?” Super Beryl questioned. “Why do you all go to such lengths to defy me? You dream of a beautiful future, but you are sure to eventually realize that this world is already ugly and filthy.”

“No, we have faith.” Princess Serenity corrected.

“In love?” Super Beryl mocked. “Friendship? Or, in the trust between people?”

“I have faith in this world that everyone protects.” Princess Serenity declared.

“Fool.” Super Beryl retorted. “There is nothing left to believe in, in this rotten world.” she increased the power behind her attack. “Now that I have obtained the energy of darkness, I will not be sealed away by the Ginzuishou.”

“Moon Healing Escalation!” Princess Serenity called forth the holy light of the White Moon.

“What is this?” Super Beryl gasped at the powered-up glowing pink light sphere that was released from the Ginzuishou which charged towards her. With a horrified shriek as the energy ball engulfed her, Super Beryl vanished as the Ginzuishou's power overwhelmed her.

Tuxedo Kamen caught the Princess before she hit the ground as the ice sculpture crumbled and sighed when she reverted back to Sailor Moon.

“She's alright.” Sailor Mercury gave her diagnosis. “She just fainted.”

“How do we go back?” Sailor Venus thought to ask, as the others look around; the sun was shining in the sky, as the eclipse had already passed.

“Use the Sailor Teleport again?” Sailor Mars suggested.


	38. An Angel? A Devil? Mysterious Girl From the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 36 out, this is Chapter 37 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

About a week later, in the skies above Tokyo...

Rubeus appeared in front of a mirror of his spaceship and looked out at modern-day Tokyo. Beside him, the Ayakashi Sisters appeared one by one.

“Rubeus-sama, is this the Tokyo Juuban area?” Koan asked.

“Yes,” Rubeus replied. “As I expected, the town does not seem to have developed yet.”

“Let's find the Ginzuishou immediately and destroy it.” Koan urged.

“Now, do not be so impatient, Koan.” Rubeus soothed.

“He's right.” Berthier agreed. “We could also conceivably find the Rabbit first and kill her.”

“That's right.” Rubeus concurred. “Let's find the Rabbit and kill her first.”

* * *

In the park...

Mamoru and Usagi were on a date, rowing a boat in the lake.

“Say, Mamo-chan.” Usagi started. “We'll be together forever, right?”

“Yes, we will, Usako.” Mamoru confirmed.

“This is the happiest moment in my life.” Usagi gushed.

“You're exaggerating too much, Usako.” Mamoru teased. “Here, be careful.” he pulled Usagi to shore.

As Usagi leaned in for a kiss, Luna-P fell onto Mamoru's head and pretty much interrupting the otherwise romantic moment.

A spiral cloud appeared above the couple and Chibi-Usa dropped out from the sky in a bright burst of light, the pink-haired child landing on Usagi's head and displacing the blond's place, effectively stealing Mamoru's kiss.

“What is going on?” Usagi winced. “Who the heck are you?” she demanded, shocked to see Chibi-Usa on top of Mamoru. “Clinging onto my Mamo-chan!”

“Mamo-chan?” Chibi-Usa echoed, the camera closed in to reveal the Time key she wore around her neck.

“Hey, get away from Mamo-chan!” Usagi snapped. “Where did you come from?” she glared when Chibi-Usa turned to look at her.

“I'm Usagi.” Chibi-Usa answered. “What is your name? And why do you have the same hairstyle as me?”

“That's what I want to know.” Usagi sweatdropped. “This hairstyle is supposed to be Tsukino Usagi's trademark.”

“So, you're Tsukino Usagi.” Chibi-Usa frowned, mentally summoning Luna-P. “If you are Tsukino Usagi,” she pointed a handgun at the blond. “You have the Ginzuishou, don't you? Give it to me now.”

“Now, I know you're kidding.” Mamoru tried to diffuse the situation. “It's just a toy.”

“Don't move.” Chibi-Usa warned. “If you move, this girl will die. Now, hand over the Ginzuishou.” she ordered.

“What is the Ginzuishou?” Usagi feigned ignorance.

“It's no use playing dumb.” Chibi-Usa cautioned. “I already know you have the Ginzuishou.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Usagi insisted. “Even if you threaten me with that toy, if I don't know, then I don't know.”

“So, you're going to insist on playing dumb.” Chibi-Usa snorted. “In this case...” she pulled the trigger.

“Usako!” Mamoru hurried over. “It was a toy.” he sighed in relief, seeing a suction cup dart on Usagi's forehead. “Just as I thought. Stop playing these stupid jokes.” he turned to chastise the child, only to find Chibi-Usa gone.

* * *

The next day...

“Rubeus-sama, I've looked everywhere in the Juuban area, but I have yet to find the Rabbit.” Koan reported.

“So, you could not find her?” Rubeus confirmed.

“I am very sorry.” Koan apologized. “Sorcerer Wiseman.” she breathed when said cloaked magic user appeared.

“The Ginzuishou is a stone that brings us trouble.” Wiseman reminded. “As long as the Ginzuishou exists, we cannot destroy the Crystal Tokyo that we hate so much.”

“Wiseman-sama, is the Ginzuishou really in the Juuban area?” Berthier asked.

“Yes, it is.” Wiseman replied. “Have faith in my divination.”

“The Ginzuishou...” Rubeus hissed. “I will find it and destroy it along with the Rabbit.”

* * *

Later at the Hikawa Shrine...

“Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!” Rei was in front of the Sacred Fire, trying to garner information about Chibi-Usa from one of the doctored photos Usagi had brought with her. “I found it.”

“So, you sensed an evil aura from that photo, didn't you?” Usagi pressed.

“Usagi, your kimono is prettier than you.” Rei stated. “Sorry.” she chuckled at the facefaulting group behind her. “To tell you the truth, I didn't get any reaction from this photo.”

“That's weird.” Usagi sighed, the girls had now retreated to Rei's bedroom. “So, you don't feel any evil aura. Rei, I didn't know your physic power was this unreliable.”

“Stop saying rude things.” Rei chided.

“Usagi, maybe you're just thinking too much.” Minako pointed out.

“She's right.” Makoto agreed. “We resolved all kinds of incidents. And your relationship with Mamoru is finally working.”

“Since you have nothing to worry about, maybe you're trying to find something new to worry about?” Rei suggested. “Grandpa, leave the dango at the door.” she shouted, seeing the shadow at the shoji. “Seriously...” she brought in the snacks.

“I agree.” Usagi took a dumpling and ate it. “What's wrong with everyone?” she looked around, seeing the four Inner Senshi having fell asleep after drinking the potioned tea.

“Now, let's find the Ginzuishou.” Chibi-Usa stepped into the room after Luna-P shed its Grandpa Hino disguise.

“Guess what?” Usagi grabbed the girl from the back. “I didn't drink that tea. Sneaking that sleeping potion into the tea, you need to be spanked.” she spanked Chibi-Usa into backside. “Tell me who are you and where do you come from. And why you're looking for the Ginzuishou.” she snapped, smacking Chibi-Usa a second time. “Even if you cry, I won't forgive you.” she promised when Chibi-Usa started wailing. “What?” she gasped when the crescent moon mark blazed on Chibi-Usa's forehead, the surge of energy attracting Koan's attention.

“I finally found you, little Rabbit.” Koan laughed, appearing outside the door. “I've been looking everywhere for you. Now, it's time for you to die.”

“Wait a minute.” Usagi spoke. “Who in the world are you?”

“Me?” Koan echoed. “I'm the youngest of the Four Ayakashi Sisters, Koan. You are in my way. You will die first.” turning her attention to Usagi, she let loose a stream of dark flames at the Moon Senshi. “Shoot.” she cursed when Chibi-Usa slid under her legs and fled outside. “You're not getting away!” she chased after the pink-haired girl.

“Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!” Usagi took the opening to transform.

Outside, Chibi-Usa let out a pained cry as she hit the ground after being hit by Koan's flames.

“You are very quick.” the Ayakashi Sister praised. “Time for me to finish you.” she readied to give the unconscious Chibi-Usa the final blow.

“Stop right here!” Sailor Moon cut in. “I'm the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! Crooked villain, threatening a child's life! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Cheeky girl.” Koan scoffed. “Dark Fire!” she bombarded Sailor Moon with a rain of fire bullets. “Burn to death, Rabbit.” with the distraction gone, she prepared to kill Chibi-Usa.

“Sailor Body Attack!” having escaped the flames, Sailor Moon took to running along the wall and tackled Koan to the ground.

“How date you dirty my face.” Koan glared. “Who's there?” she demanded, when a rose stopped her from attacking Sailor Moon.

“Passionate fire is noble and beautiful.” Tuxedo Kamen picked up Chibi-Usa. “But evil fire to burn someone to death is ugly and horrifying.”

“I will burn you to death along with the Rabbit.” Koan growled.

“I won't let you!” Sailor Moon declared. “Moon Princess Halation!” she fired her attack at Koan.

“Sailor Moon!” Koan growled, having dodged the attack at the last second. “You will pay for this!” she promised and vanished.

* * *

In Rubeus' UFO...

“What?” Rubeus echoed after Koan informed the rest of the group about the unexpected intervention.

“Yes, and there was another.” Koan was reapplying her face powder. “And awfully pretentious man call Tuxedo Kamen.”

“I see.” Rubeus snorted. “So, some unexpected interference has appeared. But that is fine. We now know that the Rabbit is somewhere in this town. Sooner or later, we will find her along with the Ginzuishou.”

“We shall crush them both.” Berthier grinned.


	39. Huge Shock for Usagi! Mamoru Declares a Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: With Chapter 37 out, this is Chapter 38 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Shortly afterwards...

“Usako.” Mamoru stopping his jogging routine when he spotted Usagi running back. “I'm impressed. Are you out for a morning jog, too?”

“Mamo-chan!” Usagi instantly jumped Mamoru. “We didn't even plan to meet and I still bumped into you this early in the morning. So lucky.”

“I guess we are destined for each other.” Mamoru remarked.

“Hold it!” Luna cut in. “What do you think you are doing so early in the morning? Anyway, Usagi, now is not the time for that.”

“Oh right.” Usagi suddenly remembered. “It's terrible. Chibi-Usa has gone missing.”

“I hope she wasn't taken by those weird people we met the other day.” Mamoru joined in the search.

“I don't think we need to worry about that, but...” Usagi trailed.

“But anyway, it's dangerous for her to be alone right now.” Luna pointed out.

* * *

In Rubeus' UFO...

“Rubeus-sama.” Berthier called out. “You called?”

“Berthier, look.” Rubeus was standing in front of a hologram of Crystal Tokyo.

“It's Crystal Tokyo, the metropolis of the future that we hate,” Berthier pointed out.

“We have to destroy this future city as soon as possible.” Rubeus reminded. “To destroy that, we must destroy the Ginzuishou in this world and kill the Rabbit.”

“What shall we do?” Berthier asked. “We still have not found either of them.”

'”But, there are other ways to destroy Crystal Tokyo.” Rubeus stated. “These are the Crystal Tokyo's barriers, the Crystal Points.” he pulled out a bird's-eye view of the city. “We have found the Crystal Points, which will become future barriers.”

“So, this is it?” Berthier was intrigued when an image of Otafukuya cosmetics store appeared.

“Berthier, replace the energy of this place with Dark Power.” Rubeus instructed.

“If we do this, in the future, Crystal Tokyo will be...” Berthier realized Rubeus' plan.

“It will surely collapse in short order.” Rubeus snorted.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mamoru's touch-telepathy with Chibi-Usa from earlier that day triggered a series of visions involving flashes of Crystal Tokyo and Princess Serenity standing in the midst of crumbing rubble. _So, this is it._ He realized. _Unless I do something, Usako will..._

“I did it again.” Usagi sighed, looking at her flanked test paper. “It's Mamo-chan!” she squealed, seeing Mamoru in the distance. “Mamo-chan!” she hid her test paper and flung herself at Mamoru. “Once again, we run into each other by pure coincidence.”

“Stop it.” Mamoru pushed her off. “Please stop hugging me.”

“Sorry...” Usagi apologized. “I guess it's a little too early for...”

“That's not what I meant.” Mamoru looked away. “I am saying that I don't love you anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Usagi was confused.

“We're finished!” Mamoru declared.

* * *

At the Hikawa Shrine...

“Mamoru dumped you?” Rei echoed after Usagi informed the girls.

“What's going on?” Makoto was puzzled.

“I wish I knew...” Usagi sighed.

“He was probably in a bad mood, and that's why he said those things.” Minako argued. “Don't worry.”

“She's right.” Makoto agreed. “You two are lovers from a long time ago, transcending time.”

“Don't worry.” Rei soothed. “Minako is right. Mamoru is not like that.”

* * *

Later at Mamoru's apartment...

“What do you want?” Mamoru asked, letting Usagi in.

“I'm sorry about this afternoon.” Usagi spoke. “I'm dense, so I didn't realize you were in a bad mood.”

“It's not like that.” Mamoru corrected. “I just don't love you anymore.”

“Mamo-chan, I'll make sure to study hard, too.” Usagi promised. “So...”

“Don't make me say it over and over again!” Mamoru snapped. “I just want to end our relationship.”

“There's no way I can believe that.” Usagi protested. “Because you were Prince Endymion and I was Princess Serenity. We were lovers before we were even born in this world.”

“That's why I want to end it.” Mamoru barked. “Why do I have to be your boyfriend just because I was in a previous life?”

“Chibi-Usa is here, right?” Usagi spotted Chibi-Usa's shoes at the doorway. “You like Chibi-Usa better than me, right? You're right. I'm sorry, Mamoru for making you hang out with me until now. Now that I'm single again, I guess it's perfectly fine for me to get together with someone else.” giggling, she let herself out. “I wonder if Ami would mind if I go after Satoshi? Nah, I'm sure she won't. It isn't as if they have anything going on between them. Who knows? Maybe I can snatch that marriage proposal from Ami once Satoshi finds me a much better match for him. Besides, papa and mama would be happier if they have a wealthy son-in-law.”

* * *

On the streets...

“What is this?” Usagi caught an Otafukuya cosmetics store promotion flier that had fluttered from the winds. “Hm...” she looked interestedly at the flier. “Maybe this will give me the edge to attract Satoshi.”

* * *

In the remodeled Otafukuya store...

“Welcome, how may I help you today?” the disguised Atsugessho greeted Usagi.

“Hm...” Usagi started.

“First, you wash your face with this cleanser.” Atsugessho pulled out the line of cosmetics. “Then, use this skin lotion, milky lotion and cream. And once your face is ready, you put blush on your cheekbones and lipstick on your lips.”

“Excuse me,” Usagi cut in. “If I become prettier, will I be able to get Satoshi to like me?”

“If you want a man to love you, you'll have to use heavy makeup to a certain degree.” Atsugessho agreed.

“But, just by changing the way I look won't make Satoshi like me the way he likes Ami.” Usagi protested.

“Oh no.” Atsugessho corrected. “Once you change your looks, Satoshi will certainly like you. After all, all men are the same.”

“You're wrong.” Usagi objected. “Satoshi isn't like that. You don't know anything about him. What are you, a complete idiot? Never mind about the makeup. I'll just make Satoshi like me my own way.”

“Wait.” Atsugessho grabbed Usagi's wrist. “Do you think you can just leave after saying all that? You can't leave here without putting some makeup on.” she demanded, the commotion pretty much scaring the rest of the customers away. “Looks like I have no choice.” producing a powder puff, she wiped her disguise off to reveal her Droid form. “Let me put your makeup on you.”

Luna suddenly jumped in, tackling the Droid against one of the product shelves. “She's our enemy.” the Mau cat informed Usagi. “Transform now!”

“Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!” Usagi took the chance to transform. “I'm the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!” the transformed Sailor Moon faced her new enemy. “Forcing your cosmetics on girls who just want boys to like them, it's just not acceptable. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“No matter who are you, anyone who finds out about our plan to destroy the future city must die.” Atsugessho declared. “Put on heavy makeup!” opening her mouth, she released a burst of corrosive liquid at Sailor Moon. “Put on heavy makeup!” she went after the Moon Senshi on a pair of bottles. “Put on heavy makeup.” she repeated, flattening Luna with a powder puff. “You will put on heavy makeup.” she approached Sailor Moon.

“Young girls have nice, smooth skin.” Tuxedo Kamen's rose cut in. “Heavy makeup is not necessary.”

“Shut up.” Atsugessho snapped. “Oily skin, acne and dry skin need makeup.”

Tuxedo Kamen jump ed to dodge the Droid's attack. Landing on the ground, he twirled his cane to deflect the corrosive liquid Atsugessho shot at him.

“Moon Princess Halation!” Sailor Moon took the Droid's distraction and fired her attack, destroying it.

“Goodbye.” Tuxedo Kamen turned to leave.

“Wait.” Sailor Moon voiced. “Tuxedo Kamen, you were lying when you said you didn't like me anymore, right? Because you came to save me again, that means you're jealous that I would go after Satoshi.”

“That has nothing to do with this.” Tuxedo Kamen answered. “Then, Mamoru, just tell me why you don't love me anymore.”

“I do not like weak girls.” Tuxedo Kamen fibbed a reason.


	40. The Friendship of the Sailor Senshi! Goodbye Ami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 38 out, this is Chapter 39 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

About a week later...

Chibi-Usa was running across an overhead bridge from school when she spotted an ice cream shop by the road. “It's mint chocolate chip.” she drooled. “This is stupid.” she caught herself. “I'm not a kid anymore. Who cares about ice cream? I have to hurry up and find the Ginzuishou.”

“Chibi-Usa, are you going home?” Ami called out. “I see you were looking at that new ice cream shop.” she turned to see the new store.

“I'm not interested in that stuff.” Chibi-Usa huffed.

“But I heard that it's really good.” Ami prompted. “I want to try some, too. Say, Chibi-Usa, would you have some with me?”

* * *

At the Hikawa Shrine...

“No way!” Usagi exclaimed.

“I heard that's it's pretty definite.” Luna assured.

“I can't believe that Ami is going to study aboard in Germany.” Rei remarked.

“She did get the best score on the national mock exams for two years straight.” Minako reminded.

“It's almost surprising that something like this didn't happen sooner.” Makoto stated.

“So, what about Ami?” Artemis pressed.

“I heard that she hasn't made up her mind yet.” Rei supplied.

“I'm sure she wants to go.” Luna concluded.

“Ami's dream is to become a doctor like her mother.” Makoto pointed out. “Germany is one of the best places to study medicine.”

“But, I don't ever want to say goodbye to Ami.” Usagi whined. “Besides, she's the precious brains behind our team. If the enemy attacks, are we going to call her back from Germany?”

“Usagi,” Rei chided. “Have some consideration for Ami's feelings, too.”

“It's true that losing Ami will hurt,” Minako agreed. “But if we work harder, don't you think we'll be okay?”

“Then, you're all okay being apart from Ami?” Usagi demanded.

“I heard that she cut down on her sleeping hours so she could study on days when we fight.” Rei pointed out. “Her hard work is about to pay off. We can't hold Ami back because of our childish desires.”

“I agree; she should go.” Makoto voiced. “An opportunity like this doesn't come often.”

“I think we should let Ami go to Germany.” Usagi relented.

“Usagi, you're more thoughtful than I thought.” Rei smiled.

_Not really._ Usagi mused. _With Ami gone, getting Satoshi to notice me will be so easy._ She mentally licked her lips. Yes, that affluent male won't be able to resist her charms.

“These are the new henshin sticks and communication devices.” Artemis produced the Planet Senshi's new power-ups.

“These should make you guys more powerful.” Luna piped in.

“I guess Ami won't need hers.” Usagi noted.

* * *

In Rubeus' UFO...

“Berthier.” Rubeus summoned the water user. “Another Crystal Point, a linchpin for the barrier around Crystal Tokyo has been found.”

“We want to destroy the Crystal Power in that place, and replace it with Dark Power, right?” Berthier stated, the hologram revealing the Bob-Floy ice cream shop.

“I hope you will do it right this time.” Rubeus reminded.

“Berthier will take care of everything.” Berthier blew a kiss and went on her new mission.

* * *

In front of the Bob-Floy ice cream shop later that night...

“Nipasu, it's time to work.” Berthier summoned her Droid.

“At once, my Lady.” said snow woman Droid appeared and blew out a gust of icy wind, freezing the store.

“Good job.” Berthier giggled as the store absorbed the Dark Power. “Please continue with our plan.”

* * *

The next day...

“My going-away party?” Ami echoed, after Usagi informed her of the Senshi's idea. “But I'm still trying to decide whether or not I should go.”

“What are you talking about?” Usagi pressed. “I know that the departure date is getting closer.”

“I still have ten more days.” Ami reminded. “I filed all the paperwork already, but I still don't know...”

“No, Ami, you have to go to Germany.” Usagi insisted. “You'll study hard there, become a great doctor and save a lot of lives. We've got high hopes in you, Ami.” _and in the meantime, I'll get Satoshi to fall in love with me. Mamoru will regret dumping me like he did!_

* * *

Later that day...

Rei was in front of the Sacred Fire, trying locate Artemis. “It's no use.” she informed the rest of the Senshi. “I can't feel Artemis' presence no matter how hard I try.”

“Could he be...” Minako gasped.

“Anyway, this is highly unusual.” Makoto noted.

“Could the enemy have gotten him?” Usagi suggested.

* * *

“Who's there?” the disguised Nipasu demanded, opening the door to the store's storage.

“I should be the one asking you that.” Minako stepped out from one of the ice statues with Luna. “What are you going to do with these frozen people?”

“So, you saw them.” Nipasu chuckled and reverted back to her Droid form. “Then, I have no choice but to kill you.”

The blond Senshi immediately leapt out of the Droid's icy wind attack, only to find that Luna had been caught in the icy winds and frozen. “Everyone, we have a new enemy.” she contracted the Senshi via the communicator. “I'm at Bob-Floy's in the Juuban Shopping District. Where are you aiming?” the transformed Sailor Venus asked, having distracted Nipasu with a metal ornament.

“Girls love ice cream.” Sailor Moon began her speech, surrounded by the rest of the Senshi. “How dare you use it in your evil plot? We won't allow you to get away with it anymore. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“You impertinent brats!” Nipasu sneered, blowing an updraft of icy winds at the Senshi.

“It's cold!” Sailor Moon whined, the Senshi taking refuge behind an ice wall.

“I think it's colder than the North Pole.” Sailor Venus shivered.

“We have to do something.” Sailor Mars stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the airport...

Ami had stepped out of the cab.

“Ami.” Chibi-Usa voiced, when she and Mamoru arrived at the airport and seeing Ami looking out of the terminal watching the planes.

“This is from Usagi and the others.” Mamoru held out the paper bag Chibi-Usa was tasked to bring along.

“This is...” Ami's eyes widened when she held up her new henshin stick, a sudden flash of the Senshi's fight against Nipasu entered her mind. Her mind made up, she turned to Mamoru. “Mamoru, I need to ask you for a favor.”

* * *

In the storeroom of the contaminated ice cream shop...

“Now, what are you going to do?” Nipasu taunted, having disintegrated the wall the Senshi were hiding behind. “There's nowhere to go. Time for the finishing blow!” she let loose an even more powerful icy gust.

* * *

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!” running to the ice cream store, Ami took the chance to transform. “Cryoblast!” she took Nipasu by surprise, firing her ice ball at the snow woman Droid.

“Moon Princess Halation!” Sailor Moon's attack ended the fight and freed the two Mau cats.

* * *

Back at the airport...

Satoshi had long strapped himself into his assigned seat, a 'The Da Vinci Code' paperback was already opened in his hands as he awaited his Germany-bound flight to take off.


	41. Women Should Be Strong and Beautiful! Rei's New Killer Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 39 out, this is Chapter 40 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

“Why have girls stopped coming recently?” Grandpa Hino sighed, sweeping the yard.

“Here.” Rei passed him a magazine. “Nanko Magazine has an article on 'Watch out for the dirty old man at Hikawa Shrine'. Grandpa, I hope you greatly regret your actions.”

“No, I'll leave you in charge of the Shrine now.” Grandpa Hino answered. “As of today, I will retire as a Shinto Priest and pursue another profession.”

* * *

Later that weekend...

At Rei's suggestion, the other Inner Senshi were roped in as temporal miko.

“But, we sure have a lot of customers today.” Makoto looked at Minako, both girls were slightly overwhelmed.

“When there are so many beautiful miko, it's only natural to have more customers.” Usagi shrugged.

“I can't believe that I can actually earn money while I practice maths.” Ami was put in charge of the accounting.

“Rei, please make sure to pay us well.” Minako reminded.

“By the way, what kind of job did your grandpa get?” Makoto asked, Rei having dug into the amulet reserve supply to replenish the rapidly decreasing amulets.

“He started something weird.” Rei replied, recalling how Grandpa Hino had set up the 'Protect Esthe' program in the Shrine's massha.

* * *

Outside the massha...

“So, that's 'Protect Esthe'?” Usagi sweatdropped, as she, Rei and Chibi-Usa spied Grandpa Hino and Yuuichirou warming up in the boxing ring.

“It's supposed to be a new sports that's a combination of self-defense and calisthenics.” Rei explained. “But this isn't something that should be done at a Shrine.”

“What did you say?” Grandpa Hino hollered, flinging the doors open.

“Stop it.” Rei protested. “It's embarrassing. Don't you feel sorry for Yuuichirou, either?”

“Are you trying to take away this old man's purpose in life?” Grandpa Hino demanded.

“Purpose in life?” Rei fired back. “You just want to flirt with girls, right? Don't come crying to me when you get into trouble.” she huffed and walked off.

* * *

In Rubeus' UFO...

“Rubeus-sama, where is Koan?” Calaveras asked.

“She has already started her operation.” Rubeus replied. “A new Crystal Point was discovered. She said she would replace this building's Crystal Power with Dark Power.” he brought up an image of the Hikawa Shrine. “She was so excited.”

“Why is Koan the only one getting these assignments?” Calaveras pouted. “It isn't fair.”

* * *

Later that night...

Koan entered the massha from the roof and landed on the boxing ring. “Dark Power!” she started to infuse the ring with Dark Power. “Tomorrow will be something to look forward to.”

* * *

The next day...

“With this many students, you'll need s female instructor, won't you?” the disguised Koan chuckled. “We are good at martial arts. Would you let us have the job?”

“You're cute.” Grandpa Hino gushed.

“Do it.” Koan snapped her fingers.

“Please don't.” the unwilling volunteer was smacked into the ring.

“Don't worry.” Koan assured. “She's just going to coach you in the art of 'Protect Esthe'.'

“I'll get you for that.” the volunteer glared at the disguised Droid Dumble, after being piled onto the ring for the third time.

“Good.” Koan smirked. “That's the spirit. What do you think, master?” she asked, after Dumble tossed the volunteer out of the ring. “Do you like the way we teach?”

“Wait!” Yuuichirou called out. “I am the coach.”

“Master, what are you going to do?” Koan played up her feminine wiles.

“I pick her.” the love-struck Grandpa Hino pointed to Koan.

“Grandpa!” Rei protested.

“Grandpa, that's just mean.” Usagi agreed.

“It's all right.” the dejected Yuuichirou left the training area.

* * *

_If I keep expanding the Dark Power, the future city of Crystal Tokyo will be destroyed._ Koan grinned, seeing the Dark Power she imbued in the ring the night before was already effecting the female students and resulting in them turning more violet towards each other.

“What is this?” Grandpa Hino gaped in horror. “I wanted to do something more fun. Stop.” he jumped into the ring to pull the wrestling females apart.

“Well done, master.” Koan laughed, Grandpa Hino having knocked out the women with a punch to the stomach. “Dumble, why don't you be his opponent?”

In response to the order, Dumble reverted back to her Droid form.

“Use your ultimate technique, the 'Dumble Elbow Drop'!” Koan also reverted back to her real form.

Dumble leapt off the support pole she was standing on and was about to slam an elbow on the undefended Grandpa Hino when Rei dived in just in time to push the elderly Hino out of the way and resulting her thigh getting hit by the dropped elbow.

“Come on.” angered by the sight of his hurt granddaughter, Grandpa Hino faced off against the Droid. Dodging the Droid's kick, he was about to get attacked by the Droid's roundhouse kick when Rei jumped in, the force of the kick sending both her and Grandpa Hino into one of the ring's support pole.

“Dumble, the 'Double Lariat'!” Koan ordered, the Droid was unable to make Rei back down despite the repeated kicks to her back.

“Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!” Usagi ran in just in time to see Grandpa Hino get knocked out by one of Dumble's energy blasts. “Crushing a naughty old grandpa's pleasure in life, you've gone too far.” Sailor Moon stepped out from the shadows. “I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of Moon, I will punish you!”

“Dumble!” Koan ordered her Droid, who then fired a blast of electric energy from her armbands.

Tuxedo Kamen's spinning rose was thrown between Sailor Moon and the energy blast, deflecting the attack.

“Moon Princess Halation!” Sailor Moon took advantage of the Droid's shock to release her attack, destroying the fighter Droid.

“Dark Fire!” the fuming Koan unleashed her fire stream at Sailor Moon who ducked the attack. The Moon Senshi then fled out to the yard.

“Grandpa, I will avenge you.” Rei promised, bringing out her henshin pen. “Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

“Dark Fire!” Koan renewed her attack, the fight was now taken to the yard.

Sailor Mars jumped in, tackling Sailor Moon out of the way. “It's my turn now.” the Fire Senshi faced her opponent. “Great Fireball!” she sent her fireball at Koan who countered with her Dark Fire attack, both fire attacks were battling to gain dominance. “Fire Fox Great Comet!” the Fire Senshi conjured eight foxes made entirely of fire, each fox the size of her 'Great Fireball' technique and sent her elemental constructs at Koan's Dark Fire attack blast. All eight fire foxes nullified the Ayakashi Sister's flames and leapt past her, igniting her dress before clustering at the feet of their summoner.

“You will pay for this!” Koan swore and vanished.


	42. In Search of the Ginzuishou! Chibi-Usa's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 40 out, this is Chapter 41 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In Rubeus' UFO...

“It's so hot.” Berthier complained.

“What do you think of this lipstick?” Petz asked, reapplying her makeup. “I'm thinking of bringing the color of the dead into fashion this summer.”

“Black is the color of darkness.” Berthier remarked. “It's the color of funeral mourning clothes. Black is the color sprinkled with taint. It looks wonderful.”

“With this ribbon, I will bewitch the men and make them wait on me.” Calaveras was using the reflection of her hand mirror t show off her hair accessory.

“Gold is too glaring.” Koan mocked. “And Calaveras-nee-san, your mascara is too thick. I think you should reconsider your makeup a little.”

“Koan, don't be so impertinent.” Calaveras rebuked. “You're the youngest. And what's with your outfit in this hot weather? Are you hiding your skin with your clothes because it's irritated?”

“You're terrible.” Koan snapped. “Calaveras, you're so mean.”

“Stop this sibling squabble.” Rubeus broke the fight up. “We have no time to waste on fashion talk. I came up with a good idea to lure the Rabbit out. If I remember correctly, the Rabbit absolutely hates thunder.”

“I understand.” Petz claimed the assignment. “If there is thunder rumbling and lightning flashing, in her terror, she will release her energy. I have the perfect Droid among my minions. Allow me, Petz, to take care of this.”

* * *

Shortly after that...

A thunder cloud started billowing over the skies of Juuban. “Come forth, Droid Furaiki!” Petz summoned her Droid in the middle of the massive cloud. “Rumbling thunder and flashing lightning.” she told her Droid. “Make the thunderbolts rain down on the Juuban area.”

* * *

In a nearby cafe...

“I thought they were having a fight.” Makoto remarked, she and Ami looked out of the two-story building they were in. “But they look like they're getting along very well.” she spotted Mamoru and Usagi run across the pedestrian crossing from the window.

“Ami and Mako.” Rei started as she and Minako entered the cafe.

“What's up?” Makoto chuckled. “Coming here together like this.”

“I was trying to take shelter from the rain when I just happened to bump into Minako.” Rei explained.

“Aren't coincidences strange?” Minako slid into the chair beside Makoto.

“I guess in the end, we all think alike.” Rei beamed, taking the seat beside Ami.

“Even though someone is missing.” Minako added. “Ami, is that a letter from your _dear_ Satoshi-kun?” she teased, her sharp eyes picking out the single unopened envelope on the table.

“Where?” Rei and Makoto exclaimed.

* * *

On the first floor of the same building...

The scared-off Chibi-Usa had fled from her school and was hiding near the building entrance. “Puu, I want to go back to where Mom is.” Chibi-Usa pressed Luna-P's nose to open communication to the Time Senshi.

“You must not be so weak.” the fizzled image of Sailor Pluto replied.

“Puu, I want to use this Key and go back to where Mom and everyone else are.” Chibi-Usa pulled out the Time Key around her neck.

“It is true the key will allow you to travel through time.” Sailor Pluto remarked. “But it is dangerous to use it thoughtlessly.”

“But I want to go back.” Chibi-Usa insisted.

“I know it must be tough for you,” Sailor Pluto soothed. “But we need the Ginzuishou in order to save your mom. Hang in there a little longer in this world. One day, the bad guys will be destroyed and a time of happiness will come. Until then, you must bear it.”

“I still want to go home anyway!” Chibi-Usa wailed, running out as an extremely loud thunderclap roared across the sky. Raising the Time Key, she activated it, only to have the key shoot out numbers rainbow-colored streaks of light that erased the surrounding gravity.

* * *

In the cafe upstairs...

“What is this?” Rei gawked at the web of lights that had suddenly appeared.

“What the?” Makoto gaped when everyone started floating.

“It's a strange physical phenomenon.” Ami started analyzing. “The only thing I can think of is that we've lost the Earth's gravity, but it's normal outside.”

* * *

Downstairs...

“What is this?” Chibi-Usa was stunned at the turn of events. “I can't go back to where Mom and Dad are!” she looked around at the weightless fruits in the air. Now utterly terrified, she let out a loud wail and activating a powerful moon beam on her forehead.

* * *

“I've found you, Rabbit.” Petz grinned, spotting the light beam in the distance.

* * *

“What's going on?” Chibi-Usa wondered when Furaiki flew in through the doors and attacked her.

* * *

“Chibi-Usa?” Rei blinked, the four girls seeing Chibi-Usa float into the cafe with the Droid behind her.

“A Droid!” the four girls gasped in horror, only to be knocked into a nearby wall by the gust of wind that was blown out from the Droid's hairdryer.

“Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!” downstairs, Usagi was also caught in the gravity-less region; regaining her bearings, she transformed. “Stop right there! I'm the Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!” she addressed the Droid. “So, you're the one responsible for the sudden rain and thunder. The scariest things are earthquakes, thunder, fires and Droids. How dare you disturb a peaceful town and terrorize small children? It's unforgivable! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! I feel numb...” she muttered, Furaiki having shocked her with her thunderbolts.

“She's gonna get killed!” Minako exclaimed, the girls watched as Furaiki charged up her lightning.

“The drum is a percussion instrument.” Tuxedo Kamen's rose stabbed through Furaiki's drum. “If used correctly, it can touch people's hearts. But you have used it as a weapon. You are a disgrace as a musician.” producing four more roses, he tossed the flowers on the ground and forcing Furaiki to back off.

“Moon Princess Halation!” Sailor Moon took the opening and took out the Droid with her attack.

* * *

Outside...

  
“Rabbit...” Petz hissed, reclaiming her Droid's blackened crystal.

“Petz, looks like you've failed.” Berthier chirped. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“I don't want to fight in a strange place like that. I will withdraw for today.” Petz pulled a tactical retreat.

* * *

After the fight...

“I'm sorry, it's my fault.” Chibi-Usa admitted. Focusing on the Time Key, she reversed the gravity.

“What the heck is that?” Makoto asked, taking a closer look at the Time Key.

“Let go!” Chibi-Usa struggled free. “I just want to go home.”

“Go back? Home?” Rei echoed. “Where is that?”

“The place where my Mom and everyone else are.” Chibi-Usa snapped.

“Where are your Mom and everyone else?” Ami pressed.

“Where did you come from?” Makoto inquired, seeing Chibi-Usa look down.

“I think that's enough.” Tuxedo Kamen cut the interrogation short. “Everybody has things they do not want to talk about.”


	43. Dispute Over Love! Minako and Makoto Face Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 41 out, this is Chapter 42 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Sometime later...

“Isn't there anything that can be done about this heat?” Minako whined, as she waited for the other Senshi. “I can't believe everyone is flirting in this hot weather. I wish everyone would get here soon.”

“Minako!” Makoto called out.

“Mako, you're late.” Minako pouted.

“Don't get so grouchy just because I'm a little late.” Makoto chided.

“I'm not grouchy.” Minako objected.

“Then, are you jealous of those couples in the park?” Makoto teased.

“No, I'm not.” Minako denied.

“Ami can't come at all.” Makoto informed. “Summer classes, as usual.”

“Rei has to work a a miko, too.” Minako supplied.

“I thought it would be nice to go shopping with everyone for once.” Makoto sighed. “So, what about Usagi?”

“Do you really expect her to show up on time? Minako chuckled.

* * *

In Rubeus' UFO...

“How long do we have to stay in this primitive world?” Petz sighed. “They can't even control this weather.”

“Petz-onee-san, don't get so irritated.” Calaveras chided. “Even if you go back to the future, you don't have anyone waiting for you anyway. I would never mention anything about being dumped by men.”

“Who cares about men?” Petz glared.

“What are you doing?” Rubeus cut in before the argument could escalate. “How long we stay here depends on how well you perform. I found another Crystal Point.” he pulled out an image of the Lucky Charms House. “Human females think that their wishes will come true if they put a charm on these. Calaveras, I assign you to this mission. Replace the store's Crystal Power with Dark Power.”

“Rubeus-sama, I'm not interested in jewels unless they're the finest.” Calaveras pushed off the mission. “Please find someone else for this mission. Jamanen,” she summoned her liquid Droid after she retreated into the Ayakashi Sister's shared space. “Tell Rubeus-sama that I accept this assignment.”

“You were a little too late, Calaveras.” Berthier piped in. “If you're thinking about that assignment, Petz just went out to take care of it.”

* * *

On the streets...

“'Your wishes will come perfectly true.'” Usagi read off the signboard in front of the Lucky Charms House. “'Charms House'?”

“Come to think of it, I've heard of this place.” Makoto noted. “They sell gems that make your wishes come true.”

“Okay everyone, let's go in!” Usagi chimed. “Look, Minako, Mako. They have a charm for good luck.” she was busy perusing the items in the store. “They also have one for good grades. What is this?” she spotted the charmed juice machine.

“These things are perfect for Usagi.” Makoto remarked. “Usagi?” she gawked when she and Minako watched Usagi chug down a bottle of charmed juice she bought from the machine.

“Usagi, what kind of charm is that?” Minako sweatdropped.

“Is it like, if you chug down that juice, your love will be fulfilled?” Makoto wondered, and Luna nodded vigorously.

“Welcome.” the disguised Petz greeted the girls.

“If you are looking for a love charm, there is a special section for them in the back.” Calaveras gestured.

* * *

In the back room...

“It's amazing.” Usagi gawked at the charmed jewels in the display case.

“These will make your wishes come true.” Petz explained.

“Then, can I win my old boyfriend's heart back?” Usagi asked.

“Of course.” Petz beamed. “For someone who wants her old boyfriend back, I would recommend this gem; it's discounted.”

“Mako, Minako.” Usagi deathpanned when the two girls closed their hands over the gem box.

“I'm not obsessed with my old love at all.” Minako laughed nervously, her and Makoto instantly released their hands.

“Neither am I.” Makoto blushed.

“Anyway, more importantly,” Usagi turned to Petz and Calaveras. “Do you have anything that can let me gain the attentions of another guy?”

“Usagi!” Makoto chided. “Don't you already have Mamoru?”

“Mamoru doesn't want me anymore.” Usagi pouted. “I'm just looking out for other options.”

“But going after the one Ami's most likely to get married to?” Minako was up in arms in Ami's defense.

“Ami and Satoshi don't _even_ have anything going on.” Usagi argued.

“This doesn't mean it's alright for you to cut in on them.” Makoto retorted. “Satoshi has already made it _very_ clear to you that he isn't interested in you that way!”

“He might not be now, but that doesn't mean he won't be in the future.” Usagi pointed out. “Besides,” she looked at the floor and muttered. “Ami isn't good enough for him.”

“Ladies, have you made up your mind?” Calaveras asked.

“Mako, I think that senior who dumped you wasn't good at judging girls.” Minako spoke.

“Dumped?” Petz twitched.

“If you want to criticize him, I don't want to hear it.” Makoto retorted.

“That's not what I meant.” Minako protested. “I just want you to find a wonderful love like Ami did, because you're my good friend.”

“I'm already over him.” Makoto assured.

“That's right.” Petz growled.

“He was really a good guy.” Makoto added, returning back to the conversation after the small interruption. “That's why I can't help wanting to look for somebody better than him.”

“Then, I'll find someone even better than Allen, too.” Minako perked.

“Of course, for Usagi, I'm sure it has to be Mamoru.” Makoto pointed out.

“Mamo-chan is mine!” Chibi-Usa cut in. “Let's go, Mamo-chan.” she tugged on Mamoru's sleeve, the older man having entered the store. “I feel like eating ice cream.”

“Sorry, I have something else to do.” Mamoru apologized. “So, just hang out with them today.”

“Usagi, it's your fault!” Chibi-Usa glared. “Mamo-chan left because of you.”

“Shut up!” Usagi wailed. “Why do you always bug me when I'm feeling sentimental?”

“Enough!” Petz barked. “Stop it! Rubbish such as a wonderful romance or a new love. It's so stupid. Just make a wish on this gem and you will forget everything and come to hate men.”

“Usagi, be careful.” Minako warned. “She doesn't seem to be an ordinary store clerk.”

“Jamanen!” Calaveras summoned her Droid.

Shredding their disguises, the two Ayakashi Sisters blocked Usagi's escape route.

“You're not going anywhere.” Calaveras grinned.

“Rubbish about love and romance...” Petz hissed. “I'll kill you here and now, so you can't spout such nonsense anymore.”

The four girls then dodged Jamanen's stab and Minako found a fire extinguisher beside the spot she had rolled to. “Hold it right there!” the Light Senshi pointed the nozzle of the fire extinguisher at Calaveras and released the foam, fogging up the store.

“Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

The two Inner Senshi transformed, while Usagi snuck off into the backdoor with Chibi-Usa.

“Villains playing on young girls' feelings.” Sailor Jupiter started. “Loving the idea of falling in love is a young girl's prerogative.”

“In the name of Venus, the Goddess of Love, I will punish you!” Sailor Venus finished off the speech.

“Among the beautiful Ayakashi Sisters, I am Petz, the eldest and most beautiful.” Petz declared.

“All men are captivated by my beauty.” Calaveras laughed, cracking her whip. “More popular than my elder sister, I am the seconds of the Ayakashi Sisters, Calaveras.”

“All of you going on and one about love and romance...” Petz fumed. “Who cares about men?”

Both Sailors Jupiter and Venus dodged the 'Dark Thunder' attack.

Both Calaveras and Jamanen ducked Sailor Venus' flying kick and the second eldest Sister flung her whip at the Light Senshi, catching her around her neck. “Pitifully easy.” she scoffed, tightening the whip.

Petz easily dodged Sailor Jupiter's punch, Jamanen then emerged from the ground to trap the Thunder Senshi once she landed on the ground.

“Women become weak because they surrender themselves to love and depend on men.” Petz stated.

“You're wrong.” Sailor Jupiter objected. “Loving someone give us more courage than anything else.”

“Shut up!” Petz fumed, shocking Sailor Jupiter with another blast of 'Dark Thunder'.

“Fire Fox Great Comet!” Sailor Mars' fiery constructs freed the two captured Senshi.

“Lightning Bullet!” charging up electricity in her 'Supreme Thunder' pose, Sailor Jupiter fired off a series of rapid lightning streaks at Petz.

“Light Meteor!” focusing her light-based energy on her fist, Sailor Venus let loose a barrage of light-powered energy bullets at Calaveras.

“What?” Petz and Calaveras were stunned to see the two Senshi's attacks had easily overpowered their own.

“Calaveras, I think for now...” Petz started, the two Ayakashi jumped back to dodge the attack.

“Jamanen, take care of the rest.” Calaveras told her Droid and the two Sisters retreated.

“I am your opponent now.” Jamanen told the Senshi and released her web of sticky liquid.

“Permafrost Zone!” the now trapped Sailor Mercury focused on her freezing abilities and released a white icy mist that almost instant-froze Jamanen's tendrils that had the Senshi trapped.

“Nice, Mercury!” Sailor Venus winked, the frozen-over threads were easily broken after Sailor Jupiter freed herself. “Beam Carnival!” she pointed her open palm at Jamanen, charging up her attack in a small energy circle and firing off the multiple light beams at the Droid.

“Thunderbolt!” Sailor Jupiter powered up Sailor Venus' multiple shot attack, the combined attack completely destroyed Jamanen.


	44. A Curry Triangle Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 42 out, this is Chapter 43 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Sometime later, in Rubeus' UFO...

“Calaveras, what are you doing?” Petz asked, digging into her cake.

“Petz-onee-san,” Calaveras answered, turning to reveal the lemon slices on her face. “They say the Earth people in this era take care of their skin like this. Why don't you try it, too? Your skin will be nice and smooth and you'll be very popular with men.”

“Men who judge women only by their appearances are scumbags.” Petz snorted.

“But, there's nothing wrong with being beautiful, onee-san.” Calaveras reminded. “I know you were dumped, but continuing to act so prickly won't make you attractive at all.”

“What did you say?” Petz glared.

“Getting along is a beautiful thing.” Rubeus cut in. “Another Crystal Point has been found.” he informed the sisters and pulled out an image of the Juuban Supermarket. “This is the place.”

“Rubeus-sama, allow me to handle this.” Petz stepped forward.

* * *

In Ami's apartment unit...

“To make curry powder, you mix thirty to forty different spices.” Ami pulled out the ingredient book. “Add powdered nutmeg, cumin, cloves, gingers, cinnamon and...”

“Ami, you can stop lecturing now.” Usagi sweatdropped.

“Usagi, I recommend the 'Here! Curry!'” Rei pulled out the instant curry pack.

“Usagi, why don't we start?” Makoto voiced. “First, peel the carrots, onions, and potatoes.”' she started out. “Then, chop them into small pieces.”

“I want to do it!” Minako chirped. “Let me try.”

“You're going to cut yourself if you do it like that.” Makoto pointed out, letting Minako take over.

“It's okay as long as you're having fun.” Minako smiled. “I cut my finger.” she sobbed, after a while.

“Her finger is on the cutting board!” Usagi panicked. “Ami, an ambulance!” she exclaimed in horror.

“This is the just the end of the carrot.” Makoto peered closer at the 'chopped off finger'. “Are you bleeding?”

“Just a little.” Minako muttered.

Ami just sighed and went to take out the first aid box.

* * *

In the Juuban Supermarket...

“Everyone in the Juuban Supermarket!” Calaveras put on her best salesperson look. “Today, let me introduce you to our mystery fruit. The color is black, but it's absolutely delicious. Black is this years' trendy color. Today, we're offering this fruit at half price.”

“Please, give it a try.” the disguised Avogadora held out a serving plate of cut up fruits for the gathering crowd to taste.

“How does the Dark Power fruit taste?” Petz grinned at the infected crowd.

“Once we contaminate this store with Dark Power, the Crystal Point will be ruined.” Calaveras smirked.

“Now, if you tasted the fruit, please start touching all the other merchandise.” Avogadora instructed the crowd. “Smart customers never but anything just by looking at it.”

The zombie-like crowd then split off to contaminate the other foodstuffs.

“Mamo-chan, something smells weird.” Chibi-Usa peered at the meat shelf.

“You're right.” Mamoru agreed. “This meat is spoiled.” he realized. “Anyway, we can't buy ingredients for Chibi-Usa's curry and rice here.”

“That's right.” Chibi-Usa agreed and pulled Mamoru out.

* * *

“You shouldn't go.” Rei stopped Chibi-Usa from returning to the supermarket. “I feel something evil. Wait right here!” she dashed into the supermarket.

* * *

Inside the supermarket...

“It's almost time to finish up.” Petz declared.

“Avogadora, contaminate this place completely.” Calaveras ordered.

“Yes, madam.” Avogadora reverted back to her original form and let loose her Dark Power.

“Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!” Usagi transformed, barely managing to dodge one of Avogadora's Dark Power tendrils. “Stop right there!” she managed to stop Avogadora from attacking Luna. “A supermarket is the people's fountain of health. The fresh vegetables of the open country and the melt-inn-your-mouth thinly sliced meat are mad. I'm the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Sailor Mars is here, too!” Sailor Mars rode into battle in a shopping cart.

Avogadora just threw one of her fruit bombs at the shopping cart, destroying it. Twirling around, she released a series of avocado bombs at the two Senshi. “Peeled Lychee Bomb!” taking off one of her earrings, she tossed the explosive at the two Senshi when Tuxedo Kamen's rose stabbed the bomb into half.

“A supermarket is the people's fountain of health.” the masked hero repeated Sailor Moon's words. “Prepared yourself!” he jumped down from the window ledge and engaged the Droid.

“Crimson Flame!” charging up a concentrated sphere of lava and fire, Sailor Mars tossed the fireball at the two Ayakashi Sisters.

Petz merely raised an energy barrier to block out the attack.

“It's our turn now.” Calaveras declared.

“Hold it.” Petz scolded. “You should let your older sister handle the good parts.”

“You don't even act like an older sister most of the time.” Calaveras argued.

“Enough of your sibling squabbles.” Sailor Jupiter entered the fight.

“Shoot.” Petz cursed, realizing they were surrounded by all five Senshi.

“Moon Princess Halation!” Sailor Moon fired her attack at the Droid, Tuxedo Kamen having won his tussle with the fruit-related Droid.

“Be thankful we are retreating this time.” Petz glared at the Senshi and she and Calaveras vanished.

With the origin of the Dark Power gone, all the contaminated food returned back to normal.


	45. Protect Chibi-Usa! Clash of the Ten Senshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 43 out, this is Chapter 44 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Sometime later in Rubeus' UFO...

“I foresee when the sun rises and dawn approaches, in the town named Juuban, energy will appear in the sky near a pedestrian bridge.” Wiseman made himself know to Rubeus.

“Near a pedestrian bridge in Juuban?” Rubeus echoed. “And the source of the energy?”

“None other than the Rabbit.” Wiseman answered.

“I will have the Ayakashi Sisters watch the area immediately.” Rubeus assured. “By the way, Wiseman, how are thing over there? Has Crystal Tokyo fallen yet? Our clan should have most of Crystal Tokyo under control by now.”

“A powerful energy is being fired from the Crystal Points in the surrounding area.” Wiseman replied.

“A powerful energy?” Rubeus repeated. “Who are they?”

“The ones who fired the energy and denied us entry were four Senshi in Crystal Tokyo.” Wiseman commented.

“Even in this world, our plans have been compromised by those so-called Sailor Senshi.” Rubeus mused. “Perhaps they are related somehow to the four Senshi in Crystal Tokyo.”

“Find the Ginzuishou as soon as possible and shatter it.” Wiseman instructed.

“Ayakashi Sisters!” Rubeus summoned his subordinates after Wiseman vanished from sight. “I have orders for you. Show yourselves.”

* * *

On the staircase of an overhead bridge...

Chibi-Usa had snuck out of the Tsukino household and was now sitting on the landing of the concrete bridge. “Mom, dad.” she hugged Luna-P. “I want to go home. I still want to go home!” she pulled out the Time Key and raised it in the air.

A sphere of light shot out from the key and turned into a cloud ring, and Chibi-Usa started floating upwards. “Why?” Chibi-Usa muttered, the ring of cloud vanishing after a while and she dropped back onto the concrete. “Why didn't it work? I want to go back to Mom.” she sobbed and let out a loud wail, activating the Moon Beam.

“Well, well..” Berthier mocked, standing at the bottom of the staircase. “Did something sad happen, I wonder? Little Rabbit.” she strolled meaningfully up the staircase.

“No, you can't Berthier.” Koan chided, standing on the top of the staircase and cutting off Chibi-Usa's escape route. “I'm the one who found her first.”

“No, I found her first.” Berthier objected.

“Then, whoever kills...” Koan walked down the stairs.

“The Rabbit first...” Berthier smirked.

“Will be the winner.” Koan finished.

“It hurts.” Berthier tripped over Luna-P. “No way.” she gasped, Chibi-Usa having used the opening to flee with Luna-P in tow.

“You're quite a sight, Berthier.” Koan mocked, jumping over her older sister to chase Chibi-Usa. “You're not getting away.” she landed in front of the child. “What?” she gaped when Luna jumped from behind Chibi-Usa and clawed Koan, giving Chibi-Usa the chance to escape.

* * *

At the girls' agreed meeting place...

“Luna!” Artemis called out, shocked to see the injured Mau cat struggling towards them.

“It's terrible.” Luna peered open her eyes, now cradled in Ami's arms. “Chibi-Usa is in trouble.”

“Was she attacked?” Rei fired.

“Where did it happen?” Makoto pressed.

“Somewhere around the pedestrian bridge in Juuban Park.” Luna answered.

“Let's go.” Minako told the other Senshi.

* * *

In a construction site...

Chibi-Usa had snuck in through a hole in the fabric cladding and sat in front of the safety fence, hugging Luna-P, not noticing Usagi had hid herself on the other side of the fence.

“Puu...” Chibi-Usa contacted Sailor Pluto again using Luna-P.

“What is the matter?” the fizzled voice of the Time Senshi asked. “You're crying, aren't you? You should not cry. You're a strong girl, aren't you?”

“No, I'm scared, Puu.” Chibi-Usa confessed.

“Be strong.” Sailor Pluto encouraged. “You have powerful allies.”

“I don't have anyone like that.” Chibi-Usa sobbed.

“Haven't the Sailor Senshi always helped you in the past?” Sailor Pluto soothed.

“But they're much stronger.” Chibi-Usa wept. “Because they even made Mom... my mom... look what they did to her! Even Dad couldn't beat them. Not even the Ptolemaios III and the Gundams were a match for them!”

“Don't you remember when you were very young?” Sailor Pluto reminded. “Don't you remember those Senshi who always looked after you in the future city? Those Senshi are still fighting to protect Crystal Tokyo, and also the world you are in now. Believe in Sailor Moon and those Senshi. I'm sure they'll help you.”

“Puu!” Chibi-Usa shouted when Sailor Pluto cut off the connection.

“I found you, Rabbit.” Koan declared, cornering Chibi-Usa. “Who would've thought you'd be hiding here?”

“Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!” Usagi snuck off to transform. “Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon stopped Koan from attacking Chibi-Usa. “Evil one, picking on a little girl who came from the future city all by herself. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Impudent brat.” Koan scoffed. “Onee-san!” she called her three elder sisters who then appeared.

“We're from the tenth planet, the Dark Moon.” Petz declared. “We're proud members of the Black Moon, Nemesis! Die!” she fired a 'Dark Thunder' at the two Rabbits.

“Water Formation Wall!” a high arc of water rose up between the two Rabbits, nullifying the attack.

“Everyone!” Sailor Moon beamed at the arriving Senshi.

The four Senshi placed themselves between the four Ayakashi Sisters and Sailor Moon and an all-out fight broke out. Koan's 'Dark Fire' clashed with Sailor Mars' 'Exploding Flame Burst', Berthier's 'Dark Water' was countered by Sailor Mercury's 'Arctic Snowstorm', Calaveras and Sailor Venus were engaged in a whip-to-chain fight; the light Senshi was too busy to even use her 'Light Burst' technique to distract Calaveras. Sailor Jupiter found herself in the middle of a fist fight against Petz, the two lightning users then traded elemental blasts at each other.

Spotting Rubeus' sneak energy attack at the corner of her eyes, Sailor Moon shifted herself to shield Chibi-Usa from the attack.

“Playtime is over now.” Rubeus manifested. “I am a member of the Black Moon Clan of the Dark Moon, Crimson Rubeus. Our mission is to change the future of this city. In order to do so, that girl...” he charged up for another attack. “Must die!” he let loose his barrage of energy spheres.

Holding onto Chibi-Usa, Sailor Moon jumped to dodge the attack, but could not recover in time to avoid the next attack, the force causing her to crash into a barricade.

“This is the end.” Rubeus grinned.

“Not yet...” Sailor Moon got back to her feet. “I won't die so easily. I will protect this girl, no matter what.”

“I will not tolerate any villains who threaten a young girl's life.” Tuxedo Kamen also joined in the fight, his flung rose distracting Rubeus.

“Don't be so presumptions!” Rubeus directed his next attack at the masked hero, who jumped to dodge the attack.

Rubeus next energy barrage was deflected by Tuxedo Kamen's wave of roses.

“Moon Princess Halation!” Sailor Moon fired her attack at blinded Rubeus.

“Ayakashi Sisters, retreat for now.” Rubeus ordered, teleporting to avoid the attack.


	46. A Battle of the Flames of Love! Mars vs Koan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ith Chapter 44 out, this is Chapter 45 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Sometime later in Rubeus' UFO...

“Rubeus,” Wiseman voiced. “Prince Demande is furious because of your repeated failures.”

“The Prince is?” Rubeus frowned.

“You do not have much time left.” Wiseman reminded. “You need to hurry up and carry out your mission. Otherwise, your position may be compromised.”

“I don't need to be reminded of that by you.” Rubeus retorted.

“I foresee that the crescent energy will appear on a sleepy afternoon.” Wiseman droned. “At the Hikawa Shrine, which used to be one of the Crystal Points.”

“I will send Koan there right away.” Rubeus decided his next move.

“But I have an ominous presentiment.” Wiseman added. “I'm afraid that something bad will happen to Koan.”

“I don't care.” Rubeus scoffed. “She's just one of my subordinates. As long as I can get a hold of the Rabbit, I will be fine.”

* * *

At Hikawa Shrine...

The disguised Koan was playing the cosmetics saleswoman as she walked up the staircase. “According to Rubeus-sama, it'll happen this afternoon, but...” she glanced at her watch. “It appears she isn't here yet.”

“Koan, has the Rabbit appeared yet?” Rubeus contacted Koan via the mirror of her powder compact.

“No, not yet.” Koan answered. “I don't see any sign of her.”

“This isn't the time to worry about your makeup.” Rubeus reminded. “Anyway, if you're just waiting for the Rabbit, you aren't doing enough. If you see any girls looking like the Rabbit, just kill them all. Don't disappoint me.”

“Is anyone in?” Koan sang.

“May I help you?” Rei poked her head out.

“I'm a cosmetics saleswoman.” Koan introduced herself. “Both of you girls are so pretty.” she gushed. “Are you models? Something like this is very gentle on your skin.” she brought out the assorted products she had with her. “If you use these, you'll find a boyfriend in no time at all. Or do you already have boyfriends?”

“I don't know if I'd call him a boyfriend, but...” Rei flushed.

“In that case, it's not like I don't have a boyfriend either.” Usagi spoke up.

“Usagi, Mamoru totally dumped you, remember?” Rei snarked.

“Sure, he has been giving me the cold shoulder lately.” Usagi admitted. “But...”

“It seems that you don't understand, Usagi.” Rei sighed. “Loving someone means trusting that person. If you don't trust Mamoru anymore, then you no longer have a relationship. It's important to keep on believing in him, no matter how coldly he treats you. Just look at Ami and Satoshi; even though Ami forewent the chance to go to Germany to study with Satoshi, they still keep correspondence using letters or email. Do you know that they Skype each other for three hours every weekend?”

“I think you're a little wrong there.” Koan spoke up. “Being loved is what means the most to a woman. I don't think loving and trusting each other means much. You should never do something so miserable like continuing to love someone who treats you coldly. You should just forget him. By the way, are there any little girls here?”

“Little girls?” Rei echoed. “We don't have any girls like that.”

“Then, thank you for your time.” Koan made herself scarce.

* * *

After Usagi left...

“Here you are.” Koan appeared before Chibi-Usa who had just arrived at the Shrine. “I was getting tired of waiting, Rabbit.” she slammed Chibi-Usa onto the ground with a hand to the back of the neck.

“What are you doing to Chibi-Usa?” Yuuichirou demanded, throwing a broom to the back of Koan's head.

“Dark Fire!” Koan glared at the unwanted intervention and blasted Yuuichirou with her flames.

“That's...” Rei had then exited her room. “Koan!” she recognized the Ayakashi Sister. “Yuuichirou, hurry!” she distracted Koan with a tossed rock.

“One after another.” Koan hissed. “Stop getting in my way!” and unleashed another wave of 'Dark Fire' at the pair.

“Yuuichirou!” Rei gasped, the brawny male having taken the last 'Dark Fire' blast for her. “Unforgivable.” she spat, putting Yuuichirou down. “I can't forgive you. Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

“You're a Sailor Senshi?” Koan gawked.

“Roaring Flame Sphere!” conjuring a much larger and concentrated version of her 'Great Fireball', Sailor Mars fired the flame sphere at Koan.

“This is a surprise.” Koan managed to teleport away to avoid getting hit. “It's perfect. If I get rid of both you and the Rabbit, Rubeus-sama will be very happy.” jumping into the air, she let loose a rain of 'Dark Fire' bullets at Sailor Mars, who nimbly dodged the fire barrage. “Impudent brat!” the Ayakashi Sister snapped, both fire users were engaged in an elemental battle against the other. Vanishing just before striking Sailor Mars, Koan reappeared against yorishiro tree and used its trunk as leverage to elbow Sailor Mars to the ground. Relentless in her attack, Koan than targeted Yuuichirou for her next assault, Sailor Mars managing to grab the unconscious male and dodge the attack. “How stupid.” the Ayakashi Sister mocked the injured Fire Senshi. “You could have escaped if you had left him.”

“There's no way I can do that.” Sailor Mars fired back. “Yuuichirou is in this stated because he tried to protect me.”

“Why do you go to such lengths to protect that kind of man?” Koan demanded. “He's not your lover nor do you love him.”

“I just want to repay Yuuichirou for his sincerity.” Sailor Mars got to her feet.

“That kind of love is nothing to what Rubeus-sama and I have.” Koan bragged.

“Don't be ridiculous!” Sailor Mars snapped. “Your love is just love for yourself. Not thinking about the other person's feelings is... that's not real love!”

“Koan!” Rubeus manifested above the Ayakashi Sister. “Have you gotten rid of the Rabbit?”

“I'm very sorry.” Koan replied. “I had wanted to get rid of the Sailor Senshi first.”

“I see.” Rubeus scoffed. “I understand. Thank you for working under me for such a long time. I truly appreciate it. But I don't think I will see you ever again. I'm such an unlucky man, to have an incompetent subordinate like you. Something as absurd as love doesn't belong to a glorious clan like ours. This will be my first and final present from me.” he handed Koan a space-time bomb. “Use that and remove the Sailor Senshi and this Crystal Point from this world. That is so much better than the useless cosmetic presents you gave me.” laughing coldly, he vanished.

“So, you want me to die...” Koan realized.

“Koan, throw that away!” Sailor Mars warned.

“It's already too late.” Koan muttered. “You win. It seems that the love I believed in is wrong.” closing her eyes, she was about to let the bomb explode when...

“Venus Love-Me Chain!” Sailor Venus' metal chain knocked the bomb out of Koan's hands.

“Thunderbolt!” Sailor Jupiter's streak of lightning struck down onto the space-time bomb, destroying it.

“I have nowhere left to go.” the defeated Koan sobbed. “I'm already finished! I've lost everything.”

“It's not over, Koan.” Sailor Mars soothed, holding the weeping Ayakashi Sister in her arms. “You haven't lost everything. You still have yourself. If you believe you are wrong, you can fix it little by little. Your future starts now.”

“Sailor Moon, use the Ginzuishou.” Luna advised.

“It isn't as powerful as before, but you should be able to cleanse Koan of her dark energy.” Artemis reasoned.

“Moon Crystal Power!” Sailor Moon released the Ginzuishou's cleansing energy wave.

“That mark...” Luna gaped, seeing the Phobos astronomical symbol on the healed Koan's forehead.

“Phobos...” Artemis breathed.

“Mars, we need to explain something to everyone.” the two Mau cats looked at the two fire wielders.

“Koan,” Luna turned to Koan seriously. “You are the reincarnation of one of Sailor Mars' two Guardian Cores, Guardian Phobos.”

“And if one of Mars' Guardian Cores have awoken, then there is a high chance that the other Ayakashi Sisters are also the Senshi's Guardian Cores.” Artemis explained.


	47. For Friendship! Ami and Berthier Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 4 5out, this is Chapter 46 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Sometime later at Ami's apartment...

Usagi and Ami faced off each other in a game of chess.

“Check.” Ami smiled, putting Usagi in checkmate.

“I've lost.” Usagi wailed.

“Brilliant.” Makoto praised, she and Chibi-Usa applauded Ami.

“And I did my research too.” Usagi whined. “But I guess you're good at chess as well as schoolwork.”

“Chess is the perfect game of intellect.” Ami stated. “It cultivates a calm mentality and accurate judgment.”

“You're amazing, Ami.” Chibi-Usa gushed.

“Come to think of it, you're the Junior Chess Champion of Japan, aren't you, Ami?” Makoto recalled.

“That was just luck.” Ami blushed. “Oh dear, I have something to do.” she took a look at her watch.”

“Do you have cram school, Ami?” Usagi blinked.

“No,” Ami shook her head. “I'm meeting Satoshi at Chess Tower.”

“I see, Satoshi's back in Japan for the summer holidays.” Makoto remembered.

* * *

In Rubeus' UFO...

“Pitiful.” Calaveras scoffed as she watched the healed Koan work in the administrative building of the Hikawa Shrine.

“She's a disgrace to the Ayakashi Sisters.” Petz agreed.

“But why?” Berthier was confused. “Why did Koan want to be a normal human?”

“I wouldn't know what goes through the mind of a traitor.” Calaveras snorted.

“She is no longer our younger sister.” Petz declared. “And she doesn't men anything to us now.”

“Our clan has no need to traitors.” Rubeus reminded.

“Foolish Koan.” Berthier mocked.

“We'll think of how to deal with the traitor later.” Rubeus informed the remaining Ayakashi Sisters. “This is the newly discovered Crystal Point.” he pulled out the image of the Chess Tower.

“Rubeus-sama, leave this to me.” Berthier offered herself.

* * *

In front of the Chess Tower...

“This shape looks really familiar.” Usagi noted.

“It's shaped like a cake.” Makoto remarked.

“That's not a cake, Kino.” Satoshi shook his head. “We call it a rook.”

“The owner of this building is a huge fan of chess.” Ami supplied. “Next Sunday, they are having the opening ceremony for this new Chess Tower and they're holding a worldwide chess tournament.”

“I get it.” Makoto realized. “You're entering that tournament, aren't you?”

“Then, you'll win for sure.” Usagi beamed. “How about you, Satoshi?” she fluttered her eyelashes at the indigo-haired teen.

“Give me Shōgi over chess any day.” said Shōgi player snorted.

“I just like to play chess.” Ami flustered, much to Satoshi's amusement. “The result isn't an issue.”

“The result is the issue.” the disguised Berthier corrected. “A competition that you don't intend to win is a waste of time, don't you think? After all, the point of a competition is to win. Of course, I suppose your nice, friendly game of chess are nothing more than child's play.” she mocked. “Pardon me.” she pushed past the group. “I'll play your little game with you some other time.”

* * *

In the reception counter...

“It's you, Ami.” the owner of the Chess Tower greeted the blue-haired genius who had just registered for the competition. “I haven't seen you in a while.”

“Yes.” Ami nodded. “It has become a wonderful building.”

“Thank you.” the elderly man chuckled. “By the way, you're entering the tournament, aren't you? So, what do you say? It's been a while.” he cast a side look at the laid-out chessboard in the resting area.

“This, I've _got_ to see.” Satoshi grinned.

* * *

“I often played with your grandfather like this, too.” the aged man stated, after Ami played her turn.

“I didn't know that.” Satoshi blinked.

“Ami, has something happened?” the older man wondered. “Before, it seemed as though you played to forget your loneliness. But not anymore. You seem somehow more...”

“Open?” Satoshi offered.

“That's right.” the old man nodded.

“I made some wonderful friends.” Ami explained. “Check.” she smiled, putting her grandfather's old playing partner in checkmate.

“Ami,” the older man frowned. “Just between the two of us, would you mind letting me rethink that move?”

“You haven't changed at all.” Ami giggled.

“Well, that smile is quite nice.” the elderly man smiled.

“I think so, too.” Satoshi gave his long-time crush an endearing smile.

“The reception desk closes at six, right?” Ami changed the subject, having noticed Berthier dash past the side door. “Would you mind if I take a look around the place a little?”

“Not at all.” the elderly man let Ami excuse herself. “Now, young man.” he turned to Satoshi, giving the younger man the sternest look he could muster. “What are your intentions towards my best friend's granddaughter?”

Satoshi just gave the elderly man a pained look, “I've been in love with Ami since Grade Four but I don't think she feels the same way.”

“Are you sure about that?” the pseudo overprotective grandfatherly look was gone, replaced by a gentle gaze of understanding.

* * *

In the center of the Chess Tower...

“So, this is the center of the Crystal Point.” Berthier threw open the door. “Dark Water!” she proceeded to contaminate the hall.

“Stop it!” Ami rushed in.

“Little girl, you are very brave.” Berthier taunted. “But the world is not so easy that you'll be able to stop me alone. Besides, I hate goody-two-shoes like you. I'll send you to Hell!” she charged up a 'Dark Water' attack and flung it at Ami. “Good reflexes.” she frowned when Ami sidestepped the attack.

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!” left with no choice, Ami was forced to transform.

“What a surprise.” Berthier gawked. “So, you're Sailor Mercury. Now I have a nice souvenir to take back to Rubeus-sama.”

“Ice Dragon Hail Flower!” Sailor Mercury countered Berthier's 'Dark Water' with a large burst of ice of her own, the shattered ice dust purifying Berthier's 'Dark Water'.

How dare you interfere with my work?” Berthier twitched.

“Snow Dragon!” molding her ice-based magic in her hands, Sailor Mercury conjured an ice dragon and sent it towards Berthier.

“It's not possible!” Berthier was stunned by the power the Senshi wielded. “You can't be this strong! You'll pay for this, I assure you.” with this promise, she vanished.

* * *

In Rubeus' UFO...

“Are you hurt?” Petz feigned concern. “Don't tell me you failed.”

“It isn't my fault.” Berthier pouted. “The Senshi are more powerful in this time.”

* * *

That Sunday...

“My heart's pounding.” Usagi gushed, the girls, along with the reformed Koan, was watching the matches on the large screen in the viewing hall.

“She won another.” Makoto pointed out.

“Won't it be great if Ami wins?” Koan wondered.

“And so, let us cheer her on.” Usagi brought out her twin fans.

“Usagi!” Rei snapped, knocking the overenthusiastic blond over the head.

“You girls...” the Chess Tower's owner turned to the girls. “Are you girls Ami's friends?”

“Yes.” the girls chorused as one.

“I see.” the elderly man chuckled. “So, you girls are the wonderful friends she mentioned.”

“Who are you, ojii-san?” Usagi blinked.

“Just the eccentric old man who built this Chess Tower.” the old man responded.

“Excuse me,” Minako voiced. “But do you think Ami has a chance at winning?”

“Well, her rival is the problem.” Satoshi voiced.

“Satoshi is correct.” the Chess Tower's owner agreed, after Berthier won her match. “See? She won another one.”

“She is good.” Satoshi let out a low whistle. “It's the final round at last.” he remarked when it boiled down to Ami and Berthier for the final match.

“Her opponent is that girl, just as expected.” Makoto remarked.

* * *

In the playing area...

“I'd like to use these pieces for the final game.” Berthier proposed, bringing out her specially crafted pieces.

* * *

In the viewing hall...

“Ami's pieces...” Makoto gaped, seeing Berthier's bishop claim one of Ami's pawn.

* * *

In the playing area...

“Come now, what's the matter?” Berthier taunted, using her castle to take another one of Ami's pieces. “It's your turn.”

“Check.” Ami finally placed Berthier in checkmate after she used her queen to take Berthier's bishop.

“Not yet.” Berthier fumed. “The match isn't settled yet. The real competition has only just begun, Sailor Mercury. Playtime is over.” raising a hand, she blasted the surveillance camera with a wave of ice.

* * *

In the viewing hall...

“Are they having technical difficulties?” the Chess Tower owner wondered once the lights went out.

“Wait, we'll go check it out.” Rei stopped the elderly man.

“The two of you stay right here.” Minako cautioned and the Senshi headed off.

“But...” Satoshi started.

“Kubo-san.” Koan shook her head, stopping the former incarnation of the Seravee Gundam's pilot from interfering.

* * *

In the hallway...

“Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!” with no one in sight, Usagi transformed.

“Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

The other Senshi followed suit.

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon burst into the playing area, just in time to see Sailor Mercury and Berthier face off. “You're a million and fifty thousand years ahead of yourself if you think you can defeat Ami in a game of chess. For a girl who doesn't know her place, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“You little dummies.” Berthier mocked and locked the Senshi in a bubble of solidified water. “As they say 'those born stupid, die stupid'. Sailor Mercury, I challenge you to a match. If you don't play the game you're so proud of...” she grinned as the water bubble started freezing from feet up. “See? Feel like playing now?”

“Fine.” Sailor Mercury accepted.

“Very good.” Berthier's grin widened. “And since you're such a good girl, I'm also giving myself a _major_ advantage.” she shifted her pieces forward. “If you don't hurry up and escape, I'll put you in check. It's no use.” she mocked, claiming the water Senshi's pawn with her pawn. “I forgot to tell you; when you play with my special pieces and lose a piece, your body becomes frozen.” she bragged, Sailor Mercury found her feet were encased in ice. “If you forfeit, I will let you and you alone live. But of course, you'll have to destroy your transformation item.”

“Let's continue.” Sailor Mercury stood her ground.

“I think you might be quite a dummy yourself.” Berthier taunted, claiming Ami's pawn. “Check.” she smirked. “Just stop being so proud and pretending you're okay. Are you going to give up your life for these strangers? That would be so stupid. Whatever have they ever done for you?”

“You're wrong.” Sailor Mercury corrected. “They're not strangers; they're my friends. Even if it costs me my life, they're my precious friends and I have to protect them.”

“Stop trying to buy time.” Berthier mocked.

“Good work, Berthier.” Calaveras praised as she and Petz appeared.

“All three of us will work together to finish them off.” Petz added.

“Honestly, you two have some nerve.” Berthier whined. “Check.” she put Sailor Mercury in checkmate when Tuxedo Kamen's thrown rose knocked the enchanted piece to the ground.

“Check.” the masked hero countered, the flower stem shattering the fallen chess piece and freeing the Senshi. “If you do not understand what it feels to be a pawn, you have no right to handle a queen.”

“This is your tactical mistake, Berthier.” Petz declared.

“As befits a member of our clan, you will pay for your failure with your life.” Calaveras added. “We expect you to do the right thing.” the two elder Sisters vanished.

“See?” Berthier laughed mirthlessly. “In the end, that's what you get, even from sisters related by blood. Moreover, no one will ever protect a complete stranger at the risk of their own life. Even I think it's laughable that I held out hope until the very end that I could rely on my sisters. It's so laughable...” she wept. “Dark Water, Full Power! I'll take all of you with me! Ultimately, people are alone both when they are born and when they die.” her icy attack froze the entire hall. “Love is useless!”

“White Flame Bullet!” Guardian Phobos' white and orange fire stream burned through the ice. “Stop it, Berthier-nee-san! You're not alone.” she melted the ice shards flying her way with a burst of flames.

“A traitor like you could never understand what I'm feeling.” Berthier glared.

“That's not true.” Guardian Phobos walked closer to the frozen Berthier. “I can understand how forlorn you are at heart. Berthier, please live. Humans have the capacity for incredibly deep love.” she hugged the stunned Berthier. “Blue Flame Wall!” she expelled her blue fire, melting off Berthier's ice.

“Moon Crystal Power!” Sailor Moon purified Berthier once Guardian Phobos stepped aside and awakening Berthier as Guardian Mariner.


	48. Cold-Hearted Rubeus! The Four Sisters of Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 46 out, this is Chapter 47 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Sometime later in Rubeus' UFO...

“Rubeus,” Wiseman appeared in front of Rubeus again. “Your future has two paths. One is the path of victory that leads to glory. The other is the path of defeat that leads to darkness and ends in death. Rubeus, there is only one way for you to survive. Kill the Rabbit and the Sailor Senshi.”

“I know that.” Rubeus snapped. “Since it's come to this, I'll throw all my cards out there and make the glory of victory mine!”

“I can't believe that is what is left of the very best of Black Moon, the Dark Moon Clan.” Petz spat, she and Calaveras were watching the reformed Koan and Berthier interact with the Senshi.

“Do you intend to just leave those two alone, Petz?” Calaveras asked. “At this rate, our loyalty will be brought in to question as well.”

“Exactly.” Rubeus cut in on the sister's conversation. “Two of the Ayakashi Sisters have betrayed our Clan. You do not actually think that this is the end of it, do you?”

“This is not our responsibility!” Calaveras argued.

“Rubeus-sama, I am not as foolish as my younger sisters.” Petz stepped forward. “I will kill the Rabbit as well as the Sailor Senshi, without fail.”

“So, you're confident of this?” Rubeus was intrigued.

“Of course.” Petz declared.

“Very well.” Rubeus tossed Petz the Black Moon Stick. “If you use this Stick, your Dark Power will be increased many times over. Understand? This is your final chance. Kill the Sailor Senshi and the Rabbit and dispose the traitors. If you fail, understand that you will have no place to return to.”

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

“What is that?” Usagi was gobbling down a roasted sweet potato when a bright light descended from the sky.

“Watch out!” Koan and Berthier shielded Chibi-Usa from the exploding light.

“Onee-chan!” Chibi-Usa called out when two tendrils extended to nab Koan and Berthier, before vanishing.

“Chibi-Usa, you have to stay in here, no matter what happens.” Usagi tucked Chibi-Usa into Rei's closet.

“Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

“Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”

In the courtyard, the Senshi transformed, not knowing that Chibi-Usa had snuck out and witnessed them transforming.

* * *

By a bridge still under construction...

“Petz, I seriously doubt the Sailor Senshi will appear to save these worthless traitors' lives.” Calaveras remarked, she and Petz having levitated the unconscious Koan and Berthier into the air in a bubble. “Wouldn't it be better to quickly dispose of them?”

“Wait just a while longer.” Petz snorted.

“Honestly.” Calaveras pouted. “But the effect of the Wand is amazing.”

“I can feel the infinite power flowing into me.” Petz bragged. “I am invincible now.”

“Let me borrow it too.” Calaveras requested.

“Koan and Berthier both betrayed me.” Petz swatted Calaveras off. “I can't trust you, either. Looks like the worthless scum have woken up.” she turned to the awakening Koan and Berthier. “Tell me where the Sailor Senshi and the Rabbit are.”

“Petz, please stop fighting the Sailor Senshi.” Koan pleaded.

“You two, just what happened to you?” Calaveras demanded.

“We realized what the Black Moon, the Dark Moon Clan, really stands for.” Koan answered.

“Black Moon is a terrible Clan that will trample on anything in order to attain its objectives.” Berthier argued.

“That is what fighting is about.” Calaveras retorted. “Those who fight and win are the ones who are right.”

“Love and friendship?” Petz scoffed. “Rubbish.”

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon stopped Petz from attacking Koan and Berthier. “Aren't your beliefs incorrect?”

“We fight for the sake of this beautiful planet.” Sailor Mars added.

“For bad girls who trample on all those things, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!” Sailor Moon declared.

“You are fools to come save these traitors.” Petz snorted.

“Did you not think it would be a trap?” Calaveras called out.

“We knew, but we followed after you.” Sailor Mars snapped.

“Return our Guardian Cores to us!” Sailor Mercury demanded.

“Guardian Core?” Calaveras echoed.

“I don't want to hear that nonsense!” Petz barked. “Dark Thunder!” with her power boosted by the Black Moon Stick, she shot out her attack from the stick's crystal.

“Petz, let me use it too.” Calaveras was in awe of the stick's power.

“You're in my way.” Petz snapped. “Move! Dark Thunder!” she released another souped up attack at the Senshi.

“I can't believe it.” Sailor Venus gaped, the Senshi were beaten back by the second wave of Petz's attack. “What incredible power.”

“If it's about power, I've got something for you too!” Sailor Jupiter stood up and manifested the 'Lightning Blade Vajra' that came with her transformation. “Electroshocker!” she fired off a huge electric mass of lightning from the heavily-tipped spear at the two Ayakashi Sisters.

“Dark Thunder!” Petz countered the attack, both lightning balls canceling each other out.

“Wait.” Sailor Mercury turned on her crystal visor. “I got it. There's an incredible amount of energy coming from that wand.”

“Then, if we take that wand away from her?” Sailor Venus suggested.

“I think she'll go back to her previous power level.” Sailor Mercury reasoned.

“Star Burst!” Sailor Venus surrounded Petz with numerous small orbs of light and set them off simultaneously, blinding the eldest Ayakashi Sister.

“Phoenix Fire Shot!” in her 'Burning Mandala' pose, Sailor Mars fired off ten miniature phoenixes at Petz, who swatting the fire constructs with the wand.

“Dark Thunder!” Petz roared, firing off a powerful lightning blast at the gathered Senshi. “I'll put you out of your misery now.”

“Sisters, that's enough!” Berthier shouted, the raised gem on her right glove started shining. “Guardian Mariner, Invoke!”

“Guardian Phobos, Invoke!” Koan followed suit, the outsurge of the two Guardian Core's transformation broke the bubble they were trapped in.

“Sisters, please listen!” Guardian Phobos imploded. “Rubeus is the sort of man who won't hesitate to sacrifice the two of you if it would help him attain his goal. You mustn't trust him.”

“What are you two trying to pull here?” Calaveras questioned. “Are you still thinking of getting in our way? Besides, we don't need you anymore. I'll be damned if I have to listen to any more of this drivel. Petz, just hurry up and finish these two.”

“Very well.” Petz chuckled. “Dark Thunder!” she turned her attack on the two Guardian Cores and Calaveras.

“Petz, what are you doing?” Calaveras' eyes widened at the attack closing in on her.

“You ridiculed me time and time again.” Petz snorted. “As long as I have this wand, my powers are infinite. Eventually, I will even surpass that upstart Rubeus and stand at the pinnacle of our Clan! I have no need for someone like you! You can betray me at any time.”

“Ice Tornado!” brandishing her 'Naga Fury' blade, Guardian Mariner countered the lightning attack with an updraft of icy winds.

“Die together with those traitors!” Petz fired off an even more powerful 'Dark Thunder' attack.

“Fire Sphere!” Guardian Phobos nullified the lightning attack with a huge fireball from her 'Vulcan Fury' sword.

“Petz, even you turned on me...” the shell-shocked Calaveras fell to her knees.

“Calaveras, are you alright?” Guardian Mariner asked.

“We were just fighting a while ago.” Calaveras reminded. “What are you trying to pull?”

“It's only natural to be concerned for someone who has been hurt.” Guardian Mariner explained. “Calaveras, this is what humans call love. It is what we of the Black Moon have forgotten. And it's also what the Senshi have taught us again.”

“So, we were wrong.” Calaveras wept.

“Worthless scum certainly get along well with each other.” Petz taunted. “Who cares about the lives of one or two worthless scum. They can't do anything by themselves.”

“She's not someone we can reason with.” Sailor Jupiter frowned.

“No, she is not really our older sister.” Calaveras cut in. “She's been possessed by the power of the wand.”

“Go to hell!” Petz readied to fire off another 'Dark Thunder'.

“Foam Mist!” Sailor Mercury cast a thicker and denser version of her 'Sabão Spray' fog.

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus sent two thick light-embedded chains flying towards the distracted Petz, knocking the the wand out of her hand with one chain and entangling the crazed Ayakashi Sister with the second.

“Voltage Blade!” Sailor Jupiter charged up the 'Lightning Blade Vajra' with lightning and send the electric energy slash at the fallen wand.

“Good work, Petz.” Rubeus appeared, reclaiming the wand. “You've managed to gather the Sailor Senshi and the traitors in one place, so you've done quite well. I never believed you could win in the first place. If I can just defeat the Sailor Senshi, I can take care of the rest perfectly fine by myself. You guys were nothing but pawns. I can always find replacements. Die together with the Sailor Senshi.” he tossed the wand and activated its real power; ripping a dimensional hole on the concrete bridge. “This is the true power of the wand. You will be sucked into a dimensional crevice.” laughing, he vanished to allow the out-of-control wand to finish off the group.

“Isn't there some way to stop it?” Sailor Mars shouted.

“There's no way you can seal a dimensional tear.” Luna yelled back.

“No, there is a way.” Petz corrected. “If I use all the power left in my body to strike at that wand and destroy it, this black hole will also cease to exist. Dark Power!” she blasted the whirlwind with her power, only to be sucked into the dimensional rip herself.

“I won't let you hog the limelight.” Calaveras joked, extending her whip to stop Petz from falling in.

“You guys..” Petz was stunned and Guardians Mariner and Phobos reached out to grab her.

“I know we're always fighting, but we're really in this together.” Guardian Phobos reasoned.

“If one of us were missing, we would not be the Sisters Quartet.” Guardian Mariner added.

“That wand is creating a space around it that's like a tunnel that connects two dimensions.” Artemis spoke. “If we can destroy that wand before we are flung into another dimension, the black hole should ceased to exist.”

At the count of three, the Senshi leapt into the black hole.

“Over there!” Sailor Mars spotted the floating wand.

“Moon Crystal Power!”

“Mars Star Power!”

“Mercury Star Power!”

“Jupiter Star Power!”

“Venus Star Power!”

“Sailor Planet Attack!”

The four Inner Senshi sent their energy into the Cutie Moon Rod and the five Senshi cast the large energy ball at the wand and destroying it.

“Sailor Moon,” Berthier turned to the returned Senshi. “Please help my older sisters.”

“Moon Crystal Power!” Sailor Moon purified both Calaveras and Petz, awakening them as Guardians Magellan and Ganymede respectively.

Hiding behind a pile of I-beams, Chibi-Usa looked on as Sailor Moon healed Calaveras and Petz. “Usagi... Sailor Moon? Ginzuishou?” she realized the Ginzuishou was with Sailor Moon the entire time.

* * *

In Rubeus' UFO...

“Unbelievable!” Rubeus was also watching the aftermath of the fight. “Sailor Moon had the Ginzuishou?”


	49. A UFO Appears! The Sailor Senshi Are Abducted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: With Chapter 47 out, this is Chapter 48 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In Rubeus' UFO...

“This time,” Rubeus swore. “This time, I will erase the Rabbit and the Ginzuishou from this world. Esmeraude...” he gaped when the green-haired woman appeared before him.

“Long time no see, Rubeus.” said higher-ranking Nemesisan chuckled. “So, this is 20th century Tokyo Juuban area? It's so tiny and it's not very pretty either. I wonder if I'll be able to manage in a place like this?”

“What do you mean by that” Rubeus asked.

“Haven't you heard?” Esmeraude taunted. “Due to your repeated failures, you're being relieved of your duties to eliminate the Rabbit and occupy the Juuban area. Starting tomorrow, I'll be in charge of those duties.”

“Impossible!” Rubeus snapped. “Prince Demande would never give up on me.”

“So, it must really be something.” Esmeraude mocked. “Your incompetence, that is: to make our normally gentle Prince so angry. You lost the Ayakashi Sisters, you couldn't replace any of the Crystal Points with Dark Power and you haven't even located the Ginzuishou or the Rabbit. It's a wonder you've been able to live comfortably until now. Apparently, our glorious Clan has no need for an incompetent like you. If you think I'm lying, go check for yourself. Of course, that's if you can look the Prince straight in the face. Anyway, let me handle the rest. See ya.” she vanished from Rubeus' sight.

“If I can defeat Sailor Moon and take care of the Rabbit, I'll be able to appease the Prince's anger.” Rubeus reasoned. “After all, I already know where the Ginzuishou is. Wiseman.” he was looking out of the window when Wiseman made his appearance.

“It's time.” the cloaked sorcerer spoke. “The Ginzuishou is in the Rabbit's hands. The Rabbit will appear in the woods of twilight. Rubeus, head northwest.”

“Very well.” Rubeus smirked.

* * *

By the lake where she first arrived...

Chibi-Usa had snuck out of the Tsukino house after stolen Usagi's Crystal Star brooch. “Please wait for me, mom.” she held out the Time Key. “I'm coming back to the future. O, Guardian of Time, rend the Heavens and open the doorways of space-time for me!” she chanted. “What's wrong?” she wondered when the Key did not work. “Why didn't anything happen? Please, take me to the future!” her power exploded and attracted unwelcome attention from Rubeus.

“I've finally found you, Rabbit.” Rubeus landed in front of Chibi-Usa.

“Exploding Flame Burst!” Sailor Mars' rains of fire bullets forced Rubeus away from Chibi-Usa.

“I won't let you get away.” Rubeus swore after Sailor Venus whisked Chibi-Usa to safety.

“Foam Mist!” Sailor Mercury shielded Sailor Venus' escape.

* * *

Back in Rubeus' UFO...

“Rabbit, no matter where you run, if you try to go back to the future, I will know right away.” Rubeus chuckled.

* * *

After fleeing from Mamoru's apartment after Usagi came knocking...

“This time, I'll make sure to go back to the future!” Chibi-Usa was insistent. She raised the Time Key and activated it, a ring of cloud appeared above her. “Finally, I can go home to Mom.” she was relieved as she started raising into the air. “What's wrong?” she winced when the cloud ring vanished and she pummeled back to the ground.

“Rabbit, no matter where you are, if you try to go back to the future, you create a space-time distortion.” Rubeus chuckled, using the power of his UFO to disrupt Chibi-Usa. “And this ship will take me to it. Now, Rabbit. Are you ready to face your fate?”

“Not so fast!” Sailor Venus declared, arriving with the rest of the Senshi.

“We won't let you take Chibi-Usa.” Sailor Mars glared.

“Fine then.” Rubeus snorted. “I will take care of all of you along with the Rabbit.”

“Lightning Bullet!” Sailor Jupiter unleashed a streak of green lightning at Rubeus.

“Fire Fox Great Comet!” Sailor Mars added in her fiery constructs for good measure.

“Light Meteor!” Sailor Venus rained her light energy bullets at Rubeus.

“There's an incredible energy barrier around Rubeus.” Sailor Mercury was already scanning Rubeus with her crystal visor when the three Senshi's attacks was diffused.

“Enough of this useless resistance.” Rubeus growled and blasted the Senshi back with an energy blast.

“Run!” Sailor Mars urged Chibi-Usa off.

“I'm not going to let you do that.” Rubeus declared and activated his UFO's gravitational field.

“That UFO is emitting a tremendous amount of energy.” Sailor Mercury winced at the sudden increase of gravitational force.

“To repel this, we'll have to combine all our powers.” Sailor Mars realized.

“But we don't have enough power without Sailor Moon.” Sailor Mercury pointed out, realizing Sailor Mars had wanted to counter with the 'Sailor Planet Attack'.

“Even if we can't save ourselves, we should at least save Chibi-Usa.” Sailor Mars reminded.

“We have no choice but to do it.” Sailor Jupiter agreed as she charged up her powers. “Jupiter Star Power!”

“Venus Star Power!”

“Mercury Star Power!”

“Mars Star Power!”

“Sailor Planet Attack!”

“Fools.” Rubeus scoffed as the four Senshi combined their powers into one larger energy ball and fired it at the entrance of his UFO. “Damn you!” he cursed when he witnessed Tuxedo Kamen whisk Chibi-Usa off. “In that case...” he increased the gravitational field and splitting the Senshi up, forcing the 'Sailor Planet Attack' to vanish as well. Reversing the gravitational field, he drew the Senshi into his hideout.


	50. Defeat Rubeus! The Final Battle in Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 48 out, this is Chapter 49 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Warning: Sexual abuse in this chapter. Notice I added the Non-con warning.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Outside Rubeus' UFO...

“Sailor Moon!” Rubeus declared. “It was quite wise for you not to show up. But after losing all the other Sailor Senshi, I doubt there's anything you can do to me. However, I will give you time to think things over. Three hours from now, at 3.00am, I will appear at this location once again. Make up your mind by then.”

* * *

In Rubeus' UFO which was now floating in space...

“Why are you acting so laid back about, Rubeus?” Esmeraude asked, appearing behind Rubeus. “You should have promptly taken care of both Sailor Moon and the Rabbit.”

“You're a woman.” Rubeus snorted. “You would never understand. I won't be satisfied if I killed those girls so easily. As long as I have these hostages, Sailor Moon couldn't do anything.” he showed Esmeraude the unconscious Senshi crucified to black crystal crosses. “Do you know how to make sure a Senshi is _completely_ stripped of their Senshi status?” he gave Esmeraude a psychotic smirk. “Sexual assault, especially of the non-consensual kind. I'll make Sailor Moon watch as I forcibly steal these Senshi's innocence right in front of her; Sailor Moon will know that it is all _her_ fault that she couldn't save her precious Senshi.”

“I hope everything goes according to plan.” Esmeraude remarked. “I wish you success.”

“Esmeraude, I will show you what I am capable of.” Rubeus glared at the mirror Esmeraude had left from. “Now, let's get started, shall we?” snapping his fingers, he freed the still unconscious Sailor Mercury and draped her over his shoulder. “We have _a lot_ of time to ourselves until Sailor Moon's arrival, little water Senshi.”

About two and a half hours later, Sailor Venus was the first of the three bound Senshi to awaken to the faint muffled protests of Sailor Mercury. “Where am I?” the blond Senshi shook the cobwebs out of her head. “That's right. We were captured by Rubeus. Mercury!” her sharp eyes now shot towards the enfeebled struggling of the water Senshi who was shackled by black crystal chains to the lower portion of the wall and Rubeus' lustful hands were wandering about the captive Senshi's body. “Rubeus, what are you doing to her?”

“Do not be impatient, Sailor Venus.” the Nemesisan man sneered, just as Sailors Mars and Jupiter stirred awake. “The rest of you will have your turns very soon. I want to _enjoy_ all of you first: get to know what makes your bodies tick.” he let out a demented smirk. “And when Sailor Moon comes, the grand finale. Stop squirming!” he slapped the wiggling Sailor Mercury across the face. “All of you Senshi cost me the Ayakashi Sisters. You deserve this! Enjoy the show, Senshi!” he laughed insanely as he proceeded to undress. “Sailor Mercury will be the first Senshi I strip the Senshi status from!” an alarm sounded within the UFO, alerting him of the time. “So, it's time then.” he redressed. “Hold still, little water Senshi.” he trailed the back of his hand against Sailor Mercury's cheek. “I'll go get Sailor Moon; I'm sure she won't want to _miss_ a thing.”

* * *

Outside his UFO...

“It's good that you've come, Sailor Moon, Rabbit.” the red-haired Nemesisan laughed.

“Chibi-Usa, what are you going here?” Sailor Moon turned to see the pink-haired girl behind her.

“I'm going with you.” Chibi-Usa insisted. “All of them were captured because of me.”

Rubeus just activated the gravitational field and drew Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa into the UFO.

* * *

Inside his UFO...

“Welcome, Sailor Moon.” Rubeus chuckled when he saw Sailor Moon stir from her position on the floor. “Thank you for bringing the Rabbit with you.”

“You fell for it.” Sailor Moon lied. “She's not the Rabbit. She's my cousin, Chibi-Usa. Did you really think I would hand over the Rabbit so easily? What an idiot. You totally fell for it.”

“I'll take my time later finding out whether or not that's true.” Rubeus snorted. “But before I do, I'll get rid of you.”

“Fair enough.” Sailor Moon retorted. “Chibi-Usa, find somewhere safe and stay there. Okay, let's fight.” she faced Rubeus after Chibi-Usa made herself scarce.

“Don't think this is all you're going to suffer.” Rubeus snapped, backhanding Sailor Moon. “After all, you've put me through a number of bitter experiences.”

“Moon Princess Halation!” Sailor Moon got back to her feet and released her attack.

Rubeus just activated the control crystal of his UFO and deflected the attack. “Let me tell you what is happening.” he laughed, immobilizing Sailor Moon with the sudden increase in gravity. “This ship can increase my power many times over. This super gravity is part of that. Incidentally, I can also reverse it. Outside this ship is space, thousands of meters above Earth. You no longer have anywhere to escape.” leaving Sailor Moon trapped in the gravitational field, he strolled over to the bound Sailor Mercury. “Now watch, Sailor Moon, as I take away Sailor Mercury's innocence!” he bragged, tugging the front of Sailor Mercury's bow and prepared to rip the Senshi's uniform apart. “Just as I thought, she is the Rabbit.” he turned to see the energy Chibi-Usa exhibited after the pink-haired girl came into contact with the energy shield around the captured Senshi. “You should stop wasting your energy.” he warned Chibi-Usa. “They're surrounded by a high voltage shield. Now, I suppose it's time for you to witness your greatest failure.” he returned his attention to Sailor Mercury and shredded her uniform.

“Stop this...” Sailor Moon muttered, struggling to get up.

“Or would you rather take her place?” Rubeus smirked.

“Unforgivable.” Sailor Moon glared. “No matter what, there is no way I can forgive you. Moon Princess Halation!” she blasted Rubeus with her attack, just as Rubeus countered with an energy beam of his own.

“This must be it.” Chibi-Usa hurried to the control crystal. “This must be the source of his power.” grabbing the black crystal, she tried to pull it free, only to be electrocuted by the crystal's defensive capabilities.

“Damn you, Rabbit.” Rubeus glared at Chibi-Usa, after he overpowered Sailor Moon. “You noticed my power enhancement device. You were fated to die, anyway.” he floated over to Chibi-Usa.

“Moon Princess Halation!” Sailor Moon attacked Rubeus on the back, the red-haired Nemesisan swatting the attack away. “You tenacious little brat!” he put up an energy shield to block off Sailor Moon's next 'Moon Princess Halation' attack.

With a loud scream, Chibi-Usa's power flared and she dislodged the crystal, allowing Sailor Moon to overpower Rubeus.

“Damn.” Rubeus cursed as the interior started breaking apart and freeing the Senshi.

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!” Sailor Mercury called forth a new uniform to replace her tattered suit.

“Do you think you've won?” Rubeus sneered. “Fools. Eventually, this ship will go out of control and explode. You will all become space dust and disappear.” he laughed and exploded the ship.

“Frozen Ground.” ever so calmly, Sailor Mercury locked the flames in ice. “You know, Rubeus.” she cast an ice-cold stare off the red-haired Nemesisan whose feet were locked in the ice. “There's one type of person I despise the most and that's sexual predators. And for this type of person,” she removed her left glove as an icy white aura collated around her palm. “I have no mercy for. Snow Maiden's Touch.” she rested her hand on Rubeus' shoulder and froze him solid.

“Mercury.” Sailor Venus nodded at the ice Senshi who had rejoined them. “We're out of here.”

“Right.” Sailor Moon agreed. “Moon Crystal Power!”

“Mercury Star Power!”

“Mars Star Power!”

“Jupiter Star Power!”

“Venus Star Power!”

“Sailor Teleport!”

All six girls vanished from the UFO in a beam of light.

“You're such a miserable sight, Rubeus.” Esmeraude laughed, appearing in front of the frozen Rubeus. “You should've known better than to anger the most mild-mannered Senshi; they're the ones who are most ruthless in punishing offenders. I think it's time for you to disappear along with this ship.” she smirked and activated the self-destruct on the UFO.

* * *

Back in the Black Moon Clan base in Crystal Tokyo...

“Prince Demande.” Esmeraude reported. “As expected, it seems that Rubeus was not up to the task.”

“I see.” Demande noted. “I had thought that he was a little more capable than that. Then, Esmeraude, work hard so that you do not suffer Rubeus' fate.”

“Yes, your highness.” Esmeraude bowed. “You can count on me.”

“I will get everything I want.” Demande raised his wine glass, as a holographic image of Anina Levin, a longer-haired version of Mizuno Ami, appeared in front of him. “Everything...” he leered at the shapely arms of the Russian-Danish girl that was exposed by her sleeveless white gown.


	51. A Mysterious New Senshi, Sailor Pluto Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 49 out, and we hit Chapter 50 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's Crystal Tokyo base...

“Today, the Jakokusuishou is emitting power as if it were hunting.” Prince Demande remarked. “Saphir, what do you think?”

“Never mind that, nii-san.” Saphir objected. “Do you intend to still target the worthless twentieth century?”

“It has value in it's own way.” Prince Demande assured.

“In place of Rubeus, I will take command.” Esmeraude stepped in. “I will not fail like Rubeus did.”

“I do not think we need to go after the Ginzuishou or the Rabbit.” Saphir reasoned. “Our Jakokusuishou is invincible. I do not think we need to go to the trouble of going back in time just to waste our time and energy.”

“Wiseman.” Prince Demande summoned the cloaked sorcerer as his answer.

“As long as the Ginzuishou exists, our Jakokusuishou cannot be invincible.” Wiseman droned. “Obtain the Ginzuishou that hinders us and destroy it.”

“Wherever the Jakokusuishou's energy spreads, our ambitions follow.” Prince Demande smiled.

* * *

in the Tsukino household...

The gathered Senshi looked on worriedly as Chibi-Usa was locked in a nightmare of Droid Jakoku's making.

Just then, Luna-P levitated from the ground and floated above Chibi-Usa's unconscious body.

“I am no one suspicious.” Sailor Pluto addressed the Senshi in a transparent sphere. “I am Sailor Pluto, a Senshi who protects the gateway of time and space. Please, help Small Lady. The Jakokusuishou is gradually invading Small Lady's mind. Unless we do something, it will destroy her mind. There is only one way to save her. You will need to enter the world inside her mind. It is a very dangerous task.”

“We understand.” Usagi nodded.

“Thank you, everyone.” Sailor Pluto raised her Garnet Rod. “Please take care of Small Lady.”

* * *

In Chibi-Usa's dreamscape...

“So, this is the world inside Chibi-Usa's mind?” Minako gasped as the Senshi walked out of the demolished stone balcony.

“It's a rather oppressive place.” Rei noted.

“This is probably the Crystal Tokyo in the future.” Ami reasoned.

“Chibi-Usa?” Usagi then heard Chibi-Usa's mournful pleas. “Chibi-Usa?” the Senshi found the pink-haired girl in an empty room.

“Who are you people?” Chibi-Usa demanded. “My name is Small Lady.”

“What are you saying?” Usagi asked. “It's me, Usagi.”

“I don't know any of you!” Chibi-Usa shouted. “Who are you?”

“Everyone, the Chibi-Usa we see here might be the Chibi-Usa before she met us.” Ami guessed.

“What are you babbling about?” Chibi-Usa glared and ran off. “I didn't know there were more enemies than that guy.”

“Come on, Rabbit.” Jakoku appeared in front of Chibi-Usa again. “Let us continue our game of tag.”

“Chibi-Usa!” the Senshi arrived just in time to see Chibi-Usa get cornered by the Droid.

“Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon started her usual speech. “If you want to show up in someone's mind, you should be more polite. I'm the Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Impudent little brats.” Jakoku turned to his new opponents. “Die!” he tossed his scythe at the Senshi.

“Crimson Flame!” Sailor Mars launched her attack first.

“Love-Me Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus conjured a thicker version of her 'Love-Me' metal chain and flung it towards Jakoku.

“No way!” Sailors Venus and Mars were stunned to see their combined attack did nothing against Jakoku.

“But how?” Sailor Venus wondered, the Senshi jumping in between Chibi-Usa and the Droid.

“The Rabbit knows the reason for that better than anyone.” Jakoku mocked.

“Sailor Moon, please take care of Chibi-Usa.” Sailor Mars requested and sent the Moon Senshi after the fleeing girl. “Sailor Moon.” she blinked when Sailor Moon returned to them, the four Senshi were hiding behind Sailor Mercury's 'Avalanche Defense' snow wall as they came under Jakoku's relentless attack.

“Everyone, listen.” Sailor Moon informed the Senshi. “It seems that Chibi-Usa's Mom is trapped inside that Crystal Palace.”

“If we save Chibi-Usa's Mom, we may be able to cure her illness.” Sailor Venus concluded.

“But the Palace is surrounded by a barrier.” Sailor Moon pointed out.

“Then, either way...” Sailor Mars turned back to Jakoku.

“Looks like we have to kill him.” Sailor Moon agreed.

“Blizzard Wind!” Sailor Mercury expelled a gust of icy air, ice and snow at the scythe that Jakoku tossed that time, the blizzard barely slowing down the weapon and the force threw the Senshi to the ground.

“I will put you out of your misery.” Jakoku floated froward.

“Not yet...” Sailor Moon got to her feet. Pulling out the Cute Moon Rod, she jumped and struck her Rod at Jakoku, who blocked the Rod with his scythe. The Droid that swatted Sailor Moon to the ground.

“So, that's where you are, Rabbit.” the Grim Reaper Droid hovered over Chibi-Usa. “Let's go back.” he struck his scythe on the ground, splitting the earth up.

Sailor Moon managed to grab Chibi-Usa's wrist before the child fell into the crevice. “Please, trust us, Chibi-Usa.” the Moon Senshi pleaded.

“Come, Rabbit.” Jakoku appeared behind Sailor Moon. “Let's go back to where your Mom is.”

“Finish him, Sailor Moon!” Chibi-Usa yelled.

With renewed vigor, Sailor Moon turned and blocked out Jakoku's attack. Powered up now, she blasted the Droid off. “Moon Princess Halation!” she wasted no time in taking out the Droid.

* * *

Inside the Crystal Palace...

Chibi-Usa led the Senshi to where Neo-Queen Serenity laid in her crystal coffin. “Thank you, everyone.” Chibi-Usa ran forward. “I'm fine now.” she then led the group back to the Real World.

* * *

Back in the Real World...

“Thank you, everyone.” Sailor Pluto was relieved.

“Puu!” the awakening Chibi-Usa hugged the orb. “I want to back to the future.”

“You are not ready yet, Small Lady.” the Time Senshi advised. “And the enemy is certain to appear in this era again with another new plot. Protecting this era will be the same as protecting the future. Sailor Senshi, please look after Small Lady.” she requested. “And please, do not let go of the Ginzuishou, no matter what.” with the final warning, she vanished.


	52. Magical Power of Darkness! Esmeraude's Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SailorStar9: With Chapter 50 out, this is Chapter 51 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's Crystal Tokyo base...

“Prince Demande.” Esmeraude reported. “Everything is ready. I will now depart for the twentieth century.”

“Esmeraude, remember how your predecessor, Rubeus, died and try not toe end up like him.” Demande reminded.

“There's no way I'll ever blunder as miserably as Rubeus did.” Esmeraude laughed.

“We'll see.” Saphir appeared. “The Sailor Senshi of the twentieth century are also quite strong. Esmeraude, you should take a look at this one more time.” he replayed the Black Moon Clan's invasion. “These are the thirtieth century Sailor Senshi that even my brother is having difficulty with.” he stated, the clip now showing the four Inner Senshi powering up the barrier around the Crystal Palace. “If Rubeus had struck to the plan and replaced all the Crystal Points in the twentieth century with Dark Power, they would not possess the power they currently have.”

“Saphir, you are annoying me.” Demande silenced his younger sibling by dispelling the image.

“That just proves how ignorant and incompetent Rubeus is.” Esmeraude scoffed. “My strategy is different. If we are going to operate in the twentieth century anyway, we should just send over all the Dark Power from the Jakokusuishou and completely inundate the twentieth century with Dark Power. I think that would be far more practical.”

“Sending enough Dark Power to inundate the twentieth century Earth is impossible with our current transmission system.” Demande stated. “We would need to open a more powerful Dark Gate.”

“Of course I have not overlooked that.” Esmeraude assured. “As you see, in the primitive world of the twentieth century, there are still Negative Points that hold negative power.” she showed Demande the miniature statues of herself made of shard of the Jakokusuishou at each Negative Point. “And at each point, we will drive in wedges that contain the Jakokusuishou's power and pour Dark Power into them. Once we have a complete set of wedges that have fully grown and absorbed enough Dark Power, the Dark Gate will open. If we transmit the Jakokusuishou's power all at once, we will be able to transform Earth into beautiful darkness. The wedges that hold the Jakokusuishou's power; I have already asked Saphir to manufacture the Dark Henges.”

“I made them into the shape you requested, even though I think it is in poor taste.” Saphir presented Esmeraude the completed statue. “I will make the necessary amount later. I hope you do not fail repeatedly like Rubeus and add to our burden.”

“Esmeraude, I will authorize you to carry out your plan.” Demande gave Esmeraude the go-ahead.

* * *

In present day...

“Here it is.” Rei led the girls, minus Usagi, to the newly opened cake shop. “Newly opened, special sale: all you can eat cakes.”

“But cakes are high in calories.” Ami pointed out. “In spite of the fact that they easily exceed your daily caloric requirements, their deficiency in vitamins...”

“We get the idea.” Makoto cut in before the water Senshi could continue her tirade.

“Ami, cake nourish our hearts.” Minako reasoned. “After all, we have been rather tired lately, so we need to replenish our energy. Alright, let's go in.” she ushered the girls into the shop. “We endured and survived those fights all for today, right?” she beamed, digging into a double-chocolate cake.

“Next.” Makoto stood up for a second helping, only to be stunned when she spotted Usagi and the disguised Esmeraude gobbling the cake slices at the serving table.

“Usagi.” Minako gaped.

“I suppose we shouldn't be too surprised.” Ami sighed, biting into a slice of battenberg cake with her dessert fork.

“Usagi, that's enough.” Rei tried to dissuade Usagi from overindulging. “Stop it.”

“Don't stop me.” Usagi whined. “I don't care anymore. Leave me alone!” she pushed both Rei and Makoto away, causing the Jovian Senshi to bump into Esmeraude.

“Oh my...” Esmeraude let out a nervous laugh upon hearing the hush whispers around her and she stalked into the back room where the cakes were baked.

“You're quite right.” Ami agreed, refilling her plate with a slice of blackout cake and a raspberry dacquoise. “Cake is nourishment for the heart.”

“Yeah, especially in Usagi's current situation.” Makoto nodded. “There's only one way to cure her, and that's for her to eat all she can.”

“Listen,” Usagi was brawling out her troubles as she scuffed down the cake slices. “Then Mamo-chan held Chibi-Usa in his arms. She's taking advantage of the fact that she's little and throwing herself all over my Mamo-chan.”

* * *

In the baking arena...

“So, the Negative Point is right here.” Esmeraude shed her disguise and infused the Dark Power from her earring into the Negative Point after knocking out the patisseries. “Dark Henge.” she summoned the crystallized statue and set it on the designated spot. “It looks like the Dark Power from the future is here.” she laughed as she watched the Dark Power from the Jakokusuishou engulf the Dark Henge. “Come forth, Droid.” she summoned Marzipan. “But it will take quite a while for the Dark Henge to establish a barrier here. Marzipan, take care of those girls outside, so they won't find out and make a fuss about of this.”

* * *

Outside...

“So many cakes!” Chibi-Usa chirped, entering with Mamoru. “Everyone's here.” she noticed the Senshi. “Did you eat all of these.” she gawked at the empty plates on the table. “Amazing.”

“So what?” Usagi glared. “Whose fault do you think it is that I have to binge so much?”

“I made a mistake.” Mamoru backed off, not wanting to get caught in-between Usagi and Chibi-Usa. “What's going on?” he gaped when he saw the female customers suddenly turn into solidified granulated sugar. “What is happening?” he wondered as some more patrons started turning into sugar statues. “Wait.” he spotted the disguised Marzipan pushing out a cart of tainted cakes. Grabbing an empty platter, he tossed it at Marzipan, who dodged the plate and returned back to her Droid form. “Something's wrong with this place.” he warned the dueling Rabbits. “Don't eat it, Usako. Everyone, take Chibi-Usa outside.” he told the Senshi, the splintered group were dodging Marzipan's frosting blasts from the tubes on her arms. “I'll take care of things here.”

“Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

After leaving Chibi-Usa in the care of the two Mau cats, the five Senshi transformed.

“Stop right there!” Sailor Moon declared, in her trademark pose and stopping Marzipan from attacking Mamoru.

“Exploding Flame Burst!” Sailor Mars conjured up numerous fireballs around her and sent the barrage of flaming spheres at the Droid.

Marzipan jumped to dodge the rain of fireballs and shot her frosting at the Fire Senshi, immobilizing half of her body.

Sailor Moon was also caught in a second blast of frost, half of her body was frozen.

“Lightning Bullet!” Sailor Jupiter sent her high-speed lightning attack at Marzipan, the Droid countering the lightning strikes with a focused rain of desserts from her piping arms. Dodging Sailor Jupiter's punch, Marzipan then shot out donuts at the Thunder Senshi, trapping her in a layer of glazed donuts.

“Venus, be careful.” Sailor Mercury warned. “Her body is fragile like sugar candy. If you touch her the wrong way, you'll shatter her. That goes for all the girls over there, too. Azure Dragon Tail!” she released a powerful water tornado at Marzipan, melting the Droid's sugar-like body. “Triple Leviathan's Arrow!” the water Senshi's multi-shot attack took out the Droid.

* * *

In the baking area...

“What's going on?” Esmeraude gasped when the Dark Henge detached itself from the spot it was embedded in and shattered into pieces. “It can't be.” she peered out at the store to see the patrons happily devouring the presented desserts.

“A proper lady should never peep.” Tuxedo Kamen chided.

“So, you must be the one who was controlling that monster.” Sailor Mars glared, the Senshi had cornered Esmeraude.

“So, you're the Sailor Senshi I've heard so much about.” Esmeraude was not impressed. “Unbelievable. You're still flat-chested kids with no hips. Listen carefully, you impudent brats. U;n a top leader of the Black Moon, a Clan of the Dark Moon and I hold the highest position governing the twentieth century world. All of the men in the world bow down to me, the most beautiful, powerful woman. Esmeraude, that is my name. Just remember this, it will be I, Esmeraude, who will defeat you.” laughing, she vanished.


	53. Our Feelings Are the Same! Usagi and Mamoru in Love Once Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 51 out, this is Chapter 52 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's Crystal Tokyo base...

“Our Clan's Prince Demande poured bright red wine over this beautiful Crystal Tokyo.” Esmeraude chuckled. “And I'm going to fill this crowded Tokyo with Dark Power. The new Negative Point is over there.” her Jakokusuishou earring led her to the Misanga Mansion.

* * *

In present day Juuban...

Esmeraude appeared above the roof of Misanga Mansion and tossed her Dark Henge on the rooftop. “Droid Udering.” she summoned her Droid. “This Tokyo is very crowded and suffocating.” she told the Droid. “Make the Dark Henge's power grow as quickly as possible.”

* * *

“Excuse me.” Usagi voiced, entering the promise ring making class with Ami and Makoto.

“We'll be right over there.” Makoto pointed to the advanced class she and Ami were attending.

* * *

In her cram school...

Ami was startled to see the students wearing the contaminated promise rings suddenly collapse in pain. “Everyone, we're in trouble.” she alerted the rest of the Senshi via her communicator.

* * *

Outside the Misanga Mansion...

“It was here, just as I thought.” Usagi noticed the over-towering Dark Henge. “Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!” she wasted no time in transforming.

* * *

On the rooftop where the Dark Henge was...

“Dark Power, increase even more!” Udering was channeling the gathered Dark Power from the tainted promise rings into the Dark Henge.

“I won't let you do that!” Sailor Moon snapped. “Wishing with each knot they make, girls put on those rings to make their wishes come true. But you imbued them with an evil power; that is unforgivable. I'm the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Impudent little brat.” Udering scoffed. “This is what happens to anyone who gets in our way. One Ring Attack! Two Ring!” she fired off two energy rings at Sailor Moon, the Moon Senshi having knocked off her first attack.

“Cryoblast!” Sailor Mercury's iceball froze the two energy rings.

“Three Ring Thunder!” Udering flung her attack at the newcomer.

“Fire Phoenix Shot!” Sailor Mars' multiple fire constructs took out the three energy rings.

“Four-Wheel Drive!” Udering held down her anger and released her attack.

“Arc Lightning!” Sailor Jupiter fired off her lightning current at the four energy rings, the lightning stream jumping from one ring to the other and effectively taking out all four rings.

“Since it's come to this, I'll use my last resort.” Udering growled. “Five-Ring pic!”

“Light Meteor!” Sailor Venus' barrage of energy bullets nullified the five energy rings.

“Moon Princess Halation!” Sailor Moon took the opening to fire her attack, taking out the Droid.

“You impudent Sailor Senshi, listen to me very carefully.” a laughing Esmeraude appeared after the fight. “Soon, the Dark Gate will open in Tokyo. When it does, the Jakokusuishou's power will flood this place. Then, the Ginzuishou will turn evil and black, and the whole world will be surrounded by Dark Power and destroyed!”

“Sailor Moon, why are you still standing here?” Sailor Mars chided, the Senshi watched as Tuxedo Kamen's shadow leapt off. “Hurry up and go after him.”

* * *

The un-transformed Usagi ran after Mamoru after the fight. “Mamo-chan!” she caught up with the reincarnated Earth Prince. “Mamo-chan, maybe we're not supposed to be together in the future, but right now, just for a little while...” she threw herself into Mamoru's arms.

“What about Kubo Satoshi?” Mamoru pushed Usagi away.

“I only said that to force Ami acknowledge her feelings for Satoshi.” Usagi fibbed.


	54. Venus Minako's Nurse Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 52 out, this is Chapter 53 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the streets of Juuban...

“I'm sure no one will notice that this cold is related to Dark Power.” Esmeraude chuckled as she heard the news on a television in the display window of an electronics store. 'Stupid humans, you all should get infected.”

* * *

In Rubeus' hijacked UFO...

“The Dark Henge is growing steadily.” Esmeraude was pleased with her progress. “If everything goes well, the completion of of the Dark Gate is only a matter of time. My dearest Prince Demande, I hope that I will be able to return to you very soon.”

* * *

In the Juuban Medical University Hospital...

In the halls, the medical staff were all knocked out as Esmeraude nurtured her Dark Henge. “How is it going, Pharmakon?” the green-haired Nemesisan appeared beside her Droid who was keeping watch over the Dark Henge.

“Esmeraude-sama, as you can see, the Dark Henge is growing steadily.” Pharmakon reported. “If I administer these Dark Power pill and injections to more humans...”

“Opening the Dark Gate will be as simple as can be.” Esmeraude grinned.

“This is weird.” Minako noted as she and Chibi-Usa approached the hospital's reception desk. “This place is too quiet.

“You think so?” Chibi-Usa jumped onto the desk. “Excuse me, my name is Tsukino. I'm here to pick up my medication. Anyone here?” she hopped off and ran through the corridors. “You have a customer.”

“What?” Esmeraude was shocked to shock Chibi-Usa's voice echo through the halls. “There's still a kid who can scream that loud? What's going on?”

“That's can't be.” Pharmakon protested.

“If you are here, can you quickly take care of us?” Chibi-Usa burst into the pharmacy. “Hurry up and give me the medicine for Ikuko-mama and the others.”

“Okay, little girl.” Esmeraude changed her tune. “But first, let me give you a flu shot do that you don't catch the cold.” she brought out a syringe. “You don't have to worry. It will be really fast. I'll even give you this shot free of charge.”

“No...” Chibi-Usa backed off.

“Pharmakon, hold her still.” Esmeraude summoned her Droid to secure Chibi-Usa.

“No!” Chibi-Usa screamed, letting out the Moon Beam.

“She's the Rabbit?” Esmeraude gasped.

“Chibi-Usa!” Minako was alerted by the girl's outsurge of power. “Wait there! Venus Star Power, Make Up! Hold it!” the Light Senshi stopped Pharmakon from attacking Chibi-Usa. “Chasing a small child and spreading evil in the world, I won't forgive you. I'm the Senshi of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus. I will call down the judgment of love.”

“You!” Esmeraude glared. “You already noticed the location of my Dark Henge and came here?”

“Of course.” Sailor Venus retorted.

“Then, you also knew that we're using this hospital as a base to cause the flu epidemic bu spreading medication containing Dark Power?” Esmeraude demanded.

“Of course, I knew that.” Sailor Venus answered.

“I seems we underestimated you all a little.” Esmeraude admitted. “Pharmakon, kill them.”

“Light Cannon!” Sailor Venus fired her light beam at Pharmakon, who jumped to dodge the attack. “Flash Chain!” the Light Senshi then released her light-embedded chain at the Droid, securing one of the two syringes the Droid had for arms. The Droid countered by shooting her other syringe at the Senshi. Sailor Venus jumped to avoid getting hit and flailed her still present chain whip to deflect the syringes Pharmakon shot at her. “Light Beam Carnival!” she ended the fight by firing off her multi-shot attack at the Droid.

“You will pay for this!” Esmeraude swore and vanished.


	55. Artemis' Adventure! The Evil Animal Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 53 out, this is Chapter 54 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the streets of Juuban...

Esmeraude was using her earring to locate the next Negative Point. “It seems the next Negative Point is over there.” she was led to the gates of the Animal Kingdom shelter. “Being beautiful is also a sin.” she bragged, hearing the laughter from the passersby and thinking that they were admiring her. “I am not an utility pole!” she fumed, looking down at her feet and seeing brown puppy using her leg as an urination spot. “Stop!” she ran after the puppy who was dashing into the shelter.

“Ami, wasn't that Artemis?” Makoto blinked, seeing the Mau cat in the back of the shelter's caretaker.

“Looks like it.” Ami looked up from her English vocabulary course book.

* * *

In the Animal Kingdom...

“What is this place?” Artemis wondered, stunned to see the tranquil atmosphere of the sanctuary.

Esmeraude entered the veterinarian's office and shocked both caretaker and the female vet into unconsciousness. “Dark Henge.” she summoned the Dark Henge to the allocated spot. “Come forth, Droid Dogba.” she then called her Droid. Said Droid then disguised herself as the female vet and possessed the animals in the office using her Dark Power.

* * *

In the Tsukino house...

“Artemis went to the Animal Kingdom?” Luna was shocked when Makoto and Ami brought the news.

“I wonder why he went there.” Usagi mused.

“What kind of place is the Animal Kingdom?” Luna asked.

“I hear it's a place that takes in unfortunate animals and looks after them.” Makoto answered.

“People who wants pets can also adopt them.” Ami added.

“This is clearly a case of running away from home.” Usagi concluded. “Artemis is always getting picked on by Luna, so he got sick and tired of it and ran away to the Animal Kingdom.”

“That's ridiculous.” Luna scoffed.

“The only one who cans get Artemis to come back...” Usagi trained a look at Luna. “It's you, Luna.”

“Luna, the things you say can be pretty harsh, so Artemis' feelings are likely to be hurt considerably.” Rei remarked.

“At the Animal Kingdom, there are alligators, big snakes, and even tigers.” Minako amped up the horror. “By now, Artemis just might be... 'I'll haunt you forever'.” she pulled off her best yurei imitation.

“Okay, I'll go.” Luna relented.

* * *

In the Animal Kingdom...

“The Dark Henge is growing magnificently.” Esmeraude laughed as Dogba sent the shelter's animals to attack the patrons.

“I'm a little worried leaving it all up to Luna.” Usagi stated, peering through the gates with Minako. “What's going on?” she blinked when the frightened visitors all dashed out of the shelter. “Something must have happened inside. Minako, let's transform. Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus' broad chain intercepted Dogba's whip from hitting Artemis.

“How dare you turn the innocent hearts of animals to evil?” Sailor Moon snapped.

“Even if God and Buddha may forgive you...” Sailor Venus added.

“We will not!” both blind Senshi chorused.

“I'm the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!” Sailor Moon struck her pose. “In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“What?” the two blond Senshi gasped when the Droid sent the dogs after them.

“What should we do?” Sailor Venus wondered, managing to dodge the onslaught of the canines.

“Zap Cannon!” Sailor Jupiter's lightning orb flew in just in time to electrocute the first wave of attacking dogs.

“Fire Stream!” Sailor Mars curtailed the possessed animals against the shelter's tree with a ring of flames.

“Permafrost Zone!” Sailor Mercury instant-frozen Sailor Mars' firewall. “Please stay quiet for a while.”

Furious, Dogba tossed five collars at the Senshi and capturing them. A forceful tug dragged the Senshi to the ground.

Growling, Artemis leapt out of the bushes and scratched Dogba on the face, only to have the Droid toss him away effortlessly.

“Snow Maiden's Touch.” Sailor Mercury reached out and froze the chain linking to her collar. “Ice Dragon Bullet!” she released her elemental construct and ended the fight.

“Shoot.” Esmeraude cursed when the Dark Henge fell off it's anchored spot and shattered. With the Negative Point unusable anymore, she beat a hasty retreat.


	56. Terrifying Illusion! Ami All Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 54 out, this is Chapter 55 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In her room in Crystal Tokyo's Black Moon Clan base...

Esmeraude was soaking in her bathtub. “This body is so beautiful.” she preened. “Prince Demande loves water lilies. So, I shall also try perfuming my body with the scent of lilies.”

“Esmeraude, how easygoing are you.” Saphir appeared before her.

“Saphir, it is rude to peep at a woman taking a bath.” Esmeraude chided.

“What are you saying?” Saphir reprimanded. “Right now, we must complete the Dark Gate as soon as possible and send the Jakokusuishou's power to destroy the Juuban area in Tokyo in one fall swoop. It is outrageous for you to be taking a bath right now, Esmeraude.”

“Even while I was taking a bath, my operations are being carried out.” Esmeraude laughed. “I don't need you to warn me. The new Negative Point is at Eisai Cram School in the Juuban area.”

* * *

On the roof of the cram school...

Esmeraude appeared on the water tank and embedded a Dark Henge on the its designated spot and allowed the Dark Power to taint the students in the cram school. “Droid Giwaku, come forth.” the green-haired woman summoned her Droid. “Behold, little by little the Dark Power becomes stronger. The Dark Henge should be fully grown by tomorrow evening. Until then, protect this Point.”

* * *

The next day...

“It's amazing.” the group of students were gathered around the test results pinned on the wall.

“Ami's you're great.” Usagi gushed. “You got top test score in the grade again.”

“It must be nice for Mizuno to come first all the time.” one of Ami's jealous competitors taunted.

“After all, all she does is study.” one of the female cronies mocked.

“I heard she has ties with the Kubo Family.” a third crony stated. “It stands to reason she would've used them to pull strings.”

“They're so mean.” Naru growled.

“I guess it isn't easy being good at school.” Usagi sympathized. “Ami, you shouldn't let you bother you.”

“No worries, I'm quite used to it.” Ami assured.

“I found this cheat sheet in Mizuno's desk.” Umino pulled out s trip of paper.

“I _knew_ she pulled strings.” one of the male student sneered. “Guess it _does_ pay having friends in high places.”

* * *

After school...

“I feel sorry for Ami.” Usagi blinked as she and Makoto watched Ami exit out of the school gates.

“Those guys are all students of Eisai Cram School.” Makoto supplied.

_Satoshi, give me strength._ Ami prayed, gripping on the the amulet Satoshi had gotten her on New Year's Day. _Wait,_ she stopped in front of a Eisai Cram School advertisement. _The people who started spreading lies are all students of Eisai Cram School. Could it be..._ decision made, she made her way to the cram school.

* * *

“What is this Dark Power?” Ami was shocked to find the classrooms flooded with Dark Power. “Mercury Star Power, Make Up!” she was forced to transform before she was overwhelmed by the Dark Power.

“So, that girl is one of the Sailor Senshi.” Giwaku was outside and saw Ami transforming.

“Everyone, come to Eisai Cram School.” Sailor Mercury alerted the rest of the Senshi. “There's Dark Power swirling around the entire place.”

“I'll kill her.” Giwaku swore and sent in her clones.

“Cascading Water Waves!” Sailor Mercury's wide water wave took out the five clones.

“Damn it.” Giwaku snarled. “Impertinent girl.” she sent in her clones again.

“Snow Dragon!” Sailor Mercury released her elemental construct at the five clones charging her.

“Damn that Sailor Mercury.” Giwaku cursed. “She's stronger than reports indicated. In that case, I'll let you kill your friends. Sailor Senshi, hurry up and get here, I have prepared a very special present for you.”

“Be careful.” Sailor Mercury warned the arriving Senshi. “The enemy should be nearby. It seems the enemy started a new operation in Eisai Cram School.”

“Illusion Giwaku.” Giwaku activated her illusion powers and hit the water Senshi with the jolt of energy. “Hate those who bad-mouth you and crush them.” she taunted, Sailor Mercury was confronted by the imaginary taunts from the other Senshi.

“A Dark Henge!” Usagi and Luna arrived outside the cram school. “Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Now, Sailor Mercury, kill those who bad-mouth you.” Giwaku urged.

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon declared. “I'm the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! Building up Dark Power in a cram school, making student spread malicious gossip and ill will. I can't forgive something like that. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“How about this?” Giwaku was in no mood to deal with Sailor Moon and sent her clones to attack the Moon Senshi. “Now watch closely as I make Sailor Mercury kill all of you!” she bragged. “Illusion Giwaku, Power Up!” she increased her illusion effects on the ice Senshi.

“We need to get out, now!” Sailor Venus barked, opening the window and jumped out, the other Senshi following suit.

“Sailor Mercury, hate those who are bad-mouthing you.” Giwaku led the water Senshi out of the window. “Kill those who are bad-mouthing you with your own hands. It's so fun watching friends kill friends.” she giggled. “Now, Sailor Mercury, kill Sailor Moon who wants to steal the one you love away form you.”

“Avatar Shiva.” Sailor Mercury called forth her Astral Summon. “Ice Claw!” said snow woman Avatar's arm morphed into an enlarged claw and slammed into the Droid, destroying her.

* * *

In her room in Crystal Tokyo's Black Moon Clan base...

“Giwaku failed?” Esmeraude was stunned when Saphir brought her the news.

“That is why I warned you not to be lazily taking a bath.” Saphir rebuked.

“I'll find a new Negative Point soon enough.” Esmeraude bragged, laughing.


	57. Dark Gate Completed? A Grade School in Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 55 out, this is Chapter 56 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In Usagi and Chibi-Usa's shared bedroom...

“How do you feel?” Luna asked the feverish Chibi-Usa, Artemis having pressed a cold compress on the child's forehead.

“I think I'm okay.” Chibi-Usa answered. “I wonder if I can go back to school tomorrow?” she sat up.

“How are you feeling?” Usagi poked her head in.

“I'm fine now.” Chibi-Usa replied. “I'm all better now.”

“I'm glad.” Usagi walked in. “Everyone came to visit you.”

“Here.” Ami held out a plastic takeaway box containing mizu-manju. “This is for you to bring down your fever.”

“And Chibi-Usa, there's a cute friend of yours here, too.” Usagi teased.

“Chibi-Usa?” a lightly blushing Momohara Momoko peered in.

“Momo!” Chibi-Usa beamed. “It's Momo!” she jumped off the bed and hugged her best friend.

* * *

Later that night...

Achiral was overlooking the embedded Dark Henge in Juuban Park. Feeding his Dark Power in the crystal statue, he made it grow bigger.

“It seems like everything is going smoothly, Chiral.” Esmeraude remarked, appearing beside one of her twin Droids, Chiral was overseeing the Dark Henge on the rooftop of Juuban Elementary School. “How is Achiral doing?”

“No problems at all.” Chiral assured.

“I see.” Esmeraude grinned. “No more of those roundabout tactics. They're weren't suited for my style anyway. That's why they all end in failure. With this exceptionally powerful Dark Henge, I'll settle this once and for all. Chiral, Achiral, I will leave you two to get rid of those annoying girls.”

* * *

The next day...

Chibi-Usa was hurrying off to school. “Everyone's playing.” she blinked, seeing the students fighting in the school yard. “But first hour has already started.”

“They're not playing.” Luna corrected. “They're fighting.”

“It's Momo!” Chibi-Usa spotted Momoko was cornered by an upper-class student. “Momo!” she ran over. “Momo, that was amazing.” she gawked when Momoko took out the older student with a leg lock to the neck. “Momo...” she gaped when Momoko turned her glare at her.

“Serves you right.” Momoko taunted, knocking Chibi-Usa to the ground with a sweeping kick.

“What in the world is going on here?” Luna wondered. “What was that?” she was alerted by the glow of the Dark Henge.

“That's the light of Dark Power.” Artemis supplied.  
  


* * *

“This is terrible.' Chibi-Usa was stunned at the sight of the completely demolished classroom. “Why? Momo!” she exclaimed, barely managing to dodge the sudden stab from the broom in Momoko's hands. “Even the teacher...” she took a step back, realizing even her homeroom teacher was affected. “What's going on?” she asked, seeking refuge in the biology classroom and finding Luna and Artemis in the room. “Why is Momo...”

“I'm sure it's another one of Esmeraude's plots.” Artemis replied, the two Mau cats pulling Chibi-Usa behind the table to avoid detection.

“Probably.” Luna agreed. “Artemis, contact Usagi and the others. Chibi-Usa, come with me and let's get of here.”

“I'm not running away.” Chibi-Usa insisted. “I can't run and leave Momo like that.”

“Let's stay here until Sailor Moon and the others get here.” Luna suggested.

* * *

In Juuban Junior High School...

“There's been an incident.” Minako's voice sounded over Ami's communicator after Artemis informed Usagi, Ami and Makoto about the Dark Henge in Chibi-Usa's school. “Come to Juuban Park quick.”

“Mako and I will go to Juuban Park.” Ami made the decision. “So Usagi, take care of Chibi-Usa.”

“Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

All three Senshi transformed.

* * *

In Juuban Park...

“How could they make this thing without us knowing about it?” Sailor Venus was stunned at the sheer size of the Dark Henge.

“Their tactics are different from before.” Sailor Mars remarked.

“But with it having grown to this size, I doubt you will be able to destroy it with your powers.” Achiral appeared behind the two Senshi.

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus wasted no time in firing off her trusty chain.

Achiral simply punched the ground, making a slab of rock move up to block out the flying chain.

“Burning Scattershot!” Sailor Mars fired off five fireballs from her fingers, which destroyed the rock wall and Achiral jumped to avoid getting hit.

“Blizzard Wind!” Sailor Mercury's icy wind blew in, Achiral teleporting to dodge the icy updraft.

“It seems all of you made it here.” Achiral chuckled. “The final showdown will wait until we meet at Juuban Elementary School. I will send you all to Hell. So, come prepared.” laughing, he vanished.

* * *

In Juuban Elementary School...

“Ice Shards!” Sailor Mercury's icicle storm froze Achiral's arm before he could attack Chibi-Usa.

“If you think you can stop us, try it.” Achiral melted the ice off. Pressing a hand to his chest, he vanished.

“Your partner's run away.” Sailor Mars turned to Chiral.

“Stupid girls.” Chiral chuckled and sent the possessed Momoko to attack.

“Watch out!” Sailor Jupiter was about to rush to Sailor Moon's aid when Achiral attacked her from the back.

With the Senshi distracted by the Thunder Senshi, Chiral then trapped the group in a cage of Dark Power, electrocuting them.

“Momo!” Chibi-Usa ran out of Sailor Mars' arms and hugged her best friend, her power flaring up and dispelling the Dark Power cage.

“Chibi-Usa...” the restored Momoko awoke. “What in the world happened?”

“Die, Rabbit!” Chiral realized who Chibi-Usa was and immediately attacked.

“Chibi-Usa!” Momoko pushed Chibi-Usa out of the attack's path and letting herself get hit.

“No!” Chibi-Usa screamed, recalling the Black Moon Clan's attack on Crystal Tokyo and flooded the entire school with her power. “How dare you do that to Momo? And my Mom!” her outsurge of power threw the twin Droids out of the school.

“Mercury and Venus, please look after Chibi-Usa.” Sailor Moon took charge. “I will never forgive those two.”

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan base in Crystal Tokyo...

“The Rabbit's unknown power has been revealed.” Wiseman told Demande as the two looked at the Jakokusuishou. “That power... it would be a waste to kill the Rabbit.”

* * *

In the Juuban Elementary School yard...

“Where are you?” Sailor Moon led Sailors Jupiter and Mars out.

“Turning a sacred place of learning into a battlefield is an unforgivable outrage.” Tuxedo Kamen's rose prevented Chiral and Achiral from attacking Sailor Moon.

“And to make sure you two don't dodge...” Sailor Jupiter readied her attack. “Electrocution: Electric Field!” she charged up the air with electricity and shocked the twin Droids.

“Moon Princess Halation!” Sailor Moon took the opening to release her attack, taking out the two Droids.

With the twin Droids' destruction, the two Dark Henges also scattered and disappeared.

“Damn you...” Esmeraude appeared in the air above Sailor Moon's group. “You impudent girls again. Since it's come to this, I'll personally kill you guys myself.”

“Wait, Esmeraude.” Demande voiced from Esmeraude's earring. “Our tactical objective has changed. Come back, Esmeraude. This is an order.”

“Don't get all excited, thinking you've won.” Esmeraude taunted the Senshi. “You won't get away so easily if we get serious.” laughing, she vanished.


	58. Journey to the Future! Battle in the Space-Time Corridor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 56 out, this is Chapter 57 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

At the pier where Chibi-Usa first appeared...

“Okay, is everyone ready?” Artemis asked.

“Chibi-Usa, please.” Luna urged.

“O guardian of time,” Chibi-Usa held up the Time Key. “Rend the Heavens and open the doorway of Space-Time to me! I call out thy true name! O almighty God of Time, father of the Guardian, Chronos! Guide me! Protect me! The path of light to me!”

In a blinding flash of pink light later, the group was gone.

* * *

In the misty corridor of the Time Tunnel...

“This is the future?” Sailor Moon wondered, finding herself separated from the others. “Where's everyone else? What's that?” she frowned as the mist cleared to reveal the shadow of a gate in front of her.

“Stop!” Sailor Pluto barked. “Any and all who break the taboo and attempt to approach the gateway of Space-Time shall be eliminated. Prepare to die!” she raised her Garnet Rod and prepared to strike Sailor Moon down.

“Puu!” Chibi-Usa jumped in, hugging the Space-Time Senshi.

“Small Lady?” Sailor Pluto blinked. “Sailor Moon?” she turned to the Moon Senshi.

“You're Sailor Pluto?” Sailor Moon gawked. “You guys.” she turned back to see the rest of the Senshi.

“I'm sorry.” Chibi-Usa apologized. “I broke my promise and brought these people with me. But these people will... they'll save my Mom. Puu, you're not mad?” she wondered when the Space-Time Senshi placed a hand on her head.

“So, you finally mastered the key of Space-Time.” Sailor Pluto remarked. “You have grown into such a fine lady. Please forgive me.” she turned to the other Senshi. “I turned my weapon against you when you had just brought Small Lady back. But you certainly are always a source of trouble for me.” 'she smiled at Sailor Moon. “Come, we must now open the doorway of Space-Time in order to transcend time.” twirling the Garnet Rod, she sent her power into the doorway's keyhole and opened the Space-Time Door. “Now the doorway of Space-Time has been opened. Please travel on to the future. Now, join hands.” she instructed. “Sailor Moon, you must never let go of Small Lady's hand. If you become separated from her, you may become imprisoned in the crevices of Time for all eternity. I can never leave this post, everyone, protect Small Lady for me.”

“I heard about her from Queen Selenity.” Luna recalled, the group jumped into the time streams. “She guards the doorway of Space-Time for all eternity. Her very existence is not allowed to be known and no one has ever seen her. A lone Senshi.”

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's base in Crystal Tokyo...

“Someone has used the ancient corridor to time-wrap instead of using the Space-Time route that leads to our Nemesis.” Saphir's locator ball picked up the intruders.

“That must be the Rabbit, right?” Esmeraude appeared behind him.

“No, the person is not alone.” Saphir corrected. “This energy reading indicates multiple people.”

“It is rare to see a visitor to that planet.” Demande noted.

“The time has come.” Wiseman spoke. “Now is the time to obtain the legendary Ginzuishou and the Rabbit and strike down that invincible castle.” he showed the three top-ranked Nemesisans the time-traveling group.

“Obtain the Rabbit, you say?” Esmeraude gaped in surprise.

“If the power of the Jakokusuishou is added to the Rabbit, a wonderful power will be unleashed.” Wiseman explained.

“Those eyes...” Demande frowned when he focused on Sailor Mercury within Wiseman's crystal ball. “I see, so she is Sailor Mercury. How beautiful.”

“Nii-san!” Saphir protested.

“Obtain the Rabbit.” Wiseman repeated and disappeared.

“Esmeraude, go capture the Rabbit.” Demande ordered. “And bring Sailor Mercury back alive as well. I want to gaze in those soulful eyes. I am counting on you.” he turned and left.

“Wiseman.” Saphir hissed. “Damn that shady fortune-telling old man. He appeared before us out of nowhere and completely emasculated my brother with his cunning talk.”

“Come to think of it, he was also the one who planted the strange wisdom regarding the legendary Ginzuishou in Prince Demande's head.” Esmeraude reminded.

“Someday, I will expose his true colors.” Saphir swore.

“More importantly, Sailor Mercury is bewitching Prince Demande's heart.” Esmeraude growled. “Getting rid of her comes first.”

* * *

In the Space-Time corridor...

A laughing Esmeraude interrupted the Senshi's journey. “Welcome to our territory.” the green-haired woman declared. “I'll welcome you with the utmost courtesy.” that said, she fired off a large energy ball from her fan, the attack blowing the rest back. “Damn, I lost sight of them in the maze of Space-Time.” she cursed. “Ryuax.” she summoned her Droid. “You will have an easier time moving around the maze of Space-Time. Find them and dispose of them. However, you must not kill the Rabbit.”

“As you wish.” Ryuax proceeded to commence her mission.

* * *

Somewhere in the Space-Time corridor...

“Is everyone alright?” Sailor Mars asked, the five Inner Senshi found themselves separated from Tuxedo Kamen, Chibi-Usa and the two Mau cats.

“Chibi-Usa and Tuxedo Kamen are not here.” Sailor Moon looked around.

“Where are we?” Sailor Venus inquired.

“Most likely a space-time pocket in the crevices of space-time.” Sailor Mercury reasoned.

“Anyway, let's look for Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-Usa.” Sailor Mars suggested.

“What's going on?” Sailor Moon gasped when the Ginzuishou started shining and pulsing.

“That's...” Sailor Mars spotted a reciprocating light in the distance.

“Let's go see what it is.” Sailor Moon took the lead. “Hold it right there!” she barked, stopping Ryuax from attacking Chibi-Usa. “As long as we are here, we won't let you lay a finger on her. I'm the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“I'll take care of the Rabbit later.” Ryuax snorted. “I'll dispose of you first.” she let loose her energy wave at the Senshi. “I drastically changed the flow of time.” she bragged.

“So, what of it?” Sailor Mars snapped. “Exploding Flame Burst!”

“Wait!” Sailor Mercury warned, her crystal visor was already scanning Ryuax.

Ryuax raised her hand and deflected the fireballs back at the Senshi.

“She reversed the flow of time.” Sailor Mercury stated, her Supercomputer was already out, calculating.

“How about this?” Sailor Jupiter asked as she and Sailor Venus took the stage. “Lightning Bullet!”

“Death Slicer!” Sailor Venus conjured up a spinning disc of light and tossed it at Ryuax.

“You're wasting your time.” Ryuax taunted, reflecting the attack.

“I got it.” Sailor Mercury finished her scans. “Just now, after she used her power, the distortion in time disappeared for an instant. This is our window of opportunity. We have to use 'Sailor Planet Attack'.”

“Let me.” Chibi-Usa stepped forward and charged towards Ryuax. Diving aside to avoid Ryuax's claw, the pink-haired child charged up the slingshot she had gotten from Luna-P with her hidden power.

“Mercury Star Power!”

“Mars Star Power!”

“Jupiter Star Power!”

“Venus Star Power!”

“Moon Crystal Power!”

The five Inner Senshi charged up their energy spheres and combined them into a large energy beam.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped in to get Chibi-Usa out of Ryuax's attack path.

“Sailor Planet Attack!” the Senshi fired the combination attack at Ryuax, completely annihilating her.

* * *

At the end of the Space-Time corridor...

With the Droid done and dusted, the group arrived to the end of the Space-Time doorway and into the ruined Crystal Tokyo.


	59. The Shocking Future! Demande's Dark Ambition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 57 out, this is Chapter 58 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the outskirts of the ruined Crystal Tokyo...

“This is the future city, Crystal Tokyo?” Sailor Moon was aghast at the destruction.

“What is this?” Sailor Mars breathed in horror.

“It's almost all frozen.” Sailor Jupiter remarked.

“How are the people living in the city?” Sailor Venus asked.

“Considering the situation here, they might not even be alive.” Sailor Mercury surmised.

“Mom...” Chibi-Usa muttered. “Mom!” she ran off towards the demolished Crystal Palace.

“Come back, Chibi-Usa!” Sailor Moon shouted after the child.

“It's dangerous.” Tuxedo Kamen warned. “Don't go out by yourself.”

“Chibi-Usa!” the group took off after the pink-haired girl.

* * *

On the Palace grounds...

“Where did she go?” Sailor Mars wondered.

“Who's there?” Sailor Moon demanded when a silhouette appeared through the mist.

“Wait, that's...” Tuxedo Kamen stopped Sailor Mars from attacking.

“Tuxedo Kamen?” Sailor Moon blinked.

“I am surprised that you managed to get to Crystal Tokyo of the thirtieth century.” Neo-King Endymion addressed the group.

“Who are you?” enraged, Tuxedo Kamen rushed forward to attack his future self.

“What is going on?” Sailor Mars was shocked to see the masked hero phased through the image of the Neo-King.

“Do not look so surprised.” Neo-King Endymion chided. “I am King Endymion. I am you in the future.”

“Wait a minute.” Sailor Moon voiced. “Why did the future Mamo-chan make us dream of obstacles that would come between us?”

“Wait, Sailor Moon.” Sailor Mercury spoke. “He's not really there.”

“You are correct, Sailor Mercury.” Neo-King Endymion affirmed. “My actual body is located elsewhere.”

“A 3-D image?” Sailor Mars gawked.

“The time has come for me to tell you everything.” Neo-King Endymion led the group inside the Palace. “Please come with me.”

“Wait, we still have to look for Chibi-Usa.” Sailor Moon reminded.

“Do not worry about her.” Neo-King Endymion assured. “We are sheltering her.”

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's base...

“They've arrived in Crystal Tokyo.” Saphir spat as he, Demande and Esmeraude watched the group enter the Crystal Palace.

_She looks just like her._ Demande mused, focusing instead on Sailor Mercury. _The heiress of the hyper-computer VEDA and creator of the battle tactical program, ZERO. The former incarnation of Anina Levin whom I wanted from the moment I laid my eyes on her. She looks like her. She looks exactly like the woman who wields the fabled Jade Purity Fan._

“Nii-san...” Saphir hissed.

_So, as I thought._ Esmeraude glared. _Prince Demande cares for Sailor Mercury._

“Esmeraude!” Saphir barked. “The Sailor Senshi have ended up in Crystal Tokyo. Your blame in this matter is great.”

“I'll go and kill them all at once.” Esmeraude promised.

“That will not be necessary.” Demande cut in. “I will go. Saphir, Esmeraude, you two go find the Rabbit.”

* * *

In the center of the Crystal Palace...

“Where is this place?” Tuxedo Kamen wondered.

“The ruins of our old base.” Neo-King Endymion answered. “The enemy's power should not be able to reach us here.”

“Where's Chibi-Usa?” Sailor Moon pressed.

“Do not worry.” Allelujah Haptism entered the meeting room with Marie Parfacy beside him, the pink-haired girl was asleep in the white-haired woman's arms. “She is safe and protected. Artemis, Luna, it's been a long time.”

“You're...” Artemis breathed in shock.

“Prince Aiolos...” Luna gasped. “Sailor Mercury, he's...”

“Aiolos-nii-sama...” Sailor Mercury gaped, wide-eyed as a flash of memory shot into her mind.

“Nii-sama?” the rest of the Senshi echoed in astonishment.

“First, I want you all to listen to what I am going to say now.” Neo-King Endymion brought attention back to him. “Allelujah.”

“Understood.” said uni-bang pilot nodded and brought out a computer console terminal from the ground and activated VEDA's holographic imagery.

“A great calamity befell the Earth 300 years from when you live on now.” Neo-King Endymion related. “An alien metal life-form, dubbed the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters had invaded Earth seeking to devour entire planets to sustain his own life. In desperation, the then Sailor Mercury entered the gateway from where the invaders came from and froze them in one massive wave of ice, which also locked the Earth in a cold sleep. It slumbered on for a long time, until the turn of the thirtieth century when Neo-Queen Serenity awoke the Earth with the power of the Ginzuishou. And with Neo-Queen Serenity was their Queen, Earth begun to prosper, centered around the city, Crystal Tokyo. But evil beings appeared, who wanted to conquer this peaceful world. After fighting numerous intense battles, we suppressed the evil beings. However, many of them did not want to be cleansed by the Ginzuishou and they journeyed out to space. After that, Crystal Tokyo prospered more than ever and the people led peaceful lives, but the Planet Nemesis.”

“The Planet Nemesis?” Sailor Jupiter echoed.

“It is the tenth Planet of the Solar System.” Allelujah took over. “The phantom Dark Planet, whose obit is impossible to calculate and for the longest time, we could not locate its presence, even with the space probes sent out by VEDA. Tieria was quite frustrated about that.”

“We found that it was discharging an enormous amount of negative energy and so it's existence suddenly became clear, but...” Neo-King Endymion explained.

“That's where you found the evil beings who left Earth.” Artemis concluded.

“Got that in, Artemis.” Allelujah nodded.

“We did not know this then, but the beings living there had changed into a life form that possessed a peculiar supernatural power.” Neo-King Endymion recounted. “They were the Black Moon, the Clan of the Dark Moon. Nemesis suddenly emitted a very powerful negative energy and attacked our Crystal Tokyo. Many warriors were killed; even the tactical mothership _Ptolemaios III_ , the supply-ship _Infinity_ and the Gundams were overwhelmed by the enemy's sheer number and only leaving our final stronghold, the Crystal Palace. After that, a deadly silence fell upon the rest of the world. The four Guardian deities who protect this city, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, are expending their energy even now, desperately guarding this city. They are you in the future.” he told the four Inner Senshi. “Due to the effects of the evil power, many of the people in this city have been put to sleep now and this city is facing destruction. I have also been gravely injured and am unable to move. Right now, the only thing that can save this Earth from the evil power is the legendary Ginzuishou. However, the only person who can use it, Neo-Queen Serenity, is in a deep sleep. Being unable to awaken her, we have no means to save this planet now.”

“Neo-Queen Serenity who can use the legendary Ginzuishou...” Sailor Moon trailed. “You're not saying that's...”

“She is you in the future, Sailor Moon.” Neo-King Endymion confirmed.

“No way!” Sailor Moon exclaimed.

“King, what is this stuff wrapped around the Queen's body?” Sailor Mercury asked, after Allelujah brought out Neo-Queen Serenity's image.

“Could it be...” Artemis gasped.

“The Ginzuishou?” Luna questioned.

“No, that's not it.” Marie cut in. “Just as the enemy's attack was about to hit her directly, Sailor Mercury locked the Queen's body in unmeltable ice. Since then, the Queen has been in cybernetic sleep, never waking.”

“And the daughter of the Queen and myself, Small Lady.” Neo-King Endymion continued. “Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, she is your daughter.”

“What?” Sailor Moon exclaimed in shock. “Chibi-Usa is my daughter? Me and Mamo-chan's?”

“Keh.” Allelujah snorted amusedly. “Looks like Lockon won the pot on how red those two could get once they know about that fact.”

“Allelujah.” Marie chided, smacking her lover on the arm. “Small Lady was desperate.” she told the Senshi. “As her unofficial babysitter, I used to bring up past records of Sailor Moon's battles. And that's why she came up with the idea of going to the world in the past to seek help.”

“The Black Moon, the Clan of the Dark Moon, their objective is to defeat us, steal the legendary Ginzuishou and then conquer the world.” Neo-King Endymion informed. “The enemy realized they could not take our Crystal Palace so now, they are trying to destroy the world of the past, where you live.”

“If the world of the past is destroyed...” Luna gaped.

“This world will also fall?” Artemis guessed.

“That's why I need you to protect the world you live in at all costs.” Neo-King Endymion pleaded.

“Damnit!” Allelujah cursed when the Neo-King's hologram was cut off as a powerful gust of evil energy blew within the sanctum. “Marie, Small Lady...!”

“So, this is where you have been hiding.” Demande voiced from above the group. “But your efforts are useless.” his eyes hardening, he activated his third eye and paralyzing Sailor Mercury. “You will come with me.” he flooded the room with his energy. “Come!” he lifted the water Senshi to him.

“Anina!” Allelujah called out.

“I wanted to kill two birds with one stone.” Demande grabbed hold on Sailor Mercury's wrist. “But as long as I can get a hold of you, I will be quite satisfied.” knocking the ice Senshi with his hypnotic gaze, the Black Moon Clan's leader vanished.

“Do not panic.” Neo-King Endymion reappeared. “I have some idea of where the enemy is headed.”

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's base in Crystal Tokyo...

Ami awoke to find herself on a bed. _My head hurts_. She winced. _What happened to me again?_ _What is this dress?_ She looked down to find herself out of her Senshi uniform and decked in a two-piece white gown; with a heather-neck top with wide sleeves and a long flowing pleated skirt.

“Even after my attack, with you bathed in the Jakokusuishou's power, you still woke up so quickly.” Demande noted. “I am impressed. But you may find it a bit difficult to be in this castle.”

“Who are you?” Ami questioned, producing her henshin pen.

“I am Prince Demande.” Demande replied. “Welcome to my Clan's forward base, Sailor Mercury. No, the heiress of the Peacecraft bloodline, Princess Sasha Peacecraft. Perhaps that would be the more proper way to address you. Now, let us have a long talk.” paralyzing Ami with his power, he lifted her up from the bed.

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!” Ami held up her henshin pen to transform, only to find that she was not able to transform.

“The magic of the Solar System's planets is nothing before the Jakokusuishou's power.” Demande tsked and teleported himself in front of the immobilized Ami. “This room is filled with the Jakokusuishou's power; all other powers are absorbed by it.” he moved to touch the blue-haired girl.

“No!” Ami slapped Demande's hand away.

“Those are the eyes.” Demande grinned at the harsh glare the girl leveled at him. “The future Peacecraft Princess.” he immobilized Ami with his power and grasped the girl's chin. “Use this room as you wish, Sailor Mercury. This will be your eternal resting place.”

“Tell me something.” Ami spoke. “Why are you attacking our planet?”

“As long as I have the Jakokusuishou, I can control time, space and energy as I wish.” Demande replied. “I can obtain any planet, any dimension.”

* * *

In the airspace between the Crystal Palace and the Black Moon Clan' base...

In Gundam Raphael and Gundam Throne Eins, Tieria Erde and Johann Trinity had set out in the impromptu rescue mission to take Ami back.

* * *

With Demande and Ami...

“This beautiful planet will belong to the one with the greater power.” Demande cowed. “That is only natural.

“That way of thinking is wrong.” Ami insisted.

“I wanted to make you mine, no matter what I had to do.” Demande tightened his hold on his prize. Activating his third eye, he immobilized Ami again. “Sasha Peacecraft, finally, I have you. What?” he was forced to back off when the base suddenly stated shaking as it was bombarded by the combined attacks of the two heavy artillery Gundams.

Gundam Raphael's GN Claw then clashed into the black crystal wall, separating Demande from Ami. “Get in!” Tieria opened his cockpit and reached out a hand.

“Stop!” Demande barked, when Gundam Raphael exited the base after Ami was safely in the Gundam.

With the former incarnation of his liege rescued, Johann also pulled a retreat.


	60. Wiseman's Evil Hand! Chibi-Usa Disappears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 58 out, this is Chapter 59 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's Crystal Tokyo base...

“Saphir, turn on the maximum power output of the Jakokusuishou on the Crystal Palace on Earth.” Demande instructed. “As soon as everything is ready, we will descend to Earth once again.”

“Nii-san!” Saphir protested. “The Peacecraft heiress has refused to kneel before you now, even as she did in the past. You have forgotten the ultimate objective of the Dark Moon Clan. The bitter grudge of our ancestors who had no choice but to leave that beautiful Earth and come live on Nemesis. I have not forgotten about our plan to avenge them by altering Earth's history.”

“If you have time to lecture me, hurry up and start adjusting the reactor for the Jakokusuishou.” Demande told Saphir passively after blasting the younger Nemesisan into a pillar. “Princess Sasha...” he turned to the holographic image. “I will make her and her brain mine, no matter what.”

* * *

In the ruins of the Crystal Palace...

“So, this is the Crystal Palace.” Sailor Venus remarked.

“It's almost frighteningly quiet here.” Sailor Jupiter noted. “Was every last person in this palace really killed?”

“But if this Palace was protected by the legendary Ginzuishou, this Palace should not have been damaged so easily.” Luna pointed out.

“I wonder what happened to the Ginzuishou in this world?” Artemis wondered.

“I wonder if Sailor Mercury is alright?” Sailor Moon questioned, picking up Luna-P from the ground and handing the toy back to Chibi-Usa.

“Johann Trinity just sent word.” Allelujah told the Senshi. “He and Tieria are on their way back.”

* * *

In the launching pod for the Gundams in Crystal Tokyo...

The two Gundams docked on their respective stations, with Johann exiting his cockpit to see Tieria helping Ami out.

“Aniki!” Micheal Trinity looked up from his maintenance console.

“Johann-nii!” Nena Trinity chirped. “Hime-sama!” she beamed, seeing Ami.

“Nena,” Johann spoke. “She isn't _our_ Princess, not yet. Even so, it is our duty to escort her to the rest of the Senshi.”

“Do as you will.” Tieria relinquished his charge to the Trinity siblings' care. “You are her Guardian Core, after all.”

“Although,” Micheal pointed out. “You _might_ want to change out of that outfit, Princess.”

* * *

In Neo-Queen Serenity's resting chambers...

With the Senshi reunited, Neo-King Endymion led the group into the Queen's room. “She is the Queen who governs Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity.” the Neo-King introduced.

“Mom.” Chibi-Usa ran to the ice structure. “I brought Sailor Moon and her friends from the world of the past. Mom, please open your eyes.”

“King, why did the Queen become like this?” Tuxedo Kamen asked.

“I do not know.” Neo-King Endymion admitted. “If only we had not lost the legendary Ginzuishou, we would have had one last hope, but...”

“The Ginzuishou was lost?” Sailor Venus was surprised. “How?”

“That is something we do not know.” Johann responded. “We could only guess that it was taken somehow just before the Black Moon Clan began to attack.”

“But if it's the Ginzuishou, then Sailor Moon has one, too.” Sailor Mars reminded.

“Moon Crystal Power!” Sailor Moon raised her henshin brooch and shone the Ginzuishou's light on the coffin.

“She didn't respond to it at all.” Sailor Mercury gasped.

“So, she can't.” Chibi-Usa muttered. “Even Sailor Moon can't save my Mom.”

“Chibi-Usa!” Sailor Moon called out after the fleeing child.

“Let her be by herself for now.” Tuxedo Kamen stopped the Senshi from going after Chibi-Usa. “She will be safe as long as she is inside the Palace.”

“Keyword being 'inside'.” Sailor Mercury reminded. “Trinity siblings.” she turned to the Trinity trio. “Please go after Chibi-Usa to make sure she doesn't cross the Palace's barrier boundary.”

“Roger.” Johann nodded. “Micheal, Nena.” he led his younger siblings after the pink-haired girl.

* * *

Outside the Palace shields...

A sobbing Chibi-Usa stepped out of the barrier and sat on the crescent-shaped swing Mileina Vashti had built for her. “Mom, what should I do? Who's there?” she looked around, hearing a low chuckle.

“I foresee that the star of my fate is at its most ideal.” Wiseman appeared before Chibi-Usa. “That is to say, the capture of the Rabbit.”

“I can't move...” Chibi-Usa turned to run when Wiseman immobilized her.

“It's no use.” Wiseman taunted. “This place is already within our territory. Who's there?” he demanded, moving his head aside to dodge the flying rotating blade that was tossed at him.

“Nena, get Small Lady back in the Palace.” Johann instructed as he and Micheal placed themselves between Chibi-Usa and Wiseman.

“Small Lady, this way.” Nena ushered Chibi-Usa back into the Palace.

“Mere insects.” Wiseman sneered, electrocuting the Trinity siblings with black lightning. “I will not allow such minor nuisances get between me and my prize. I can see the terror lurking in your heart.” he focused on Chibi-Usa and dug into her memories. “Abandoned in a corner of your mind wrapped in a veil of oblivion, your memory of the legendary Ginzuishou.”

“No!” Chibi-Usa screamed as Wiseman invaded her mind, revealing how she had snuck into the Crystal Palace's equivalent of the Moon Kingdom's Chamber of Prayer where the Ginzuishou was kept with the intention of borrowing the crystal to fulfill her wish, however temporal, of becoming a Lady like Neo-Queen Serenity; only to have the fabled gem vanish upon her touching it. And the Black Moon Clan attacked full-force at the exact moment the Ginzuishou disappeared.

“I see.” Wiseman chuckled mirthlessly. “So, the Ginzuishou disappeared, and fearful of the crime you had committed, you erased the incident from your own memory.”

“No, it wasn't my fault.” Chibi-Usa denied.

“Let's see what they have to say about that.” Wiseman taunted and pulled out illusions of the Gundam Meisters blaming her for the destruction of Crystal Tokyo.

“I did nothing wrong!” Chibi-Usa shouted. “I just touched the Ginzuishou for a second. It's not my fault.”

“That's right, Rabbit.” Wiseman droned. “You are correct. And you must assert your innocence by force. You will make them understand that you are correct.”

“Small Lady, don't listen to him...” Nena pleaded weakly, still recovering from the electric shock she received from Wiseman.

“Silence!” Wiseman gave the three pilots an even more powerful electroshock. “Now, take my hand.” he reached out to Chibi-Usa.

“Small Lady, you can't...” Micheal whispered, an arm reaching out feebly to stop Chibi-Usa.

“Small Lady, don't...” Johann pushed himself up just in time to see Chibi-Usa take Wiseman's hand and the pair vanished from sight.

* * *

In the Black Moon Clan's Crystal Tokyo base...

“I wonder is the reactor for the Jakokusuishou trembling in excitement to do battle as well.” Esmeraude noted, she and Saphir noticing the Jakokusuishou emitting powerful energy waves.

“It is the same as if we were holding a bomb.” Saphir frowned. “Nii-san does not understand just how dangerous the Jakokusuishou's power is. We have followed the guidance of that questionable sorcerer, Wiseman, but perhaps that path has been a mistake.”

“Who would ever trust that Wiseman?” Esmeraude laughed. “I'm sure even Prince Demande is well aware of that.”

“Saphir, have you finished preparing the reactor, yet?” Demande pressed.

“Prince Demande, there is no need for you to use the Jakokusuishou so wastefully.” Esmeraude tried to dissuade Demande. “Please let Esmeraude handle this.

“Nii-san is allowing his emotions to rule him.” Saphir sighed after Demande vanished from sight. “If he had never fallen in love with Sasha Peacecraft, we would have killed the Sailor Senshi and accomplished our goal by now.”

“What are you saying?” Esmeraude fumed. “It's ridiculous! What's the big deal about that pacifist Princess? If Wiseman is using us, that's fine with me. I don't know what his goals are, but I will be the one who uses him in the end. In order to make Prince Demande's wish come true, the woman who will establish the future with Prince Demande will not be Sasha Peacecraft. It will be me!”

* * *

“Wiseman, where are you?” Esmeraude demanded, having planned a meeting with the cloaked sorcerer. “Show yourself.”

“The dead say 'Anger comes from within and gives you strength.'” Wiseman quoted, appearing from a portal in front of the green-haired woman. “'A double-edged sword that bewitches what you hear and what you think.'”

“Wiseman, I need your help.” Esmeraude stated her purpose. “I will be personally taking charge of attacking the Crystal Palace. And to do that, I will need a power greater than anything before. If I can settle this conflict, this shouldn't be a bad deal for you.”

“I foresee the image of the Queen reigning in the coming future.” Wiseman spoke. “That is Queen Esmeraude. With the power of the Jakokusuishou, you will surpass even Neo-Queen Serenity.” he promised and handed Esmeraude a black crystal crown which she grabbed on without hesitation.

“This power brimming within my body!” the newly-dubbed Queen Esmeraude laughed. “I am indeed the Queen of the future; the ruler who will govern the world together with Prince Demande.”

“Are you quite certain of that?” Wiseman taunted. “Did you think someone like you could handle the true power of the Jakokusuishou?” he mocked as the Jakokusuishou's powers started to overwhelm Esmeraude. “You shall sacrifice your life for me. Foolish woman.” he scoffed as Esmeraude took the form of a large black dragon and burst out of the Black Moon Clan's base.

* * *

In the Crystal Palace's control center...

“What?” Sailor Moon gaped as Allelujah and Tieria worked on the keys, the screen showing the dragon Esmeraude.

“You're kidding me.” Sailor Jupiter gawked.

“We're going to fight that thing?” Sailor Mars was shocked.

“Wait, don't panic.” Allelujah remarked and he brought out a 3-D scan of the dragon. “Take a look.” he closed in on the crown on the dragon's head.

“Don't get deceived by its appearance.” Tieria warned. “You will need keen sight to ascertain its true form. That beast is formed by amplified life energy.”

“In other words, the energy of a person's heart.” Allelujah concluded.

“At this rate, it's going to break through the barrier.” Luna warned.

“We have no choice but to go outside and draw the dragon's attention away.” Sailor Jupiter declared.

“Be careful out there, Anina.” Allelujah told his sister before the Senshi headed off.

“Yes.” Sailor Mercury nodded.

“Is it alright with you, Tieria?” Allelujah looked at his fellow Meister, knowing the former Innovade's feelings for his sister.

“What do you mean?” Tieria questioned back.

* * *

Outside the Palace's barrier...

“Guess we'll just have to take a chance.” Sailor Venus decided, the group splitting up to dodge the flying dragon. “Flash Chain!” she flailed her light-embedded chain at the dragon's underside, scratching it, but the wind draft created by the beast threw the Light Senshi to the ground.

* * *

In the Crystal Palace's control center...

“Damn it!” Allelujah cursed, seeing the dragon's wound close up. “Rapid regeneration!?”

“No,” Tieria corrected. “She clearly inflicted some damage.”

* * *

In Neo-Queen Serenity's resting chambers...

“Serenity, you can hear me, please lend the Senshi your strength.” Neo-King Endymion stood by his wife. “Trinities...” he turned, hearing the three siblings traverse to the entrance, the three battered siblings leading on the other for support.

“Endymion-sama, we have a problem.” being the least injured among his younger siblings, Johann reported.

* * *

Outside the Palace's barrier...

“Thunderclap!” Sailor Jupiter rained down bolts of lightning at the dragon, electrocuting it and sending it to the ground.

The dragon roared and stood back up.

“Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!” Sailor Mars conjured a twisting coil of fire that then took the form of a fire dragon and released her construct at the dragon.

“Cryoblast!” Sailor Mercury formed an ice ball between her hands and fired it at the dragon's tail.

“It's no use.” Sailor Mars winced, the Senshi hiding behind Sailor Mercury's 'Glacier Wall' to fend off the dragon's fire breath attack.

“We can't give up now.” Sailor Mercury advised.

“Remember what Erde-san said.” Tuxedo Kamen cut in. “Ascertain its true form.” jumping above he dragon's fire stream, he tossed his rose at the gem on the dragon's crown.

“Moon Princess Halation!” Sailor Moon fired her attack at the immobilized beast and turning it into crystal dust. “Esmeraude...” she gasped, realizing who the dragon was.

* * *

In the Crystal Palace's control center...

“Endymion-sama!” Allelujah turned, the two Meisters taking note of the arriving Neo-King.

“The Trinities informed me that Small Lady has been taken.” Neo-King Endymion spoke.

“Wiseman?” Tieria guessed.

“Yes.” Neo-King Endymion confirmed.


	61. The Birth of Black Lady, the Queen of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 59 out, this is Chapter 60 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In his chambers in the Black Moon Clan's Crystal Tokyo base...

Wiseman was beginning his brainwashing on Chibi-Usa. “Memories of an abominable past leaves scars in the heart.” he started enveloping Chibi-Usa in a tornado of Dark Power. “Small Lady, recall your mean spirited mother and your cruel father.” he then twisted the memory of the rainy day outing. “Your parents did not reach out to help you. That is proof that they do not love you. Recall the numerous hateful encounters.” he pulled out another memory of Chibi-Usa's birthday.

“They all just ignored me.” Chibi-Usa muttered, remembering how the Senshi had retreated back to the Crystal Palace after she complained to them about her parents. “And no one celebrated my birthday.”

“It seems that you remember now.” Wiseman chuckled. “No one loves you.”

“I am not loved by anyone...” Chibi-Usa choked.

“Turn your hatred upon this world.” Wiseman urged. “Destroy the entire world, which is filled with hated and seal it away in the darkness. With hatred in your heart, when you receive the power of the Jakokusuishou, the world will fall.” he channeled the gathered Dark Power into Chibi-Usa, turning her into Black Lady.

* * *

In Demande's throne room...

“The opportunity is upon us.” Wiseman informed Demande, appearing with Black Lady. “The servant of our Jakokusuishou, the Rabbit, has obtained a rare power and have become the Queen of Darkness.”

“You are the Rabbit?” Demande was stunned to see the pink-haired woman beside Wiseman. “The mark of our Clan.” he spotted the inverted black crescent moon mark in Black Lady's forehead.

“I am Black Lady.” Black Lady chuckled.

“Demande, immediately go to the Earth of the past.” Wiseman instructed. “Once Black Lady's evil black power has manifested itself, you are certain to be to take control of Earth.”

“Finally,” Demande tightened his fist after Wiseman and Black Lady disappeared. “The time to get back at the Earth has come. The time for revenge has come.”

“Nii-san,” Saphir appeared with a warning. “You should be wary of Wiseman. Wiseman used Esmeraude and that is why she died: I can't help but think that.”

“Ridiculous.” Demande scoffed. “Because of the people of Earth, we had no choice but to live on this desolate place. If I can wreck my revenge upon them, I will not begrudge the loss of life, no matter whose it is.”

“But nii-san, there are many aspects of Wiseman that cannot be trusted.” Saphir pointed out.

“That is absurd.” Demande retorted. “Wiseman has provided us with much information and the energy of the Jakokusuishou. If I cannot trust him, who do you expect me to trust? Look at this, Saphir.” he brought out the image of the Inner Senshi around the shield generator. “Those four Sailor Senshi are doggedly interfering with our attack. We'll never get anywhere at this rate. In order to take control of Crystal Tokyo, we are better off destroying the world of the past. The Rabbit has become Black Lady, a servant of the Jakokusuishou. We should not let this opportunity slip past. I will travel to the past Earth and establish the Dark Gate together with Black Lady. So Saphir, protect the reactor and increase the Jakokusuishou's energy until the Dark Gate has opened.”

* * *

In the Crystal Palace...

"Chibi-Usa traveled through space-time?" Sailor Moon echoed in shock after Sailor Pluto informed them about the shift in the time continuum.

“It appears that immediately afterwards, Demande also headed for the Earth of the past.” Sailor Pluto added. “Small Lady did not seem herself. Something bad must have happened to Small Lady. Please return quickly to the past.”

Allelujah and Tieria looked at each other.

“I'll go activate the space-time gate.” Allelujah said.

* * *

In present times Juuban...

Black Lady arrived on the top of an industrial building with Demande standing on the top of a street light.

“Now is the time for the revenge I have dreamed of for so long.” Demande smirked. Removing one of his Jakokusuishou shard earrings, he grew a black crystal spire on the road in front of him, Black Lady feeding the tower with her own Dark Power.

“That's an evil energy.” Tuxedo Kamen spotted the black aura in the distance.

“Does the enemy intend on creating a new Dark Gate?” Artemis realized.

“We can't let them.” Sailor Moon led the group into the direction of the Dark Power.

“I won''t let you pass beyond this point.” Black Lady appeared before the Senshi at the entrance the park. “I have been given a new life by Wiseman. I am the Queen of Darkness, Black Lady. With the power of the Jakokusuishou, I will turn this Earth into a world of darkness.”

Luna-P's antenna started beeping and it floated over to Black Lady.

“Luna-P.” Black Lady hugged the toy. “I see you remember me. You are my one and only precious friend.”

“Don't tell me you're...” Sailor Moon realized who Black Lady was.

“Chibi-Usa?” Sailor Mars came to the same conclusion.

“There was once a time when I was called that.” Black Lady laughed. “If you can't believe it, I'll use Luna-P to make you believe.” she turned Luna-P into an umbrella and fired off a spiral of Dark Power from the outer canopy, blasting the Senshi away. “I will never forgive you.” she glared.

“Something's strange.” Sailor Mars stated. “Those eyes... she's been brainwashed.”

Another energy spiral from the umbrella blasted Sailor Moon away. “I hate those who have slighted me.” Black Lady growled. “I hate all living beings in this world.”

“That can't be true!” Sailor Moon protested. “Chibi-Usa, your Mom and Dad and everyone else around you loved you.”

“That love is meaningless and false.” folding the umbrella, Black Lady charged at Sailor Moon, using the umbrella as a spear.

“I can't fight against Chibi-Usa.” Sailor Moon objected.

Opening her umbrella, Black Lady pinned Sailor Moon to the ground with darts fired from the umbrella's end tip. “Now die!” with Sailor Moon defenseless, she shot in for the final blow.

A thrown rose from Tuxedo Kamen knocked the umbrella from Black Lady's hands, forcing it to revert back to its Luna-P form.

“Even a beautiful flower will soon wilt if a poisonous energy eats away at it.” Tuxedo Kamen told his future daughter. “Chibi-Usa, you have been possessed by an evil energy. Do not be deceived by it. Open your eyes.”

“You all intend on ganging up against me?” Black Lady sneered and tossed Luna-P at the masked hero, who moved his head aside to dodge it.

“Sailor Moon, use the Ginzuishou to eradicate the evil energy possessing Chibi-Usa.” Sailor Mercury advised.

“Small Lady, you've been corrupted by the evil energy.” Sailor Moon stood back up. “Please be refreshed.” holding up the Crystal Star brooch, she released the Ginzuishou's power on Black Lady. “Moon Crystal Power! Chibi-Usa, you've been confused. Remember when you were young. Your Mom and Dad were kind to you, I'm sure of it.”

The Ginzuishou's power washed over Black Lady, invoking the continuing memory of Small Lady's birthday; in reality, Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity had returned from their duties to the Palace to celebrate their daughter's birthday, albeit a day late. Furthermore, the Gundam Meisters had given her their presents the day before, with Setsuna warning her not to unwrap any of their gifts until the following day. Nena even jokingly told her that she would be watching her.

“Black Lady, do not be tricked.” Wiseman appeared, reinforcing the Dark Power within Black Lady. “Recall your mean spirited mother and your cruel father. You are a poor little Rabbit starved for love. You were a lonely soul who always wished for those around you to celebrate your birthday.”

“Chibi-Usa, you must not listen to him.” Sailor Mars warned.

“You saw that foolish illusion because your wish was so strong.” Wiseman droned.

“Are you saying that happy memory I just saw was an illusion?” Black Lady muttered.

“Chibi-Usa, don't let him trick you.” Sailor Moon pleaded. “What you saw wasn't a dream. It was the truth.”

“I don't know anymore.” Black Lady whispered. “Which is the truth?”

“You are not loved by anyone.” Wiseman continued. “Intensify your hatred even more.” he started injecting the Jakokusuishou's Dark Power into Black Lady. “You are not loved by anyone. You are not!”

“I was never loved by anyone, after all!” Black Lady regained her composure. “I am Black Lady and I was given a new life by Wiseman.” she returned to her master's side. “I am not Chibi-Usa. Soon, the Jakokusuishou's power will be fired from the planet Nemesis and this world will fall.” she chuckled. “You shall be crushed to dust along with this world and this world will turn into darkness.” with that, she vanished with Wiseman in tow.


	62. Wiseman's Trap! The Second Mercury Guardian Core Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 60 out, this is Chapter 61 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In his chambers in the Black Moon Clan base in Crystal Tokyo...

“O nothingness. O silence.” Wiseman chanted. “Obey me. Swear your allegiance to the all-knowing , almighty Death Phantom. Know that the one who will rule this Universe is not Demande who dreams an ephemeral dream, but Death Phantom who possesses absolute power. Foolish Prince Demande, create a disturbance for the sake of silence and present chaotic nothingness to Death Phantom, the supreme ruler of this world. Eradicate impure things such as life from this Universe. Who is there?” he demanded, sensing he was being watched.

Saphir disappeared from the pillar he was hiding behind and hurried towards the chamber where the Jakokusuishou was being kept.  _So, I was right after all. He was only using nii-san. Damn you, Wiseman._ “This unusual build-up of energy,” he threw the chamber's doors open. “This must be his handiwork as well. At this rate...” summoning the Jakokusuishou's control panel, he removed the reactor card key and shutting down the Jakokusuishou. “This is the right thing to do.” he nodded. “The reactor must not be allowed to run further out of control.”

“Saphir,” Wiseman spoke from behind the younger Prince. “Return that to its rightful place right now.”

“I believe you have no right to order me around.” Saphir snapped. “I will talk to nii-san and then decide what to do.”

“The one gibing your orders is Death Phantom, the ruler of the entire Universe.” Wiseman reminded. “Defying the will of Death Phantom means death.”

“You were talking about that earlier, too.” Saphir stated. “What in the world is Death Phantom?”

“The absolute God, who will return to this Universe to beautiful silence and transparent nothingness.” Wiseman answered. “He will eradicate all impure life forms such as you.”

“What in the world are you?” Saphir was stunned.

“Now is not yet the time to speak of that.” Wiseman declined to answer. Powering up an energy ball in his hands, he fired the energy beam at Saphir.

“Wiseman, you bastard!” Saphir spat, rising an energy shield to block off the attack.

“You shall die in ignorance.” Wiseman declared.

His shield breaking from under the attack, Saphir was forced to teleport out.

“So, he got away.” Wiseman was unconcerned. “Well, that is fine. I know where he is headed.”

* * *

Inside their Juuban UFO...

“It seems the Dark Gate is coming along nicely.” Black Lady noted.

“The energy from the reactor will peak soon.” Demande agreed. “If we can send that in...”

“This world is disappear and the future will change greatly.” Black Lady giggled.

* * *

Outside their joint cosmetic store...

The four former Ayakashi Sisters were watching the mass evacuation going on when Petz noticed Saphir stagger into an alley way.

“Nii-san...” Saphir made his way to a park near the floating UFO. “Nii-san, don't... at this rate, Wiseman will...” he barely managed to finish his sentence when he passed out.

* * *

Inside their Juuban UFO...

“What did you say?” Demande barked, after Wiseman informed him about Saphir.

“Saphir has gone mad.” Wiseman reiterated. “He extracted the reactor's control panel and stopped the reactor. The traitor Saphir has fled to this world. Kill him and get the control panel back.”

“Impossible.” Demande refused to believe Wiseman. “I know Saphir. He would never do something like that.”

“Then, do you intend to halt this operation?” Wiseman questioned.

“I understand.” Black Lady stepped forward. “I, Black Lady, will take on that task.” with that, she disappeared, along with Wiseman.

“That Saphir...” Demande was shocked. “Betrayed me?”

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

“Hi, Tsukino...” Usagi took the call. “Koan?”

* * *

In the former Ayakashi Sisters' shared apartment...

“Usagi, please.” Koan begged, relating the to the Moon Senshi about their situation with Saphir.

* * *

After leaving the Ayakashi Sisters...

Saphir stumbled out of an alleyway as he proceeded nearer to the Jakokusuishou pillar.

“So, you came here on your own.” Black Lady appeared before the injured Blue Prince. “You've saved me the trouble of looking for you.”

“Out of my way, Black Lady!” Saphir snapped. “My business is with nii-san.”

“But you're going to die before that.” Black Lady mocked.

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon cut in.

“So, you've come.” Black Lady snorted.

“Don't do it, Chibi-Usa.” Sailor Moon rebuked. “You must not hurt that man. You're being tricked. Why can't you understand that?”

“You're greatly mistaken there.” Black Lady retorted. “I am acting of my own will. Enough.” she glared and turned Luna-P into a handheld mirror and fired an energy beam from the mirror.

“Blade Wave!” Sailor Venus fired her crescent-shaped light blade at Black Lady.

“Not good enough!” Black Lady conjured an energy shield around herself, deflecting the attack.

“Foam Mist!” Sailor Mercury summoned her thick fog, blocking out Black Lady's vision.

“Now, Saphir, this is your chance.” Sailor Mars told the wounded man. “Go to Demande.”

“Do you think you can stop me with this?” Black Lady scoffed. Disengaging her handheld mirror, she turned it into a giant folding fan and blew away the fog.

“Chibi-Usa, please go back to your old self.” Sailor Moon pleaded. “Moon Crystal Power!” she tried to purify Black Lady.

“I won't fall for the same trick again.” Black Lady turned the folding fan into an umbrella and blocked out the Ginzuishou's healing wave. “Here I go.” changing the umbrella into a badminton racket and a shuttlecock, she shot the shuttlecock at the Senshi.

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus's light-powered chain was half-formed when the shuttlecock stopped in mid-air, its feather crown spreading open and locked Sailors Moon, Mercury and Venus within an energy dome and electrocuting them.

“You don't have to mind me.” Saphir told Sailors Mars and Jupiter. “Go save those girls. I've found the person I wanted to talk to.” he turned to see Demande floating in mid-air.

“Saphir, why did you betray us?” Demande questioned.

“I didn't betray you.” Saphir barked. “Nii-san, we've been deceived by Wiseman.”

“There!” Black Lady trapped Sailors Mars and Jupiter in a similar energy dome.

“What idiocy is this?” Demande retorted. “Saphir, anyone who gets in the way of this operation, even you..”

“Nii-san!” Saphir cut off Demande's rants. “The operation itself may be a huge mistake. This wasn't what we were trying to accomplish. We're just being used.'

“You're such a noisy man.” Black Lady turned to Saphir. “Die.” she readied another shuttlecock, only to have it knocked out of her hands by Tuxedo Kamen's rose. Two more roses then freed the Senshi.

“Stop this, Chibi-Usa.” Tuxedo Kamen chided. “Demande,” he turned to the Nemesisan Crown Prince. “Listen to what Saphir has to say. Listen well to what your younger brother saw in the future.”

“Saphir, just what happened in the future?” Demande relented.

Saphir's eyes softened and was about to speak when his eyes widened in shock as an energy beam shot past Demande and headed straight for him.

“Avalanche Defense!” Sailor Mercury's solid compacted ice-snow wall was erected between Saphir and the attack, the ice-snow barrier was quickly getting melted by the energy onslaught.

“Wiseman!” Demande turned and glared at the interloper.

“Traitor Saphir.” Wiseman stated. “There is no need to trouble the Prince with your execution.”

“Nii-san...” Saphir muttered. “Wiseman means to erase even the future. His goal is...”

“Shield of Cold!” a diagonal shell-shaped barrier of ice crystals blocked out Wiseman's second attack. “I'm _so_ sorry, Wiseman.” Guardian Mariner taunted. “But Lady Mercury needs her second Guardian Core.”

“Fire Storm!” Wiseman was forced to dodge Guardian Phobos' rain of fireballs.

“Lightning Bolt!” Guardian Ganymede's sphere of lightning energy struck the reactor's card key, destroying it before Wiseman could retrieve it.

“Foolish Saphir.” Wiseman snorted, backing off when Sailor Mercury summoned her Astral Summon, Shiva. “Deceived by the Guardian Cores and speaking such nonsense. “Black Lady, Demande, we will eventually settle our fight with those girls some other time.”

“Understood.” Black Lady retreated.

“Healing Spirit Ice.” Sailor Mercury conjured a miniature metallic caduceus between her hands and created special regenerative ice cubes from the winged staff's orb. “Eat.” she handed the ice cubes to Saphir.

Said injured Nemesisan merely nodded and bit into one of the three cubes.

“Wiseman!” Demande spat and vanished back into his UFO, knowing Saphir was in safe hands.

“Mercury-sama, I...” the relatively half-healed Saphir started.

“Save your strength, Guardian Azoth.” Sailor Mercury soothed. “We will talk after all of this is over.”

“I understand, Mercury-sama.” Saphir replied.


	63. Believe in Love and the Future! Ami's Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 61 out, this is Chapter 62 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the Jakokusuishou's chamber...

“The time has come.” Wiseman informed Demande.

“Wiseman, how dare you appear before me like nothing has happened?” Demande demanded. “Why did you ignore my orders and try to kill Saphir?”

“We have worked hard to alter the history of the Earth.” Wiseman reminded. “All who betray that ideal must be eliminated.”

“You have no authority to decide that.” Demande glared.

“Behold, this great Jakokusuishou.” Wiseman showed Demande the image of the Jakokusuishou tower. “Black Lady's power is approaching its culmination, and now, it is time for our long-time desire to take our revenge on the Earth.”

“Wiseman, I will not be fooled by such talk.” Demande stated. “Answer me. Why did you ignore my orders and try to kill Saphir?”

“Prince, the awakening of your younger brother as a Guardian Core is a trifling thing before the greater good.”

“Is that your true nature?” Demande hissed.

“Prince, have you forgotten?” Wiseman reminded. “The reason why we of the Black Moon Clan of the Dark Moon came to this dark, cold Nemesis? Your long-time dream to take revenge against the Earth is coming to fruition. Will you obsess over such a small sacrifice and let this opportunity slip by?”

“It is true that taking our revenge against the Earth and emigrating to it has been our Clan's desire.” Demande admitted. “Continue with the operation for now. But do not forget, Wiseman. This does not mean that I have forgiven you. When I have my revenge against the Earth, I will conduct a thorough investigation into this matter. So be prepared.”

“As it pleases you.” Wiseman chortled. “Or course, Prince, that is only if you still have your life then.”

* * *

Outside the Jakokusuishou tower...

“The evil energy is increasing even more.” Rei noted. “At this rate...”

“If we don't do something quick...” Makoto pointed out.

“At any rate, we have no choice but to go inside this energy.” Artemis stated. Giving Luna a nod, the two Mau cats jumped at the tower, only to be electrocuted by the energy barrier.

“Let us handle this.” Rei stepped up.

“Let's transform and charge in.” Makoto suggested.

“Everyone, let's go.” Usagi took charge. “Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!:

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

“Wait a minute.” Guardian Ganymede stopped the Senshi from charging in.

“The Jakokusuishou has an energy barrier protecting it.” Guardian Azoth stated. “It would not be wise to simply charge in just like this.”

“We, Guardian Cores, will create a breach in the shield with our powers.” Guardian Magellan put forth a suggestion. “Then, all of you will use the 'Sailor Teleport' to jump in.”

“Mariner!”

“Azoth!”

“Phobos!”

“Ganymede!”

“Magellan!”

The five Guardian Cores summoned their powers, their marks blazed on their upper arms.

“Barrier Breach!”

“Sailor Teleport!” with the breach in the shield, the Senshi entered the Jakokusuishou.

* * *

Inside the Jakokusuishou...

“This is inside the Jakokusuishou?” Sailor Jupiter looked around.

“It's like a maze.” Sailor Mars noted.

“Anyway, let's go this way.” Sailor Moon took the lead.

“Sailor Moon, it'll be dangerous to walk around.” Sailor Mercury cautioned, only to have a hole open under her feet and causing the water/ice Senshi to fall through the hole.

“Where could she have gone?” Sailor Venus gasped. “Anyway, we have to look for her.”

* * *

In a lower chamber inside the Jakokusuishou...

“Sailor Mercury.” Demande greeted his guest. “Welcome to the inside of my Jakokusuishou. I am quite happy to see you again.” with two flips, he closed in the distance between the two of them. “Beautiful. Today, I will definitely make you mine.” he activated his third eye to hypnotize the water Senshi. “Now, Sailor Mercury, give Prince Demande your kiss of allegiance.” the obsessed Nemesisan was taken aback when his hands started to freeze and he was forced to release the ice Senshi.

“Demande, even if you make me yours using this method, you won't get my love.” Sailor Mercury stated flatly.

“Love?” Demande scoffed. “I will steal your love. Sailor Mercury, look into my eye.” he ordered, activating his third eye again.

“Demande, you're making a mistake.” Sailor Mercury insisted, her emotional training since she was a child had aided her in overcoming Demande's brainwashing. “Love obtained through such trickery isn't real love.”

“There is no true or false with love.” Demande scoffed. “Love is power. Sailor Mercury, give me your love and allegiance. Impossible.” he gaped when the water Senshi reminded unresponsive. “My hypnosis is not working?”

“Foolish Demande.” Sailor Mercury spoke, taking on her Princess Athene personnel. “Can't you understand that nothing can be resolved by force?”

“There is no bright future for us unless we destroy the people of the Earth!” Demande argued.

“Why do you only think of taking?” Princess Athene shook her head. “Why don't you consider the possibility of living together?”

“Neo-Queen Serenity was the one who denied us that.” Demande snarled. “There is no way you can co-exist with us of the Black Moon.”

“That is not true.” Princess Athene corrected. “Ever since the Ayakashi Sisters have awoken as Guardian Cores, they have been living peacefully on Earth.”

“But Wiseman...” Demande frowned. “Has Wiseman been deceiving us after all?” he realized what Saphir had tried to warn him about. “I can't believe it. But, those eyes belong to one who speaks the truth.”

“Prince Demande.” Wiseman appeared. “Sailor Mercury represents an impediment that hinders the realization of our ideal. Dispose of her.”

“I do not take orders from you.” Demande powered up. “Stay out of this!”

“I have no use of a fool who lends his ears to this girl.” Wiseman snorted. “Black Lady is mine and the Dark Power is increasing. Your usefulness has ended.” he charged up his energy within his crystal ball.

“So, you have shown your true face.” Demande fended off energy spiral with a barrier of his own. “I am Prince Demande, the leader of the Black Moon. Take me down if you can!” he retaliated by firing off a series of energy blasts himself, only to have Wiseman teleport to dodge the attacks.

“Destroy the Earth and send the world into darkness.” Wiseman droned, the two males taking the fight to the air. “That is the desire of Death Phantom, the ruler of Darkness.” he fired an energy beam at Demande, who countered with an energy beam of his own.

“Destroy the Earth and send the world into darkness?” Demande spat. “I will not let you!” he intensified his attack, only for Wiseman to break off the standstill and float over to Sailor Mercury.

“Sailor Mercury, you shall also die.” the cloaked sorcerer turned his attack on the water Senshi.

“Demande.” Sailor Mercury breathed in disbelief with Demande shielded her with his body.

“So, you still have energy to stand up.” Wiseman snorted. “You will die together with Sailor Mercury!”

“Do not underestimate me.” Demande glared and countered Wiseman's attack with an energy beam which overwhelmed the sorcerer and destroying his body.

“Demande, hang in there.” Sailor Mercury hurried over to the wounded White Prince.

“Sailor Mercury, save your strength.” Demande advised, seeing the water Senshi was about to summon the caduceus. “It would seem that I was mistaken. My wish was to allow my Clan to emigrate to Earth. And to accomplish that, I was willing to risk my life. But somewhere along the way, I fell for Wiseman's deceptions and I ended up allowing many to be sacrificed. I had forgotten my heart as a human. But I am no longer... Sailor Mercury, I'm leaving Saphir and the Ayakashi Sisters to you Senshi.” with that, he breathed his last.

“Give me your life!” Wiseman grabbed Sailor Mercury around her neck. “I am eternally immortal; I will not allow any of the Seasonal Horae revive!” chuckling, he activated his illusion powers. “Behold, what is Sailor Moon doing right now. Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi, has stolen Kubo Satoshi away from you. You have been discarded; discarded by your so-called best friend and the one you bound your heart to.”

“Wiseman, you can show me these illusions, but I won't be tricked.” Sailor Mercury stood her ground.

“It is not a lie.” Wiseman started injecting Dark Power into Sailor Mercury. “There is nothing in this world that can be trusted. Sailor Mercury, hate all things; settle your hatred upon your freezing powers and lock the entire Earth in solid ice! Why?” he was shocked when Avatar Shiva manifested above her mistress and dispelled the Dark Power. “Why have you not fallen for the spell?”

“Usagi and Satoshi are both precious to me.” Sailor Mercury declared. “I believe in them.”

“In that case, die!” Wiseman fired his energy beam at the powered-up Senshi.

“White Ripple!” with Avatar Shiva was a power boost, Sailor Mercury countered Wiseman's attack with a wave of pure-white ice.

“We're here too!” the rest of the Senshi ran in, along with Tuxedo Kamen.

“Perfect timing.” Wiseman chuckled. “Black Lady's power has reached its full potential. Now, the Dark Gate, which will turn this world to ashes, will be opened. It shall all be transformed into pitch-black darkness.” laughing, he disappeared to continue his plan.

“I have found the center of the Dark Gate.” Tuxedo Kamen informed the Senshi.

* * *

On the top platform...

“This is the center of the Dark Gate.” Tuxedo Kamen led the Senshi to the opening of the Dark Gate.

“Sailor Senshi.” Black Lady appeared from the portal. “I am Black Lady, messenger of Death Phantom, the ruler of the dark world. Soon, the world will fall and everything will turn into the darkness of hatred.” and that, she started laughing.


	64. The Final Battle Between Light and Darkness! Love Sworn to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 62 out, this is Chapter 63 of this fic and the final episode of the R Season. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the top platform...

“The time to destroy the Earth has arrived.” Wiseman declared. “My name is Death Phantom. Finally, the time has come to turn the entire world to darkness.”

“The power of the Jakokusuishou!” Black Lady was channeling the Jakokusuishou's power from Nemesis into the six crystal spikes around the hexagonal platform. “Soon, the Dark Gate will open. Wiseman, send the power of the Jakokusuishou. I will take in that power and smash this world to pieces.”

“Chibi-Usa, if you do that, you'll die too.” Sailor Moon argued.

“I do not feat death.” Black Lady remarked. “For darkness is all there is to this world. There is no one in this world who loves me, so I can be blown to bits for all I care.”

“You're not alone.” Sailor Moon shouted.

“What are you talking about?” Black Lady floated to the ground. “What could you possibly know?”

“Chibi-Usa, please understand.” Sailor Moon pleaded. “We...”

“That's enough!” Black Lady roared, knocking the Senshi away with a blast of Dark Power. “Shut up! First, I'll take care of you.” she appeared in front of Sailor Moon. “The noisy one. Die!” she screeched, raising a hand to call forth a bolt of Dark Power to strike Sailor Moon, only for Tuxedo Kamen to take the attack instead. “Absurd.” the evil woman stepped back. “Sacrificing yourself for another?”

“You're wrong!” Sailor Mars barked. “It's for someone precious.”

“What nonsense is that?” Black Lady snapped.

“You're one, too.” Sailor Venus cut in. “You're also a precious person to us.”

“We'll protect you at the risk of our own lives, too.” Sailor Jupiter agreed.

“That's right.” Sailor Moon spoke. “You, as in individual, are precious to us; someone we cannot afford to lose.”

“And you are loved more than anyone else.” the unmasked Tuxedo Kamen stated.

“Black Lady,” Wiseman droned, sensing Black Lady was getting conflicted. “Do not lend your ears to this drivel. Truth is withing the darkness of all things. Black Lady, accept this. I shall send the power of the Jakokusuishou to you anew.”

“Yes.” Black Lady was infused with Dark Power. “I won't be fooled.”

“Chibi-Usa, you must not be consumed by the evil energy.” Tuxedo Kamen warned.

“Soon, this world will turn to darkness.” Black Lady declared. “I won't allow anyone to stand in my way.” she released a powerful wave of Dark Power to overwhelm the Senshi. “I will fill the entire world with darkness!”

“I will save Chibi-Usa.” Sailor Moon stood firm. “Chibi-Usa, I'll save you now.” she stood up with Tuxedo Kamen at her side. “I'll eradicate the evil energy that's possessed you.”

“I will not lose to the puny powers of the Ginzuishou.” Black Lady swore, seeing Sailor Moon reveal the Ginzuishou.

“Moon Crystal Power!” Sailor Moon held the Ginzuishou between her hands to combat the Dark Power Black Lady fired at her.

“What?” Black Lady breathed in disbelief when Sailor Moon took on Neo-Queen Serenity's form.

“Small Lady, remember when you were young.” Neo-Queen Serenity stated. The crescent moon on her forehead flash and she sent a memory to Black Lady, revealing that both Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity had wanted Small Lady to become a person who would stand up on her own.

“Poor little Rabbit, staved for love.” Wiseman cut in. “Do not be confused by her clever cover-up.” he extended the output of the Jakokusuishou's power, engulfing Black Lady, Neo-Queen Serenity and Tuxedo Kamen within it. “You must not trust anyone. Ultimately, people are born alone and die alone. All there is to this world is darkness. You were always alone.”

“I was always alone!” Black Lady's eyes flashed red and she fired off a bolt of Dark Power at Neo-Queen Serenity and Tuxedo Kamen.

“Small Lady, we must get out of this place.” Neo-Queen Serenity warned. “This space is dangerous. Not only will your mind, but your body will also...”

“What about you two?” Black Lady questioned. “You will die if you stay in here for too long. Hurry up and get out of here.”

“My life is of no consequence.” Neo-Queen Serenity spoke. “As long as you are safe... Small Lady, all people experience hardship and sorrow. Sometimes, you may even wish you could vanish out of loneliness. Even so, people must endure that and live on. You should remember the warmth people share with one another.” a flash from the Ginzuishou invoked Black Lady's memories of the times she had spent with the present time Inner Senshi.

“Why do you go to such lengths for me?” Black Lady was stunned, feeling the warmth from Neo-Queen Serenity's hands.

“Because I also love you, Chibi-Usa.” Neo-Queen Serenity replied.

The pillar of Dark Power vanished to reveal Chibi-Usa in Sailor Moon's arms.

“Even after the loss of Black Lady's powers, the Dark Gate has already opened.” Wiseman crowed as the output of Dark Power from the Jakokusuishou increased. “Soon, the enormous energy of the Jakokusuishou will arrive. The time for this world's annihilation is at hand. You will all be obliterated with this world!” raising his crystal ball in his hands, he sent an electric charge at the Senshi.

“I won't allow that to happen.” Sailor Moon dispelled the Dark Power with the Ginzuishou. “I don't want to lose this beautiful planet and everyone in it. The thought that Earth, so full of our memories, will no longer exist, the thought that everyone living here will die, I don't want any of that.”

“I will not lose to the insignificant power of the Ginzuishou.” Wiseman swore, engulfing Sailor Moon in a pillar of Dark Power. The energy pillar dispelled to reveal Sailor Moon had taken the form of Neo-Queen Serenity. “Now that the Dark Gate has been opened, the Ginzuishou is powerless!” the cloaked sorcerer declared as he fought it out with Neo-Queen Serenity, the Jakokusuishou's power vs. the Ginzuishou's power.

“It's my fault.” Chibi-Usa wept. “It's all my fault. All because of me, Usagi and everyone else will be... this is...” she gasped when a teardrop revealed the Ginzuishou hidden within her. “Do that mean the Ginzuishou went inside my body that time? I swear I'll protect everyone with my Ginzuishou.” she stood up.

“You are wasting your time.” Wiseman taunted. “What?” he was stunned to see Chibi-Usa revert back to her Princess form. “There are two Ginzuishou?”

The outsurge of power from the two Ginzuishou washed over the four Inner Senshi, allowing them to take on their Seasonal Horae forms.

“Horae of Winter, Kheimon!”

“Horae of Summer, Theros!”

“Horae of Spring, Eiar!”

“Horae of Autumn, Phthinophoron!”

“Moon Crystal Power!”

“I will not lose to the power of the Ginzuishou!” Wiseman swore as he fought against the combined powers of the two Ginzuishou and the four Horae. “I, Death Phantom, the ruler of darkness will not be defeated...” his voice trailed off as the expanding energy sphere washed over him, disintegrating his body and evaporating the Jakokusuishou.

* * *

In Crystal Tokyo...

With the Jakokusuishou destroyed, the four Inner Senshi collapsed to the ground in the shield generator chamber in exhaustion and were carried off to the infirmary by the four Gundam Meisters.

Sometime later, Chibi-Usa returned from the past and hurried towards her parents and the newly recovered Inner Senshi. Stopping to catch her breath, she walked a few steps towards her parents and lowered into a curtsy as a greeting. “Mom!” she threw herself into Neo-Queen Serenity's arms.


	65. Premonition of World's End? Mysterious New Senshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 63 out, this is Chapter 64 of this fic and the start of the S Season. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

During a study session in the Hikawa Shrine, Rei was having a prophetic dream of 'The Silence', where a massive surge of darkness grew the entire Juuban area after everything and everyone were turned into stone. The wave of darkness then expanded, crumbling everything in its path.

“What's wrong, Rei?” Ami asked, worriedly.

“You seem to be having a nightmare.” Makoto pointed out.

“Sorry, it's nothing.” Rei assured. “It's just that I had a strange dream.”

“I had a weird dream, too.” Usagi laughed. “I went to the hospital because I ate too much ice cream. And there, Mamo-chan was brought in on a stretcher because he ate too many mooncakes. And we bumped into each other on the hospital kitchen... isn't it funny?” she blinked at the muted silence.

“It's funny.” Ami heaved a sigh. “But it's no time for us to be having dreams like that.”

“Usagi, what did you do on that exam two days ago?” Makoto asked.

“I don't think I got zero points.” Usagi laughed nervously.

“We're in ninth grade now.” Ami reminded. “We have less than a year before high school entrance exams.”

“We have to catch up academically: we're behind because of our battles.” Minako stated. “They say 'Don't regret the fish eggs from before.'”

“Shouldn't it be 'No use crying over spilled milk'?” Ami sighed, finding herself having to correct another one of Minako's misquotes.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory somewhere...

Professor Tomoe was looking over the numerous test tubes on his work table, each incubating a Daimon Egg. “Kaolinite.” the crazed Professor cradled the fully developed Daimon Egg withing his hands.

“Right here.” the red-haired woman stepped forward. “The Daimon Egg has finally been completed. Daimon selects humans with Pure Hearts and steal their Hearts.”

“Pure Hearts?” Kaolinite echoed.

“The Holy Grail that allows the holder to do anything they wish to this world.” Professor Tomoe crowed. “It will gather once the three Talismans are gathered in one place. The three Talismans are the crystallization of of the Pure Hearts of the chosen ones.”

“Therefore, if we find the Chosen Ones, and get ahold of the Talismans...” Kaolinite started.

“We will have the Holy Grail and the world in our hands.” Professor Tomoe declared.

The completed Daimon Egg then vanished through a metal pipe and headed into town to locate its target. Kaolinite had also disappeared after the Egg to see where it had planted itself.

* * *

The next day...

The Daimon Egg floated into the Hikawa Shrine and embedded itself inside the yorishiro tree.

“Hurry and appear the one with the Pure Heart.” Kaolinite chuckled.

“What was that dream last night?” Rei was in front of the Sacred Fire the moment she returned from school and changed out of her school uniform. “No good, I can't feel anything.” she muttered, her fire reading producing no results. “I wonder if it's nothing at all.” she walked out to the courtyard. “Number 27,” she then walked over to the shamusho and pulled out a bamboo stick from the fortune container. Reaching over to the O-mikuji cabinet, she pulled out the corresponding paper fortune. Frowning, she then tied the paper fortune to one of the yorishiro tree's branches. “I hope that everyone will live happily without anything bad happening.” she prayed. “What?” she took a step back when the hidden Daimon Egg activated. The yorishiro tree uprooted itself and turned into the Daimon Mikuji. “What is this?”

“I will have your Pure Heart that worries about your friends.” Mikuji declared and shot after Rei who had fled into the nearby woods.

Producing her henshin pen, Rei was about to transform when Mikuji knocked the pen out of her hands and secured Rei's wrists to the wall with two detached hands.

“Your fortune today is very bad.” Mikuji reformed her hands.

“Daimon Mikuji.” Kaolinite appeared beside the Daimon. “There might be a hidden Talisman hidden within this girl. Take her Pure Heart.”

Mikuji opened her kimono to reveal the black star above her breast and a black energy beam shot out from the star, forcibly extracting Rei's Heart Crystal.

“It's a matter of time before we see results.” Kaolinite grinned. “I shall go seek other humans that have the possibility of holding Talismans.”

* * *

Near the Hikawa Shrine...

“I'd rather go on a date with Mamo-chan instead of studying after all.” Usagi moaned.

“You can't..” Luna chided.

“I'll go do that after all.” Usagi turned.

“Usagi, you promised everyone you'd study, didn't you?” Luna jumped on Usagi's head.

“But, Usagi pouted. “I already know I'd be Queen in the future; there's no need for me to study. That's Rei's voice.” she then overheard Rei's scream and hurried to where the voice sounded from. “Moon Crystal Power, Make Up! Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon stopped Mikuji in mid-extraction. “I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! I can't forgive you for harassing my pure-hearted friend. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“She was targeted because of her Pure Heart.” Mikuji snorted. “Your fortune is...” she wrapped her knotted hair around Sailor Moon's legs and swung her against the wall. “Very bad!”

“What's that monster?” Makoto gasped, the other Senshi had also arrived.

“Let's transform and fight.” Ami suggested.

“Your fortunes are...” Mikuji fired off a rain of bamboo sticks from the container on her back. “Bad!” she smirked as the sticks split into webs to pin the three Senshi to the nearby trees.

Ami, Makoto and Minako jumped to dodge the bamboo sticks and raised their henshin pens.

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

“Magnetic Wave!”

“Light Meteor!”

“How should I get rid of these pesky interruptions?” Mikuji taunted, swatting away Sailors Jupiter and Venus' attacks with her knotted hair. “Who is there?” she looked up when a rose was flung into her hair.

“Ruffian who creates a storm of riots in the warm sun of spring.” Tuxedo Kamen was on a fully bloomed sakura tree. “Retreat now.”

“Moon Princess Halation!” using the distraction, Sailor Moon fired her attack at the Daimon.

“Very Bad Triangle!” Mikuji tossed a stretch of fortune papers at the crescent-shaped energy attack, not only nullifying it, and also knocked the Cutie Moon Rod out of Sailor Moon's hands. “The most unlucky day!” she tackled Sailor Moon and secured her onto a tree truck. Her mouth bit on the Crystal Star brooch and reversed Sailor Moon's transformation. Another thrown bamboo stick trapped Tuxedo Kamen.

“Avatar Shiva!” Sailor Mercury called forth her Astral Summon. “White Ripple!” she locked the Daimon in a block of ice.

Two energy spheres, one yellow and the other blue, then shot from a treetop, destroying the frozen Daimon.

The Daimon now destroyed, the Daimon Egg was ejected from the tree truck and the evil spirit within it dispelled.

“Rei!” the rest of the Senshi hurried over to the deeply weakened priestess as the half-extracted Heart Crystal returned to Rei's body.

“That wasn't a Talisman.” Sailor Uranus spoke. “A trip wasted.”

“Looks like they have the wrong target.” Sailor Neptune noted.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“Kaolinite, it seems the target wasn't the holder of a Talisman.” Professor Tomoe remarked.

“Correct.” Kaolinite bowed. “We also have an uncalculated interruption. I will be careful in the future.


	66. The Rod of Love is Born! Usagi's New Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 64 out, this is Chapter 65 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“Kaolinite,” Professor Tomoe voiced. “What is the purpose of our group, the Death Busters?”

“To acquire the Holy Grail and control the world.” Kaolinite replied.

“And how are we going to get the Holy Grail?” Professor Tomoe inquired.

“If we find the three Talismans that are within the Pure Hearts of the Chosen Ones, we will know the whereabouts of the Holy Grail.” Kaolinite answered.

“That is right.” Professor Tomoe crowed. “For that, we must first use the Daimon Eggs to...” he created another Daimon Egg and sent it out to locate its next target.

* * *

In Usagi's bed...

Usagi was having a nightmare where she was recalling her losing her transformation. The forlorn and powerless Usagi then watched as the four Inner Senshi trained with each other, managing to unlock their next level of power and defeating a Daimon without her help.

“Really, Usagi.” Luna sighed, waking Usagi up with furious scratches to the face.

“It's not a dream.” Usagi opened her powerless Crystal Star. “If the light doesn't come back, I might not be able to transform again. Luna, does this mean I have to retire from being a Senshi?”

“It'll be alright.” Luna assured. “I'm sure everything will be alright. Why don't you talk this out with Mamoru?”

* * *

In an abandoned mansion ruins...

“Don't rush, there is plenty left.” Miharu was happily feeding the stray cats that were living in the abandoned ruins.

“Are you taking care of these cats?” Usagi poked her head into the main hall.

“Nice to meet you.” Mamoru smiled, handing Usagi a bag of kitty treats.

“Do you always feed them?” Usagi knelt beside Miharu.

“Yeah.” the young girl nodded. “But I feel sorry for them. I finally found this place, but it's going to be demolished soon. They all want to be happy, but...”

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Daimon Egg found its way into Miharu's room and embedded itself into her unfinished jigsaw puzzle.

After Miharu returned home, she entered her room and replaced a fallen puzzle piece back into its correct spot after one of the two kittens that had followed her home messed up her uncompleted puzzle. It was at that moment the Daimon activated and taking the form of Nekonneru.

“I will take the Talisman inside your Pure Heart now.” Nekonneru declared.

“Run!” Miharu fled out of her apartment with the two kittens.

“I won't let you get away.” Nekonneru stuck out her tail to pull Miharu back into the house, only to have the girl slam the main door on the tail, freeing herself when the tail crumbled into puzzle pieces.

With the two kittens at her feet, Miharu fled to the abandoned ruins for refuge.

* * *

“I wonder if she's going to turn up?” Usagi wondered, meeting up with the other Senshi in the yard of the abandoned ruins.

Upstairs, Nekonneru had cornered Miharu in the main hall and causing the girl to scream in terror.

The Senshi in the yard heard the scream and hurried into the ruins.

Chasing Miharu into the corridor, Nekonneru lifted her skirt to reveal the black star mark on her thigh. The star mark then shot out a black energy beam to extract Miharu's Heart Crystal.

“A Daimon again!” Usagi gasped, the Senshi arriving to the scene. “Just maybe...” she looked at the Crystal Star. “I might be able to... Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Let's go, everyone.” Rei took charge after Usagi's transformation phase failed.

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

“This time, I will take the Talisman.” Nekonneru declared.

“We won't let you do it.” the four Inner Senshi chorused.

“Exploding Flame Burst!”

“Thunder Javelin!”

Nekonneru's tail lashed out, deflecting Sailor Mars' fireballs, Sailor Jupiter's electric lance then stuck her on the chest, electrocuting her.

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus flung her chain whip at the Daimon, securing it.

“Cryoblast!” Sailor Mercury's ice ball locked the trapped Daimon in ice.

Just then, two energy blasts, one yellow and the other blue, hit the frozen Daimon, shattering the ice, but not destroying it. The Heart Crystal within the Daimon's grasp fell to the ground.

“Such a powerless being.” Sailor Uranus tsked.

“How is it?” Sailor Neptune asked, the two Outer Senshi jumping down from the frosted window still they were standing on and Sailor Uranus picked up the fallen Heart Crystal.

“This is not a Talisman.” Sailor Uranus shook her head and tossed the cross-shaped crystal back to Miharu's body. “The Daimon isn't defeated yet.” she nodded to the reforming Nekonneru. “Our only mission is to acquire the Talismans. You can deal with that yourselves.” with that, she led Sailor Neptune off.

“What?” Sailor Mars winced, Nekonneru's tail then split into four and one of them wrapped around her neck.

The other Senshi were also trapped within the Daimon's tails and tossed roughly against the walls.

Nekonneru chuckled at the defeated Senshi and raised her skirt, ready to use her extraction beam on the nearest Senshi, Sailor Venus.

A tossed rose from Tuxedo Kamen cut through Nekonneru's tail and turning it into puzzle pieces. “Those who toy with Pure Hearts will someday be tried by Pure Hearts.”

Nekonneru responded by lashing out her tails at the masked hero who had jumped in to defend Usagi.

Tuxedo Kamen pulled out his extended cane to punch through Nekonneru's braided tails and knocked her into the wall. “What?” he gasped when the Daimon reformed, snapped off the cane's tip and tossed the broken off tip back at the masked hero.

Claws drawn, Nekonneru slashed at Tuxedo Kamen, shredding his cape.

“Run, Usako.” Tuxedo Kamen muttered, drawing out a rose and tossed said flower at the incoming Daimon. “Usako, at least you should get out of here.”

“I can't do that.” Usagi insisted. “I want to protect everyone. And you, too.”

Nekonneru closed in on the couple, only to be blown off by the surge of energy from the pair.

“That's...” Luna gasped, seeing Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen turn into Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, complete with the backdrop of the Moon Palace behind them. A glimmer of pink then descended from the Palace to form the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. In addition, the Crystal Star had also upgraded to become the Cosmic Heart Compact.

“The legendary Rod...” Luna breathed.

“The Spiral Heart Moon Rod.” Artemis finished. “Usagi, transform.”

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!” Usagi called forth her new transformation phase. “I won't forgive you for trampling pure hearts underfoot! I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” she wasted no time in using her new attack on the Daimon.

The Daimon Egg popped out of the jigsaw puzzle and split into two, the evil spirit within it dispelling.

“Well, looks like we'll have to up our training to catch up with Usagi.” Sailor Mars noted, the four Inner Senshi had gotten back to their feet.


	67. A Beautiful Boy? The Secret of Tenou Haruka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 65 out, this is Chapter 66 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

After school, a few days later...

“We're studying for entrance exams again at Rei's place.” Usagi sighed, walking past the Crown Arcade. “I can't.” she tried to steel herself from entering the gaming arcade. “I have to bear it until the entrance exams are over. Everyone else is doing their best too. What?” she skidded back, seeing Minako's back inside the game center.

“Usagi?” Minako was cut off in mid-conversation with Motoki over the cashier counter.

“I was thinking everyone else was doing their best, so I was keeping myself away.” Usagi fumed. “And yet, you're here.”

“I lured Minako in.” Motoki spoke up. “I asked her if she wanted to come in every once in a while because she can get tired from studying too much.”

“If that's the case, over here.” Minako pulled Usagi off.

“I think we should be going to Rei's place soon.” Usagi reminded Minako, after losing the racing game. “Or otherwise...”

“There's no time for that.” Minako snapped. “If we stop now, who's going to conquer the Formula One world in the future?”

“Then, ojou-chan, can I drive alongside you?” Haruka spoke.

“You're...” Minako instantly grew hearts in her eyes.

“Kidding!” Usagi was in the same boat.

“Go right ahead.” Minako pushed Usagi out of the player's seat to offer the seat to Haruka. “Complete defeat.” she sighed after the 'Game Over' logo flashed on her screen.

“That's not true.” Haruka corrected. “You did pretty well. I guess cute girls have good gaming sense as well.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Haruka.” Michiru stepped in.

“See you later.” Haruka bade the two younger girls farewell as she left with Michiru.

“Come to think of it, I've been seeing the two of them around here a lot.” Motoki recalled.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“Kaolinite,” Professor Tomoe started. “Did you find it? A human with a chosen Pure Heart.”

“I have a good idea already.” Kaolinite answered.

“Go, Daimon Egg.” Professor Tomoe sent his new Daimon Egg out. “Take a Pure Heart and bring it to me.”

* * *

In the Kameda Motor repair shop...

The Daimon Egg implanted itself into the steering wheel the mechanic was working on.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

“I wonder if it's pollen.” Rei muttered, sneezing.

“You have to be careful during this season.” Ami cautioned.

“In any case, Usagi and Minako sure are late.” Makoto pointed out. “What are both of them doing?”

“I'm worried that's it's _both_ of them.” Ami stated. “I wonder if something happened.”

“In any case, knowing the two of them, don't you think they probably found a cute boy and followed them?” Rei suggested.

“Impossible.” Ami chuckled. “Even they...”

All three Inner Senshi sighed in unison after a moment of silence.

* * *

In the Kameda Motor repair shop...

After finishing his repairs, Kameda reached for the car's steering wheel and activated the Daimon Egg within in, transforming the car into Daimon Steering.

“I'll take that Pure Heart which rides on your dreams.” Steering told Kameda. “Jack Up!” she tossed several metal clamps at Kameda and hoisting him up on four poles.

“Stop that!” Usagi shouted as she and Minako ran into the repair shop, only to have Minako slip on a puddle of split oil and causing Usagi to crash into her, both blonde girls to then crashed into a pile of oil cans.

Moving underneath Kameda, Steering revealed the black star mark between her breasts and extracted the mechanic's Heart Crystal. “I'll now have this crystal checked by Kaolinite-sama to see if it's a Talisman.” the Daimon claimed the cross-shaped crystal and drove off.

“Oh no.” Usagi dug herself free. “We have to hurry and get his Hearty Crystal back. Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!” Minako transformed as well.

* * *

On the canal that was Steering's makeshift race course...

“Let's go, Michiru.” Haruka was on her motorcycle with Michiru as a passenger as the two Outer Senshi gave chase after the Daimon. Using the canal wall as leverage, Haruka crashed her motorcycle into Steering from the air.

“This is too dangerous.” the Daimon moaned. “I'm glad I was wearing a helmet.”

“We finally caught up with you.” Sailor Moon voiced, arriving with Sailor Venus on a bicycle.

“The Pure Heart of a man chasing his dreams!” Sailor Venus barked.

“We won't let villains take it away.” Sailor Moon declared. “I am the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“I will not allow any more traffic obstructions to block my driving.” Steering growled and grew spikes from her wheels.

“Hold it!” Sailors Uranus and Neptune chorused.

“Guided by a new Era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance.” the Sky Senshi presented herself.

“Also guided by a new Era, Sailor Neptune acts with grace.” the Ocean Senshi posed.

“We have a reason to seek the Talismans.” Sailor Uranus declared.

“We won't let you have the Heart Crystal.” Sailor Neptune stated.

“World Shaking!” Sailor Uranus fired her attack when Steering turned her attention to them.

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune blasted her attack at the weakened Daimon.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon wasted no time in taking out the Daimon.

“This isn't a Talisman, either.” Sailor Neptune inspected the fallen Heart Crystal Sailor Uranus had picked up.

“Looks that way.” Sailor Uranus agreed. “Sailor Moon.” she tossed the Heart Crystal to Sailor Moon. “Return that to its rightful owner.”

* * *

The next day, at the Crown Arcade...

“Oh...” Michiru started, she and Haruka approached the five Inner Senshi.

“Michiru...” Usagi blinked.

“Aren't you with Haruka today?” Minako was instantly in front of Michiru.

“I am.” Michiru answered.

“Where's this cute guy?” Rei jumped on top of Minako.

Michiru just smiled and gestured to the taller girl beside her.

“A girl...” Rei gawked at the jacket-less Haruka, her slightly unbuttoned shirt revealing her feminine form.

“I don't recall ever saying I was a guy.” Haruka stated.

“We don't have time for all this.” Ami sighed in embarrassment.

“Ami-chan, is that you?” Michiru spotted her younger cousin.

“Michiru-nee?” Ami blinked.

“Ami, you know Michiru?” Usagi was surprised.

“Yes,” Ami nodded. “We're second cousins; Michiru-nee was the one who got me interested in music in the first place.”


	68. Usagi's Idol! The Graceful Genius Michiru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 66 out, this is Chapter 67 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Some time later...

“Mamo-chan!” Usagi sang, ringing Mamoru's doorbell. “It's Usako. I brought some delicious cookies. Mamo-chan” she opened the unlocked door, stepping in to hear the classical music playing in the background. “Such an mature atmosphere as always.” she gushed. “Future Considerations of Genetic Engineering?” she gawked at the textbook that was lying on the coffee table. “I guess it doesn't fit Mamo-chan.” she sighed, accidentally shattering her burnt cookies across the table. “These charred cookies...”

“Usako.” Mamoru blinked, entering his apartment after purchasing a can of coffee nearby and seeing his upset girlfriend on the floor.

“I really am good for nothing.” Usagi sobbed. “I fail as Mamo-chan's wife after all!” she wailed.

“Don't cry.” Mamoru pacified and popped a rabbit-shaped biscuit into his mouth. “It's not bad to have something on the bitter side.” he added, swallowing the cookie. “Usako, you're fine the way you are now.”

* * *

After school the next day...

“And so, Mamoru ate all of the charred cookies?” Rei was surprised.

“Poor thing.” Makoto sighed at Usagi's pleased nod.

“I hope he doesn't get an upset stomach from it.” Minako agreed.

“That could be possible.” Ami agreed. “Overcooked food is almost as dangerous as under-cooked food; there is a high possibility of over-baked cookies causing cancer.”

“Usagi...” Luna shivered, seeing her mistress tremble.

“She's gonna get mad.” Artemis was also fearful.

“Today's Usa-chan is a good Usa-chan.” Usagi beamed. “Say, Ami?” she leaned close to the girl genius. “I want you to teach me something. Genetic engineering! “ she declared. “And Mako-chan.” she turned to the taller girl. “Can you teach me how to cook? I decided I want to be even a little bit closer to where my Mamo-chan is right now. Minako, you're good at English, right?” she turned to he other blonde. “Rei would know how to wear a kimono. That perfects my preparation to be a wife.”

“I forgot I had to do something.” Minako snatched Artemis up and made her escape.

“Me too.” Makoto smiled. “I have to get back.”

“I'll see you tomorrow!” both girls made their getaway.

“Usagi, I think you'd be better off studying biology and chemistry before genetic engineering.” Ami pointed out.

“It's all right, Ami.” Rei sat the water Senshi down. “She's just being whimsical as usual. Come on, don't you have a watercolor painting you need to finish?” she pulled Ami off.

“Rei, you meanie.” Usagi stuck out her tongue.

“Can you say all that, Usagi?” Luna chided. “When you learn cooking from Mako-chan or get tutored by Ami, you always quit within three days. Everyone is sick of it already.”

“That's why I wanted to my best.” Usagi sobbed. “But even Luna...” she wailed and ran off.

* * *

Usagi made her way through the park and found herself in an empty performance stage where Michiru was practicing her violin.

“At least, there is no doubt that strong powers are concentrated in this city.” Haruka remarked, tossing a lemon up and down . And when that power grows especially strong, those mysterious evil beings attack humans.”

“Nothing will come from worrying.” Michiru assured. “What we are is given a very vague memory of our past life that came back to us. Our mission is to find the three Talismans, call for the Holy Grail which is the source of an extreme amount of power and return it to its rightful owner as soon as possible.”

“Who are the three owners of the Pure Hearts that hide the Talismans?” Haruka wondered. “If only we knew who they were...”

“But to extract the hearts of those Talismans mean the death of the respective owners.” Michiru reminded.

“We can't help that.” Haruka stated. “To meet the ultimate objective of saving the world, a few sacrifices have to be made. If that's the mission given to us, we can only plunge forward.”

“Haruka.” Michiru spotted Usagi in the aisle.

“This is it.” Usagi gushed. “This is the ideal princess figure.”

“The odango atama from before.” Haruka recognized Usagi.

“Do you want something from us?” Michiru asked.

“I was just awed that you could play a violin like that.” Usagi admitted. “I look up to people like that.”

Haruka chuckled and tossed the lemon to Michiru, who balanced the fruit on her violin, all the while continuing to play as she juggled the lemon.

“Geez, stop showing off, Michiru-nee.” Ami teased, walking up the aisle with her completed painting tucked under her arm.

“I''ll be going.” Haruka got up. “I'm just a little frustrated. I'll go on a small spin to cool my head off.”

“And don't get anymore speeding tickets, Haruka-nee-san!” Ami called out. “Or have you forgotten about the hefty fine the _last_ time?”

“She knows this isn't a problem that aimlessly running around will solve.” Michiru cut her practice short, bouncing the lemon into Ami's awaiting hand.

Ami looked at the lemon in her hand and then back at Michiru, “I'll bring a lemon meringue pie over this weekend.”

“Better make it after the arts exhibition.” Michiru corrected.

“Right.” Ami nodded.

* * *

Later that week...

“Michiru, are you going to be a violinist in the future?” Usagi asked, as she and Michiru walked through Michiru's arts exhibition.

'I don't know.” Michiru replied. “I'm not sure why I was born. I can't get a hold on which road I should take, and I am lost, so to say.”

“You're Kaioh Michiru, right?” one of Michiru's arts fan stepped forward. “The one who painted this picture?” he pointed the portrait on the wall. “I'm a big fan of your art. I'm looking forward to the upcoming exhibition, too.”

“Thank you.” Michiru nodded. “And speaking of the upcoming exhibition, there would be a newcomer who will be putting on her artwork. Please keep an eye out for one Mizuno Ami.”

“I will.” the male fan answered and bade the two females farewell.

“Odango atama, you're here too?” Haruka raised an eyebrow at the driver's seat of her sports car, Ami was seated in the front seat.

* * *

In a secluded outdoor patio...

“I see.” Michiru spoke, after Usagi explained her reason. “That's why you wanted to play the violin.”

“But it's no good.” Usagi whimpered, gobbling up a slice of Ami's lemon meringue pie. “Even if I wanted Mamo-chan to hear it, I can't get better.”

“Don't give up, Usagi.” Michiru encouraged. “You look wonderful when you're trying. Girls always get better that way. Ami, I'll give this to you.” she handed her younger cousin a stack of concert tickets. “There is a wonderful violin recital coming up. It's this evening. Please come with the person you cherish.”

“Michiru-nee, you _do_ remember Satoshi is still in Berlin, right?” Ami reminded, sipping her cup of cinnamon tea.

“Did I say anything about Kubo-kun?” Michiru teased.

Ami just gaped at Michiru and sighed. “I walked into that one, didn't I?” she looked at the amused Haruka.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“The time has come.” Professor Tomoe grew his next Daimon Egg. “Kaolinite, how are your preparations coming?”

“I have a good idea already.” Kaolinite replied. “Now go, Daimon Egg; go steal a Pure Heart.” she sent the Daimon Egg out to search for its next target.

* * *

That night...

“A tuxedo without the mask is also wonderful.” Usagi giggled as she clung onto Mamoru.

“But a violin concert...” Mamoru noted. “Aren't you trying a little too hard?”

“Usagi!” Minako called out, the rest of the Inner Senshi approached the couple in their formal dresses.

* * *

Backstage...

The Daimon Egg found its way into concert violinist's violin and embedded itself within the instrument.

* * *

In the performance hall..

“There he is.” Haruka peered through her binoculars from their booth on the second floor and located Usagi's group. “He's a pretty attractive guy.”

“It's so nice to be young.” Michiru joked.

“You sound like an old woman.” Haruka jibbed, Michiru taking her seat when the over-lights dimmed to signal the start of the recital.

Usagi clung onto Mamoru's arm and stuck out her tongue at the four Inner Senshi smugly, as if mocking them about their lack of a partner on their arm.

In the midst of the performance, the violinist's violin then ejected out of his hands, turning into Daimon Octave in mid-air. Pulling her bow over her strings, Octave let loose a disrupting sound wave that knocked out the audience. Turning to her unconscious target, the Daimon opened her body to reveal the black star mark and proceeded to extract the violinist's Heart Crystal. Her objective acquired, she readied to leave the scene, not knowing the Senshi had left the hall earlier to counter her.

* * *

Outside the concert hall...

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!”

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

Octave pulled her bow over her strings again, shattering the hall's glass windows as she made her escape.

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon stopped the Daimon. “You wrecked my very important romantic night. In the name of the Moon, the Sailor Team will punish you!”

Octave merely directed her disrupting sound wave at the Senshi, immobilizing them. She played another tune, directing an energy beam from her mouth to the ground and fired it straight towards Sailor Moon.

“Stellar Ice Barrier!” Sailor Mercury slammed both hands on the ground, a large star-shaped shield was erected between Sailor Moon and the energy beam.

“Light Canon!” Sailor Venus took the opening and blasted her light beam at the Daimon's hand, forcing the Daimon to drop her bow.

“Thunderbolt!” Sailor Jupiter summoned a single bolt of lightning down on top of the Daimon's head, electrocuting it.

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune's attack blasted in, adding more damage.

“Guided by a new Era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance.” Sailor Uranus posed.

“I am Sailor Neptune.” the Ocean Senshi declared.

“Ice Claw!” ignoring the two Outer Senshi, Sailor Mercury's enlarged claw shot out at the downed Daimon, knocking the Heart Crystal out of her grasp and causing the cross-shaped crystal to land neatly in Sailor Uranus's hands.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon took out the Daimon.

“Uranus?” Sailor Neptune approached her partner.

“No, it isn't a Talisman.” Sailor Uranus confirmed.

“Uranus, Neptune.” Sailor Venus called out.

“Who in the world are you?” Sailor Jupiter demanded.

“And what are the Talismans?” Sailor Mercury inquired.

“If you really want to know, find out on your own.” Sailor Uranus replied and left with Sailor Neptune to return the Heart Crystal.


	69. Protect the Pure Heart! A Three-Way Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 67 out, this is Chapter 68 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Some time later...

Usagi yawned as she stretched herself. “We're studying at Rei's place today again.” she whined. “It's tough having entrance exams.”

“What are you saying?” Luna chided. “Don't stall yourself around here. We should get going. Otherwise, Rei and the others will yell at you again.”

“But...” Usagi complained. “Studying on such a wonderful day like today? I feel like I'm wasting my precious adolescence.”

“I won't be responsible if you come up in tears later.” Luna sweatdropped.

“I wish I could go on a date with Mamo-chan.” Usagi sighed. “My wish came true!” she gushed, hearing Mamoru's bike pull up by the roadside. “Mamo-chan!” she ran towards her boyfriend. “Mamo-chan...” she stopped when she noticed Mamoru carrying a passenger. “Who is that?” she yelled, pointing at the girl behind Mamoru.

“Usako.” Mamoru greeted.

“Unazuki?” Usagi blinked when Unazuki removed her helmet.

“Hello, Usagi.” the older girl smiled. “Motoki-onii-san is such a klutz. He said he was going on a trip but he forgot the ticket when he left the house.” she hopped off the motorbike. “So, I rushed out of the house after him.”

“That was when I was passing by their place.” Mamoru explained.

“And so, Mamoru offered to take me to the train station.” Unazuki finished.

“I see.” Usagi sighed. “Don't surprise me like that. By the way, Mamo-chan, that riding suit is wonderful.” she immediately nestled up to Mamoru as if staking her claim.

* * *

In the Fruits Parlor Crown...

“A kiss with Mamo-chan?” Usagi blushed after Unazuki posted her question.

“And what about it, Usagi?” Unazuki whispered. “Have you kissed Mamoru yet?”

“Well... “ Usagi looked away, flustered.

“I see.” Unazuki concluded. “After all, since you're blushing so much, you haven't kissed yet. Of course, it would be bad for you to kiss now, since you're still in junior high, Usagi. And you've got entrance exams this year, to boot.”

“What about you, Unazuki?” Usagi composed herself. “You are in high school. You've kissed a boy, right?”

“I do have a boyfriend that I love.” Unazuki admitted. “But I haven't kissed him yet. I want to cherish my first kiss.”

“It's cute, to be dreaming of kisses.” Haruka chuckled putting down her tea cup and alerting Usagi and Unazuki about her and Michiru's presence.

“I think it's romantic.” Michiru remarked. “Do both of you know the first kiss in world history? The first people to kiss in this world were Adam and Eve.”

“There are many different of kisses.” Haruka continued. “The kiss on the back of the hand of someone you look up to. A kiss of friendship on someone's forehead. A kiss on the palm of one's hand to wish for something.”

“In 15th century Italy, it was said that if a young couple kissed, they have to get married.” Michiru continued her history lesson. “A first kiss... you want to cherish it.”

“We have to get going.” Haruka looked at her watch and she and Michiru got up. “See you.”

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“Kaolinite.” Professor Tomoe started. “You have been piling up failures. But I'm sure you have found a new target?”

“Yes.” Kaolinite nodded as Professor Tomoe sent another Daimon Egg out. “A girl with a Pure Heart that dreams of a first kiss.”

* * *

In the Furuhata household...

Unazuki was vacuuming the living in preparation for her visitors. “Am I putting too much thought into this?” she wondered, walking over to her wardrobe where a photo of her and her boyfriend was kept in a photo frame.

With Unazuki distracted, the Daimon Egg floated into her room and embedded itself into the vacuum cleaner, before transforming into Daimon Osouji.

“Suction!” Osouji bore her chest and revealed her black stat mark to extract Unazuki's Heart Crystal. Her objective obtained, the Daimon fled out of the room.

* * *

Outside...

“We won't let you have that.” Sailor Uranus declared, she and Sailor Neptune cornered the Daimon on the rooftop. “Guided by a new Era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance.”

“Guided by a new Era, Sailor Neptune acts with grace.” Sailor Neptune posed.

“This is what I have taken.” Osouji snorted. “I won't let you have it. Osouji Hurricane!” she blasted a powerful gust of wind at the two Outer Senshi.

“World Shaking!” Sailor Uranus jumped to dodge the attack and she retaliated by firing her own attack at the Daimon. “It's mine.” she reached to snatch the Heart Crystal that was knocked out of the Daimon's hand. “Drat.” she cursed, when Osouji blew her off course.

“The crystal!” Osouji chased after the Heart Crystal.

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Neptune took off after the Daimon with Sailor Uranus behind her.

* * *

In the Furuhata household...

“This is strange.” Usagi mused, ringing the doorbell of the Furuhata household and receiving no response. “Maybe Unazuki isn't back from her job yet. It's open...” she pushed the unlocked door open. “Unazuki!” she exclaimed, spotting the unconscious girl on the floor.

“Her Pure Heart crystal has been taken away.” Artemis made a quick diagnosis.

“If we don't follow the Daimon fast and get it back, Unazuki will...” Minako gasped.

“Give me a moment.” Ami pulled out her compact supercomputer. “Within a 10-km radius, toward the north.” she quickly picked up the energy signature. “I'm sorry, but I can't be more specific.”

“In any case, we have to split up and look for them.” Rei noted.

“A kiss...” Unazuki muttered, sitting up on her bed with blanked-out eyes. “I want a kiss.” she jumped on the nearest person which was Makoto. “I don't care who. I wand to kiss.” she struggled against Makoto and Usagi who tried to pin her back to the bed.

“Perhaps she became impure because her Pure Heart was stolen.” Ami concluded.

“Akuryo Taisan!” Rei slapped an ofuda on Unazuki's mouth, temporarily immobilizing her. “I'll look after Unazuki. Everyone, hurry and find her Pure Heart Crystal.”

* * *

On the streets...

“Usagi, there's a Daimon 3-km from you.” Ami informed, coordinating the search. “Everyone, hurry over there.”

* * *

In an abandoned scrapyard...

Osouji was engaged in a fight with Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

“You are as pesky as little ticks.” the Daimon snarled.

“Cooperate and give us the Talisman.” Sailor Uranus demanded.

“This is what I took.” Osouji retorted. “If you want it, you'll have to wrestle it away from me.”

“No, I won't let _anyone_ have that Pure Heart Crystal.” Sailor Moon cut in. “A girl who dreams of a first kiss from a wonderful boy, I can't forgive you for stealing such a Pure Heart. I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“I can't allow for any ticks!” Osouji snapped. Pulling out her extension wire from her back, she tossed it at Sailor Moon. “Gust of Wind!” she replaced her hand with an upholstery attachment and expelled a powerful gust of wind that blew Sailor Moon off. “Shut up. Take these pieces of trash!” she threw out the dust bags within her body at the two Outer Senshi. “I won't lose to someone like you.” she mocked the three Senshi. “All of you, pile up and die.” she trained her attachment at the Senshi, having soundly defeated the two Outer Senshi in hand-to-hand combat.

“Ice Crystal Prison!” Sailor Mercury threw an ice crystal in front of the Daimon, the freezing magic in the ice crystal releasing icy dust around the Daimon and trapping it in a solid ice prison.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon took out the frozen Daimon with her attack.

“Looks like it's a wasted trip for you two.” Sailor Mercury told the two Outer Senshi, having captured the Heart Crystal within a water bubble and brought it to her hands.

“Looks like it.” Sailor Neptune agreed.

“Let's hurry back to Unazuki.” Sailor Moon told the water Senshi after the two Outer Senshi left the fight.


	70. Leave it to the Moon for Love Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 68 out, this is Chapter 69 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“Professor.” Kaolinite spoke.

“It's you, Kaolinite.” Professor Tomoe barely looked up from his test tubes.

“Yes,” Kaolinite responded. “A Talisman is inside lovers' Pure Hearts. Professor, a new Daimon Egg...”

“Kaolinite, how many Daimon Eggs must we to waste to retrieve the Talismans?” Professor Tomoe questioned. “What of the nuisances who call themselves the Sailor Senshi? At this rate, I can't expect any results no matter how many Daimon Eggs I throw out.”

“Then, I will personally head out this time.” Kaolinite assured.

“All right.” Professor Tomoe gave the go-ahead and tossed Kaolinite his newest Daimon Egg.

“Leave it to me.” Kaolinite vanished.

* * *

In Rei's room...

“... and that's how it is now.” Usagi recounted the problem she encountered with Umino and Naru to the priestess.

“If they care about each other, it's easy.” Rei beamed. “All we need to do is to have them confirm their feelings for each other, right? There's a perfect event for such a situation.” she pulled out the poster for the 'Lovers' Park: Affections Contest'. “As part of the grand opening, they're having an affection contest. If we can get Naru and Umino to participate...”

“That's great.” Usagi agreed feverishly. “It's a great idea.

“The winners get to light a flame of love in a heart-shaped ornament.” Rei added.

“That's so lovely.” Usagi gushed. “I'd love to do that with Mamo-chan.”

“Idiot.” Rei chided. “What are you going to do by entering, Usagi? Their love will deepen as a result of the contest.” she was certain.

“Then Mamo-chan and I...” Usagi pouted.

“As I was saying, if you win the contest, you'll ruin their relationship.” Rei fumed. “It's first come, first serve, so better apply early.”

* * *

At the registration booth of the Affections Contest...

“Usagi, what's wrong?” Naru asked, she and Umino were dragged out by Usagi to enter the contest, only for the blond to find that the registration was closed.

“I wanted you two to make up by entering this contest.” Usagi sighed.

“Usagi, actually...” both Umino and Naru voiced. “See?” the two pulled out their registration tickets.

“Then, you should have said so earlier.” Usagi chided.

* * *

Later that weekend...

The Daimon Egg found its way into the heart-shaped ornament late in the night and embedded itself in it.

“I feel an evil presence in this park.” Haruka voiced, she and Michiru arrived just moments after the Daimon egg entered the ornament.

“I'm sure there will be a Daimon around here.” Michiru was certain.

“I won't let them have the Talisman.” Haruka swore.

* * *

The next day...

“Now both of you, do your best.” Usagi encouraged. “Everyone?” she spotted the rest of the Senshi under a tree. “What are you guys going here?”

“To cheer those two on.” Rei replied.

“I'm wherever there is romance.” Minako winked.

“It seems a little fun, too.” Makoto agreed.

“I was thinking maybe I could use it someday.” Ami stated.

“For what?” the other three turned to her.

“Well, Satoshi got me this last week.” Ami unabashedly showed off the owl pendent that was hanging on her neck and gave Usagi a smile which the blond interpreted as 'Mamoru isn't the only one who can be romantic, you know'.

“Isn't that Haruka and Michiru?” Makoto spotted the pair in the distance.

“Everyone, the affection contest is about to begin.” the MC announced, indicating the start of the event.

With Umino and Naru gaining a large lead in the final stretch of the contest, it was declared that they were the winners and the teenage couple were invited to light up the love ornament.

But when Umino pressed his hand on the ornament, he activated the Daimon hidden within.

“Inside the Pure Heart which thinks of one's lover, we find a Talisman.” Daiheart shot out an energy beam from the black star mark under her eye and extracted Umino's Heart Crystal.

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!”

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon stopped Daiheart from fleeing with Umino's Heart Crystal. “To ruin the light of love that they finally get a hold of, even if the cupid of love forgave you, I won't forgive you. I am the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love of Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Ojou-chan, little girls should behave like little girls.” Kaolinite taunted, appearing in the sky.

Daiheart stuck her hand into her chest and summoned five formally dressed men as partners for the Inner Senshi.

“Just for a little bit.” Sailor Moon blushed ans stepped forward.

“I'm sorry, but I already have someone else.” Sailor Mercury smiled sweetly and placed both hands on the ground. “Permafrost Zone!” she locked the feet of her opponent in ice.

“Expanding Fire Stream!” Sailor Mars incinerated her 'partner' with a fire blast.

“Thunder Javelin!” Sailor Jupiter just tossed her trusty lightning weapon at her opponent.

“Blade Wave!” Sailor Venus' energy blade sliced her opponent into half by the waist.

Sailor Moon, on the other hand, was taken in her dashing partner and found herself trapped when her opponent revealed its monstrous form, trapped her within its grasp and electrocuted her.

“Daiheart, provide these girls with partners too.” Kaolinite told her Daimon when Sailors Uranus and Neptune made their appearance.

“I'll find my own partner.” Sailor Uranus retorted. “World Shaking! It's no time to be fooled by illusions.” she chided the freed Moon Senshi.

“No matter how many times you defeat, we can always make more and more Daimon Eggs.” Kaolinite chuckled.

“Then, we will defeat you!” Sailor Uranus swore.

“Is that so?” Kaolinite snapped her fingers, causing an energy bolt to crash from the sky, separating the two Outer Senshi. “You need ten more years of training to fight me.” with that, she vanished.

“It's not it.” Sailor Uranus inspected Umino's Heart Crystal. “It's not a Talisman.” she then returned the cross-shaped crystal back to its owner.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon wasted no time in defeating the Daimon.


	71. Cold Hearted Uranus? Makoto in Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 69 out, this is Chapter 70 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

After her run-in with Usagi and Makoto...

Haruka headed back to her shared apartment with Michiru.

“We have to find the Messiah at any cost.” the Sky Senshi told Michiru who was floating in the swimming pool. “The three Talismans that are the key to finding the Messiah are sealed inside Pure Hearts. I will make sure they fall into our hands.”

“Even if we have to sacrifice the owner of that Pure Heart?” Michiru asked.

“Even if we have to sacrifice the owner of the Pure Heart.” Haruka confirmed.

“For world peace?” Michiru inquired.

“For world peace.” Haruka answered. “We have little time left. Silence is approaching us soon.”

“You're right.” Michiru relented. “We have to find the Messiah soon, at any cost.”

* * *

The next day...

“It's around here.” Haruka told her companion via the communicator. “I feel a presence, but it's not moving yet.”

Further down, Usagi and Makoto had met up with Ami to walk to school together.

“Does anyone know where Haruka's house is?” Makoto asked.

“No, I haven't asked.” Usagi replied. “What are you going to do with her address?” she peered closely.

“I have to return this to her.” Makoto pulled out the handkerchief Haruka left with her.

“The target has been confirmed.” Kaolinite chuckled, waiting by a bus-stop as the three girls walked by.

“Hey!” Makoto chased after the handkerchief that wind had blown off from her hand. “Where did it fall?” she followed the cloth to a car-park. “Found it.” she spotted the handkerchief under a parked car and reached her hand in to retrieve it.

The Daimon that had been floating in the air for a while then locked onto the handkerchief and embedded itself into it.

“What is that?” Makoto exclaimed, seeing the formed Daimon and stumbled back.

“I will take your Pure Heart.” Scar shifted out from under the car.

“Makoto!” Usagi and Ami dashed to the scene.

“Let's transform.” Ami pulled Usagi off.

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!”

“Mercury Star Power, Make Up!”

“Blizzard Wind!” Sailor Mercury wasted no time in cast her icy gale at the Daimon, freezing its tendrils and stopping it from grabbing Makoto.

“What are you doing so early in the morning?” Sailor Moon posed with her Spiral Heart Moon Rod. “Get away from that girl.”

“I'm already interrupted.” Kaolinite hissed, hiding in an alleyway as she watched the fight. “For now, retreat, Scar.” she instructed.

Jumping over the two Senshi, the Daimon made its getaway.

* * *

After school, at Rei's place...

“A date?” Ami, Rei and Minako exclaimed in unison after Usagi told them about Makoto driving off with Haruka and Michiru.

“But it's with a woman.” Usagi blinked.

“Did Mako-chan's preferences change?” Minako gasped.

“And it was with Haruka she went off with.” Usagi piped in.

“No matter how attractive she is, I can't believe she's off chasing women.” Rei sighed.

“That's not the problem!” Ami snapped. “We shouldn't leave Mako-chan alone. The enemy is after her Pure Heart Crystal this time.”

* * *

In Kaiouzu Park...

Makoto was revering in the peaceful atmosphere with Haruka and Michiru was Scar attacked the Lightning Senshi.

Taking the tall Senshi by surprise, the Daimon wrapped Makoto using its cloth bindings from its body. “Your Pure Heart that looks up to your ideal woman,” Scar drew Makoto close. “This time, I will...”

“Release her!” Haruka demanded, tossing a rock at Scar and knocking off the Daimon's mask.

“It's dangerous to throw rocks.” Scar then knocked Haruka and Michiru into the bushes with a twirling ribbon from its arm.

“The interruptions have disappeared.” Kaolinite chuckled. “Scar, take the Pure Heart from the girl.”

The Daimon unraveled its wrappings to reveal the black star mark on the underside of its breast and shot out a beam of light to extract Makoto's Heart Crystal.

“Right according to plan.” Sailor Neptune remarked in the bushes.

“I feel sorry for her, but we have to do this.” Sailor Uranus noted.

“You're...” Kaolinite was shocked when the Heart Crystal was knocked out of her hands by the Sky Senshi's 'World Shaking' attack.

“Sorry, but we need the Talisman at any cost.” Sailor Uranus stated, the Heart Crystal was safely in Sailor Neptune's hands.

“Scar, get rid of them.” Kaolinite ordered and vanished.

“That's the end.” Sailor Moon cut in as Scar and Sailor Uranus decked it out. “The villain that snatches away a pure maiden's heart. As a Sailor Senshi, I cannot forgive you. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus let loose her light chain.

“Expanding Fire Stream!” Sailor Mars' stream of flames shot towards the Daimon.

Scar responded by forming clones of itself, using them as a wall to block out the attacks.

“This isn't a Talisman, either.” Sailor Neptune informed her partner.

“Hurry and get it back in her.” Sailor Uranus tossed the Hearty Crystal to Sailor Moon.

“Looks like they aren't doing very well.” Sailor Neptune cast a look at the fight, Sailors Mars and Venus were keeping Scar occupied with their mid-range attacks.

“What do you say we lend them a hand?” Sailor Uranus grinned.

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune blasted the Daimon the back with her attack.

“Light Cannon!” Sailor Venus took the opening and fired off her light beam.

“Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!” Sailor Mars released the more powerful version of the 'Fire Dragon Bullet' attack and incinerated the Daimon's wrappings.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon took out the Daimon.


	72. The Labyrinth of Water! Ami the Targeted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 70 out, this is Chapter 71 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“Ah, Mizuno.” the vice-principal called out to Ami during the exchange of classes. “This was in the audio/video room.” he handed Ami a guidebook. “It's unlike you to forget a guidebook somewhere. Is something bothering you?”

“Not really.” Ami blinked.

“This year is finally the year of the entrance exams.” the vice-principal reminded. “I have high hopes for you. Do your best. I heard rumors that you've been taking care of delinquent students lately. I hope they aren't getting in the way of your studies. If you ever feel like they are dragging you down, you can come talk to me about it any time. I just want you to concentrate on your academics. See you around.” he made his way back to his office.

“Only my academics...” Ami made her way down the staircase, not knowing that Usagi had overheard the conversation.

* * *

After school...

Ami sighed as she sat on the steps of Azabu-Juuban Park as she leaned against the Kimi-chan statue.

“What's the matter?” Satoshi's voice sounded over the laptop's speaker Ami had on her lap. “You're sighing more than usual. It isn't like you.”

“Satoshi,” Ami shot her best male friend a serious look. “What do you think is left of me if you took academics away?”

“Why such a question all of a sudden?” Satoshi blinked.

“It's just that, I've been thinking about this lately.” Ami revealed. “Mom is a doctor so I decided at an early age that I wanted to become a doctor myself. And I've been studying without a doubt to become one. All this while, I thought that becoming a good doctor was my dream, but...”

“It isn't anymore?” Satoshi inquired.

“I've been feeling that I really don't have a dream anymore.” Ami confessed. “I mean, people with _real_ dreams shine brighter. Take Usagi, for example, she is full of dreams and she shines so brightly that I can't even compare. The only thing I have is academics. Perhaps, I can't become a good doctor like this.”

“Now that would be a shame.” Satoshi pouted. “I was thinking of having you work together with me once we graduate from medical school. I was serious about that marriage proposal, you know. I _really_ want us working together as a husband-wife team.”

“Thanks, Satoshi.” Ami gave him a relieved smile. “I'm feeling a little better now.”

“And it's getting late on my side.” Satoshi added. “Good night.”

“Night.” Ami nodded and shut the laptop. “Looks like I have a bit of time before the study session starts.” she took a look at her watch.

* * *

On the streets...

“That is the famous genius girl.” Kaolinite locked on her next target. “Then, she must have a Pure Heart full of confidence and skills that shine.”

* * *

In the sports complex...

“Nobody's here.” Ami stepped into the Olympics-sized pool. “Like it's reserved just for me.” slipping into the water, she started swimming.

_She swims so vibrantly._ Michiru spotted her younger cousin in the water.

_Michiru-nee is still as beautiful as ever._ Ami was impressed by Michiru who had swam up beside her.

“You, too, came from a world of water in your past life, as well.” Michiru informed her cousin, the two water Senshi coming up for air. “Let's have a race.” she swam closer to Ami.

“Ready!” Haruka shouted from the edge of the pool.

“To the other side.” Michiru offered.

“Go!” Haruka started the race.

_She's faster than before._ Michiru mused, seeing Ami keeping up with her. “Why did you slow down?” she questioned the younger Senshi after the two ended the race at the same time. “Were you trying to make me feel better?”

“I...” Ami looked away. Holding back her frustrated tears, she exited the pool.

“You made your precious little cousin cry.” Haruka teased. “You know very well she looks up to you as an older sister and since she isn't a very confident type, she unconsciously avoided the confrontation.”

* * *

In Rei's room...

“Guys, studying should be done with your own abilities.” Usagi pushed the others off Ami once they clamored around the girl genius for answers. Ami has to study more and more to become a doctor. She's not like us. From now on, I will not allow any of you to get in her way. Ami,” she turned to Ami. “You just have to study.”

“Just study...?” Ami echoed. “That's true.” she relented “But I forgot something; I'll have to get it.”

“I forgot something too.” Usagi cut in, seeing the tears at the corners of Ami's eyes as the other girl went off.

* * *

On the streets...

“You dear cousin wants a rematch.” Haruka revved her motorbike, alerting Ami of her presence. “Come on, I'll take you to the sports center.” she tossed Ami an additional helmet.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“A new Daimon Egg has been completed.” Professor Tomoe declared, “Go, in search of a Pure Heart.” he sent the Daimon Egg out.

* * *

In the sports center...

“All I want is a rematch, little sister.” Michiru told Ami. “I hope you'll accept. 100-meter free-style should be enough.” she and Ami were at the starting mark.

“Ready!” Haruka played the match starter. At the snap of her fingers, the two water Senshi took off. “They're even.” she remarked, watching the two swim. “Tie.” she declared, after the race ended. “It's a tie.”

“See?” Michiru pulled Ami up to shore. “Competing with all your strength isn't a bad thing, isn't it? Isn't it time that you stopped running away from your feelings, little sister?” she brushed a wet lock of hair from Ami's head. “Satoshi-kun.. he has always been in love with you.”

“I know.” Ami admitted. “That's why.... I've decided to give him my answer.”

“Then, we expect to receive your wedding invites in a few years time.” Haruka teased and the two older Senshi left the building.

“I think I'll go another round.” Ami slipped back into the water.

The Daimon Egg then shot in through a window and embedded itself within the pool's water.

“What?” Ami gasped when Daimon Doburin appeared in the middle of the pool.

“I'll take your Pure Heart that's worried about the doubts in your life.” Doburin declared and dragged Ami into the water with a water tendril. Another swipe of her hand sent Ami crashing against the window and the water solidified, trapping the water Senshi. Pulling off her swimming cap to reveal the black star mark on her head, Doburin proceeded to extract Ami's Pure Heart Crystal.

* * *

Near the sports center...

“A Daimon!” Usagi spotted the tell-tale red light from the top floor. “Moon Comic Power, Make Up!”

* * *

On the top floor...

“Stop it.” Sailor Moon stopped the Daimon. “I came here in search of a friend and something unwanted is misbehaving. I am the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love of Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Doburin, don't flinch.” Kaolinite ordered. “Just grab the Pure Heart.”

The Daimon trapped Sailor Moon in a lifesaver and continued to pull out the Heart Crystal.

“Give that back!” Sailor Moon shouted, Kaolinite surveying the Heart Crystal. “Ami is kinder than anyone. And she's smart. She's going to become the world's best doctor.” the Moon Senshi was blasted into the wall with a spout of water from the Daimon.

“This isn't a Talisman, either.” Kaolinite sneered and was about to smash the Heart Crystal on the floor when Tuxedo Kamen's rose knocked the cross-shaped crystal out of her hands.

“Doburin, get rid of these nuisances.” Kaolinite retreated.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped to avoid the water spout that Doburin shot at him and he used his extended cane to push the Daimon into the water.

“Good thing I was wearing a floating ring.” the Daimon sighed in relief as she floated back up.

Both Luna and Artemis jumped onto the lifesaver and bit into it, deflating the lifesaver and forcing the Daimon to swim to shore.

Another rose from Tuxedo Kamen freed Sailor Moon.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon wasted no time in destroying the Daimon. “Ami!” she hurried over to the unconscious girl and returned the Heart Crystal. “I'm sorry, Ami.” she apologized after Ami recovered. “Did I say something to hurt your feelings?”

“It's not that.” Ami shook her head. “I was just a little depressed. I finally understand; to worry is the same thing as to stop, so that's why, I won't run away. I've decided... I want to tell Satoshi my true feelings face-to-face.”


	73. The Kindness of a Man! Yuuichirou, Heartbroken by Rei?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 71 out, this is Chapter 72 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

Rei was in the Fire Reading Room late one night, mediating in front of the Sacred Fire. _That ominous dream that I've been having lately... what is it trying to foretell?_

“Yuuichirou...” Grandpa Hino tapped his disciple on the shoulder, the long-haired male was watching outside the Fire Reading Room. “A young man with many worries,” he started. “What are you looking at so late at night?”

“It's not that.” Yuuichirou flustered. “I'm just worried about Rei's health.”

“It seems that lately, she's doing that all night, every night.” even Grandpa Hino was concerned. “Still Rei isn't one to stop, even if we tell her to. It should be okay once in a while. I don't know what Rei is trying to see through, but there is only one truth. We have to let her do it until she is satisfied.”

“You say that, but...” Yuuichirou turned back to the room as Grandpa Hino walked off.

“Yuuichirou?” Rei turned back to see the brawny male behind her. “Sorry, but if you want something, can you talk to me later? This is a very important fortune.”

“Then, have this.” Yuuichirou untied one of his armbands. “You can keep your hair tied back, so it doesn't get charred.”

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“This is the ultimate creation born of chemistry.” Professor Tomoe caressed the newly formed Daimon Egg.

“It is truly a living art form.” Kaolinite agreed.

“That's right.” Professor Tomoe concurred. “A living art form; the best work I've spent my heart and blood for. But you, Kaolinite. You always make a waste of these Daimon Eggs.”

“Please don't worry.” Kaolinite assured. “My plans, based on perfect calculations and harmony, are also art. Until now, I've had interruptions that were outside my calculations.” she bottled the Daimon Egg. “I will make sure to get the Talismans that are necessary to get the Holy Grail.”

“That's right.” Professor Tomoe droned. “The end of this world, the arrival of darkness, and the destruction of everything. The time limit is fast approaching. Go, Kaolinite.”

“As you wish.” Kaolinite made her exit.

* * *

In the city...

“So, this is the vehicle known as the city train.” Kaolinite hitched a ride on the roof of the train. “If I use this, I can automatically check all the people getting on and getting off. This is wonderfully useful. Go.” she released the Daimon Egg which immediately embedded itself into the train. “Now, all we do it wait for someone with a Pure Heart to appear.”

* * *

Meanwhile...

Yuuichirou was on his way back from getting groceries when he came upon the sight of Haruka flirting with Rei. “I lose...” the brawny priest-in-training moaned. “Rei... with a guy like that...”

* * *

Later...

“This is a rather sudden departure.” Grandpa Hino remarked, seeing Yuuichirou out of the door, the priest-in-training had bid his master farewell.

“Please forgive me.” Yuuichirou apologized.

“I'm sure you'll have a lot going on in your young life.” Grandpa Hino nodded.

“I, Kumada Yuuichirou, will never forget your kindness.” Yuuichirou bowed to his master.

“Wait.” Minako stopped the former training priest as he turned to leave.

“What happened?” even Ami was worried.

“Please don't ask.” Yuuichirou told the girls.

“Idiot.” Rei muttered, returning home and seeing Yuuichirou run past her. “Yuuichirou, you're an idiot.”

“We have to hurry after him.” Minako urged.

“It's all right now.” Rei turned.

“It's not, Rei.” Usagi protested. “Yuuichirou is really going away.”

“The blockhead who jumps to conclusions can go where he wants.” Rei retorted.

“Rei, Yuuichirou was worried about you.” Usagi insisted. “He really cares for you from the bottom of his heart.”

“Then, why didn't he believe in me till the very end?” Rei teared.

“You just have to tell Yuuichirou that.” Usagi advised. “Don't mope about it.” she slapped the priestess on the shoulder. “Go and make up.”

* * *

At the train station...

The moment Yuuichirou touched the train's door frame, he activated the Daimon hidden within.

“All passengers, please hurry.” Daimon Toden declared.

“We finally caught one.” Kaolinite trapped Yuuichirou. “Toden, take the Pure Heart that loves someone.”

The railway Daimon raised her arm, revealing the black star mark on the underside of her limb and shot out a black energy beam to extract Yuuichirou's Heart Crystal.

“Mars Star Power, Make Up!” hiding behind the station, Rei took the opportunity to transform. “Hold it right there!” the Fire Senshi interjected. “To steal the Pure Heart of that man, the pretty Sailor Senshi of Love and Passion, I, Sailor Mars, will not allow it. In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!”

“Standing passengers, please hold onto the handle straps.” Toden trapped Sailor Mars in a grip ring as Kaolinite made off with Yuuichirou's Heart Crystal.

“This isn't a Talisman, either.” Kaolinite frowned. “Looks like another wasted trip.”

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus used her light chain to snatch the Heart Crystal from Kaolinite and free Sailor Mars from the ring.

“The Pure Heart Crystal is safe.” Sailor Mercury caught the cross-shaped crystal.

“Toden, I'm leaving the rest to you.” Kaolinite made her retreat.

“New line creation!” Toden circled the Senshi in pair of railway tracks. “Please wait for the next departure. Front all clear. Sides all clear. All right for departure.” she morphed into a train carriage and rode along the new railway track she created, straight towards the Senshi.

“Swallow Snow Storm!” Sailor Mercury let loose her flock of ice swallows, the drop in temperature generated by the constructs freezing both sides of the railway.

“Akuryo Taisan!” Sailor Mars slapped an ofuda paper on the Daimon's forehead, paralyzing her. “Crimson Flame!” she fired off a series of fiery flame balls at the frozen Daimon, setting it on fire.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon ended the fight.

* * *

Later...

“Don't force yourself.” Rei told Yuuichirou who had just woken up. “You're hurt. We're going home now. You have to apologize to Haruka later. You picked a fight against a meek little girl.”

“A girl?” Yuuichirou exclaimed.


	74. Retire From the Sailor Senshi? Minako's Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 72 out, this is Chapter 73 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“Artemis...” Minako was on her back from school when the white Mau cat jumped from the branch he was waiting on.

“I input all the data we've gotten so far into our computer.” Artemis reported. “But, unfortunately, we can't figure out who the enemy is. What in the world are those unknown life-forms that fuse with material from this world to form those monsters known as Daimon?”

“Aino Minako, ninth grade.” Minako sighed. “I feel doubts towards my own life in this twilight.”

“What we lack the most right now is information.” Artemis continued.

“I lack something totally different.” Minako added. “'One who looks at love is looked at by love.'” she misquoted. “Which philosopher said that?”

“Nobody has ever said such a thing.” Artemis shook his head.

“Won't a handsome man carrying a bouquet of roses suddenly approach me and say 'Young lady, would you spend an evening with me?'” Minako gushed. “Or something like that? When will I meet the one destined for me?”

“Sorry.” Asai Tsutomu apologized, the volleyball he was practicing with had bounced out of the training court.

“Asai...” Minako blinked.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“Professor, the tea is ready.” Kaolinite brought in some snacks. “I tried baking cookies today.”

“The tea is fine, Kaolinite.” Professor Tomoe stated. “But haven't you located the Talismans we seek yet?”

“Not yet.” Kaolinite admitted.

“I do not want to say this, but with this communal failures, perhaps your approach is mistaken?” Professor Tomoe suggested.

“I apologize.” Kaolinite replied.

“Not good at all.” Professor Tomoe took a sip of tea and cricked his shoulders. “Because I've been researching so much, I'm getting out of shape. That's it, Kaolinite.” a sudden idea struck him. “They say a healthy spirit resides in a healthy mind. That's it. An athlete. How about a plan that goes after the pure young heart which has a passion for sports?”

“A wonderful idea.” Kaolinite concurred.

“I shall send a new Daimon now, then.” Professor Tomoe chuckled.

* * *

Sometime later during the study session in Rei's room...

“Should I stop being a Sailor Senshi for a while?” Minako wondered outloud, flopping on her back at the table. “Just kidding.” she assured the others. “A joke. Sorry, I'm not feeling up to this today, so I'll go home now.” she made her exit.

“Mina...” Artemis started.

“Artemis, take a look at this.” Makoto played distraction, allowing Minako to slip away.

“Idiot.” Luna chided the protesting white cat. “You really are as stupid as a guppy.”

“Everyone has a time when they want to be alone.” Rei explained.

* * *

In the training courts...

Kaolinite appeared and sent the Daimon Egg into one of the volleyballs in the volleyball basket while Asai was still practicing his shots.

“What is this?” Asai gaped when he touched the infected volleyball and activated the Daimon within.

“Everyone, the enemy is appeared.” Minako, who was hiding at the door, informed the Senshi via communicator. “Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

Haikyun then spiked an energy ball at Asai, the impact knocking him against the wall.

“Hold it right there.” Sailor Venus cut in from the stage. “The Sailor Senshi of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I will have you through divine intervention of love.”

“Don't get in my way.” Haikyun spiked a second energy ball at the Light Senshi.

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus dispelled the sphere with her light-based weapon.

“You touched the net.” Haikyun taunted, trapping Sailor Venus in a volleyball net. “Idiot. If you weren't a Sailor Senshi, you could have lived a long life. I will take that Pure Heart which resides in your healthy body.” she turned to Asai. Revealing the black star mark with her hands in the dig position, she proceeded to extract Asai's Heart Crystal.

“No,” Kaolinite frowned at the Heart Crystal in her hand. “This is not a Talisman. This is a wasted trip. Haikyun, kill Sailor Venus and that boy.”

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!” Usagi, being the first on scene, transformed behind the door. “Attack No. 1 for giving villains what they deserve.” Sailor Moon freed Sailor Venus with a 'Moon Tiara Action'. “You have have one life, so you should go as far as you can. The Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Haikyun, get rid of her.” Kaolinite retreated.

“Sailor Moon, can you crush this ball?” Haikyun put the Heart Crystal inside an energy ball.

“Sailor Moon, be careful.” Sailor Venus warned. “Don't break that ball.”

Sailor Jupiter cut in on the spiked energy sphere and passed it to Sailor Mercury.

“Mars!” the water Senshi then tossed it to Sailor Mars who caught the sphere in her hands.

“So cunning.” Haikyun was unimpressed and used her telepathic powers to snatch the energy ball out of Sailor Mars' hands and caused it to fly past the Senshi.

“I'll take you on.” Sailor Venus accepted the challenge. “Daimon, I challenge you.”

The Daimon spiked the energy ball over the net. Sailor Venus leapt and spiked the ball over with her famous 'Flying Somersault Reception' move.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon wasted no time in taking out the Daimon once the Heart Crystal was back in Sailor Mars' hands.


	75. Usagi in Tears! Glass Shoes for Her Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 73 out, this is Chapter 74 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“Kaolinite,” Professor Tomoe was cultivating his Daimon Eggs. “Have you found our new target?”

“Yes, I am sure of it this time.” Kaolinite was confident. “This time, we have someone with a heart of unbelievable purity. I declare it to be a Talisman without mistake.”

“Then, I will hand you the best Daimon I have.” Professor Tomoe said. “You're the only one I can count on, Kaolinite.” he handed Kaolinite the new Daimon Egg.

* * *

After school...

“Today, June 30th, is my birthday!” Usagi declared.

“Congrats.” Rei stated, barely looking up from her geometry book.

“That's great.” Makoto added, glancing up from her geography text.

“You had a birthday too, Usagi?” Minako asked from behind her idioms book.

“Let's try to act our age from now on.” Ami remarked, still engrossed in her advanced geometry text.

“What cold-hearted people you are.” Usagi twitched. “Wait a minute.” she voiced as the four Inner Senshi got up in unison and walked off. “Is that all you have to say?”

“That's it.” Rei retorted. “Even if it's your birthday today, don't be late for our study group at 4.00 pm.”

“This can't be happening...” Usagi whined as the girls nonchalantly walked off. “You guys are all so cruel.”

* * *

In the Juuban Shopping District...

“They're beautiful.” Usagi gushed at the pair of glass slippers on display in a glass structure store. “They're so nice. I wish someone would give me such beautiful shoes as a birthday gift. I know, I'll have _my_ Prince buy it for me. Mamo-chan!” she ran up to Mamoru, having contacted him on the phone.

“What are you doing all of a sudden?” Mamoru was confused at the overenthusiastic response from his girlfriend.

“Mamo-chan, I have been looking around for a long time.” Usagi sang.

“Why's that?” Mamoru was still puzzled.

_'Why', he asks?_ Usagi giggled. _Mamo-chan is pretending to be clueless. I guess what people really need after all are lovers and not close friends._ “Mamo-chan, I want something as my gift.” she whined. “If I'm getting something from a Prince, I want glass slippers. They're at the glass structure shop on the corner of the third block. Please buy them for me. We can go together right now.” she pulled Mamoru off.

“Come on, Christmas is still a while off.” Mamoru reminded.

“Of course it is!” Usagi snapped. “Mamo-chan, don't know what day is today?”

“Today?” Mamoru blinked. “What's today?”

“You're kidding!” Usagi wailed.

“I'm kidding.” Mamoru backpedaled. “I wouldn't forget an important day like this.”

“Of course, you wouldn't, Mamo-chan.” Usagi beamed.

“I know,” Mamoru laughed nervously. “It's the day we first met, right?”

“It isn't, you blockhead!” Usagi fumed, giving Mamoru a slap across the face and ran off angrily.

“What's up with that?” Mamoru was completely befuddled.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

“Mamoru?” Rei took the call. “Usagi isn't here yet.

“I see, I don't really know why but I seem to have upset Usako.” Mamoru admitted in the nearby phone booth.

“I see...” Rei nodded. “That's what's going on. You were always like this, Mamoru!” she fumed. “You don't understand how a woman feels. Today is Usagi's birthday.”

A depressed Usagi made her way to Rei's room.

“Happy birthday!” the four Inner Senshi welcomed Usagi with party poppers.

“The main gust should sit down.” Minako hurriedly offered Usagi the guest chair.

“Eat up.” Makoto encouraged. “I made these the best I did.”

“Here you go, Usagi.” Ami handed the birthday girl her present. “This is from all of us.”

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mamoru was running through the shopping district to find the glass structure store Usagi was talking about.

In the said store, a disguised Kaolinite planted the Daimon Egg into the glass slippers. “Welcome.” he greeted Mamoru who had ran into the store.

“Excuse me, can I have those glass slippers?” Mamoru asked, spotting the shoes on the counter.

“Right away.” Kaolinite let Mamoru purchase the shoes.

* * *

  
In Rei's room...

“What's wrong?” Ami heard Usagi's sigh. “You don't look very cheerful.”

“I slapped Mamo-chan across the cheek.” Usagi confessed. “It was sort of spontaneous, but I just can't forgive him.”

“You're saying Mamoru forgot that today was your birthday, right?” Rei went straight to the point. “But Usagi, Mamoru didn't forget. He never knew.”

“Usagi, did you ever tell Mamoru when your birthday was?” Makoto asked.

“Come to think of it, I never told him.” Usagi admitted. “But if you really love each other, you'd realize things like that.”

“Then, do you know Mamoru's birthday, Usagi?” Minako reversed the argument.

“Of course I do.” Usagi replied. “Let's see... October 10 is Sports Day, and December 25 is Christmas... I don't know.” she laughed.

“And speaking of birthdays...” Minako cast a teasing grin at Ami.

“Satoshi knows mine and I know his.” Ami replied flatly. “We're both smart enough to take a hint from both our parents. We _never_ missed each other's birthdays, not _once_.”

“I'm going to apologize to Mamo-chan.” Usagi declared and left the room, upset that Ami seemed to be bragging that Satoshi was a better boyfriend than Mamoru.

* * *

On the streets...

Both Mamoru and Usagi met with each other, the glass slippers were gift-wrapped and tucked under Mamoru's arm.

“I have been looking for you, Princess.” Mamoru bowed. “Now, let's check to see if it's the right size.” he unwrapped the gift box and presented the left shoe to Usagi.

Usagi slipped her foot in and activated the Daimon inside it.

“I will take your Pure Heart that care about that guy.” Cenicienta approached Usagi. “Get out of the way!” she smacked Mamoru out of the way. Grabbing Usagi by the shoulders, she shortened the distance.

“In this case...” Usagi raised her henshin brooch. “Moon Cosmic Power, Make...” her transformation phase was cut short when Cenicienta smacked the brooch away.

Molding Usagi into the glass window and trapping her, Cenicienta showed the black star mark on her bicep and proceeded to extract Usagi's Heart Crystal.

“Uranus, shouldn't we help her?” Sailor Neptune asked her partner, the two Outer Senshi were watching from a nearby alley.

“She might be the owner of the Talisman.” Sailor Uranus argued. “Neptune.” she gasped, spotting the Heart Crystal's shine with the corner of her eye.

“This must be the light of a Talisman.” Cenicienta gushed, stunned by the sheer brilliance of the Heart Crystal.

A thrown rose from Tuxedo Kamen forced the Daimon to drop the Heart Crystal and allowing the cross-shaped crystal to return back to its owner. “Take this!” the masked hero surrounded the Daimon with a circle of his roses, trapping the glass Daimon within an energy pillar. “Let's go.” grabbing Usagi, the couple made their getaway.

“Cenicienta, what happened to the girl?” Kaolinite appeared beside the Daimon.

“Actually, we have an unexpected disturbance.” Cenicienta reported.

“You idiot.” Kaolinite chided. “Look for her immediately. This is...” she picked up the Cosmic Heart Compact on the floor after sending Cenicienta off. “Can that girl be...?” her suspicions were perked.

* * *

In an underground car-park...

Kaolinite finally cornered her victims. “You should give up.” the red-haired woman taunted. “I won't let you run away anywhere.”

“Luna.” Usagi remembered the communicator. “Help me, Luna.”

Kaolinite scowled and used her hair whip to knock the communicator off Usagi's wrist and destroying it. “It's no use calling your friends here, Sailor Moon.”

* * *

In Rei's room...

“Everyone, we have a problem.” Luna alerted the Senshi via Ami's communicator. “Something must have happened to Usagi. Everyone, it's time to act.”

* * *

In the underground car-park...

“I challenge you.” Tuxedo Kamen faced off against Kaolinite.

“How stupid.” Kaolinite snorted. “Cenicienta, take care of him.”

Said glass Daimon formed a sword with her left hand and charged at Tuxedo Kamen, the masked hero using his cane to parry off the Daimon.

“I said you won't be able to escape.” Kaolinite blocked off Usagi's escape route. “Don't you want this back?” she produced the Cosmic Heart Compact. “You don't need it?” she smirked and dropped the brooch onto the floor. “If you don't need it, I guess I'll destroy it.” she stepped on the brooch with her heel. “Now be obedient and let your Pure Heart be taken. Otherwise...” she ground her heel for emphasis.

“Fool.” Cenicienta mocked, Tuxedo Kamen having turned his back on her to race back to Usagi. Opening her mouth, she shot out glass shards at the masked hero and turned him into a glass statue.


	76. The Pure Heart Stolen! Usagi's Biggest Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 74 out, this is Chapter 75 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: No official Tieria/Ami for this Book, sorry. Just canon Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru in S Season.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Previously...

“Fool.” Cenicienta mocked, Tuxedo Kamen having turned his back on her to race back to Usagi. Opening her mouth, she shot out glass shards at the masked hero and turned him into a glass statue.

“That's enough!” Sailor Venus shouted, the rest of the Senshi arriving to the scene. “The Sailor Senshi now make their entrance.”

“So, you've shown up.” Kaolinite scoffed and she vanished with Cenicienta, taking the fossilized Tuxedo Kamen with them. “Tsukino Usagi and the Sailor Senshi, if you want to save Tuxedo Kamen, come to Tokyo Tower. That will be where you all will die.”

“Usagi, wait.” Sailor Mercury stopped Usagi from heading off. “I'm sure the enemy is waiting for us with a trap ready to spring. Now that you can't transform, we have to come up with some other plan.”

“I'm still going to save Mamo-chan.” Usagi stood her ground and took off, hitching a ride with Haruka and Michiru.

* * *

At Tokyo Tower...

“Welcome, Tsukino Usagi.” Kaolinite voiced, trapping Usagi once she stepped into the Tower. “Now, get on the elevator. I will show you a route straight to Heaven. Welcome.” she smirked when Usagi stepped out of the elevator. “But get any closer and I'll destroy this glass sculpture.”  
  


“I don't care what happens to me.” Usagi told Kaolinite. “But don't lay a finger on Tuxedo Kamen.”

“Very well.” Kaolinite shrugged. “Cenicienta.” she summoned the glass Daimon.

Said Daimon flexed her arm to reveal her black star mark and shot out the black energy beam to extract Usagi's Heart Crystal.

“What?” Kaolinite gasped when the Heart Crystal was snatched away. “You...” she recognized the two Outer Senshi.

“This is...” Sailor Uranus inspected the Heart Crystal. “It's not... this isn't a Talisman.”

“Despite the brilliance it emits, it still isn't a Talisman?” Kaolinite was shocked.

“How brilliant it is seems to be only a barometer of purity and has nothing to do on whether or not it is a Talisman.” Sailor Neptune reasoned.

“Looks like this is another wasted trip.” Sailor Uranus sighed and returned the Heart Crystal to Usagi.

“Even if it isn't a Talisman, I'll have your life, Tsukino Usagi.” Kaolinite declared. “Or rather, Sailor Moon.”

“That girl isn't Sailor Moon!” the disguised Sailor Venus cut in. “Stalking after an innocent girl for her Pure Heart and then mistaking her for me on top of that, ten million insults and a thousand needles. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“But...” Kaolinite was confused. “You're different, somehow.” she frowned.

“Then, who is this girl?” Cenicienta pointed to Usagi.

“I have no idea.” 'Sailor Moon' shrugged.

“Then, this is a fake?” Kaolinite glared at the Cosmic Heart Compact.

“What a farce.” Sailor Uranus snorted.

“I won't let you get away like that.” Kaolinite huffed at the two Outer Senshi. “I have to take care of your thoroughly.” she used her powers to break the Tower apart.

“No need to stay long.” Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes. “Let's go, Neptune.” the two Senshi left the scene.

“I won't let you escape.” Kaolinite flung the Cosmic Heart Compact to the ground. “Cenicienta, you take care of Sailor Moon and her entourage.” she instructed and took off after the two Senshi.

Forming a glass sword with her left arm, Cenicienta shot out a wave of glass shards from her mouth.

“Ice Stellar Barrier!” Sailor Mercury immediately erected a spiked star-shaped barrier to block off the attack.

“Sailor Kick!” 'Sailor Moon' jumped over the shield and landed a flying kick on the Daimon's chin. “Special Attack: Moon Twilight Flash Chain!” she shot out her light-powered chain at the Daimon.

“Usagi.” Luna brought the Cosmic Heart Compact to Usagi.

“Ice Dragon Bullet!” Sailor Mercury let loose her ice construct, freezing the Daimon.

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!” Usagi wasted no time in transforming. “Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” she took out the frozen Daimon.

With the Daimon destroyed, the glass coffin holding Tuxedo Kamen shattered.

* * *

Outside...

_Cenicienta, so you were defeated._ Kaolinite sensed the Daimon's demise.

“World Shaking!” Sailor Uranus blasted her attack at the red-haired woman.

Kaolinite side-stepped the attack and dashed towards the Wind Senshi.

“Wind Cyclone!” instead of blasting Kaolinite with the hurricane, Sailor Uranus trapped her within the cyclone, the raging winds cutting up Kaolinite.

“Very smart.” Kaolinite sneered, her body covered with cuts from the hurricane.

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon cut in. “I won't allow you to blow up the tower that sends happy fun TV programs to living rooms all over the country. In the name of the viewers, I will punish you!”

“So, you're finally here.” Kaolinite looked up.

“So, now what'll you do?” Sailor Moon asked, jumping down. “Run away like usual?”'

“Why do you think I called you all the way out here?” Kaolinite scoffed. “Listen up.” she revealed a vial of red liquid and the right glass slipper. “This is something I have researched on my own; growth fluid for Daimon. If I combine these two,” she broke the vial and let the fluid drip onto the slipper. “I get the same power as Cenicienta.” she grabbed the newly formed glass sword. Swinging the blade, she unleashed a wave of glass shards at the Senshi and all of them jumped to dodge the attack. “Seven glass figurines of the Sailor Senshi, I'm sure our Professor will be happy about this.”

“Ocean Cyclone!” the air-borne Sailor Neptune released her short seawater cyclone on Kaolinite's back, adding more to her injuries.

“I thought I said I won't let you escape.” the battered Kaolinite activated an energy barrier around the battle zone. “Now you have nowhere to run. Are you ready now?”

“Hollow Flame Bullet!” Sailor Mars fired her large fireball at Kaolinite.

“Lightning Soaring Ravens!” Sailor Jupiter expanded the lightning she channeled into her hands into five large lightning birds and sent them towards Kaolinite.

“She has a strong shield around her.” Sailor Mercury reported when Sailor Mars' fireball and four of Sailor Jupiter's birds were dispelled by Kaolinite's barrier, the fifth lightning bird managed to hit the red-haired woman, electrocuting her.

“It's dangerous to stay in one place.” Sailor Venus barked. “Split up.”

“No, we shouldn't separated.” Sailor Mercury corrected. “The only way for us to break that shield is to use the Sailor Planet Attack.”

“Impossible.” Sailor Mars protested. “She'll get us while we're powering up.”

“You're finished!” Kaolinite readied the final blow when Tuxedo Kamen cut in with his rose, forcing the redhead to drop her sword.

“Drilling Air Bullets!” Sailor Uranus conjured five air balls in a pentagon formation and fired the air projectiles at Kaolinite, who jumped to dodge the bullets. The Wind Senshi then moved her hands to change the bullets' directions, making them chase Kaolinite.

“Moon Cosmic Power!”

“Mercury Star Power!”

“Mars Star Power!”

“Jupiter Star Power!”

“Venus Star Power!”

“Sailor Planet Attack!”

All five Inner Senshi charged up their energy spheres and fired them at the distracted Kaolinite.

“This can't be happening...” Kaolinite gaped, falling off the Tokyo Tower, along with a couple of falling metal bars.” Professor!” she wailed.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“It's me.” Professor Tomoe received a call from Eudial. “I see, Kaolinite has been.... then I want you to take over her task. You are my only hope, Eudial.”


	77. The Arrival of the Tiny Pretty Senshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 75 out, this is Chapter 76 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the Witches Five's laboratory...

“This is the Witches Five.” Eudial took the call.

“It's me.” Professor Tomoe spoke from the other side of the line. “I have looked through your reports. They are rather well done.”

“Thank you very much.” Eudial was rapidly inputting the data into her computer. “I've already found yet another person with a Pure Heart, our next candidate for the Talisman. Our target is a girl famous for her skills in the Japanese drums.” she pulled out Tohno Maya's profile. “I believe that this girl's Pure Heart is a Talisman.”

“I guess we should alter our methods from now on, as per your reports.” Professor Tomoe took in the Witch's suggestions. “I will assign a Daimon befitting the target as your bodyguard.” feeding a Daimon Egg into the Daimon generator metal box which had a taiko drum inserted into it beforehand, the mad scientist let Eudial drive the still incubating Daimon off as she searched for her target.

* * *

In the Juuban Shopping District...

“Hey, guys.” Usagi spoke. “Why don't we go to the Juuban Festival tonight?”

“That's a good idea.” Minako agreed.

“Then, we can all look sharp in our summer kimonos.” Makoto pointed out.

“Ami, it's alright if we take a small breather today, right?” Usagi pleaded.

“I guess...” Ami relented. “Taking it easy once in a while can be a good thing. It's been a while since Satoshi and I had an actual date.”

“Oh yeah.” Makoto recalled, “Kubo-san is back for summer break, isn't he? But, I wonder what's up with Rei? Why did she want to cancel the study group at the Hikawa Shrine today?”

“It's Rei...” Usagi blinked, seeing said mentioned priestess crash into a lightbox signboard outside a cafe. The Fire Senshi then stumbled off the bike she was riding and lumbered into the coffeehouse.

* * *

That night...

“Goldfish!” Usagi was knocking on a goldfish-shaped drum to attract the passersby. “How about scooping for some goldfish? Why do we have to watch over the goldfish scooping booth?” she sighed, Ami, Makoto and Minako were attending to the children around the goldfish water tank.

“This one looks strong.” Makoto offered a little girl a paper net.

“Odango atama?” Haruka voiced, approaching the booth with Michiru. “What's this?” she teased. “Are all of you on a part-time job?”

“I guess...” Usagi trailed. “I know, why don't you two try scooping for goldfish?”

“Just a little bit.” Michiru looked at her partner.

“Was that...” Satoshi blinked, spotting Haruka and Michiru walk off after claiming a goldfish for themselves. “Kaioh-nee?”

“Yes.” Ami confirmed.

“Break time, girls.” Satoshi handed out the plastic boxes of snacks he bought for the four Senshi.

“Yippee!” Usagi whooped, snatching a box of okonomiyaki.

* * *

Later that night...

With Minako taking over her job, Usagi went to the two-storey building near the wooden _yagura_. “There she is.” the pig-tailed blond spotted Rei walked down the staircase. “Rei, how long do we have to watch over the booth?” she complained to the priestess who was peering into the building through the door. “Tohno-san?” she then saw what Rei saw, Tohno Maya was practicing on her drums in the room.

“Tohno-san has been practicing like that for the last three hours.” Rei admitted, leading Usagi off. “I told her that she didn't have to go that far because we're not paying he for this performance. Buy she said that she can't beat the drum right unless she gets excited practicing like that. I thought about it when I saw Tohno-san's drumming that the Juuban Festival is sure to be a success if she participates in it.”

Meanwhile, Eudial had drove into the scene. “I have received information that the target in this vicinity.” the redhead noted. “I guess I have no choice. I'll call out for her.”

“What's that car?” Rei spotted Eudial's vehicle.

“Tohno Maya, please show yourself if you are here.” Eudial spoke through the loudspeaker on the roof of her car. “There she is.” she spied Maya exiting the building through her rear-view mirror and reversed her car so that she was positioned to use her Capture Gun. “Captured.” she shot out a blast of black energy from the Capture Gun and extracted Maya's Heart Crystal.

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Star Power, Make Up!”

“I will now go ahead and take the crystal.” Eudial stepped out of her car.

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon declared. “Those who are after the Pure Heart devoted to the Japanese drum are all enemies of the Japanese traditional arts. I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“I see.” Eudial was not impressed. “So, you are the Sailor Senshi. I am one of the Witches Five, I am Eudial. Appear before me, Daimon.” she summoned the Daimon. “Soiya, get rid of those who get in our way.”

Said Daimon danced towards the two Senshi until she was in-between them before setting off the fireworks attached to her backpack and forcing the two Senshi to jump about to dodge the fireworks shower.

“Guided by a new Era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance.” Sailor Uranus presented herself.

“Likewise, guided by a new Era, sailor Neptune acts with grace.” Sailor Neptune posed.

“I know this is your all-important first battle, but it looks like a loss for you.” Sailor Uranus shrugged as Sailor Neptune inspected the extracted Heart Crystal.

“Too bad, this isn't a Talisman.” Sailor Neptune agreed and placed it back into Maya's body.

“Soiya, I'm trusting you to take care of the rest.” Eudial retreated.

“Phoenix Immortal Fire!” taking advantage of Soiya's distraction, Sailor Mars fired off her multiple fireballs at the Daimon she had charged up while jumping around.

“How dare you interrupt me!” Soiya snapped and brought out her twin spiked clubs and batted the fireballs away.

“Hold it right there!” another voice cut in. “I am an apprentice Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Chibi-Moon! In the name of the future Moon, I will punish you!” she posed and brought out her Pink Moon Stick. “Pink Sugar Heart Attack! That's strange.” she looked at her wand when no attack came out.

“What's the matter?” Soiya mocked, tripping Sailor Chibi-Moon.

“Pink Sugar Heart Attack!” Sailor Chibi-Moon tried again, this time, the heart-shaped energy pulses striking the Daimon right on the chin.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” with the Daimon distracted, Sailor Moon took out the drum Daimon.


	78. Seeking Friends! Chibi-Moon's Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 76 out, this is Chapter 77 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

The next day, at Hikawa Shrine...

“I, Chibi-Usa, also known as Small Lady, have returned to the 20th century for some training.” Chibi-Usa informed the Senshi. “I hope you guys will be nice to me.”

“Returning here...” Usagi started. “Who decided on that?”

“That's right.” Chibi-Usa recalled. “I have a letter from Mom. Can you read it for me, Minako?”

“'It seems that you are able to train our Small Lady.'” Minako read the letter. “'How can I think you? Thanks, and I trust you with my daughter.'”

“Neo-Queen Serenity really is Usagi in a way.” Luna sighed.

“I know what you mean, Luna.” Minako agreed. “Because this letter has no kanji in it.” she showed the girls the letter.

“There are traces where she erased kanji that she made mistakes on.” Ami surveyed the letter closely.

“It really _is_ Usagi in that way.” Luna remarked.

“If we have time for that, we should worry about Chibi-Usa, right?” Usagi reminded.

“But training?” Minako echoed. “What in the world will she be doing?”

“Don't worry.” Chibi-Usa assured. “I won't be clumsy and make mistakes like Usagi. I'm going to train now.” she left the Shrine.

“There's something else here.” Minako noticed the P.S at the bottom of the letter. “'P.S, Usagi in the 20th century, studying while young is really important. Make you sure you do it well.'”

“She really _is_ Usagi after all.” Ami, Makoto and Minako chorused.

* * *

Later...

“And here I thought it was some happy family.” Haruka teased, as she and Michiru approached the squabbling Usagi and Chibi-Usa. “The last time I saw you was at the festival last night, right, kiddo?”

“They're so pretty.” Chibi-Usa blushed. “They're just like Mom and Dad.”

“Chibi-Usa, Haruka may look like that, but she is a woman.” Usagi reminded.

“Will the two of you cut it out?” Mamoru demanded.

“We're going to have some tea now.” Michiru giggled. “Would you like to join us?”  
  


* * *

At Tamasaburou's tea-house...

“By tea, you mean...” Usagi blinked, when the group met up with a dressed up Satoshi and Ami at the gates.

“You're...” Chibi-Usa gushed, seeing Tamasaburou slide open the shoji.

“He's Tamasaburou,” Michiru introduced. “The master of the famous Japanese tea style, Yabra Koji Bura Koji.”

“Welcome.” Tamasaburou smiled.

“It's destiny.” Chibi-Usa was awestruck.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

* * *

“Tea is great.” Professor Tomoe was preparing tea. “Your heart finds peace. It's too hot, you idiot!” he roared, downing the freshly made tea with one gulp. “I think I've had enough for today. I have an idea.”

* * *

In Eudial's office...

“Japanese tea ceremonies?” Eudial echoed, after Professor Tomoe informed her of his idea. “I have found one.” she brought out Tamasaburou's profile on her computer.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“Very well, then I shall prepare a Daimon most fit for that purpose.” Professor Tomoe decided. He inserted a _kama_ into the Daimon generation box and inserted a Daimon Egg into the metal container. With the Daimon generation box packed in her vehicle, Eudial drove off.

* * *

In the tea room of Tamasaburou's tea-house...

“Chibi-Usa, my feet fell asleep.” Usagi winced, her thighs were numb from remaining in seiza. “Let's go home.”

“I'm going to sit through this.” Chibi-Usa was insistent. “I'm different from you.”

“I see that the little one is doing a better job.” Haruka chuckled, sliding over a plate of dango.

Usagi just tapped a finger on Chibi-Usa's shoulder and pointed over to Haruka and Michiru, the older pair were using a used skewer to slide out a dango before halving it.

Satoshi sweatdropped as he peered behind his back and seeing Usagi and Chibi-Usa stab each other's feet and causing the two 'Rabbits' exaggerated postures. The purple-haired teen then cast a pitying look at his resigned partner seated beside him.

“If it's too strenuous for you, feel free to sit in a more relaxed manner.” Tamasaburou offered, realizing that Usagi and Chibi-Usa were not used to sitting in seiza.

“No, I'm alright.” Chibi-Usa insisted.

“I shall show you something nice, then.” Tamasaburou smiled and started balancing a tea cup on the back of the tea ladle.

“Tamasaburou-sama...” Satoshi gaped.

“How considerate of others.” Michiru agreed.

“Tamasaburou-sama is doing all of this on purpose to relieve the tension of the tea ceremony for Chibi-Usa.” Ami explained.

“That bowl,” Michiru added. “Its rarity is at the level of a national treasure, and if you were to buy it, it would be over 10 million yen.”

“Please stop!” Usagi pleaded. “Something that costs several million...” she lumbered forward to stop Tamasaburou, only to trip over the young boy and causing both tea cup and ladle to fall out of the tea master's hands.

Mamoru and Satoshi instantly reacted, Mamoru saving the tea cup and Satoshi using his body to cushion the ladle.

* * *

Later, after the tea ceremony...

“Now I see why you needed time off.” Satoshi was sympathetic to his partner, the couple was digging into a bowl of anmitsu.

Ami just sighed and bit into a slice of orange.

* * *

The next day...

“I'm going to make sure I become his apprentice.” Chibi-Usa made her way to Tamasaburou's tea-house, now dressed in Usagi's hand-me-down kimono.

“That was...” Usagi gasped, seeing Eudial's car drive by. “Eudial.”

“She went into Tamasaburou's house!” Chibi-Usa exclaimed when the car skidded into the tea master's place. She snuck through the hole under the hedge and entered into the yard with Luna in tow.

“Did I hit something?” Eudial stepped out of her car, having crushed into a _toro_ in the yard.

“May I ask who you are?” Tamasaburou asked, stepping out of his house.

“Captured.” Eudial wasted no time in firing her Capture Gun at the tea master, extracting his Heart Crystal in the process.

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” Chibi-Usa transformed as she ran towards the house. “You can't!” she placed herself between the fallen Tamasaburou and Eudial. “I won't let you take Tamasaburou's Heart away. I am an apprentice Sailor Senshi for Love and Justice, Sailor Chibi-Moon! In the name of the future Moon, I will punish you!”

“Appear before me, Daimon!” Eudial summoned Chagama. “Someone is getting in my way. Get rid of her.”

Said Daimon rushed towards Sailor Chibi-Moon on her cushion and tossed a piece of _fukusa_ at her, before trapping her using a rope.

“Now, hand over that Pure Heart.” Eudial requested as Chagama reined Sailor Chibi-Moon in.

“World Shaking!” Sailor Uranus fired her attack at Eudial, who jumped to dodge the energy ball.

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune released her sphere of seawater at the Daimon and freeing Sailor Chibi-Moon.

“So, you appear in front of me again.” Eudial snorted at the two Outer Senshi.

“Tough luck.” Sailor Neptune inspected the Heart Crystal. “This isn't a Talisman.”

“A failure.” Eudial backed into her car and retreated.

“Where are the others?” Chagama demanded, turning back to the Senshi and seeing Sailors Uranus and Neptune had vanished, along with Tamasaburou.

“Pink Sugar Heart Attack!” Sailor Chibi-Moon fired her attack at the Daimon, which sort of fell short from hitting the Daimon.

Said water pot Daimon calmly sipped her tea, not noticing the pink Senshi had inched closer to her until the energy beam was hitting directly under her chin.

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!” Usagi had _finally_ pulled herself free and transformed. “Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!”

“Now I will entertain the guests!” Chagama smacked Sailor Chibi-Moon to the ground and rushed towards Sailor Moon, throwing out hot tea at the Moon Senshi. The Daimon's rampage was interrupted by Sailor Chibi-Moon's 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack' energy beam.

“Look out!” Sailor Moon grabbed the smaller Senshi and fled with the Daimon hot on their tails.

A thrown rose from Tuxedo Kamen forced the Daimon to drop her tea cup.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon took out the Daimon before she could do something not fit to be shown on screen.


	79. Wanting More Power! Mako's Lost Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 77 out, this is Chapter 78 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Up in the mountains...

Makoto, in a training gi, was running though the forest as she recalled the latest battle against Daimon Irondar. “I need to find a way to power myself up even more.” she promised.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“I would like to talk to Eudial.” Professor Tomoe placed a call to the Witches Five office.

“Eudial here,” Eudial picked up the call. “I have already selected the next target.”

“Nothing less from you, Eudial.” Professor Tomoe praised. “And the next target is?”

“A Nichiren school monk by the name of Yakushiji Kakusui.” Eudial pulled out the monk's profile on her computer. “He's been training in the mountains for four years and four months now, trying to find the true meaning of life. He is the owner of a heart with a purity rarely seen in people as of late. By the way, Professor. What shapes do the Talismans come in?”

“If the Pure Hearts are the real Talismans, they should transform into the shape of three divine objects.” Professor Tomoe answered. “In other words, a mirror, a sword and an orb. And when the three divine objects gather in one place, the Holy Grail is sure to appear.” inserting a _daruma_ doll into the Daimon generation box, he then fed it with a Daimon Egg. Eudial then loaded the Daimon generation box into her car and drove off to locate her target.

* * *

In the train...

“I'm so thrilled.” Usagi beamed, gobbling down her ekiben as the girls traveled to the temple where Makoto was training. “This is why I can't help traveling.”

“Come on now.” Rei sighed. “You should calm down a little more when you eat. You have bits of your lunch stuck on your cheek.”

“Usagi, I'm hungry.” Luna whined, popping her head out of Usagi's travel bag.

“Mina, can you give us some too?” Artemis pleaded.

“Sure.” the two blondes chorused and dropped the tail ends of their ebi fry into the Mau cats' mouths.

* * *

At the bus stop...

“According to the guidebook, there is supposed to be a great hotel around here.” Usagi informed the girls. “There it is.” she pointed to the hotel ahead of her. “Why don't we sleep over at the hotel?”

“But, we're here to help Makoto in her training.” Rei reminded.

“It doesn't matter where we sleep.” Usagi argued. “I mean, we're fine as long as as we can help Makoto out.”

“Stop!” Luna objected. “Everyone, don't fall for Usagi's little conspiracy. Mamoru is working at that hotel.”

“Then, how you said you wanted to help Makoto's training...” Rei glared.

“And how you wanted to study.” even Ami was annoyed.

“Were all lies.” Minako snapped.

“I wasn't lying.” Usagi fibbed. “Come on, it is a _trip_ , after all. Wouldn't it be more fun if there were many objectives?”

“Let's go to the temple, as we originally planned.” Rei stormed off.

“You really are _that_ insecure about Mamoru that you have to do this to show off, aren't you?” Ami was not impressed. “Satoshi and I are doing fine, by the way.” she added and followed Rei.

* * *

At the temple's entrance...

“Makoto!” the girls beamed, spotting Makoto punching and kicking a nearby tree.

“What are all of you doing here?” Makoto asked, approaching the rest of the Senshi.

“We're here to help in your training, of course.” Usagi replied.

“Isn't he amazing?” Makoto smiled, after seeing Kakusui jump over the four girls and continue his run. “He does 50 laps around these mountains every day.”

“You fell in love with that monk, didn't you, Makoto?” Usagi teased.

“That's not it.” Makoto protested. “Now, back to training.”

* * *

The next day...

After leaving Makoto to train by herself, Usagi pulled the rest off to the hotel where Mamoru was working.

“A meal has to be like _this_.” Usagi declared, gobbling down her plate of spaghetti. “Mamo-chan!” she gushed, spotting her boyfriend walk with two piles of dirty plates balanced on his hands.

“Is everyone here?” Mamoru blinked.

“What a coincidence to meet here of all places.” Usagi remarked. “Mamo-chan, let's go out somewhere and play.”

“Sorry, but I don't have time for that.” Mamoru apologized. “This place pays well, but the workload is pretty tough.”

“How boring.” Usagi pouted, after Mamoru went back to work.

Ami just sighed and headed towards the swimming pool, her plate of mochi ice cream half-eaten.

“So, you're here too, Ami-chan?” Michiru spotted her younger cousin by the pool.

“What a coincidence.” Haruka lifted her sunglasses as the four Inner Senshi clustered around them.

* * *

In the forest later...

“Just like Rei said, I can't go on a date.” Usagi whined as she trekked back to the temple. Spotting Eudial's car drive past her, she picked up her speed.

* * *

Deeper in the forest...

Both Makoto and Kakusui were mediating on a boulder each.

Just then, Eudial pulled up to the pair and took out her Capture Gun. Firing her weapon at Kakusui, she extracted his Heart Crystal.

Makoto jumped into the bushes to transform, “Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!”

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!” Usagi also took the chance to transform.

“I, Sailor Jupiter, will not forgive anyone who put their hands on Kakusui.” Sailor Jupiter declared, placing herself between Eudial and the extracted Heart Crystal.

“A Daimon is enough to fight against you.” Eudial chuckled. “Appear before me, Daimon.” she summoned Daimon Daruma.

Jumping to dodge the brush bristles Daruma shot from her brush, Sailor Jupiter charged up her attack in mid-air just as Daruma fired a circular block at her. “Lighting Bullet!” the Thunder Senshi countered with her lightning attack of her own, said bolt of lightning destroying the wood block.

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon cut in. “Even if your evil plans make heroes of justice stumble seven times, they will always stand up for the eighth time. I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“And we'll chastise you, too!” Sailor Mars added, arriving with the other Senshi.

“Leave this to me.” Sailor Jupiter insisted. “Lightning Bullet!” she tossed her high-speed lightning shot at Daruma, who twirled her brush to deflect off the attack.

“Thanks for the hard work, but this isn't a Talisman.” Sailor Uranus informed, snatching the Heart Crystal from Eudial.

“She sure runs away quickly.” Sailor Neptune noted as Sailor Uranus tossed the Heart Crystal back to its owner, Eudial retreating in her car.

“Shall we help?” Sailor Uranus asked.

“I'll do it myself.” Sailor Jupiter stood her ground. “I'll defeat it by myself.”

Daruma grew black tendrils from the ink on her brush and extended it towards Sailor Jupiter.

“Cyro Scythe!” Sailor Mercury conjured a scythe made of ice and sliced the black tendrils into pieces.

“Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!” Sailor Jupiter went up another level. “Crimson Shock!” channeling a large amount of lightning in her hands, she formed it into a whip and looped the electric lash around the Daimon's neck, electrocuting it. “Cross Thunder!” she then unleashed a much larger lightning ball than 'Sparkling Wide Pressure' and fired it as a beam towards the paralyzed Daimon, destroying it.


	80. The Bond of Destiny! The Distant Days of Uranus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ith Chapter 78 out, this is Chapter 79 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

Haruka stopped her motorbike on the hill overlooking Shirakaba High School. “The winds are rustling about.”

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

Professor Tomoe was running on the treadmill. “Exercise in moderation is a good stimulus of the brain, I think I might have an idea. I guess I will go for the final touch.” he amped the treadmill to its fastest setting.

“Eudial here.” Eudial picked up the call.

“This next target,” Professor Tomoe tried to catch his breath. “How about we have a track-and-field athlete?”

“I have found one.” Eudial pulled out Elza Gray's profile on her computer.

“Then, I will prepare a Daimon that is best suited for this purpose.” Professor Tomoe promised and inserted a track hurdle into the Daimon generation box and implanted a Daimon Egg into the barrier. Loading the Daimon generation box into her car, Eudial drove off to locate her target.

* * *

In Shirakaba High School...

“I see, a huge gymnasium.” Makoto gaped, the Inner Senshi were scouting potential high schools.

“If I get accepted here next year, maybe I'll start playing volleyball again.” Minako noted.

“You'll be alright.” Rei assured. “I'm sure you'll be accepted. “You guys have been working very hard lately, Minako. Let's go.” she led the girls off.

“Over there...” Minako spotted Elza Gray running on the tracks.

“Isn't that Elza Gray?” Makoto recognized the sprinter. “She's a sprinter and hurdler that competes at the national championship level. She's a celebrity in this school.”

“So, you're visiting our campus.” Elza sat the younger girls down for a talk. “So, you're coming here next year?”

“No, we're not sure.” Makoto answered.

“But I'll expect nothing less.” Minako praised. “Even though the team has the day off, you're practicing by yourself.”

“I used to be confident about my running.” Elza admitted. “But there was just one person I could not beat. She always passed by me, like the wind. I heard that she quit the running track, but I was never able to win against her. Even now, I am still running in her shadow.”

* * *

Later...

“Captured!” Eudial fired her Capture Gun at Elza as the Inner Senshi were leaving the school. “Something I should expect from a track athlete.” she noted, Elza dodging the attack and letting it hit a tree. “You sure can run away quickly.”

“Hold it right there.” Sailor Moon stopped Eudial from attack Elza. “I won't allow bag girls to harass someone's wholesome high school life. We are the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice.” the five Inner Senshi jumped in between Elza and Eudial. “In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!”

“You guys again.” Eudial scoffed. “Appear, Daimon!” she summoned Hurdler. “Hurdler, eliminate those who get in our way.”

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus tossed her light-powered chain at the sprinter Daimon who simply jumped over the metal chain.

“Hard Line!” Hurdler then fashioned white paint into a rope, binding the Inner Senshi together.

“This is Haruka.” Haruka contacted Michiru over the communicator. “I'm at Shirakaba High School in the S district. The one under attack is Elza Gray.”

“I won't let you escape!” Eudial then focused on her target, this time the energy ball hitting Elza on the back and extracting her Heart Crystal.

Haruka watched behind the tree she was hiding behind, recalling how it was Elza Gray who introduced her to Michiru and her subsequent awakening as Sailor Uranus.

“Looks like it's time for work.” Michiru arrived a little while later.

“Yeah.” Haruka nodded, bringing out her Lip Rod. “Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!” Michiru also transformed.

“World Shaking!” Sailor Uranus' attack knocked the Heart Crystal out of Eudial's hands.

Sailor Neptune jumped in between Hurdler and the Inner Senshi and freed the younger Senshi.

“Coming out in a mess...” Eudial whined. “Hurdler, I'm leaving the rest of it to you.” she retreated.

“Hard Line!” Hurdler cast her white line again, Sailor Neptune jumped to dodge the white streak, the rest of the Inner Senshi, minus Sailor Moon, doing to same.

“I don't fall for the same trick that many times!” Sailor Mars snapped. “Roaring Flame Sphere!” she released her condensed fireball at the Daimon.

“I'm sorry, but you can't run away from me.” Sailor Uranus easily kept up with the sprinter Daimon. “Because I am the wind. Now, Neptune.” she held Hurdler captive with a grip from the back.

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune fired her water sphere.

Sailor Uranus jumped to dodge the incoming attack at the last second.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” with the Daimon weakened, Sailor Moon fired the finishing blow.

“How is it?” Sailor Neptune asked as Sailor Uranus inspected the Heart Crystal.

“Looks like this isn't it.” Sailor Uranus confirmed and tossed the cross-shaped crystal back to Elza.


	81. Art is an Explosion of Love! Chibi-Usa's First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 79 out, this is Chapter 80 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“Now, everyone, eat up.” Usagi beamed, bringing in a freshly baked apple pie to the study group.

“Where did you get that apple pie?” Luna asked.

“It was in the oven.” Usagi replied. “I think Mom baked it and left it for us.” she proceeded to eat up the pie.

“Guys, do you know what happened to the apple pie that was in the oven...” Chibi-Usa entered the room and saw the Inner Senshi eating the pie she had left in the oven. “The apple pie that I took the effort to make!” she exclaimed. “How are you going to take responsibility for this?” she glared. “I wanted Masanori to eat this.” she whined.

“Who's Masanori?” Usagi cast a suspicious look at the blushing Chibi-Usa.

“That doesn't matter, does it” Chibi-Usa muttered. “I have to get going now.” she hurriedly left the house.

“Where did Chibi-Usa go?” Ami asked, the girls looking down to see Chibi-Usa leave the house.

“I don't know, but lately she has been taking art classes, saying that she's going to study sculpturing.” Usagi replied.

* * *

In the Juuban Art School...

Chibi-Usa turned the corner and saw Masanori present Michiru a bouquet of roses. “Impossible!” the heartbroken girl wailed.

“You were here too, Chibi-Usa?” Michiru then spotted Chibi-Usa, hearing the falling drink can. “Masanori and Chibi-Usa, let's hurry.” she ushered the two children into the building. “The class will begin soon.”

* * *

In the arts classroom...

“It's not going all that well.” Chibi-Usa sighed, the clay sculpture she was working on was not forming the way she wanted it.

“Tsukino, what is this?” Masanori wondered. “An urn?”

“It's a Holy Grail.” Chibi-Usa replied. “I saw a replica of it in my godmother's room. Just once, though. It had a lot of gems on it.”

“Then, it would be better to do this here.” Masanori added a lump of clay to the cup's side. “About the gems, he remodeled the cup. “If you stick on beads, buttons and the like, it'd look more like a Holy Grail.”

“You're as amazing as a imagined, Masanori.” Chibi-Usa gushed.

“Masanori,” Michiru approached the two youngsters after she took her painting utensils to wash. “You shouldn't be helping Chibi-Usa too much with her artwork. Do your best.” she returned to her classroom.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“Eudial.” Professor Tomoe placed his call. “I ask you to do your best. By the way, have you found our next target?”

“I will send the reference materials to you now.” Eudial sent over one of Masanori's past works. “It is rather unbelievable that a 10-year-old boy created this piece. Tsuzuki Masanori, a prodigious artist of a boy. His refined intuition and his pure heart which keep creating more pieces, I believe, must be holding a Talisman.”

“This might finally become the first step for us to get everything in our hands.” Professor Tomoe crowed. “I shall now create a Daimon for you that's best suited for this purpose.” he inserted a box of sculpting chisels into the Daimon generation box and embedded a Daimon Egg into it.

Eudial then loaded the box into her car and drove off to locate the target.

* * *

Later that day...

“Everyone, please calm down.” Eudial announced over the loudspeaker after she crashed through the classroom window. “There's no reason to be alarmed. Captured.” she aimed her Capture Gun at Masanori and extracted his Heart Crystal with the energy blast.

* * *

In the next room...

“Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!”

The two Outer Senshi transformed.  
  


* * *

In Masanori's classroom...

“You two again?” Eudial frowned, seeing the two Outer Senshi posed at the destroyed window. “I won't let you get in my way. Appear, Daimon.” she summoned Chokokkar.

Chibi-Usa ran out from the pile of tables she and Usagi were buried under and dashed towards Eudial, biting her wrist and forcing the Witch to drop the Heart Crystal. “I won't let anyone have the heart of my precious Masanori. Give back Masanori's Heart Crystal!” she wailed after Sailor Uranus snatched the crystal from her.

“This one isn't a Talisman, either.” Sailor Uranus confirmed and tossed the Heart Crystal back to Chibi-Usa.

“I'm backing out.” Eudial retreated after Chibi-Usa returned Masanori's Heart Crystal.

“Fighting here is a disadvantage to us.” Sailor Uranus told her partner, Chokokkar cornering them with her tossed chisels.

“It seems that way.” Sailor Neptune agreed and the two Outer Senshi leapt over the Daimon, luring her outside.

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!”

Running outside, the two Rabbits transformed.

* * *

In the nearby park...

“Such a powerless enemy.” Sailor Uranus sighed, kicking Chokokkar into the slide of a sandbox.

Chokokkar then sculptured a sand sculpture using the sand and inserted a small piece of herself into the half-made sculpture, turning it into a full-sized monster and sent it charging towards Sailor Uranus. The second sand sculpture was then sent towards Sailor Neptune.

“Stomping upon the divine heart of art with your magic evil hands.” Sailor Moon declared.

“And on top of that, putting my dear Masanori in danger.” Sailor Chibi-Moon added. “We can't forgive you.”

“I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!” Sailor Moon posed. “In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Double Sailor Moon Kick!” the two Moon Senshi leapt down, feet poised to kick the Daimon.

Chokokkar then tossed a band in front of herself, pinning the two Moon Senshi down with a sandstorm.

Elsewhere, Sailor Neptune hopped onto a tree, allowing the sand sculpture chasing her to fall into the canal below. “So, that's how it is.” the Ocean Senshi found the sculpture's weakness. “Uranus, that piece's weakness is water.” she informed her partner who was still struggling with her opponent.

In response, Sailor Uranus kicked the sand sculpture into the water. “Now, you should prepare yourself.” the Sky Senshi turned back to the Daimon.

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune blasted the Daimon with her attack.

“Pink Sugar Heart Attack!” the freed, but still fuming Sailor Chibi-Moon fired her energy beam at the half-dissolved Daimon, hitting her directly under the chin.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon took out the distracted Daimon.  



	82. Usagi's Dance, in Time to a Waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 80 out, this is Chapter 81 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

Usagi and the Inner Senshi were holding their study session in Mamoru's apartment.

“An afternoon in the late summer heat,” Usagi started. “In your nicely air-conditioned room, the happiness as I have a romantic daydream...”

“Usagi, this is no time for a daydream!” Minako hollered into the blond's ear.

“You said you wanted me to tutor you.” Mamoru reminded. “Let me guess, the air-conditioning was what you were after?”

“Ami, what are you doing?” Minako turned to the genius water user.

“All academic books are very high caliber.” Ami nodded. “Basic Dictionary of Ancient Babylonian Language, Fluid Mechanics and Wave Mechanics, Computer Programming Languages and Symbolic Logic... but these subjects don't seem very consistent.”

“All of them are really interesting.” Mamoru stated. “I just can't bring myself to specifying any one field as my major.”

“Someone's here.” Usagi heard the doorbell. “I'm coming.” she answered the door, only to see Edwards at the door.

“Good afternoon, young lady.” Edwards greeted in English. “I see, you cannot speak English.” he realized, seeing Usagi's bewildered expression. “Young lady, is Mamoru around?” he switched to Japanese.

“Edwards.” Mamoru greeted the aged man.

“Hello Mamoru.” Edwards returned. “Long time no see. Hello, young ladies.” he spotted the Inner Senshi peering out from the wall.

“If you'd like, you can have some tea...” Mamoru offered.

“No, don't mind me.” Edwards assured. “Actually, a group of youngsters are coming over to my place again today. They told me to invite you to the gathering. If they would like to come, the young ladies are also invited. It's a very fun party.”

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“The elegant melody of the waltz.” Professor Tomoe took out a record and a gramophone. “The three-beat rhythm represents intelligence, education and the will to fight. It is the ultimate music that represents us, the Death Busters. The song title is 'Hope For The Future'. It's a piece that I composed when I was young.”

“In other words, we're targeting someone with a pure heart that fits the image of a waltz well.” Eudial spoke from the other side of the line and inputting the data into her computer. “An owner of a pure heart who loves a waltz and is passionate about hope for the future.” she pulled out Edwards' profile.

Inserting the gramophone into the Daimon generation box and embedding said gramophone with a Daimon Egg, Professor Tomoe then had Eudial load the metal box into her car and the Witch drove off to locate her target.

* * *

In Edwards' mansion, later that night...

“Lots of handsome guys.” Minako gushed, the girls were rather overwhelmed by the grandeur of the mansion.

“They really _are_ talking in English.” Usagi muttered.

“Hey, Mamoru.” George called out to Mamoru.

“I haven't seen you for a long time.” Ned agreed.

“Everybody, welcome to my home party.” Edwards led the two exchange students over.

“Good evening, ladies.” Ned greeted the girls.

“Mamoru, please hurry up and introduce us to these lovely young ladies.” George requested.

“Where's Usagi?” Rei peered over to where Usagi was standing and saw the blond was gone.

“They're all studying very advanced subjects.” Ami noted, seeing the three-way conversation between Mamoru, George and Ned.

“They are very reliable young individuals.” Edwards spoke. “It's my pleasure to provide this mansion as a place for them to socialize.”

“Mamo-chan.” a drunk Usagi stumbled back into the dance hall. “The pudding of relatively?” she clung onto Mamoru.

“She's drunk.” Ami concluded.

“Usako, come over here.” Mamoru led Usagi to the balcony.

“Everyone, we have invited two new guests tonight.” Edwards informed. “Please direct your attention to the stage. Tenou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru.”

“Guys, listen.” Ami whispered to the Senshi. “Usagi...”

“Hello, girls.” Haruka greeted, approaching the Inner Senshi after the musical performance, Usagi was now somewhat sober.

“This is a wonderful party.” Michiru stated. “A waltz just started.” she heard the beginning verses. “Mamoru, would you care to join me for a dance?”

“No, Mamo-chan is dancing with me.” Usagi refused.

“Then, odango-atama can dance with me.” Haruka offered.

“Yes, gladly.” Usagi changed her tune.

“What in the world is this?” Edwards was stunned to find the dance hall was suddenly flooded by knockout gas.

“'Captured!” with a gas mask on, Eudial wasted no time in firing her Capture Gun at Edwards and extracted his Heart Crystal.

“Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!”

The two Outer Senshi transformed in a flash.

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune's attack knocked the Heart Crystal out of Eudial's hands.

“We can't let you have this.” Sailor Uranus caught the adrift crystal.

“Daimon!” Eudial called out, summoning Daimon Chikuon.

“Not so fast!” Sailor Moon declared, the Inner Senshi appeared on the second story. “The bell for midnight hasn't struck yet.”

“An intruder, an uninvited one.” Sailor Mars posed.

“In the name of all the others, I will punish you!” Sailor Moon struck her usual pose.

“This isn't a Talisman.” Sailor Neptune informed.

“There you have it.” Sailor Uranus smirked. “It was a wasted trip, Eudial.”

“Chikuon, I'm leaving the rest of you.” Eudial retreated.

“Un, deux, trois.” Chikuon charged up a rose and tossed it at the Inner Senshi. “Un, deux, trois.” the Daimon then fired an energy beam from her hand, hitting Sailor Moon.

“Blizzard Wind!” Sailor Mercury cast her icy blizzard at the Daimon, freezing its from waist-down.

“World Shaking!” Sailor Uranus' attack came a second later, destroying the Daimon's dress after Sailor Neptune returned Edwards' Heart Crystal.

“We're done here.” Sailor Neptune concluded and the two Outer Senshi left.

“Hell's Waltz.” the Daimon then turned the crank on her hip and played a tune from the horn attached to her shoulder.

“Ice Shuriken!” Sailor Mercury fired her ice elemental throwing stars at the musical notes that flew out from the horn.

“Exploding Flame Shot!” Sailor Mars followed up with her fireballs.

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus wrapped her light chain around the Daimon.

“Lightning Bullet!” Sailor Jupiter's charged lightning sphere electrocuted the Daimon.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon finished off the Daimon.


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 81 out, this is Chapter 82 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Time passes...

“This is Eudial.” Eudial placed a call to Professor Tomoe. “Actually, I'm calling because I noticed something strange. A human shadow appeared amongst the data for the Grail.”

“Just as I thought.” the recent information confirmed Professor Tomoe's suspicions. “That is the user of the Grail. If the Grail ends up in the hands that will aid us, the world of darkness that we long for will be completed. However, if someone who is against our beliefs gets ahold of it, our objective will be crushed. We must get ahold of it before anyone else, no matter what the cost.”

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

“I'm done!” Usagi declared happily, completing a mock test. “These are really hard problems, I'm so amazing.”

“Wait,” Ami cut in. “The calculations are off here.” she corrected Usagi's work.

“I don't wanna do this anymore.” Usagi wailed.

“Don't cry each and every time.” Rei chided.

“I'm sick of all this.” Usagi whined. “I don't want to go through such pain.”

“So what about this pain?” Rei snapped. “Have you forgotten when a Daimon took out your Heart Crystal?”

All the girls, minus Minako, nodded in unison.

* * *

Upset that she was the only one among the Inner Senshi not have have a Daimon hunt her for her Heart Crystal, Minako went all out to prove that she, indeed _did_ , have a pure heart.

First, from clearing out the crane machine of all its trinkets, to browsing the bookstore on guidebooks regarding the purity of hearts, to consulting Haruka and Michiru and finally, running about blood donation stations and donating blood.

* * *

In the Witches Five's workspace...

“Eudial,” Professor Tomoe started. “Have you found a new target?”

“The owner of a Pure Heart type that I can't yet figure out.” Eudial admitted. “However, I feel that the Sailor Senshi will once again get in our way.”

“Very well, I shall prevent their intrusion.” Professor Tomoe inserted a sawn -off doorknob into the Daimon generator box and injected a Daimon Egg into the door. “I will make a Daimon just for that.”

* * *

Eudial located Minako on the streets as the blond was running about to the next blood donation station. “Captured!” the red-haired Witch fired her Capture Gun, extracting the unaware Minako's Heart Crystal.

“Minako!” Usagi rushed out of the bushes she was hiding from and ran towards the other blond. She stopped when the blank-eyed Minako cradled her Heart Crystal to her body.

“A pure heart...” Minako giggled. “It came out.”

“I'm glad for you, Minako.” Usagi sweatdropped. “Now hurry up and put it back inside.”

“Impossible!” Eudial glared, quickly driving off after Minako who had fled with her Heart Crystal. She chased into a nearby underground carpark, where she found the blond collapsed on the floor with her Heart Crystal floating above her body. “What horribly strong mental powers.” she exited her car.

“Wait!” Usagi shouted. “Don't come any closer to that girl.”

“How arrogant.” Eudial scoffed. “Come out, Daimon!” she summoned Daimon Doorknobdar. “Go lock up.”

Said Daimon sealed up all possible exits.

“Who is it?” Eudial sang, spotting Haruka and Michiru standing in the back. “If you didn't stick your nose into other people's business, you'd live longer.” she mocked.

“Hold it right there!” Usagi barked, as Eudial reached for Minako's Heart Crystal. “Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!” she transformed. “Wanting to cherish a pure heart, to come after the innocence of such a maiden, is something I can't forgive. I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Doorknobdar, kill her.” Eudial ordered.

“I'm for locking up, and not really good for combat.” Doorknobdar reminded.

“Do it!” Eudial barked.

“Doorknob Reluctance Attack!” Doorknobdar charged at Sailor Moon, clashing her with the metal door.

Minako's Heart Crystal was knocked out of Eudial's hands by one of the dolls Minako gave Michiru.

“Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!”

The two Outer Senshi also transformed.

“World Shaking!” Sailor Uranus wasted no time in firing her attack at Eudial, who teleported to dodge the energy ball.

“Most unfortunate.” Sailor Neptune added, taking a close look at the Heart Crystal. “This isn't a Talisman.” she returned the crystal to Minako.

“Exploding Flame Burst!” Sailor Mars' multiple fireballs burnt through the shutters.

“Doorknobdar, get every last on of them!” Eudial screamed.

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune's water sphere knocked the Daimon off her feet.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon charged up her attack.

“Witches Eudial Fire Buster!” Eudial countered the attack with her flamethrower.

The deflected 'Moon Spiral Heart Attack' hit the Daimon, destroying her.

“Don't move.” Eudial barked. “Even Sailor Moon's ultimate attack is no match for the Fire Buster which is currently being registered as a practice model. Now, all of you get together in one bunch.” she ordered. Otherwise, I'll make a roast out of that girl lying on the floor.”

“Venus Planet Power, Make Up!” the furious Minako knocked the flamethrower out of Eudial's hands and she called out her new power-up.

“They're all Sailor Senshi?” Eudial gaped.

“Light Shower!” Sailor Venus destroyed the Fire Buster with her rain of light bullets.

“Just you wait and see!” Eudial screeched and retreated.

“Wait, Haruka, Michiru.” Sailor Moon called out to the two Outer Senshi who was about to leave the battlefield. “Please tell me, what is your objective? Why do you try to get the Talismans, even if it means sacrificing human lives?”

“Don't probe where you don't have to.” Sailor Uranus rebuked.

“It's better if you don't get too deeply involved.” Sailor Neptune advised.


	84. Death of Uranus and Neptune? Talismans Appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 82 out, this is Chapter 83 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the Witches Five office...

“This should allow me to specify the owners of Pure Hearts that have the Talismans hidden in them, for sure.” Eudial inserted her upgraded data file into the computer and let the program run. “This will allow me to see who has a Talisman. But who in the world has the purest heart to hide a Talisman?” she wondered. “So this...” she breathed in disbelief once the results came out. “Is the owner of a Talisman?”

* * *

In Haruka and Michiru's shared apartment...

“Hello is this Tenou Haruka's residence?” Eudial's message was left on the telephone recorder. “This is Eudial, I wanted to thank you for your hard work. Are you surprised? It's easy for me to figure out where you are now that you have shown me your true identities. I'll surprise you even further. I have finally found the location of a Talisman owner. I will go take it now. The battle will be won by...” she was cut off when the playback was cut short. “The recording time on this is too short!” the red-haired Witch fumed. “I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. So, there you have it. I hear you have been searching for the Talismans as well. Depending on the conditions, I can have you join us. Don't worry, I haven't told my boss about your true identities yet. If you feel up to it, come to the place I'm going to specify. I'll send you a map via fax. See you.” she ended the message.

“It's probably true that she found the owner of a Talisman.” Michiru agreed as the map was faxed over.

“It coincides with our premonition.” Haruka concurred. “It's finally time.”

* * *

In the Mizuno apartment...

Ami was playing with the rook piece of the chessboard she had laid out when the dial of the house phone rang. “Hello, Mizuno residence.” she took the call. “Michiru-nee?”

* * *

In Haruka and Michiru's shared apartment...

“It's been a while since I was here.” Ami stared that the aquarium that took up the entire 50th floor of the building.

“Don't show yourself in front of us ever again, imouto.” Michiru told the younger Senshi. “I won't allow you or Sailor Moon to slow us down with your half-baked play-war. “Your henshin pen, please.” she held out a hand. “Thank you.” she claimed the transformation wand. “I'll hold onto this for the time being. The next time you show yourself before us, you will die.”

“Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!”

The two Outer Senshi transformed.

“We are searching for the Talismans that are sealed inside Pure Hearts.” Sailor Uranus reminded. “The Holy Grail will not appear unless we collect all three Talismans in one place.”

“Silence, the time of destruction is approaching this world right now.” Sailor Neptune added. “The only one who can save us is the Messiah, the one who can use the Grail.”

“This has nothing to do with you.” Sailor Uranus assured.

Opening the door that led to the helicopter pad, the two Outer Senshi boarded the helicopter and took off.

“Will you go rescue them?” Setsuna asked. “They have headed to a place where their destined battle will begin. But today, even those two will be in danger. I am Meiou Setsuna, an old acquaintance of those two. Will you go rescue them? But you might see even graver danger as you are unable to transform.”

“I will go, even if they don't want me to.” Ami turned to see the rapidly vanishing helicopter. “Those two... they are my precious older sisters, after all.”

* * *

In the still under construction Marine Cathedral...

“For someone who invited us, this is rather unwelcome.” Sailor Uranus remarked as she and Sailor Neptune walked down the corridor with red panels on both sides. “What's wrong, Neptune?” she asked when Sailor Neptune stopped her in her tracks, having heard the whirling sound of a hidden camera. “It moved?” she frowned when one of the panels detached itself from the wall.

“Uranus.” Sailor Neptune warned as the other panels followed suit, lining themselves up in a row behind them.

“So, this was an enemy trap.” Sailor Uranus growled.

Both Sailors Uranus and Neptune dodged the flying panels that flew towards them; Eudial was controlling the panels in another room with a table-soccer game.

“World Shaking!” Sailor Uranus fired her attack at the panels, destroying a wave of them.

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune's attack destroyed another wave.

“How's that?” Sailor Uranus was certain they had taken out all of the panels when a red panel closed in on her from behind.

“Uranus!” Sailor Neptune pushed her partner away, taking the hit. The panel on the wall she was trapped on flipped to the other side and the Ocean Senshi disappeared from sight.

“Sailor Uranus!” Eudial laughed, playing the organ in the main cathedral's main hall. “Now, I have the owner of a Talisman. I really fell for it as well. But then, not even you had realized it. Let me tell you, the owner of a Talisman is your partner, Sailor Neptune. I will soon extract the Talismans from Neptune. How do you feel about that? If you want to watch, come to the main hall.”

“Neptune!” arriving in the main hall, Sailor Uranus saw the captive Sailor Neptune in front of her and ran across the passageway, only to be shot by the numerous dart guns hidden within the panels lining both walls.

“You fell for it.” Eudial laughed. “Fool, when someone other than myself walks across this bridge, they receive divine punishment.” she strolled over to the fallen Sailor Uranus. “Don't worry, I haven't pulled out Neptune's Talisman yet. I must pull out the Talisman of _another_ person first.” she poised the Capture Gun on Sailor Uranus' brooch. “I mean, you. I'm talking about your heart: the one that tried to save the world, without fear of soiling one's hands. Although, with those wounds, the force from this gun will kill you.”

“Uranus!” Sailor Neptune pulled herself free and hurried to her partner, only to be stuck down by the dart guns herself. “Haruka, I won't let you die...” she struggled to the Wind Senshi.

“Wait, Neptune.” Sailor Uranus warned. “Don't move.”

Her warning came too late when Sailor Neptune was hit by a second wave of dart guns.

“They're out of bullets.” Eudial noted, spotting the smoking gun holes as Sailor Neptune made her way across.

The Ocean Senshi fell onto the muzzle of the Capture Gun and Eudial pressed the trigger, extracting the water Senshi's Heart Crystal and morphing into the Deep Aqua Mirror.

“I'll take yours next.” Eudial turned to Sailor Uranus.

“Hold it right there!” Ami barked. Charging across the passageway, she tackled Eudial and forcing her to drop the Capture Gun. Said Witch was hovering over the edge of the passageway, before she jumped onto the nearby pulley and descended downwards.

“Michiru-nee!” Ami then turned to her fallen cousin. “Please, Talisman.” she pleaded. Turn back into Michiru-nee's Heart Crystal.”

“Please stop that...” Sailor Uranus muttered. “We're found the Talisman. This is the way it should be. You're so unfair, Michiru. To leave for a world of your own... I believe this is yours.” she tossed the Mercury Star Stick to Ami. “You really are reckless, imouto. You knew you can't transform, and yet...” she grabbed the Capture Gun.

“You can't!” Ami jumped over to Sailor Uranus, trying to snatch the Capture Gun away.

“Let go.” Sailor Uranus pulled the Capture Gun away. “There is another Talisman inside me.”

“Even if we don't have the Talismans, we can still save the world.” Ami argued.

“It won't matter, imouto.” Sailor Uranus kissed Ami's forehead and three her to the ground. “Please make sure to find the last Talisman, too.” leveling the Capture Gun on her brooch, she fired the weapon and extracted her own Heart Crystal, which turned into the Space Sword.

The other Senshi arrived too late to see Ami grieving over her deceased 'older sisters', as Setsuna stood quietly in the back.


	85. The Grail's Divine Power! Kheimon At Full Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 83 out, this is Chapter 84 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Previously...

“Imouto...” Sailor Uranus tried hard to breath. “I don't care what happens to us, please, protect these Talismans and find the last remaining Talisman. Hand the Grail to the legendary Messiah... our savior who can rescue us from the time of destruction, the horrible time of silence. When the Messiah get a hold of the Grail, the world will be saved.”

“I can hear it.” Sailor Mars pressed her ear against Sailor Uranus' chest. “It's faint, but I can still hear a pulse.”

“How can we return these Talismans, their Pure Heart Crystals, back into their bodies?” Sailor Jupiter cursed.

“Sure enough, I have received the two Talismans.” Eudial laughed, distracting the Senshi with her Fire Buster and snatching the two Talismans.

“I won't allow this!” Ami glared, and held up her upgraded henshin pen. “Mercury Planet Power, Make Up! Those two Talismans are the Pure Heart Crystals of my two important nee-chan. I will have you return them!”

“Fire Buster!” Eudial fired her flamethrower at the water Senshi.

“Diamond Dust!” Sailor Mercury countered with a powerful icy gust of ice shards from her fist.

“How's the power of Fire Buster II, with it's pending practically model patent, now with even more firepower than before?” Eudial bragged, her flamethrower overpowering Sailor Mercury's attack and encircled the Senshi in a ring of fire.

“Frozen Ground!” Sailor Mercury slammed both hands on the floor, intending to freeze the flames.

“Your attack won't be able to extinguish the flame of my Fire Buster.” Eudial taunted, watching both ice and fire try to overpower the other.

“We shall see about that!” Sailor Mercury glared, expanding more ice magic into the area-of-effect spell.

“See you!” Eudial took off, not bothering to stick around.

“I'm glad we made it in time.” Sailor Chibi-Moon entered the fight with Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mercury's ice spell having frozen the Fire Buster's flames.

“Hurry, the Talismans...” Tuxedo Kamen reminded and sent the girls forward.

* * *

“Sticky liquid!” Eudial stopped in her track and shot out a blast of glue-like substance at the Senshi closing in her on.

“Twin Dragon Blizzard!” Sailor Mercury channeled her ice magic into both hands and fired _two_ ice dragons at Eudial, the resulting icy tornado freezing the yellowish liquid.

“See you later.” Eudial took off running.

“Sailor Mercury is on fire.” Sailor Mars gawked.

* * *

“So, you're all here.” Eudial stopped within the cathedral's inner sanctum.

“I can't forgive you for stepping on someone's heart and trying to do away with their lives as well.” Sailor Mercury snapped. “I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Wisdom, Sailor Mercury! In the name of Mercury, douse yourself and repent!” brandishing a slim curved rapier-like blade, the 'Black Snow' the ice/water Senshi stood ready to face off Eudial who readied her Fire Buster II.

“Don't pretend to act tough.” Eudial mocked. “It doesn't matter how much you power up, I'm much more powerful than you are.”

“Ice Ripple!” Sailor Mercury held back her anger and fired a powerful blast of white ice from her sword.

“Fire Buster!” Eudial countered with her flamethrower. “A stalemate.” she sneered when both attacks canceled each other out.

“Star Burst!” Sailor Venus was not one to not look a gift horse in the mouth and surrounded Eudial with her numerous light balls and exploding the spheres in unison, blinding the red-haired Witch.

With Eudial distracted, Sailors Mars and Jupiter dashed forward and snatched up the two fallen Talismans.

“Hey, give those back!” Eudial protested. “I stole them fair and square!”

“That's enough!” Setsuna entered the fight. “Eudial, I will not allow the Talismans to fall to your hands. Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!” the Time Senshi transformed.

“Sailor Pluto!” Sailor Chibi-Moon beamed.

“The remaining Talisman is in my possession.” Sailor Pluto showed the Garnet Orb. Detaching the Garnet Orb from the Garnet Rod, she brought it before her, the Garnet Orb started glowing red and summoned the two remaining Talismans to her. All three Talismans then formed a triangle and Sailor Pluto's tiara disappeared, revealing her Planet symbol on her forehead. In response, Sailors Uranus and Neptune's Planet symbols lit on their foreheads and the two Outer Senshi were teleported before their own Talismans. With the Talismans revealed, the two Outer Senshi's Heart Crystals exited the Talismans and reentered their owners' bodies.

“The true Talismans...” Sailor Uranus was stunned.

“Didn't have to sacrifice anyone.” Sailor Neptune breathed.

Smiling at each other, Sailors Uranus and Neptune took their Talismans which reacted with the Garnet Orb to summon the Holy Grail on the top of the light pyramid.

“Depending on who uses it, it is said that it can lead the world to destruction or salvation.” Sailor Pluto declared. “It is the Holy Grail that has infinite power.”

“The Grail...” Eudial muttered. “I'll take that!”

“I won't allow you!” Sailor Mercury called out and reached a hand out to summon the Grail to her. The Sacred Cup was willed to the water/ice Senshi's hands and she closed her hands on the Cup, the divine powers of the Grail enveloping her and she turned into her Kheimon form. The outsurge of pure energy also upgraded all of the Senshi present to their Super forms.

“Fire Buster!” Eudial fumed, firing her flamethrower at the Horae.

“Chilling Wave.” Kheimon calmly countered with a huge wave of ice which not only froze the flames, and also sent Eudial out of the frosted window.

“Sailor Mercury... imouto is...” Super Sailor Uranus gaped.

“The Messiah that will save the world from Silence?” Super Sailor Neptune was shocked.

Kheimon just smiled serenely and closed her eyes, reverting back to Sailor Mercury, the Holy Grail had hence entered her brooch, giving it a snowflake imprint.

_Why can't it be me?_ Sailor Moon wondered morosely as she watched Sailors Uranus and Neptune kneel before Sailor Mercury, acknowledging her as the Messiah they were finding.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“Professor, the Grail has appeared.” Mimete ran in, the orange-haired Witch having sabotaged Eudial's car and causing the other Witch to crash into the ocean. “Furthermore, the Grail has landed in the hands of the Sailor Senshi.”

“Mimete,” Professor Tomoe started. “It's true that the Holy Grail has appeared. However, it seems that someone who can truly control the Grail has yet to appear. If someone who could control the Grail was really among them, this building of Death Busters as well as all of the Daimon Eggs should have crumbled to ruins. However, look around you. Not one crack has emerged.”

“Perhaps,” Mimete suggested. “There is someone who can control the Grail for us, the Death Busters, somewhere amazingly close.”


	86. Chaos of Light and Darkness! Sailor Saturn Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 84 out, this is Chapter 85 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

The next day...

“Our Messiah of Silence,” Professor Tomoe presented himself before the container of Mistress Nine. “How are you feeling today?”

“My head feels a little heavy.” Mistress Nine droned, her voice sounded from the loudspeakers. “Hurry up and give me a perfect Pure Heart.”

“I understand.” Professor Tomoe bowed. “I need to take perfect pure hearts from humans and transfer them into energy for your awakening.”

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

Before sending Mimete out, Professor Tomoe inserted a pistol into the Daimon generation box and embedded a Daimon Egg within it.

* * *

At the Hikawa Shrine...

“If the correct person gets ahold of the Grail, the world will be filled with divine light, and evil of all sorts will be crushed.” Setsuna told the Inner Senshi. “However, if evil gets ahold of the Grail, the entire world will be ruled by darkness, and the age of shadows will begin. If that happens, the future will change as well, of course.”

“Setsuna, you came here from the future to tell us about that, right?” Ami asked.

“Yes.” Setsuna stood to leave. “I'll be going now.”

“She could have told us more stuff.” Usagi whined, chasing after Setsuna, only to find the Time Senshi had disappeared.

“But, it's a big surprise that Ami is the Messiah.” Makoto stated.

“Hello!” Chibi-Usa peeked in. “Where's Puu?”

“Setsuna left, saying she had something to do.” Usagi replied.

“I was planning on going to the park with her.” Chibi-Usa sighed.

“No way.” Usagi spoke, seeing Chibi-Usa turn her attention to her. “I can't. I have no time for that now.”

“Chibi-Usa, which park were you planning to go to?” Makoto asked.

“Juuban Natural Park.” Chibi-Usa pouted.

“Then, I'll take you there!” Minako beamed.

“Minako, we're in the middle of an important discussion.” Usagi reminded.

“Minako, what is in that park?” Ami's suspicion was peaked.

“Actually, there's a filming for a Eda Yosaku movie there today.” Minako pulled out a showbiz magazine.

“Alright.” Ami relented. “We need to change our pace all so often.”

* * *

In the Juuban Natural Park...

The girls were watching the rehearsal behind a couple of bushes, with Chibi-Usa jumping up and down to get a better look when a gust of wind caused her straw hat to fly away.

“The hat that Ikuko-mama bought for me!” Chibi-Usa chased after the hat. “Someone catch it! It's an important hat.”

Sitting on a bench, both Tomoe Hotaru and Faheem Kamal looked up from the guidebooks they were studying.

“Got it.” Kamal stood up and made a leap at the straw hat, catching the brim in his hand. “Here you go, chibisuke.” the Arabian preteen handed the hat back.

“Thank you.” Chibi-Usa beamed.

“Hotaru, what's wrong?” Kamal turned to his partner, Hotaru was suddenly wheezing.

“It's just another seizure.” Hotaru muttered. “Don't worry. It'll be over in a minute.”

“I know.” Chibi-Usa beamed. “Why don't you two play with me? I'm Chibi-Usa.” she held out a hand.

“I'm Hotaru.” Hotaru smiled.

“Faheem Kamal.” Kamal responded awkwardly when the pink-haired girl turned to him.

“Don't mind him.” Hotaru giggled. “Kamal just transferred to my school three weeks ago, so he isn't used to Japan.”

* * *

With the Inner Senshi...

During break time, Mimete searched for Eda Yosaku and was furious to see him kiss his female co-star, aka his secret girlfriend, by the lake. “Appear, Daimon!” the orange-haired Witch sent out U-Estern.

“Run!” Eda pulled her girlfriend off.

“U-Estern, take Yosaku's Pure Heart!” Mimete ordered.

On her horse-headed pogo stick, U-Estern took off after the fleeing couple.

Chasing the couple back to the set, U-Estern then drove the crew and female fans away with colored paint she shot out from her pistol.

“Everyone, transform!” Minako barked, the girls spotted U-Estern chasing after the fans.

“Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!”

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!”

“U-Estern, that's enough.” Mimete took the director's seat. “Hurry up and take Yosaku's Pure Heart.”

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon barked. “Interrupting the shooting of a fun movie for people, an outlaw chasing after innocent people with a gun. Even if Wyatt Earp forgives you, I won't forgive you. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“Shut up.” Mimete snapped. “U-Estern, get them!”

“Leave this to me!” Sailor Moon produced her Spiral Heart Moon Rod. “Moon Spiral Heart Attack!”

“The attack didn't work?” Sailor Mars gaped when U-Estern shot through all the pink hearts.

“U-Estern, now is your chance!” Mimete laughed.

Said Daimon incapacitated Eda's co-star with a tossed horseshoe and approached Eda. Grabbing the actor and pulled him close, she tried to kiss him to extract his Heart Crystal. Irritated by his attempts to dodge her, the Daimon just sucked the Heart Crystal out and swallowed the cross-shaped crystal.

“Well done, U-Estern.” Mimete beamed. “Let's go back to the Professor now.”

“World Shaking!” Sailor Uranus fired her attack at the Daimon before she could leave.

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune's attack followed suit.

“Guided by a new Era, Sailor Uranus act with elegance.” the Sky Senshi declared.

“Sailor Neptune acts with grace.” the Ocean Senshi announced.

“U-Estern, grab those kids!” Mimete spotted the three pre-teens hiding in the bushes.

At her command, the Daimon took out a rope to lasso the trio.

“Look out!” Kamal pushed Hotaru and Chibi-Usa out of the way and causing the lasso to miss. “Please try again.” the tan Arabian unsheathed his short saber and sliced the loop into two.

“The kid is good.” Sailor Uranus whistled.

“Dead Scream.” Sailor Pluto's energy ball hit the Daimon on the hand. “Sailor Mercury, undergo your second transformation.” she advised.

“Crisis, Make Up!” Sailor Mercury powered up. Posing with her Guardian Salvation Scepter, she readied her new attack. “Aurora Execution!” the powerful blizzard of absolute zero shot towards U-Estern, locking her in a block of ice and destroying her once the ice shattered.

“I'll get you for this!” Mimete wailed and fled.

“She sure runs off fast enough.” Kamal deathpanned.

“Chibi-Usa.” Hotaru helped Chibi-Usa out of the bushes. “Kamal, you're injured.” she spotted the rope burn mark on the back of her classmate's hand.

“It's only a small wound.” Kamal assured.

“Let me take a look at it.” Hotaru insisted, resting Kamal's hand on her own. Raising her other hand above his injury, she closed the wound with her powers.

“Amazing.” Chibi-Usa gawked.

“Everyone in my class is scared of this.” Hotaru looked away. “And they won't come close to me. Kamal is the only person who isn't afraid of my power.”

“That's not true.” Chibi-Usa corrected. “It really is wonderful.”

“Thank...” Hotaru smiled, before clutching her chest in pain.

“Chibi-Usa, let me.” Sailor Mercury knelt beside the three youngsters. “This is...” she frowned, giving Hotaru a full body scan on her compact computer. “There's a parasitic being residing in her body.” willing the Holy Grail out, she placed the Sacred Cup over Hotaru's body and let the purifying powers of the Cup cleanse Hotaru.

The Death Senshi let out an agonizing cry as Mistress Nine was forced out of her body, the symbol of Saturn then lit up on Hotaru's forehead.

Before Kamal's and Chibi-Usa's eyes, the Saturn Lip Rod appeared before Hotaru and the young girl grabbed the Rod.

“Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!” the final Outer Senshi transformed.

“Finally,” Sailor Mercury smiled. “All of the Senshi have assembled. As for you, young man...” she turned to Kamal.

“I know how to keep a secret.” the Arabian responded firmly.

“I trust him.” Sailor Saturn assured.

“But, why are they still after Pure Hearts?” Sailor Jupiter wondered after Sailor Moon returned Eda's Heart Crystal.

* * *

Later that evening...

“It's Papa.” Hotaru stopped in front of her house, she and Chibi-Usa were chaperoned by Kamal.

“Is that you, Hotaru?” Tomoe Souichi came out of the house. “What happened? I was worried because you were so late.”

“I'm sorry, Professor Tomoe.” Kamal stepped up. “I thought it would do Hotaru some good if she had some fresh air.”

“Ah, Kamal.” Professor Tomoe acknowledged the boy. “I apologize for troubling you again.”

“Papa, this is Chibi-Usa.” Hotaru introduced.

“I see.” Professor Tomoe nodded.

“Then, we're off, Professor.” Kamal led Chibi-Usa off to the Tsukino house.


	87. A House Full of Evil Presence! The Secret of the Beautiful Girl, Hotaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 85 out, this is Chapter 86 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Some time later...

Mamoru was called out by the Outer Senshi late one night.

“We have been waiting for you, Mamoru.” Michiru spoke. “No, Prince Endymion.”

“The Senshi of the Silver Millennium, from the distant past.” Mamoru looked up at the four shadows.

“And ones summoned from the future.” Setsuna added.

“Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!”

All four Outer Senshi transformed.

“Sailor Uranus, guarded by Uranus, the star of Wind.” Sailor Uranus introduced herself.

“Sailor Neptune, guarded by Neptune, star of the Oceans.” Sailor Neptune commented.

“Sailor Saturn, guarded by Saturn, the star of Death and Rebirth.” Sailor Saturn posed with her Glaive.

“Sailor Pluto, guarded by Pluto, the star of Time.” Sailor Pluto stood with t he Garnet Rod.

“We are the four Senshi of the Outer Solar System.” Sailor Uranus declared.

“Unlike the previous Sailor Senshi, we were given even stronger powers.” Sailor Pluto nodded. “From the distant past, our duty has been to protect the Silver Millennium from enemies who intrude form outside the Solar System.”

“But, when we awakened in this age, the enemy had already quietly nested deep down on Earth.” Sailor Uranus continued.

“We had overlooked it.” Sailor Neptune admitted. “The intrusion of the enemy is our mistake.”

“Those are the Death Busters.” Tuxedo Kamen stated, having turned into his masked hero form after the Outer Senshi transformed. “Our new enemy. But why don't you join forces with Sailor Moon's group?”

“They will only get in our way.” Sailor Uranus snorted.

“This battle is too much for Sailor Moon.” Sailor Neptune clarified. “And for Mars, Venus and the others.”

“Defeating the Death Busters, the largest and strongest enemies, is the job for the four of us.” Sailor Uranus decided.

* * *

The next day, on the stairs of Hikawa Shrine...

“Chibi-Usa went to all your places, too?” Makoto was shocked to hear Chibi-Usa had paid a visit to Ami and Minako earlier on.

“She was saying how she was invited to a new friend's house for the very first time.” Minako nodded.

“She came to me, too.” Ami added. “Saying she wanted to give something as a gift.”

“She sure has this friend on her mind.” Minako beamed.

“Although they go to different schools, I heard her friend is a very quiet person.” Ami supplied.

“So, she's visiting a friend for the first time.” Makoto mused. “If I'd known, I'd have baked cookies with a more extravagant way to express her feelings.”

“Chibi-Usa came to my place, too.” Rei twitched, sitting on the top of the staircase.

* * *

In Mistress Nine's room...

“Our illustrious Mistress of Silence, the time of your awakening is approaching.” Professor Tomoe crowed.

“For that, I need powerful awakening energy.” Mistress Nine reminded.

“Leave it to me.” Professor Tomoe assured. “I will change perfect Pure Hearts of humans into awakening energy. I hope they suit your tastes.”

* * *

Outside the Tomoe household...

“Amazing.” Usagi was in awe at the large mansion. “It's a huge house.”

Chibi-Usa tried to reach for the doorbell, but found herself too short. “Usagi, push it.” the pink-haired girl requested.

Usagi was about to reach for the doorbell when a tanned finger pressed it instead.

“Isn't it the chibisuke from the other day?” Kamal noticed Chibi-Usa. “Kaori, I'm intruding again.” he greeted the caretaker.

_Kaolinite._ Usagi was so shocked on seeing Kaori that she dropped the bag of cookies Makoto had made.

“What are you doing, Usagi?” Chibi-Usa chided. “Those cookies were for...” she picked up the bag.

“Kanal-san.” Kaori acknowledged Hotaru's classmate. “And the two of you would be...” she turned to the two Rabbits.

“You're...” Professor Tomoe came to the door. “Isn't this Chibi-Usa?” he recognized the pink-haired girl. “Welcome, I'm Hotaru's father. This is my assistant, Kaori. Kaori, please inform Hotaru that she has guests.”

“This way.” Kaori led the small group to the living room.

* * *

In the Witches Five office...

“This is Mimete.” Mimete took the call as she was tearing over the plot-line of the manga she was reading.

“Mimete, have you found a new target?” Professor Tomoe asked.

“Of course, I've checked out a pure talented heart.” Mimete fibbed. “The target will be holding an autograph session at the Juuban Bookstore today.” she picked up the Katakuri Ukon poster on her table.

“Then, I'll make a Daimon in order for it to make it to the autograph session.” Professor Tomoe implanted a Daimon Egg into a manga page using the Daimon generation box and had Mimete head out.

* * *

In the Tomoe living room...

“Chibi-Usa.” Hotaru beamed, entering the living room.

“Hotaru.” Chibi-Usa smiled brightly.

“A girl?” Usagi gawked.

“Who said it was a boy?” Chibi-Usa mocked.

“Your nee-san?” Hotaru blinked.

“That's what I thought so, at first.” Kamal supplied. “But chibisuke said she a cousin.”

“I just wanted to say hello as your guardian.” Usagi protested.

“Hotaru, here.” Kamal brought out a newly purchased box of _sobacha_. “Since you like soba noodles, I figured you might like to give this a try.”

“Thank you, Kamal.” Hotaru smiled and took the gift. “I'm Tomoe Hotaru.” she turned to Usagi.

“I hope you don't mind us being here.” Usagi stammered.

“I'm sorry to keep you waiting.” Hotaru apologized. “Please, come up to my room.”

“Then, we'll take the tea to your room.” Kaori supplied.

“That's all right.” Hotaru took the tray holding the teapot and cups from Kaori. “Don't butt into house affairs, Kaori. My father is a scientist.” she explained. “Because he's busy with his research, she comes by to help, but...”

“Hotaru, where's your mother?” Usagi thought to ask.

“Tomoe Keiko died in an accident when Hotaru was little.” Kamal answered. “My mother was also killed in a terrorist attack.”

* * *

In Hotaru's room...

“Amazing.” Chibi-Usa gushed, Hotaru opening her door to reveal the lit lamps surrounding the dark room. “It's so beautiful. It feels so mysterious.”

“Now, how about we drink some of the _sobacha_ I just bought?” Kamal took the tray from Hotaru and placed it on the circular table.

“Chibi-Usa, your gift.” Usagi reminded.

“That's right.” Chibi-Usa remembered. “This is very interesting.” she handed Hotaru the two volumes of Katakuri Ukon's manga.

“What's this?” Usagi picked up the flyer that fell out. “Katakuri Ukon's autograph session?”

“It's already started!” Chibi-Usa snatched the poster.

Kamal sweatdropped at the arguing 'cousins' and looked to his best friend. “I think it's time for a replacement for the lavender scented sachet you tuck under your pillow.” he then pulled out a pair of pyramid cloth sachets filled with dried lavender.

“I think so, too.” Hotaru nodded and took the two cloth bags.

* * *

In the carpark near Juuban Bookstore...

“Ukon-sensei.” Mimete beamed. “Thank you for the autograph earlier. And I have one more thing I want from you, your heart. Appear, Daimon!” she summoned Daimon U-Henshuu from her briefcase.

“What's wrong, Usagi?” Chibi-Usa asked, hearing Usagi's horrified scream, the blond having seen U-Henshuu suck out Katakuri's Heart Crystal. “Oh no!” she gaped when she and Hotaru saw the same thing.

“Kamal, go hide.” Hotaru instructed and produced her Lip Rod. “Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!”

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon took the lead. “There are people who haven't gotten their autographs yet. Those who harm handsome people in this world, I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“You're here again?” Mimete fumed. “You're just a pest. U-Henshuu, get rid of them.”

“Ultimate attack: White Manuscript Hell!” U-Henshuu sent a pile of manuscripts flying towards the Senshi.

“Silence Wall!” Sailor Saturn immediately cast her energy barrier, deflecting the paper wave.

“Cut and paste.” U-Henshuu turned her hand into a pair of scissors.

“Dead Scream.” Sailor Pluto's energy ball clashed into the Daimon's back.

“Why do they crop up one after another?” Mimete whined.

“Pluto-mama, where's Mercury-nee?” Sailor Saturn asked.

“On her way.” Sailor Neptune answered. “Deep Submerge!” she blasted her water sphere at the recovering Daimon.

“I am alright even in sudden storms.” U-Henshuu fended off the attack with an umbrella. “G nibs, round nibs, kabla nibs.” she fired off a wave of fountain pens at the Senshi.

“Doom Bolt!” Sailor Saturn countered with a bolt of Death energy.

“Manuscript Hell!” U-Henshuu charged up her attack.

“World Shaking!” Sailor Uranus fired her attack before U-Henshuu could release the over-sized paper.

“The sudden death right before a deadline!” U-Henshuu charged through the flames with a razor blade for a hand.

“Ice Prison!” Sailor Mercury looked the Daimon in a block of ice. “Crisis, Make Up!” she called forth the Grail's power. “Aurora Execution!” she blasted the powerful blizzard of absolute zero at U-Henshuu and destroying her once the ice shattered.

“I wonder if Cousin Solon has been reincarnated yet.” Sailor Saturn pondered. “You look like you know something, Pluto-mama.” the youngest Outer Senshi looked at the Time Senshi.

“Maybe.” Sailor Pluto smiled mysteriously. “Now, what is it that I hear about a boy, Saturn-chan?”

“Pluto-mama!” Sailor Saturn flustered.

“Saturn aims quite high, Puu.” Sailor Chibi-Moon piped in. “Her boyfriend is the son of the Arabian Foreign Ambassador.”

“Is that so?” even Sailors Uranus and Neptune looked interestedly at the Death Senshi.


	88. The Outer Senshi's Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 86 out, this is Chapter 87 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In Mistress Nine's room...

“Pure Hearts...” Mistress Nine droned. “Hurry up and collect the Pure Hearts that will complete me.”

“Our Messiah of Silence.” Professor Tomoe bowed. “Now, my excellent minions are planning as such. Please, bear with us for just a while longer.”

* * *

In Rei's room in the Hikawa Shrine...

“Amazing...” Usagi gawked, the girls were watching Araki Jinta's 'Blue Crisis Love' debut on television.

“Just like ants crawling around sugar.” Rei sighed.

“I wonder if those chasers have nothing to do.” Makoto mused.

“Chasers?” Ami echoed.

“The people who chase after musicians and other celebrities.” Usagi supplied.

“What do they do, chasing after celebrities?” Ami pondered.

“They don't do much about it.” Rei shrugged.

“Yeah,” Usagi nodded. “I don't know how these people think.”

“Even for us, chasing after celebrities really isn't something.” Rei added.

“Of course not.” Minako stammered.

“OI Minako.” Artemis voiced. “Araki Jinta is...”

“We're going to be in high school next year.” Minako smiled, silencing the white tomcat. “We can't be chasing....”

“And you have an announcement?” the show announcer handed the microphone to the singer.

“Yes,” Araki spoke. “We would like to select the heroine for the movie coming out next July that I will be in the lead in from one of you. A public auction. The first cuts will be from 4.30 pm tomorrow at the Town Hall in Minato ward. Since there will be a swimsuit competition as well, don't forget to bring your best swimsuit. Let's have a hot summer with me next year.”

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

“Mimete.” Professor Tomoe started, having weighing the Daimon cultivation liquid. “Our Messiah of Silence is waiting. I hope you have the next plan already in gear.”

“Of course, Professor.” Mimete chirped. “Look at this.” she pulled out the Araki poster in her file, her other assorted idol merchandise falling to the floor as a result. “Look at this.” she showed Professor Tomoe the poster. “He's the next target. Araki Jinta, also known as Alazin. An 18-year-old with a wonderful smile. His newly released song 'Blue Crisis Love' is on the rise. At the rate he is going, it's a matter of time before he gets to the top.”

“A singer?” Professor Tomoe noticed the connection of Mimete's targets. “Mimete, it seems like all your targets are celebrities. If you confuse our objective with your hobbies, you won't go far here in the Death Busters.”

* * *

The next day...

“Where's Mina?” Artemis walked in to find the Inner Senshi busy studying.

“She said she had a fever from her cold.” Rei replied. “So she's stay at home to rest.”

_That probably means that Mina..._ Artemis realized what his mistress was up to, suspecting that Minako had ditched the study session to attend the auction.

* * *

In the Hall...

“It's a small world.” Haruka noted, the four Outer Senshi was watching Minako's auction from a side door.

“I am Mimete of the Death Busters.” a humiliated Hanyuu Mimi shed her disguise and reverted back to her Mimete form after failing to pass the final round. “I applied for this auction to take the Pure Heart of Araki Jinta standing right there! Appear, Daimon U-Tahime!” she summoned the Daimon from her briefcase. “Charm Buster!” she attacked the audience with an energy beam from her staff. “U-Tahime, get to it!”

U-Tahime then jumped in front of Araki and grabbed his shirt and sucked out his Heart Crystal, before swallowing it.

“Moon Tiara Action!” Sailor Moon knocked Mimete's staff away with her magic frisbee. “You're the singer, and I'm the listener. Songs are everyone's friends. Bad guys who assault our idols; in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

Taking advantage of the distraction, Minako ran backstage. “Venus Planet Power, Make Up!” she transformed. “Mimete!” the Light Senshi barked. “Pretending to be a chaser, only to assault Araki, you are the enemy of every fan. Ally to every idol in the world, Sailor Venus; I'll have the divine punishment of love fall upon you.”

“Shut up.” Mimete snapped. “I wasn't pretending. But I'm Mimete of the Witches Five. This way,” she giggled. “Araki's heart is ours forever! U-Tahime, kill all of them with your killer songs.”

U-Tahime then started warming up her throat. “Killer Song! I forgot the lyrics...” she blushed.

“Crisis, Make Up!” Sailor Mercury summoned the Grail's power. “Aurora Execution!” the ice Senshi blasted the powerful blizzard of absolute zero at U-Tahime, destroying her once the ice shattered.

“This...” Mimete ran towards the exposed Heart Crystal. “I can't...”

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus summoned a thinner version of her 'Flash Chain' metal chain and used it to snatch the Heart Crystal away from Mimete.

“I'll get you for this!” Mimete fumed and fled the scene, seeing Sailor Venus claim the Heart Crystal.

“They seem to be gathering Pure Hearts.” Sailor Neptune noted.

“For what purpose now?” Sailor Uranus frowned.

“Pure Hearts can become energy for the ones who move the world.” Sailor Pluto spoke.

“In other words, they have already found the evil one, the Messiah of Silence.” Sailor Saturn concluded.


	89. Daimons Can Be Purified? Chibi-Moon Gains A Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 87 out, this is Chapter 88 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Some time later...

“Small Lady.” Setsuna stopped Chibi-Usa who was heading back home after school. “Hello, Small Lady.”

“Puu!” Chibi-Usa beamed and hugged the Time Senshi. “Puu, you never come visit me to play.” she pouted, the pair making themselves comfortable by the water fountain. “I thought that you have forgotten all about me.”

“Small Lady, in this world, my name is Meiou Setsuna.” Setsuna reminded.

“Then, I'll call you Set-chan.” Chibi-Usa chirped.

“You are as you've always been, Small Lady.” Setsuna giggled. “It seems that you have made a lot of friends. Is this day and age fun for you?”

“It's fun.” Chibi-Usa nodded. “Everyone is very nice to me.”

“I'm sure Neo-Queen Serenity sent you to this particular era because she wanted you to make many friends as a normal girl.” Setsuna reasoned. “I'm sure it will be of help to you in the future, when you become Queen.”

“Puu,” Chibi-Usa spoke. “I can see you whenever I want from now on, right?”

“Yes, I promise you.” Setsuna nodded.

“Bye bye, Puu!” Chibi-Usa bade farewell to the taller Senshi and ran back home.

“How cute.” Haruka teased. “But to think that little one is the Princess who came from the future.”

“Small Lady is the official heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium.” Setsuna stated.

“Guess, we'll have to be careful and not hurt her.” Hotaru stated.

“They are still collecting Pure Hearts.” Michiru added. “And if it's as Hotaru guessed, it is for them to awaken the Messiah of Silence...”

“We must work to deal with that.” Setsuna confirmed the Outer Senshi's next step.”

* * *

In the Witches _Four_ office...

“Mimete here.” Mimete answered the call furiously. “I'm currently busy.”

“It's me.” Professor Tomoe voiced from the other side of the line. “How studious of you to be so busy right now. So, I can get the name of the next target, right? I'm counting on you, Mimete.”

* * *

In Mistress Nine's room...

“I want to make this world mine quickly.” Mistress Nine droned. “I want to make this world beautiful with my own hands.”

“Please wait a little while longer.” Professor Tomoe pleaded for more time.

“Pure Hearts...” Mistress Nine hissed. “Give me Pure Hearts quickly.”

* * *

In the Juuban Public Library...

“Chibi-Usa.” Hotaru blinked, returning to her workspace she shared with Kamal.

“Hotaru, Faheem.” Chibi-Usa slid into the chair beside Hotaru. “What are you two doing?”

“Just a bit of research for our project.” Kamal returned to the table with a stack of books in his arms.

* * *

Outside the library two hours later...

“Ochibi-chan.” Haruka called out to the three pre-teens as she pulled up in front of the building. “Where are you going? If you want, I can give you a ride back.”

* * *

In an outdoor cafe...

“Kazuma Yuu?” Mimete alerted the actor of her presence. “I'm so thrilled.” she gushed. “I'm a huge fan of yours. Actually, I have a question I want to ask you. I have a friend over there that is a huge fan of yours. Can we spare a minute of your time? Just an autograph.” she pulled Kazuma off.

* * *

On the road...

“Haruka-papa.” Hotaru whispered, the two Outer Senshi sensing a Daimon nearby.

“Yeah.” Haruka nodded and pulled the car to a stop.

“Kamal, Chibi-Usa, stay here.” Hotaru instructed and the two Outer Senshi left the car.

* * *

In the park...

“You know, I'm quite troubled by this kind of things.” Kazuma pulled himself free from Mimete. “Where is this friend of yours?”

“Actually, right here.” Mimete pulled out her briefcase. “Appear, Daimon!”

“Let's spread this friendship to the world.” U-Tomodachi emerged from the briefcase. Jumping in front of Kazuma and stopped him from escaping, she grabbed the actor's shirt. “I want to be friends with you forever. So, give me your Pure Heart.”

The child-like Daimon was interrupted by Sailor Uranus' 'World Shaking' attack.

“You can't win over a man's heart by force.” Sailor Uranus tsked. 

“Everyone, a Daimon has appeared in the park in the fourth block.” Chibi-Usa hid in the nearby bushes and spotted the fight. She then pressed the communicator on Luna-P, alerting the rest of the Senshi. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

“U-Tomodachi, make them your friends too.” Mimete shrieked.

“Daimon, that's enough!” Sailor Chibi-Moon snapped. “I am the apprentice Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Chibi-Moon! In the name of the future Moon, I will punish you!”

“You _do_ remember that your attack doesn't work every time, right, Chibi-Moon?” Sailor Saturn reminded.

“You silly girl, you.” U-Tomodachi chided, “Little girls, jump right in.” she pulled out a skipping rope.

“This is off-limits to kids.” Sailor Uranus scolded Sailor Chibi-Moon, having grabbed the younger Senshi and leapt away, leaving Sailor Saturn to fight off the Daimon.

“I _really_ need to take up Bōjutsu lessons.” Sailor Saturn muttered, parrying U-Tomodachi off. “Death Bolt!” she summoned a single energy bolt of death energy from her Glaive, piercing through the Daimon's shoulder and forcing her to drop the skipping rope.

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi arrive to the fight. “A bad guy who hasn't given up and is after Pure Hearts. I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“More interruptions.” Mimete fumed. “U-Tomodachi! I'm leaving the rest to you.” she beat a hasty retreat.

“I was going to be a good friend to you.” U-Tomodachi sobbed. “I quit!”

“Wraith's Drain.” Sailor Saturn summoned a ghastly ghoul from her Glaive's blade and it passed through U-Tomodachi's body, absorbing the Daimon Egg's energy. “Sailor Mercury, replenish the energy of the Daimon Egg with the Grail's energy.” she shouted.

“Right.” Sailor Mercury nodded. “Crisis, Make Up!” she called forth the Grail and let the sacred Cup's power wash over the severely drained Daimon.

“Lovely!” U-Tomodachi squealed as she was purified, her pale skin became much healthier.

“So, what do we do with her?” Sailor Mars pondered, the Senshi looking at the new addition.

“Chibi-Moon could use a bodyguard in school.” Sailor Moon pointed out.

“But how are we going to pull this off?” Sailor Jupiter asked. “She doesn't _look_ human enough. No offense.” she quickly amended.

“Have Luna and Artemis use some kind of disguise magic?” Sailor Venus suggested.

“That would be a feasible method.” Sailor Moon nodded. “But where would she stay?”

“The Shrine has enough protective talismans around it to prevent the Death Busters from locating her.” Sailor Mars offered.


	90. Sunny Skies After a Storm! A Friendship Dedicated to Hotaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 88 out, this is Chapter 89 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to reviews?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In Mistress Nine's room...

“Release my powers.” Mistress Nine droned. “Hurry. Can you not hear the voices of time calling for me?”

“Let us hurry, using the Pure Hearts of humans.” Professor Tomoe crowed.

* * *

That weekend...

“Hotaru and Mayumi can't come after all, I guess.” Chibi-Usa sighed, seeing no sign of either Hotaru or Higa Mayumi, the latter was what they called U-Tomodachi's 'human' form.

“Chibi-Usa.” Luna whispered, on the hood of Mamoru's car.

“Hotaru, Mayumi.” Chibi-Usa beamed. “Th two of you came.”

“What kind of bodyguard would I be if I can't?” Mayumi winked.

* * *

At the greenhouse where Kurebayashi Yoshiki worked in...

“This place is big.” Chibi-Usa gushed at the lush field in front of the picnicking group.

“That looks rather fun.” Michiru chuckled, the three Outer Senshi watched the group from afar.

“A senior graduate of my school works here.” Mamoru led the girls into the greenhouse. “He's a botanist, with his lifework being his research on roses.”

“So, this is where you get all your roses from?” Mayumi inquired.

“That's a good question.” Luna agreed, perching on Mamoru's shoulder

“Well...” Mamoru sweatdropped.

* * *

In the Witches Four office...

“Yes, Professor?” Mimete took the call.

“Mimete, what is your favorite color roses?” Professor Tomoe asked.

“If I could have any, it would a million red roses.” Mimete beamed.

“Improving and breeding of roses is a job that requires good sense and patience.” Professor Tomoe was cultivating his own strain of roses. “There apparently is a botanist with good results in that field, I take it?”

“That _must_ be the owner of a Pure Heart.” Mimete pulled out Kurebayashi Yoshiki's profile. “The target has been determined.

“All right.” Professor Tomoe put in the cultivated rose pot into the Daimon generation box. “Let me make a Daimon most suited for that man. I'm counting on you.” he then injected the Daimon Egg into the rose pot.

* * *

In the greenhouse where Kurebayashi Yoshiki worked in...

“Isn't that Mamoru?” Kurebayashi spotted his junior. “How've you been? You've still got beautiful women with you.” he teased.

“Senpai!” Mamoru chided.

“Papa!” the Kurebayashi brood of children clambered around their father, a packed lunch in hand.

“The main dish is a croquet?” Kurebayashi took a whiff of the packed lunch.

“So many...” Usagi gawked.

“There's even more of them...” even Mamoru was taken aback.

* * *

In the field outside the greenhouse...

Having sent his children back to their mother, Kurebayashi settled in for lunch with Mamoru's group.

“How goes the research for new types of roses?” Mamoru asked, a plate of food prepared by Usagi in hand.

“I think I'm almost there.” Kurebayashi dug into the rice.

“I brought something extra.” Mayumi took out a wrapped plate of pan-fried gyōza, complete with chili oil as a dipping sauce.

“Gyōza!” Chibi-Usa beamed.

“Mayumi, did you and Rei make these?” Usagi gawked at the sheer number of dumplings.

“Yes.” Mayumi smiled brightly.

* * *

In the greenhouse after lunch...

“Almost every variety of rose growing in Japan are planted in this greenhouse.” Kurebayashi introduced his plants. “They're beautiful, aren't they? Other than these, many different types of roses have been grown thanks to improvements made to them. These are tropical plants. Come over here.” he led Mamoru's group into the greenhouse's next section.

“Can you tell me the name of this flower?” Mimete presented a dead flower to Mamoru.

“You should ask the research over there!” Usagi fumed, seeing Mimete pressed herself against Mamoru.

“I totally thought that _he_ was the researcher.” Mimete was nonplussed by the possessive blond. “You look so intelligent.” she pushed Usagi aside. “If you don't mind, how about we have a conversation in private?”

“I'm sorry, but I'm here to spend time with my family.” Mamoru rejected her flat-out. “They're my future wife and daughter.” he pulled the two Rabbits to him. “Now, excuse us.”

“Fine then.” Mimete snapped. “I will have to take the Pure Heart by force.”

“It's beginning to rain.” Mayumi heard the thunder crackling overhead.

“This isn't rain.” Hotaru gasped at the hailstone battering the glass roof. “It's a hailstorm!”

“This is bad.” Kurebayashi gaped, seeing the glass walls shatter under the force of the hailstones and the electricity went down.

“We have a problem.” Luna informed.

“Understatement.” Mayumi muttered. “Mi'lady!” she turned to the shuddering Chibi-Usa who had huddled into a ball at the flash of lightning.

“I'll go find Kurebayashi!” Hotaru shouted and ran out after the botanist.

“Thanks.” said botanist nodded, Hotaru helping him support a wooden board he was hammering to cover up the crack in the glass roof.

Just then, a spinning wooden stick knocked the step ladder off balance and sending both Kurebayashi and Hotaru to the floor.

“Work is work.” Mimete alerted Kurebayashi of her presence. “The path to the chief executive is more important. I'll take your Pure Heart.” she pointed to Kurebayashi. “Appear, Daimon!” she summoned Daimon U-Baulla.

Grabbing Kurebayashi by the front of his shirt, U-Baulla lifted the botanist off the floor and sucked out his Heart Crystal, swallowing it.

“Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” Chibi-Usa transformed behind the door. “Those who don't take good care of flowers, that's the type of people who will ruin the Earth.” Sailor Chibi-Moon posed. “I am an apprentice Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Chibi-Moon! In the name of the future Moon, I will punish you!”

“A pesky little girl.” Mimete sneered. “U-Baulla.”

U-Baulla grew four roses from her fingers and tossed them at Sailor Chibi-Moon.

“Golden Arrow!” an golden energy arrow shot out, burning through the thrown roses. “I am the Guardian of the Hunt and all Wood-kind!” a Sailor Senshi in a silver-green sailor suit appeared beside Sailor Chibi-Moon. “Sailor Sagittarius is here to defend the future Princess!”

“I am the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!” Sailor Moon took the stage. “In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

“U-Baulla, kill every last one of them!” Mimete ordered.

“The Red Rose of Passion!” U-Baulla grew out thorns from her body and approached the Senshi.

“Pink Sugar Heart Attack!” Sailor Chibi-Moon fired her energy beam at the Daimon, hitting her on the face.

“What are you doing, losing to a little girl like that?” Mimete fumed.

“Beautiful roses are full of thorns!” U-Baulla tried again.

“Bow of the Moon!” Sailor Sagittarius charged up her bow. “Protection!” she put up an silvery energy shield in front of the two Sailor Moons and deflecting off U-Baulla's vines. “Mi'lady, where's Saturn-sama?”

“Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!” as if on cue, Hotaru transformed. The Death Senshi leapt at U-Baulla and stabbed her Glaive in the Daimon's back. “Death Scythe!” the blade of her weapon glowed and Sailor Saturn released the charged up energy into the Daimon's body, destroying her.

“That's why I'm not too thrilled about doing this.” Mimete pouted and retreated.

“Now, _that's_ what I call a back-stab.” Sailor Uranus joked, the three Outer Senshi witnessed the fight from the background.


	91. Awakening of the Messiah of Silence? Stars of Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 89 out, this is Chapter 90 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In Rei's room...

“Is Usagi here?” Chibi-Usa asked. “I'm sorry to bother you right in the middle of your preparations for entrance exams. But I have favor to ask from Usagi-onee-sama. Actually, it's this.” she showed the Senshi the planetarium pamphlet.

“I see.” Minako looked closer. “This week, it will be narrated by that cutie boy DJ, Thomas Harris.”

“In any case, it's close to here, so I thought I could invite Hotaru and Kamal.” Chibi-Usa piped in.

“All right, let's go tomorrow.” Usagi relented.

“The enemy is still collecting Pure Hearts.” Ami reminded.

“I can't wait for tomorrow!” Chibi-Usa beamed. “And can I count on you for the admission fees, too?” she played up the pleading daughter act. “For the both of us?”

* * *

Later that night...

“Lately, that dream where the world fell into ruin, it's getting stronger than before.” Michiru informed the other Outer Senshi.

“If they have indeed awoken the user of the Grail as the evil Messiah of Silence...” Setsuna trailed.

“In any case, Hotaru.” Haruka stated. “We have suspicions that your father is a member of the Death Busters.”

“I get the feeling, too.” Hotaru admitted quietly. “And the caretaker, Kaori, isn't what she says she is.”

* * *

In Mistress Nine's room...

“It's almost time.” Mistress Nine droned. “Soon, I will awaken. That time will be when what you wish for, silence will cover this planet.”

“We were not mistaken to choose you as the Messiah of Silence.” Professor Tomoe stated.

“I am the only one who can fulfill your wishes.” Mistress Nine reminded. “If you wish for me to awaken sooner, seek Pure Hearts that become energy for my awakening. Be of use to me. Try to make me happier.”

* * *

In the Witches Four office...

“Professor?” Mimete took the call. “It's perfect. Do you like the stars, Professor? This time, I'm sure to... leave it to me.”

* * *

Later, after school on Friday...

“Hotaru, Kamal” Chibi-Usa waved to the older pair of students.

“You were waiting for us, chibisuke?” Kamal teased.

“I'm not a chibisuke.” Chibi-Usa pouted. “Here.” she showed the pair the planetarium poster. “There's a new planetarium that opened up nearby. I thought about going with the two of you. Let's go right now.”

“Right now?” Hotaru echoed. “I should ask Papa first whether I can go or not. We're on our way back to school.”

“If you do that, the show will start.” Chibi-Usa pulled Hotaru off.

“Give me a minute and call my bodyguards.” Kamal sighed, pulled out a portable phone and pressed the speed dial. “I'm done.” he ended the call. “Shall we go?”

“If that's the case, let's hurry.” Minako urged the kids along.

* * *

In the planetarium...

“And Andromeda, born of arrogant and selfish parents had both arms and legs chained together.” Thomas Harris continued his presentation. “And with her freedom gone, she was sacrificed to a monster in the sea. The pain continued until Perseus came to rescue her. As you may well know, there are many more sad tales concerning the girls of the stars. The giant scorpion let loose by the Goddess of the Earth is a summer constellation.” he showed the Scorpio constellation. “Orion only shows himself in...”

Just then, Usagi felt Setsuna's gaze trained on her and the blond looked back to find the Time Senshi at the door.

“Why are you here, Setsuna?” Rei asked, the Inner Senshi had snuck out to meet Setsuna.

“Did an enemy appear?” Usagi asked.

“I believe we can no longer fight without telling you the truth.” Setsuna admitted. “Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and I have an objective: to prevent the arrival of the approaching Silence. Our enemy is an intruder from outer space, known as the Death Busters. The Silence is the destruction of the world. I'm sure that you, Sailor Mars, you have already seen it in the form for a foretelling dream?”

“I wasn't sure about it.” Rei confessed. “It's just that ever since those monsters called Daimons started to appear, I've been seeing that horrible dream over and over.”

“That's the Silence we need to prevent.” Setsuna stated. “The image of Earth's destruction. Please place your hearts inside the light of the orb on the tip of this Rod.” she summoned her Garnet Rod. “You should be able to see the image that Mars have been dreaming about. If the enemy, the Messiah of Silence awakens, this will become a reality.”

Just then, horrified screams sounded from the audience and U-Chouten popped out form Mimete's briefcase.

“In your place, wish upon a star.” U-Chouten sent a star-shaped beam into the fleeing audience. Another two energy beams shattered the glass case Thomas was in.

“I'll get rid of the crowd, so you get Thomas' Pure Heart.” Mimete instructed the Daimon. “Charm Buster!” she sent her attack at the still present audience.

“Why does this _always_ happen?” Hotaru muttered, the three pre-teens were hiding behind the railing in the back of the room. “Kamal, go hide. Chibi-Usa...”

“Right.” the pink-haired girl nodded. “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

“Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Hold it right there!” Sailor Moon declared. “Stars that twinkle in the sky, sharing your feelings with the bright stars. A planetarium is a place full of dreams. Someone who wrecks such a place of dreams, I, Sailor Moon, will punish you in the name of Moon!”

“Sheesh, why do you always get in my way?” Mimete fumed. “U-Chouten, save the Pure Heart for later. First, get rid of those who get in our way. I'm trusting you to take care of the rest.” she retreated.

“Then, everyone, with me...” U-Chouten readied her attack.

“Death Scythe!” Sailor Saturn's curved energy blade cut off the Daimon's hat, revealing a star-shaped projector in her head.

“It looks like it got worse than before.” Sailor Venus muttered, the Inner Senshi were hiding behind some seat as U-Chouten fired off a series of star-shaped blasts.

“Doom Bolt!” Sailor Saturn sent a powered-down version of her usual 'Doom Bolt' on the Daimon, paralyzing U-Chouten.

“Crisis, Make Up!” taking the opening, Sailor Mercury summoned the Grail's power. “Aurora Execution!” the ice Senshi blasted the powerful blizzard of absolute zero at U-Chouten, destroying her once the ice block shattered.


	92. Invasion From an Alternate Dimension! The Mystery of Mugen Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 90 out, this is Chapter 91 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Some time later...

The doorbell to Haruka and Michiru's apartment rang and Setsuna opened the door to see Hotaru standing outside with a weekend bag. “Setsuna-mama, I was right.” the Senshi of Death spoke. “Papa _is_ involved with the Death Busters.”

“Hotaru...” Setsuna hugged her and led her into the apartment.

* * *

About a day later...

“So, Hotaru ran away from home.” Usagi informed the Senshi who had gathered in Mamoru's apartment. “She's staying with Haruka and the others.”

“Neither Professor Tomoe nor his assistant Kaori is in Hotaru's house.” Luna supplied.

“And they didn't even leave a clue.” Artemis added.

“What can you find out using the computer, Mamo-chan?” Usagi asked.

“Information about Professor Tomoe should be registered in the academic files.” Mamoru pulled out an old news article “Perhaps there's a clue there. Found it. Tomoe Souichi, the pioneer man in genetic engineering. Professor at Mugen Academy?”

“That's the elite school with strict standards, full of geniuses, right?” Makoto asked.

“Yes,” Ami nodded. “An education from elementary school all the way to its university. I heard that the high-rise building which serves as their campus is filled with state-of-the-art equipment.”

“Not only is Tomoe Souichi a professor at Mugen Academy, but he's also the owner.” Mamoru added.

“Perhaps, there is a clue at that school.” Ami frowned.

“Good, all of you are here.” Setsuna arrive at the apartment with Hotaru in tow. “It's time to come clean with what we know about Mugen Academy; it is a school that Tomoe Souichi created three years ago. However, many strange incidents have happened on campus. So, Uranus and Neptune, who'd been thinking the school was suspicious for a while, entered Mugen Academy to investigate.”

“Then, Professor Tomoe...” Artemis gaped.

“We felt that he had something to do with the Death Busters.” Setsuna nodded. “And Hotaru pretty much confirmed it yesterday.”

* * *

In the Witches Four office...

“Professor, this is Mimete.” this time, it was Mimete who made the call. “I found the next target. The authority on the physics of alternate dimension, Dr. Sergei Asimov. He's holding a special lecture at Mugen Academy today.”

“Unfortunately, there is no need for you to head out for now.” Professor refuted. “I'll be contacting you soon, Mimete.” he ended the call. “It's time to go, Tellu.” he informed the plant user, unaware that Mimete had installed a listening device under his desk. “She's doing her best. But, I'm not getting the results I really want. So I decided that I should put my hopes upon you. If you succeed, you will become the next executive. Do your best.”

“You've got to be kidding!” Mimete fumed. “Fine. I'll just have to get rid of the Sailor Senshi myself and show them what power I have. Eudial-senpai, I'll borrow that machine you were making for a bit.”

* * *

Outside the Mugen Academy campus later...

“I do feel something ominous here.” Rei reported.

“It seems like this school is holding a special lecture with a guest speaker today.” Artemis spotted the banner in front of the door.

“It says that anyone can enter the school today.” Luna added.

“It's our chance.” Ami told the girls. “Let's go.”

* * *

Inside the Mugen Academy...

“An alternate universe.” Dr. Asimov started his lecture in the hall. “It's not a faraway existence. The possibility of an alternate dimension and our universe are _always_ working in parallel to one another is very large. For example, take a small nebula like this.” the image of a nebula was shown on the screen between his hands. “Perhaps that it's small nebulae like this are just invisible to us, and may as well exist next to us. And there's the possibility that there are life-forms inside. We are unable to see them. But at the same time, I believe, they are unable to see us, either. Likewise, there's a possibility that outside our universe, there lies an even bigger universe. We are unable to see it for now, but if the conditions are right, we will be able to find such an universe and observe it.”

“Everyone, even though we are in the middle of the lecture, Dr. Asimov will be leaving now.” Mimete announced, suddenly turning off the lights. “Charm Buster!” she wasted no time in knocking the audience out. “Appear, Daimon!” she summoned Daimon U-Pasokon from her briefcase. “Now, do it all in one shot, U-Pasokon.”

“Preparations complete.” U-Pasokon grabbed Dr. Asimov by the shirt. “Suction.” she proceeded to suck out the Doctor's Heart Crystal.

“Mimete!” Sailor Moon barked, bursting into the lecture hall with the other Senshi. “Trying to steal the heart of a professor, the treasure of mankind, we won't forgive people like that. Heave knows, the Earth knows and people know. For Love and Justice, I will punish you in the name of the Moon!”

“All you do is talk nonsense.” Mimete scoffed. “U-Pasokon, get them.”

“Prepare for attack.” U-Pasokon changed targets and released a horde of computer mice at the Senshi. “First attack!”

“Red Fist!” Sailor Mars charged up fire on her fist and sent the flames shooting out towards the attacking mice.

“Crimson Shock!” Sailor Jupiter jumped over the seats and slammed the red lightning orb into U-Pasokon's stomach.

“They're still hiding somewhere around here.” Sailor Mercury's crystal visor picked up the foreign energy signatures.

“Light Canon!” Sailor Venus' light beam took out the second wave of mice.

“I'm over here too!” Mimete reminded as Sailors Mars and Jupiter continued fighting U-Pasokon. “Charm Buster!”

“Avalanche Defense!” Sailor Mercury slammed her hands on the ground, rising a wall of snow and ice to deflect off the energy beam.

“If I bring back a Pure Heart and defeat these brats, I can make it back into the group.” Mimete brought out the Witches Electric Warp machine. “A comeback. U-Pasokon, finish them off!”

“Moon Tiara Action!” Sailor Moon released her magic frisbee at the Daimon, distracting it.

““Crisis, Make Up!” taking advantage of the distraction, Sailor Mercury summoned the Grail's power. “Aurora Execution!” the ice Senshi blasted the powerful blizzard of absolute zero at U-Pasokon, destroying her once the ice block shattered.

“Now, Mimete, give it up.” Sailor Moon warned, the Senshi cornered the Witch.

“What are you talking about?” Mimete snorted. “Do you even have that much strength left? I still have the ultimate weapon. Witches Electric Warp! ” she turned the warp machine to herself and warped herself into the television. “Now, I, Mimete, will perform onstage! Were you surprised?” she appeared in the presentation screen. “But it's not just my body that grew bigger. This machine makes my power tens of times as strong as well.”

“Wonderful, Mimete.” Tellu giggled. “You really are wonderful. But it's not good to take someone else's work away, you know. Do you know why our old chief Eudial didn't use that machine?” she taunted, a hand gripping onto the power cord. “One thing about that machine, when you turn off the power while you're in the monitor, you'll be trapped in there _forever_.”

“Stop!” Mimete panicked. “Anything but that!”

“Farewell, idiot.” Tellu smirked and pulled the plug, damning Mimete into oblivion. Laughing, she then vanished.


	93. A Mystic Flower That Steals Hearts! The Third Witch, Tellu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 91 out, this is Chapter 92 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Backstage...

“To eradicate their own ally...” Sailor Pluto was shocked by the Death Busters' ruthlessness.

“Horrible people they are...” Sailor Uranus hissed.

“We can't be too idealistic, either.” Sailor Neptune reminded.

“Let's go.” Sailor Uranus told the Outer Senshi. “We must defeat the Messiah of Silence as quickly as possible.”

* * *

In Mistress Nine's room...

“Pure Hearts...” Mistress Nine droned. “Are they here yet?”

“I am terribly sorry.” Professor Tomoe bowed. “Please wait a little longer.”

“Pure Hearts...” Mistress Nine continued. “And lots of them. Unless I get ahold of them, it is impossible for me to fully awaken. I will not forgive anyone who gets in the way of my revival. Just collect the Pure Hearts.”

* * *

In the Witches Three office...

“This is Tellu's desk at Witches Five.” Tellu took the call.

“It's me.” Professor Tomoe responded from the other end of the line. “I just glanced through your report. I have gotten to like your plan to use plants to steal Pure Hearts. The plans that use Daimons have been failing as of late. I thought it was interesting to change how we approach things a bit for once. I'm counting on you, Tellu.”

* * *

“Professor.” Kaori started, standing behind Professor Tomoe. “I brought you some coffee.

“Sorry to trouble you so much all the time.” Professor Tomoe stated, taking the offered cup. “You perfectly support my job as my secretary. But it really is a shame to use all your skills just as a secretary. You know what I am talking about, don't you, Kaori? I want you to go back into the field. You are the only one I can count on, Kaolinite.” he walked Kaori.

“Understood.” Kaori muttered and let the evil energy buried within her expand, shedding her Kaori form and reverting back to Kaolinite. Without a word, she vanished.

* * *

Later, in Tellu's specialist florist shop...

“Tellun?” Setsuna walked past the shop. “I've never heard of such a flower...”

“And the odds of it being an enemy's trap....” Hotaru trailed.

“Let's investigate.” Setsuna nodded.

* * *

In her room...

“The power to absorb water in the atmosphere into its body?” Setsuna was running scans on her computer. “Impossible. To think that a planet like that exists. That strange incident where massive amounts of plants wilted. Perhaps it has something to do with this plant.” she turned to the Tellun that was kept in a glass case.

“What in the world...” Hotaru frowned, seeing the Tellun suddenly glow. The outsurge of power shattered the glass and reached out to the two Outer Senshi.

Hotaru instantly summoned the Silence Glaive and used the weapon to block out the energy.

* * *

In front of the Tsukino household...

“I'm here to pick you up, Tsukino Usagi.” the newly revived Kaolinite appeared above the two Rabbits who were about to head out. “Our Messiah of Silence has picked you to be her vessel. Get out of the way.” she blasted Chibi-Usa back, nabbed Usagi and vanished.

* * *

Later...

“Puu!” Chibi-Usa hurried to Haruka's apartment. “Kaolinite....”

“Chibi-Usa, calm down.” Hotaru led the wheezing girl in and settled her on the sofa.

“Tell us what happened, Chibi-Usa.” Michiru spoke.

“Kaolinite took Usagi.” Chibi-Usa sobbed.

“But I thought we defeated her.” Haruka frowned.

“But we can't confirm that Kaolinite died on the scene.” Michiru pointed out.

“About the Tellun,” Hotaru expressed. “Setsuna-mama and I have confirmed it; when it blooms, it will abduct people's Pure Hearts. If all the flowers that are now all over town started blooming all at once...”

“It's totally different from what they're doing until now.” Haruka was stunned.

“Perhaps there is a situation now that requires them to have many Pure Hearts.” Setsuna surmised.

“Now I remember!” Chibi-Usa gasped. “Kaolinite said that Usagi is going to be the vessel for the Messiah of Silence!”

“We must get rid of the source before finding Usagi.” Michiru nodded.

* * *

Opposite of Tellu's shop...

“Tellun is being sold there.” Setsuna informed Haruka and Michiru.

“Let's go to the back entrance.” Michiru suggested.

* * *

In Tellu's shop...

Closing the shutters of her shop, Tellu knocked out her customers with sleeping gas. Activating all the Tellun in the shop all at once, she extracted all of the customers' Heart Crystals and gathered them into a star-shaped pad in her palm.

“Guess you were right, Setsuna.” Haruka whispered, the three Outer Senshi were peering out from the office door and witnessed Tellu steal the Heart Crystals. “Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!”

“The Sailor Senshi, huh?” Tellu turned to see the three Outer Senshi. “To find out about this place so easily, you aren't as stupid as I thought. I guess I'll take your Pure Hearts as well. It's no use trying to escape.” she warned, the electric attack from the gathered Tellun split the three Senshi apart. “This shop is filled with Tellun.”

“Space Sword Blaster!” summoning her 'Space Sword', Sailor Uranus let loose two energy arcs.

“How impudent!” Tellu snapped and countered with her vines.

“Submarine Violon Tide!” Sailor Neptune released a tidal wave of seawater from her violin.

“Flowers are supposed to bring serenity to humans.” Sailor Mercury spoke, a sharp icicle stabbing Tellu on the palm. “Using them for evil is never allowed. Crisis Make Up!”  she wasted no time in summoning the Grail's power. “Aurora Execution!” she then blasted the powerful blizzard of absolute zero at Tellun plants, destroying every one of them.

“My dear flowers.” Tellu sneered. “How dare you? Don't assume you're out of the woods.” holding out a Tellun pot, she injected a rapid-growth serum. “You'll regret making me angry. This Hyper-Tellun will be your enemy. It's a monster that reacts to only Pure Hearts. This is a scary one. After taking out the Pure Heart, it self-destructs along with the owner of the Pure Heart. I'll leave you to go against it. I have to deliver this to the Professor.” she held out her Heart Crystal storage device.

“Do you think we're that stupid?” Sailor Mercury flung a sharp ice dart at the star-shaped pad, destroying it and letting the gathered Heart Crystals fall out.

In response, the Hyper-Tellun turned to Tellu and trapped her within its vines.

Tellu tried to defend herself by entangling her vines around the Hyper-Tellun, only to have the giant plant explode with her in its grasp.

“This is...” Sailor Mercury picked up the handbook Tellu left behind. “A student handbook from Mugen Academy? Ruru Teruno?” she read the student name.

“Mugen Academy is fishy, after all.” Sailor Uranus stated.

* * *

In Mistress Nine's room...

Kaolinite dumped Usagi in front Mistress Nine's posh chair.

“Welcome, Tsukino Usagi.” Mistress Nine greeted her new vessel.

“You...” Usagi tried to shuffle back, only to have Kaolinite stop her by pressing both her hands on the blond's shoulders.

“You poor, poor thing...” Mistress Nine tsked in mock pity. “To think one of your Guardians _stole_ the power that was supposedly yours. How would you like to gain more power to lay claim to the Grail's power?” she purred.

“I refuse!” Usagi refused vehemently. “The Grail has a will on its own; I cannot fault it for choosing its real owner.”

“You really _are_ selfless, aren't you?” Mistress Nine sneered. “Leave us, Kaolinite.” she instructed the redhead. “Let's see if _I_ can convince her, otherwise.”

“Understood.” Kaolinite bowed and teleported.

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!” Usagi held up her henshin brooch and transformed.

“What?” Mistress Nine was shocked by the revelation.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon blasted the Messiah of Silence with her attack. “Sailor Teleport!” using the distraction, she teleported out of the enemy hideout.


	94. Believe in Love! The Two Messiahs Face Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 92 out, this is Chapter 93 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

The next day...

“Tellu's student handbook.” Rei looked at the book in Ami's hand.

“Mugen Academy, huh?” Minako mused.

“There is something there.” Makoto noted.

“I'm sure of it.” Ami nodded.

“Ami, you're amazing!” an overjoyed Usagi ran in. “Ami, you got the highest rank in the national practical exam with a perfect score.”

“I'm not the only one at the top.” Ami stated. “There was another girl with a perfect score. A girl name Yui Bidou, who is always at the top of Mugen Academy.”

“Mugen Academy, again.” Rei frowned.

“The next national practice examination is held at Mugen Academy, right?” Minako voiced. “In that case, why don't we sneak into the exam site and really do a good investigation?”

“Actually.” Ami pulled out her registration ticket. “I had been planning on taking that exam at Mugen Academy.”

* * *

On the examination day...

“There are so many people here, despite the snow.” Usagi gawked. “Everyone is very studious, aren't they?

* * *

In the campus security control room...

“We have quite a few here.” Professor Tomoe remarked, watching the arriving students via the security feed.

“Mugen Academy is becoming more popular with its high caliber education.” Kaori replied. “Those that gathered here are especially intelligent.”

“Professor.” Viluy cut in.

“Viluy, huh?” Professor Tomoe turned. “It seems your plan is going along schedule.”

“I, Viluy, will collect an immense amount of Pure Hearts.” Viluy promised.

“This is also a good plan to awaken the Messiah of Silence.” Professor Tomoe reminded.

“How about you go collect a few Pure Hearts instead of hanging all over him?” Viluy taunted Kaori before she headed out.

* * *

In the entrance hall...

“Studying to achieve their dreams in the future?” Usagi was shell-shocked at the number of students who had their heads buried in their books. “It doesn't matter to me.” she shrugged. “I really know what happens to me in the future.”

“You can't _exactly_ rule Crystal Tokyo wisely without at least a college certificate, you know.” Rei chided.

“Are you Mizuno Ami?” Yui Bidou inquired. “You always do well on those national exams. “I was thinking I wanted to meet you one day. I am Yui Bidou, I'm listed next to you at the previous national exams. This is a perfect opportunity. I want to show you something that might help you with your studies. Come this way.” ignoring the rest, she pulled Ami off.

* * *

In Yui's laboratory...

“This is a greenhouse model of the universe.” Yui showed Ami her model. “I made it in the Science Club. It's pretty, isn't it? This is the Tau Nebula.” she focused on the Death Busters' universe. “Our school is broken into five classes: philosophy, entertainment, science, physical and professional. Other than the instructors for each class, superior students like me, become become lecturers and teach the students at Mugen Academy. Anyone can become a lecturer, given that they are intelligent enough. That's the good part of Mugen Academy.”

“I beg to differ.” Ami objected. “Even if you do well in academics, it doesn't make you a good teacher. To be a teacher, you have to be one who understands the feelings of students with poor grades. Not everyone can keep up with a genius mind; if you plan your lectures according to how your mind works, not everyone could be able to grasp what you are teaching.”

“That's so idealistic.” Yui laughed. “Logic is what is most important in science. You don't need to think about other people's emotions.”

“I don't think so.” Ami protested. “I think that science, especially, needs the warmth of human hearts.”

“Mizuno-san, you're the top of the country, yet that doesn't sound like someone who gets good grades will say.” Yui mocked. “The exam is about to begin.” she hear the school bell. “We will meet again.”

* * *

In the surveillance room...

“That student, Mizuno Ami,” Professor Tomoe noted. “There's something suspicious about her.”

“There is a need to investigate.” Kaori agreed.

“Perhaps, she might be one of the Sailor Senshi.” Yui suggested. “Yui Bidou, in charge of the science class, determination of the truth about Mizuno Ami, leave it to me.” she reverted to her Viluy form. “This plan to gather many of Pure Hearts at once is all _my_ plan.” she pushed Kaori aside. “If Mizuno Ami turns out to be a Sailor Senshi and gets in the way, I'll get rid of her. These nano-robots are efficient. They are computers that faithfully follow just the data that gets inputted into them. They move, however I want them to, at my command.” pressing a button on her wristband, she initiated a program she had installed into the campus mainframe. “If we let these take care of it, success is guaranteed.”

“Do as you wish, however you want to do it.” Professor Tomoe gave her to go-ahead.

* * *

In the campus' mainframe control room...

“Now, nano-robots, suck up all the excited Pure Hearts of the students.” Viluy started Phase Two of her plan. “Sacrifice your Pure Hearts for our Messiah of Silence.” she declared, letting the computer screens absorb the extracted Heart Crystals.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Haruka and Michiru were hurrying to the room where Mistress Nine was.

“An eerie feeling...” Michiru frowned, Haruka pushed the doors open. “The Messiah of Silence!” she gasped, the two Outer Senshi then spotted the smirking Mistress Nine.

“The ultimate evil that should be obliterated...” Haruka hissed.

“Hold on a second.” Ami stopped the pair. “The time has yet come for us to face her head-on.”

“This is the root of all evil who will seal away the entire world into one of Silence.” Haruka snapped. “I can't let her off the hook.”

“She's only a mere General.” Ami stood between to the two Outer Senshi. “If we want to end the Death Busters once and for all, we have to take out the Commander, as well.”

“What are you doing?” Yui barked at the door. “I thought this place is off limits. Kaioh Michiru, Tenou Haruka, Mizuno Ami; you guys are suspicious. Show your true identities.” she reverted back to her Viluy self. “Mosaic Buster!” she released a wave of her nano-robots at Haruka and Michiru, knocking them to the ground. “You are such an idealist. And such idealism will lead to your death. Mosaic Buster!” she fired off a second wave of nano-robots.

Ami ducked the attack and produced her henshin wand. “Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Genius girl Mizuno Ami, so your true identity is indeed a Sailor Senshi.” Viluy spat. “I will have you die with these two. Mosaic Buster!” she summoned her third wave of nano-robots.

“White Ripple!” Sailor Mercury countered with a wave of white ice.

“It's useless.” Viluy mocked, despite her nano-robots were locked in ice. Using her wristband, she freed the nano-robots from their ice prison and had them attack Sailor Mercury. “Does that hurt? Invisible nano-robots that come from the program that I control are biting into your body and trying to break you up. The only thing left will be your beautiful soul, your Pure Heart. You _will_ sacrifice your Pure Heart for our Messiah!”

With _their_ Messiah of Light in trouble, both Haruka and Michiru got up from the ground.

“Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!”

“World Shaking!” Sailor Uranus wasted no time in hitting Viluy with her attack.

“Deep Submerge!” sailor Neptune's attack followed immediately after.

Sailor Mercury summoned the Grail into her hands, neutralizing the nano-robots attacking her as she turned into Kheimon. “Arctic Zero!” she dropped a large, jagged ice block into Viluy, severely wounding her, the ice shards that resulted from the shattered ice block then reformed into ten larger ice shards and rained on the wristband Viluy was using to control the nano-robots.

“My super cute nano-robots, get rid of the Winter Horae!” Viluy ordered, releasing her nano-robots. “What's going on?” she screamed in pain when the nano-robots attacked her instead. “Nano-robots, you are attacking the wrong target. Don't you realize it's me?”

“Machines do not need hearts.” Kheimon repeated impassively. “Science don't need hearts. Isn't that what you said?”

Viluy choked as her controller exploded, her nano-robots were also destroyed in the process. With her program deactivated in the campus mainframe, the stolen Heart Crystals returned back to their owners.

“The Messiah of Silence...” Sailor Uranus gasped, when the room shook and Mistress Nine rose from the platform she was sitting.

“Sailor Senshi.” Professor Tomoe chuckled. “The battle has just begun!” he declared and Mistress Nine vanished into a portal he created.


	95. Shadows of Destruction! The Awakening of the Messiah of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 93 out, this is Chapter 94 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Shortly after, late one night...

_Come, students._ Using her power, Cyprine used her power to draw the Mugen Academy students back to campus. _To Mugen Academy. Into our hands._

* * *

In a nearby park...

“The winds are crying.” Haruka noted.

  
“This planet is cowering at the horrors of the unknown as well.” Michiru agreed.

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory, under the Mugen Academy...

“This isn't good.” Professor Tomoe frowned as Mistress Nine's body alternated between her adult form and a nine-year-old. “The Messiah of Silence can no longer maintain her body.”

“We urgently need Pure Hearts.” Cyprine remarked. “I have already finished the preparations. I, Cyprine, the last and greatest of the Witches Five, will do her best for you, Professor.”

“I'm counting on you, Cyprine.” Professor Tomoe told her. “Now, the only one I can rely on is you.”

“Leave it to me.” Cyprine assured. “I am quite different from Kaolinite.”

_Professor, you're saying the same thing to Cyprine._ Hiding in the ceiling, Kaolinite frowned. _Damnit it, Cyprine._ “Fine.” she scowled. “I will get ahold of the best Pure Heart there is.” _The best Pure Heart there is..._ her mind started churning. _The targets are the two kids who Hotaru opened up to the most. The Hearts of the children named Faheem Kamal and Chibi-Usa._

* * *

In the welcome halls of Mugen Academy...

“The superior students of Mugen Academy,” Cyprine declared. “Now is the time to sacrifice your Pure Hearts to us, the Death Busters. The time has come. Sacrifice your Pure Hearts to the grand Death Busters.” using the contraption she installed in the stone statue on the pavilion, she extracted the brainwashed students' Hearts Crystals. “That's right, your Pure Hearts.” she let the statute absorb the stolen Heart Crystals. “Ladies, outsiders are not allowed to come into school grounds.” she chuckled. She trapped the Inner Senshi within a red bubble and teleported them off. “Then everyone, please submit your Pure Hearts.” she instructed. “I have to get rid of those pests.”

* * *

In the administrator's office...

“Welcome, Sailor Senshi.” Cyprine greeted. “Nice to meet you. I'm Cyprine, the last and greatest Witch of the Witches Five.”

“I guess there is no need to hide our identities.” Makoto snorted.

“Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!”

“I, Sailor Moon, will punish you in the name of the Moon!” the transformed Sailor Moon posed.

“Soon, this planet will be covered by silence.” Cyprine chuckled. “We, the Death Busters, are victorious.”

“Barrage Flaming Spheres!” Sailor Mars let loose a series of consecutive fireballs at Cyprine, only the flaming balls only served to destroy the windows.

From within the smoke, a pair of red and blue energy spheres hit the Fire Senshi, sending her crashing against the door. Sailor mars barely managed to dodge another red energy blast heading for her when a blue energy bullet hit her on the back.

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus entangled Cyprine within her light chain and pulled the floating Witch down. “I won't let you escape now.”

“You think you've captured me with this?” Cyprine taunted and a red energy blast hit Sailor Venus' side. “I'm Cyprine.” she introduced herself, Ptilol moving in tune with her twin.

“And I'm Ptilol.” the redhead added.

“Two together to make one.” Cyprine expressed.

“One and the same.” Ptilol finished.

“It doesn't matter if it's one or two.” Sailor Jupiter snapped. “Cross Thunder!” the Thunder Senshi charged up a green lightning orb between her hands and tossed it at the twins.

“Such a thing...” Cyprine and Ptilol jumped and crossed their wands, absorbing the electric attack. “Has no effect on us.” they returned the attack back at the Senshi.

“So, you just run around?” Cyprine mocked, she and Ptilol then separated Sailors Moon and Mercury with their energy blasts.

“Sailor Senshi aren't really much, are they?” Ptilol taunted.

* * *

“All too easy.” Kaolinite laughed, having blasted the Ambassador Building's guards away and floated into Kamal's room. Grabbing the pre-teen boy, she knocked him unconscious with an electric shock and headed to the Tsukino house. She blew the widow of Chibi-Usa's room open and levitated in. “Hello, Little Rabbit.” she sneered at the sleeping girl and lifted her onto her shoulders. With her two targets acquired. Kaolinite vanished.

* * *

Back with the Inner Senshi vs. Cyprine and Ptilol fight...

“Twin Dragon Blizzard!” Sailor Mercury conjured two black ice dragons and sent the entwined ice tornado towards the twin Witches.

“Not too bad.” Cyprine and Ptilol absorbed the ice tornado, the freezing aura that emitted from the attack locked their hands in ice. “But not too enough.” both Witches shattered their frozen-over wrists effortlessly.

“We have to do something.” Sailor Moon gasped.

“Their teamwork is just too good.” Sailor Mars remarked.

“If there's a way to either separate them or overload their staves...” Sailor Mercury suggested.

“Playtime is over now.” Cyprine declared.

“We'll be attacking for real.” Ptilol warned. “If you get hit with the next one, you'll die and we'll take the Grail to the Messiah of Silence!”

“We have to risk this now!” Sailor Venus took the lead. “We can't let the take the Grail!”

“Double Sabão Spray!” Sailor Mercury cast the thicker version of her mist.

“Blocking our vision?” Cyprine taunted. “How useless.”

“Flash Chain!” Sailor Venus' light chain entangled the staves together.

“Moon Tiara Action!”

“Fire Soul!”

“Your attack do nothing against us.” Cyprine bragged as the staves absorbed both attacks. “We just absorb all that power and it just increases _our_ power.”

“But how much power is _too_ much?” Sailor Mars sneered. “Avatar Phoenix!”

“Avatar Ixion!”

“Avatar Shiva!”

“Avatar Madeen!”

The four Inner Senshi summoned their Astral Summons.

“Seraph Wing Glorious Arrow!”

“Cryogenian Fissure!”

“Infinite Hellfire!”

“Feral Lightning!”

Sailors Mercury, Mars and Jupiter's attacks merged with Sailor Venus' light arrow and the energy beam flew towards the twin Witches.

“Too much power...” the two Witches struggled to absorb the energy, only to find their staves could not handle the surge of power. “NO!” the twins screeched as their staves crackled and exploded, the energy outsurge taking them out.

“What in the world is this corridor?” Sailor Mars asked when a portal opened in front of them.

“It's a distortion in space.” Sailor Mercury activated her crystal visor. “It's connected to another dimension.”

* * *

In Professor Tomoe's laboratory...

The four Outer Senshi were walking towards the chuckling mad scientist.

“Welcome, Sailor Senshi.” Professor Tomoe greeted. “You are very lucky. You get to participate in the ceremony that is about to begin.” he lit up the stone alter to reveal Kamal and Chibi-Usa lying on the slate.

“Those two...” Sailor Uranus gasped and ran towards the alter, only to be electrocuted by the energy barrier that was put up. “He's got a strong barrier set up.”

“It seems as though all of you made it in time.” Professor Tomoe noticed the Inner Senshi's arrival. “Kaolinite.”

“Soon, the Messiah of Silence will awaken.” Kaolinite informed. “Using the Pure Hearts of these children as her energy.”

Mistress Nine stood up from the push chair she was sitting on and extended two energy claws from her chest to snatch Kamal and Chibi-Usa's Heart Crystals. With an evil grin, she opened her mouth and swallowed the two Heart Crystals. “I am the Messiah of Silence, Mistress Nine.” she declared. “Your job is over, Kaolinite.” she blasted the redhead against the energy shield with a blast. “We will start preparing for the next step.” she expanded her power and teleported both Professor Tomoe and herself away.

“We have to hurry.” Sailor Saturn warned. “This dimension won't last much longer.”

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

“I've locked them both in a time dilution bubble.” Sailor Pluto told the Inner Senshi.

“I'll try to delay their deaths for as long as I can.” Sailor Saturn set to work. “This is all I can do for now.”


	96. The Horror of the Approaching Shadow! Eight Senshi in a Tough Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 94 out, this is Chapter 95 of this fic. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In their hidden lair...

“All preparations are complete.” Professor Tomoe told Mistress Nine. “Now, if you, the Messiah of Silence, sets the Grail into this device, the light of shadow will shine upon the Tau Nebula. To guide our great master, the energy life form from another dimension, Pharaoh Ninety! We need that light. When Pharaoh Ninety appears in this universe, everything will be destroyed and the Earth will be surrounded in Silence. The age of Light filled with lies will end and the age of Shadows where true darkness reigns supreme will begin.”

* * *

On the demolished street around Mugen Academy...

“Everyone, transform.” Minako instructed.

“Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Mars Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Venus Planet Power, Make Up!”

“Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!”

* * *

In the sky...

Sailor Uranus piloted the helicopter with Sailors Neptune and Pluto on board as they headed towards Mugen Academy.

* * *

In their hidden lair...

“The Grail is approaching.” Mistress Nine sensed the Senshi's approach. “They're foolishly bringing it to us.” she smirked.

“That's good for us.” Professor Tomoe chuckled.

“But I still can't allow any obstructions to enter.” Mistress Nine spoke. “Not until I'm at my full power.” activating her powers, enveloped the destroyed building in a dome-like shield. She then shattered the remaining Daimon Eggs and hatched them into Undifferentiated Daimons. She sent the liquid-like Daimons out to deal with the Inner Senshi.

* * *

Outside Mugen Academy...

“They're coming!” Sailor Mercury warned as the numerous Undifferentiated Daimons flying towards them.

“Chidori Current!” Sailor Jupiter took out the Undifferentiated Daimons that were about to overwhelm her.

“Light Death Ball!” Sailor Venus charged up a large ball of light between her hands and tossed it at the Undifferentiated Daimons that were surrounding her.

“Palm Fire Cannon!” a beam of lava and fire shot out from Sailor Mars' palms, incinerating the Undifferentiated Daimons.

“Just how many are there?” Sailor Mercury asked, using her ice dragon to freeze the Undifferentiated Daimons.

“This is endless.” Sailor Jupiter agreed, shocking the seemingly endless Undifferentiated Daimons with her 'Arc Lightning'.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” as a last resort, Sailor Moon blasted the Undifferentiated Daimons with her attack.

“It's no good.” Sailor Jupiter spat as a second wave of Undifferentiated Daimons shot out from Mugen Academy.

* * *

In their hidden lair...

“Mugen Academy is now an omega-zone protected by dark energy.” Mistress Nine smirked. “Now, no one will be able to step inside this sacred ground. “Now,” her smirk widened as she manifested a black energy claw. “I will obtain the Grail.” reaching into the space in front of her, she created a portal that linked her to the streets outside.

* * *

Outside Mugen Academy...

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” Sailor Moon cast her area-of-effect attack on the Undifferentiated Daimons before the Inner Senshi were completely overwhelmed.

“Sailor Mercury, look out!” Sailor Jupiter shouted a warning when Mistress Nine's claw grabbed the ice/water Senshi around her throat and proceeded to pull the genius Senshi into the portal.

“Hold on!” Sailor Moon was the first to reach the captured Senshi when the liquid Undifferentiated Daimons literally washed the Senshi off their feet and allowing Sailor Mercury to be snatched. Their objective acquired, the Undifferentiated Daimons retreated back to Mugen Academy and added an additional force-field around the school.

* * *

In the sky...

“What is that?” Sailor Uranus noticed the reinforced barrier around the school as the three Outer Senshi closed in. “Can we enter through that hole?” she then spotted the star-shaped gap on the top of the dome.

In response, the solidified Undifferentiated Daimons liquidated themselves and shot towards the hovering helicopter, until they covered it completely and proceeded to shot out the controls.

“This is...” Sailor Uranus blinked, prepared for the inevitable when she saw the destroyed debris of the helicopter locked in time around her and Sailor Neptune.

“Pluto...” Sailor Neptune spotted the Time Senshi.

“I have stopped time.” Sailor Pluto explained. “This is the greatest taboo that I cannot break as the Guardian of Time. Now, please go now, to Sailor Mercury's side.” she teleported the two Outer Senshi to the building roof.

* * *

In their hidden lair...

“To enter by stopping time,” Mistress Nine was impressed. “Nothing less from the Senshi of the Outer Rim of the Solar System.

“But more than that, your power is sincerely grand, Messiah of Silence.” Professor Tomoe praised.

“This is all thanks to taking in the Pure Hearts of those sacrifices, Faheem Kamal and Chibi-Usa.” Mistress Nine giggled. “I will now go get ahold of the Grail.” she stood up from her chair. “I want you to get rid of the Sailor Senshi that have gotten in here. Use the dolls you have created, Daimon Germatoid.”

* * *

Outside Mugen Academy...

“That wall will continue to increase in it's energy.” Sailor Mars stated, the Senshi watching the Undifferentiated Daimon wall expanding outwards. “The only thing all four of us can do now is to prevent that wall from getting any bigger.”

The four Senshi then took their places and expanded their powers to create a square boundary to stop the Undifferentiated Daimons.

* * *

Inside Mugen Academy...

“Why do they keep doing this?” Sailor Mercury let out a cough to catch her breath.

Elsewhere, Sailors Uranus and Neptune ran down a corridor.

“These are the bodies that I have created.” Professor Tomoe greeted the two Outer Senshi. “Both of you, it's against school rules to come in here. What a shame, I wanted superior students like you to become bodies for Daimons. Just like this man, Tomoe Souichi.” laughing, he ejected himself from Professor Tomoe's body and reverted back to his Daimon Germatoid form.

“World Shaking!” Sailor Uranus wasted no time in firing off her attack at the Daimon.

The disintegrated pieces splattered to the ground before merging with the dolls on both sides of the walls, bringing them to life.

“It's no use.” Germatoid bragged. “I've already analyzed all your attacks. You can't win against me.”

“Deep Submerge!” Sailor Neptune released her orb of seawater at the charging dolls.

“This is getting nowhere.” Sailor Uranus hissed as she and Sailor Neptune fought off the dolls with hand-to-hand combat.

“Uranus, how about we take this up a notch?” Sailor Neptune suggested.

“My thoughts exactly.” Sailor Uranus nodded. “Space Sword!” she summoned her Talisman.

“Deep Aqua Mirror!” Sailor Neptune followed suit. “Submarine Reflection!” the Deep Aqua Mirror's light beam sought out the location of Germatoid.

“Space Sword Blaster!” Sailor Uranus took out the Daimon with her energy wave. “We've finally found you.” she and Sailor Neptune burst into the room as Mistress Nine and Sailor Mercury stood opposite of each other, ready for the final showdown.

“Master Pharaoh Ninety.” Mistress Nine turned to the portal where Pharaoh Ninety was about to use to descend. “Please wait just a while longer.”


	97. The Descend of Silence? Kheimon Vs. Pharaoh Ninety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 95 out, this is Chapter 96 of this fic and I'll probably end this fic in the next chapter. Which means, yes, I won't be covering either Super S or Stars. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review instead of just putting this fic up in your favorites and alerts?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

“The giant power that is fast approaching through his Tau Nebula is the master of Death Busters.” Mistress Nine laughed. “The ruler of Silence, Pharaoh Ninety! And now, if I can get a hold of the Grail, Pharaoh Ninety will appear and the age of Silence will begin.”

“Then, we'll defeat you now.” Sailor Uranus summoned her Talisman and fired her attack at Mistress Nine. “Space Sword Blaster!”

“Resign yourself.” Sailor Neptune declared. “Suijin's Torrent!” she released a much more powerful version of her 'Deep Submerge' water sphere.

“Useless.” Mistress Nine mocked, slapping both attacks away effortlessly. Her eyes glowing an eerie red, she vanished into the darkness and had her hair wrap themselves around the two Outer Senshi's legs. “If you don't want those two killed right before your eyes, you _will_ hand over the Grail.” she threatened, having held the two Outer Senshi hostage. To emphasize her point, she extended two more strands of hair to choke the two captives. “Now, who should I get rid off first?”

“I understand.” Sailor Mercury sighed and willed out the Grail.

“The empty shell of Germatoid?” Mistress Nine spotted Professor Tomoe. “You're just a shell.” she sneered and blasted the weakened Professor with an energy blast. “Give me the Grail now! Or he dies first!” she barked. Laughing manically as she snatched the Sacred Cup from Sailor Mercury's hands, she taunted the water Senshi. “Sailor Mercury, after I greet Pharaoh Ninety, I will give you a special choice to continue living as a body for a Daimon. No matter what you do, it's already too late. Why don't you give up? This Grail is an ultra-pure crystal among all Pure Hearts. Love, hate, happiness, anger, sadness, all elevated to the highest level. To win against Pharaoh Ninety after he takes in the Grail, you'd need a Pure Heart Crystal that surpasses it. There is no longer any way you can win now!” she pushed the Grail into the glass container and laughed louder as the Grail was absorbed into by Pharaoh Ninety.

The outsurge of energy eroded the destroyed Mugen Academy as Pharaoh Ninety emerged from the portal.

“This way, Pharaoh Ninety!” Mistress Nine urged.

“Avatar Shiva!” Sailor Mercury summoned her Astral Summon. “Cryogenian Fissure!” she sent the ice spikes towards the evil entity.

“You, who can't even undergo your second transformation, can't stop the Silence.” Mistress Nine bragged, Pharaoh Ninety's energy beam easily overpowered Sailor Mercury's attack. “The world for my Master and myself will soon begin. Impossible!” she screamed when a stray blast of power shot out from Pharaoh Ninety, destroying her and freeing Chibi-Usa and Kamal's Heart Crystals.

Sailor Mercury leapt forward and claimed the two freed Heart Crystals and let them teleport back to their owners.

* * *

Back in the Hikawa Shrine...

“Their Heart Crystals...” Artemis gasped in surprise as the two Heart Crystals returned to their owners' bodies.

“Then, I'm gone.” Sailor Saturn informed the Mau cats and teleported.

* * *

In the utterly destroyed laboratory...

“Pharaoh Ninety is gaining power.” Sailor Neptune remarked in horror.

“Now, we have no means to stop the Silence.” Sailor Uranus spat. “In the end, everything we did goes to waste?” the two Outer Senshi were freed back Pharaoh Ninety's surge of power.

“This is the end...” Sailor Neptune was resigned.

“Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, have the two of you forgotten?” Sailor Mercury asked. “The Grail is originally mine. And what is mine,” she held up a hand, reforming the Sacred Cup. “I can always bring it back.”

“Sailor Mercury.” Sailor Saturn appeared beside the water Senshi. “It's thanks to you that I've been awoken. Messiah of Light, no, Horae of Winter, Kheimon, it is time to put an end to this.”

“I know that.” Sailor Mercury nodded and turned into her Kheimon form, the Grail in her hands. With her white robes billowing from the power emitted by Pharaoh Ninety, the Winter Horae glared at the invader, the light of the Sacred Cup shining. “Arctic Maelstrom!” she let loose a even more powerful version of the 'Aurora Execution' ice blizzard storm.

With a loud wail, Pharaoh Ninety and the portal were vaporized by the blizzard.

“Nothing less from the Messiah we've acknowledged.” Sailors Uranus and Neptune went on one knee before Kheimon. “We have been shown with your true powers in the very end. We have found the true Messiah and the Earth has been saved. Our mission has been completed.”


	98. Someday We Will Be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 96 out, this is the epilogue and end of this fic. Which also means, I'll be starting the Gundam 00 timeline book tomorrow. Remember boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence. Really, is it so difficult for you guys to review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Ami, Mamoru/Usagi and quite possible Setsuna/Hotaru.
> 
> Just in case anyone is still confused, Kubo Satoshi is the Present Day Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is the Present Day Setsuna F. Seiei.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Five years later...

Dressed in her mourning kimono, an emotionally detached Ami silently sat through Satoshi's wake.

“Ami-chan.” Kazumi took seemingly mute young woman aside. “It's okay to cry.”

“Kazumi-san...” the medical graduate muttered, allowing the grieving mother to pull her head against her chest.

“Call me kaa-san.” Kazumi whispered. “You're already practically family.”

“It isn't fair.” Ami sobbed. “Satoshi... he just proposed two weeks ago and now... it just isn't fair...”

“I know...” Kazumi soothed.

* * *

The next morning...

Ami pecked at the nigiri sushi on her plate. Sighing, she put down her chopsticks and played with her engagement ring.

* * *

_Flashback to two weeks earlier..._

_Satoshi had led Ami on a quiet scroll in_ _Arashiyama Bamboo Grove. Once he stopped at his preferred spot, he knelt down on one knee before his confused girlfriend and produced a ring box from his jacket pocket._

“ _Mizuno Ami,” the purple-haired man cleared his throat. “The eternal love of my life, would you grant me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?”_

“ _Yes.” Ami whispered, joyous tears welling up._

* * *

_And to think, he'd be dead two days later; caught in the convenience store robbery._ Ami thought morosely. Noticing the concerned looks the Kubo family were giving her, the blue-haired woman just smiled and bit into the sushi on her plate.

* * *

On the way to the crematorium...

Chiba Usagi saw the procession and placed a hand on her henshin brooch. When she heard about Satoshi and Ami's engagement, all her teenage petty jealousy resurfaced when she recalled Satoshi's rejections and at that moment, she made a thoughtless wish. And unbeknownst to her, the Ginzuishou responded to that wish and less than six hours later, Satoshi was dead by a robber's hand. Did she regret the wish? Maybe, maybe not. “Oh dear.” she glanced at her watch. “I'm late for work.” gobbling down the last bit of her ice pop, she rushed back to work.

* * *

In the crematorium...

After the cremation, Takashi and Kazumi took on the job of excarnating their son's bones from his ashes into the burial urn.

With a bow to the crematorium staff, the Kubo Family left the building with cremated remains of their sole heir.

* * *

Three years later...

Ami found her way to the Kubo family grave with a bouquet of camellias, carnations and larkspurs. “It's been three years since you left me, Satoshi.” she placed the flowers in front of the stone slab of the tombstone. “And even after so long, you were the only one I would ever love.” with that solemn promise, she exited the cemetery.

_In another time, in another place, some day, we will be together._

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


End file.
